Koi no Yokan
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: AU. A vida de Kaoru nunca foi fácil. Mas agora sua situação ficou realmente complicada. Perdida, confusa, fugindo de um relacionamento destrutivo com Enishi, ela encontra abrigo justamente onde menos espera... Mas será que dá pra confiar nessa tal "sensação de amor" de novo? Kenshin & Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, mas eu amo Watsuki Nobuhiro, mestre! Eu provavelmente não deveria começar um fanfiction novo. Oficialmente eu digo, porque tenho uns 6 "em pedaços" rolando na minha cabeça e quero terminar "Verdade". Mas quando a criatividade manda a gente tem que obedecer. É melhor avisar, não é um fanfic pra quem gosta do Enishi, ele é mau, e vai fazer coisas terríveis...**

**Koy no yokan** também é o nome de um cd do Deftones ^^x E estava escutando jajajajajaja! Se eu pesar um pouco a mão nesse fanfic me perdoe, as vezes me deixo levar pelo clima...

**Então lá vai...**

** "Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 1**

**Por Chibis**

**^.^x**

**"Koi no Yokan"** é uma daquelas expressões japonesas que não tem correspondente direto em outras línguas. É algo como "a sensação de amor", mas também não é bem isso. Mais ou menos quando você encontra uma pessoa, e tem a sensação de que vai se apaixonar, mas também não é amor à primeira vista. É mais uma conexão, um feitiço.

Mas como reconhecer o que é verdadeiro, quando o verdadeiro caráter do outro ainda está oculto sob do véu de encantamento?

Por que alguns relacionamentos mudam tanto?

Por que o que te fazia tão bem , de repente vira tragédia, e começa a te sufocar e te fazer tão mal? Te deixa marcas pelo corpo e um grito ecoando em seu ouvido...

Será que as pessoas mudam mesmo ou ,simplesmente depois de um tempo, somos capazes de enxergar o que é verdade dentro elas. Além do "koi no yokan"?

Quanto tempo dura o amor?

Sozinha, Kaoru lamentou.

Quebrar a cabeça pensando nisso não resolvia nada, mas infelizmente não era sua escolha. Pensar ou não pensar. Involuntariamente, essas perguntas vinham assombrar cada vez que ela fechava os olhos. Ou que se via sozinha no banheiro, no elevador, no ônibus, ou quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro duro do hotel.

Maldita sensação de amor.

Agora só restou um gosto amargo na boca...

Koi no Yokan, nunca mais...

Suas mãos ajeitaram os fios soltos do cabelo. Ela estava nervosa e seu cabelo parecia acompanhar, os fios eletrificados teimavam em ficar fora do lugar. Kaoru tirou da bolsa um pequeno pente e penteou o cabelo curto, ajeitando para que não ficasse com cara de maluca.

Sentia falta das longas madeixas, mas não havia muito o que se fazer, esperar crescer ou comprar uma peruca, um aplique sei lá...

Mas o corte Chanel na altura do queixo até que estava apropriado para o momento que estava vivendo. Eventualmente cabelo cresceria, assim como seu autoconfiança, assim como sua auto estima.

..._Tudo que me que resta agora é ter paciência..._

**"Você consegue! Ganbatte! Dê o seu melhor Kaoru Kamiya"** Olhando no espelho mais uma vez, sorriu para si mesma, puxando do fundo alma ânimo pra enfrentar o que vinha pela frente.

Certificou-se que a maquiagem ao redor dos olhos estava perfeita. A base que comprou as pressas no shopping era cara, MAC. Ao menos era excelente, valeu cada centavo. Durante aquela semana infernal não foi obrigada a responder inúmeras perguntas, nem inventar desculpas ridículas. ...Caí da escada. Dei de cara com a porta. Escorreguei... Kaoru não tinha estômago para isso.

Os comentários sobre o "novo corte de cabelo" foram inevitáveis. A maioria elogios.

Se eles soubessem...

Olhou no espelho uma vez mais. O interior estava péssimo, queria voltar no tempo, antes do câncer do seu pai ser diagnosticado, antes de perder sua casa, seu dojo, antes de conhece-lo... O exterior não estava tão ruim assim. A casca Kaoru Kamiya estava bonita a apresentável.

**"Humm...Ok Kamiya ! Nenhum roxo aparecendo..."**O corretivo e a sombra escura ao redor dos olhos também eram poderosos, escondiam bem o corte, e o colorido horrível, roxo amarelado no canto de seu olho direito. **"Tudo bem que as pessoas pensam que eu vou para a balada as oito da manhã! Quem me dera...Tomar coragem e encher a cara até entrar em coma."**

_...Bêbado.._**.**Não, ela também não queria pensar nisso. Na madrugada infernal... Nos gritos, nos vasos, copos, no espelho espatifado, os vizinhos assustados... O apartamento destruído, e as marcas em seu rosto.

Uma semana e ainda estava lá...

Kaoru fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos negativos. **"Basta! Kaoru"** Se ela estava realmente disposta a dar um ponto final nessa fase de sua vida, deveria parar de pensar nisso. Pra sempre. **"CHEGA de sentir pena de si mesma!"**

O momento decisivo de sua carreira havia chegado, pela primeira vez desde a formatura, comandaria uma reunião. Todo seu esforço e horas de estudo poderiam decidir a assinatura de uma conta importante para a empresa de propaganda e marketing que estava trabalhando. Um emprego que não poderia perder por nada. Ela estava agarrada com unhas e dentes a isso. **"Eu ainda tenho meu emprego. Eu posso construir minha vida sozinha!"**

Depois de todas as lágrimas derramadas na frente da tela notebook e em cima de seus papéis, Kaoru chegou a uma resolução, usar toda sua energia no trabalho, e criar uma apresentação perfeita. O tema era o mais apropriado, esportes, o melhor seu esporte preferido Kendo.

A revista Hiten salvou sua vida...

O diretor de arte e redação já havia chegado, na verdade ele era o dono da agencia, Senhor Himura... Podre de rico... Baixinho, mas sempre tão serio e concentrado, Kaoru tremia quando seu olhar cruzava com o dele. Era tão intenso... Kaoru tinha um pouco de medo dele, tinha que admitir.

Não que Himura fosse um grosso, um estupido, pelo contrario, ele era bem educado. Nunca fazia nada desrespeito, com ninguém, mas Kaoru tinha medo de fazer alguma coisa errada e perder o emprego.

A principio Kaoru pensou que o chefe nem se importava com sua existência, mas quando ele acabou passando um projeto grande para a novata recém-formada, causou um certo alvoroço e surpresa em todos.

E quando Kaoru cruzava seu olhar com o dele, tremia um pouco nas bases. O olhar do chefe era diferente de tudo, assim como seu cabelo peculiarmente ruivo para um asiático. E os olhos...intimidadores e viviam mudando de cor, às vezes violeta, as vezes âmbar quando ele fica muito concentrado ou irritado.

Sanosuke tinha bastante amizade com o Senhor Himura, e costumava dizer que fora do ambiente de trabalho, o ruivo era quase um tapado. "Ah para de me zoar Sano!" Ela dizia. Kaoru não acreditava muito em Sanosuke, mas ela não trabalhava tanto tempo assim na empresa pra julgar.

Bem, seja lá qual fosse a verdade sobre Himura, Kaoru estava se esforçando bastante.

Talvez fosse só um teste, porque ele estava passando esse projeto de um cliente bem conhecido, na verdade seu tio. Irmão da falecida mãe de Kenshin Himura.

Hiko Seijuro, presidente da revista de esportes Hiten, a mais vendida do país. Se o senhor Himura era intimidador, o senhor Seijuro era aterrorizante. Um homem alto e forte, com um ar de superioridade e uma certa arrogância ao seu redor. O tanto de dinheiro que ele tinha não veio de graça, foi a custas de muito trabalho, persistência e inteligência. Senhor Seijuro era admirável, e sua revista de esportes era a mais vendida de todo os país.

Bom, mas se ela queria fazer o seu melhor tinha que tomar coragem e sair do banheiro. Ela se olhou uma ultima vez no espelho, passou o batom rosa clarinho nos lábios.** "Isso!"**

Kaoru se vestiu um tanto quanto careta para quem trabalha em uma empresa de propaganda e marketing, mas ela não se importava. Hoje queria ser reconhecida como uma adulta, responsável e capaz.

Estava com uma saia azul marinho cuja barra passava uma pouco do joelho, um salto alto apropriado, que diga-se de passagem, custou mais do que os olhos de sua cara, e uma blusa de cetim com estampa colorida, para dar um ar leve e descontraído. O corte de cabelo chanel fazia com que ela parecesse mais velha do que realmente era_. ...Sinto falta do meu cabelo..._ Mas não era hora de chorar pelo leite derramado, pela milésima vez.

Kaoru apertou as pastas com seu trabalho contra o peito e deixou finalmente o banheiro da empresa, marchando rumo à sala de reuniões. Através da enorme janela de vidro ela viu a cabeça ruiva de seu chefe, e as costas enormes de seu cliente, o poderoso senhor Hiko Seijuro.

A voz de Misao a fez sorrir.

**"BOM DIAAA! Seu dia chegou finalmente. Tudo pronto?" **A sempre elétrica secretaria Misao Machimachi sempre a recebia com um sorriso, sempre.

Mesmo quando Kaoru passava pelos dias mais sombrios, mesmo quando ela mesma não tinha a habilidade de sorrir de volta.

Kaoru disse uma única vez que não queria falar sobre seus problemas, e Misao respeitou, e nunca insistiu em saber o que estava acontecendo com sua amiga de olhar azul cobalto. O que deixou Kaoru realmente surpresa, Misao era conhecida por sua insistência. Mas ela respeitou o momento da sua amiga. E a amizade das duas só cresceu desde então.

**"Tudo pronto! Me deseje sorte e que eu não gagueje e passe vergonha!" **Kaoru fez um bico com a boca e soltou o ar. Como um jogador de futebol se concentrando antes de entrar em campo, e substituir o craque do time que se lesionou durante a partida.

**"Nah, você não vai gaguejar! Senhor Himura passou essa tarefa para você por um motivo. Ele confia na sua competência, assim como eu!" **Misao passou o braço ao redor da amiga.

**"Oh Misao..."** Kaoru estava emocionada. Ela tinha encontrado uma pessoa especial nessa moça. **"Arigato! A noite a pizza é por minha conta! Ok?" **Kaoru nem podia gastar dinheiro, mas uma conquista profissional pedia por algum tipo de comemoração. Uma pizza de vinte pratas, para dividir com Misao, Sano e talvez Megumi, ela conseguia manejar.

**"OK! Cerveja por minha conta...! Ou melhor, não...Se você chamar o Sano pra beber cerveja, eu vou a falência!"** Misao matutou alguma coisa e disse. **"A sobremesa fica por minha conta. Sorvete, ok?"**

**"Ok, mas tem que ser na sua casa! Tudo bem?"** Kaoru não dar detalhes, Misao não sabia que ela esta dormindo no hotel. **"Mas você tem razão, se chamar o Sanosuke pra beber você quebra! hahahaha!" **

Quando Sanosuke Sagara se agarrava a uma garrafa de cerveja ou sake, ficava difícil conseguir contornar. E o diretor de mídia da empresa e sua namorada, a médica Megumi Takani sempre acabavam com as brigas mais inusitadas e engraçadas...

Completamente diferentes das brigas que Kaoru tinha com seu namorado. Ex...namorado...

"**Hei, pode se na minha casa, claro! Mas por quê? Tudo bem com você Kaoru? Você ainda não me convidou pra ir no seu apartamento novo. Estou curiosa!"** Misao tinha a pulga atrás da orelha.

**"Claro que está tudo bem. Só que eu ainda estou em transição...Falta muita coisa antes de convidar os amigos..." **Kaoru não queria confessar que estava temporariamente sem casa. Há uma semana vivendo no hotelzinho vagabundo na periferia da cidade. Era o que sua poupança permitia, e o dinheiro estava quase no final, Kaoru teria que economizar pelo menos até o próximo pagamento, que graças a Deus já seria na próxima semana. Ela ficou tentada em pedir um adiantamento ao chefe, mas achou melhor aguentar em silêncio por mais alguns dias. Ela não queria causar mais problemas, mais do que já tinha causado com toda a vizinhança naquela noite. Aquele escarcéu entre ela e o Enishi, no meio da rua, no meio da madrugada...Vergonha!

Ela não queria envolver seus amigos no inferno que era sua vida.

**"Sem problemas, hoje a noite na minha casa... Agora vai! Chega de papo! Para a reunião mocinha, porque Senhor Himura e senhor Seijuro já estão lá dentro. _Ganbatte kudasai__!__!"_ **Misao sorriu, e levantou o dedo polegar em sinal positivo.

Antes de entrar na sala de reuniões, Kaoru sentiu o celular vibrando em cima da pasta de apresentação. Ela olhou rapidamente para a tela**. "Quem?" **O celular vibrou insistentemente**.** Todas as pessoas que faziam parte de sua vida atualmente estavam ali, a alguns passos de distancia, mas podia ser uma propaganda da operadora de celular oferecendo mais um serviço ou vantagem, ou podia ser...ele, o famigerado.

_...Ele já descobriu o numero novo?..._

**_"Plim" _**Era o som de uma mensagem recebida.

Com as pontas dos dedos Kaoru percorreu a tela, lendo finalmente a mensagem. ... **"...Sem casa. Sem carro. Sem cartão de credito. Sem dinheiro. Falta só esse seu empreguinho de merda, Kaoru. Esse é meu ultimo aviso, largue tudo isso agora e volte para casa por vontade própria. Se não fizer, vai voltar para casa obrigada, porque não vai lhe restar mais nada..."...**

Kaoru sentiu o corpo estremecendo. Era ele. ... Enishi... Disposto a fazer da sua vida um inferno maior do que já era.

. _...O que ele está inventando agora?...Kisama..._

**"Querida! Você está bem?" **Uma mão delicada tocou o ombro de Kaoru. Tomoe Yukushiro, sempre linda, elegante. Atenciosa, preocupada com todos...

Como duas pessoas criadas dentro da mesma família podem ser tão diferentes?

**"Sim, sim...Daijoubu"** Kaoru tocou o próprio rosto com mãos tremulas e dedos gelados. Ela piscou varias vezes espantando a lagrima que estava pronta para escorrer e borrar toda a maquiagem.

**"Kaoru, gostaria de conversar com você...sobre aquele assunto. Almoçamos juntas, que tal?"** A última coisa que queria era envolver Tomoe nisso. Enishi estava descontrolado e nem a irmã escaparia. A elegante mulher de longos cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros definitivamente era a única coisa boa que Kaoru guardaria de sua experiência infernal com os Yukushiros.

Kaoru não respondeu. Estava tensa com a reunião, abalada com a mensagem que acabara de receber_. ...Ela quer falar sobre nosso rompimento. Enishi provavelmente armou o maior teatro para Tomoe..._

_Sem a resposta de Kaoru, Tomoe caminhou até o bebedouro. Encheu dois copos de água gelada. Voltou bebendo um, e ofereceu o outro para Kaoru._

**"Não fique nervosa! Lembre-se que estou aqui se você precisar!"** Tomoe havia indicado Kaoru para essa vaga na agência, apesar da contrariedade de Enishi, seu irmão e Kaoru namorado.

_...Eu não posso permitir que ele controle a minha vida...Essa é a MINHA vida!..._

**"Tomoe, estou..."** Kaoru chacoalhou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos negativos. **"Só um pouco nervosa...é a primeira vez, ne?"**

Sua ex cunhada sorriu gentilmente. **"Venha! Não se preocupe. Meu Deus, você está tensa como seu Himura ou Seijuro fossem te devorar. Nada vai acontecer, a não ser o fato de que eles perceberão a funcionaria talentosa que existe nessa empresa...Kaoru eu já disse que esse corte de cabelo ficou realmente divino? Você esta elegantíssima!" **Tomoe colocou a mão nas costas de Kaoru e a dirigiu para a sala de reuniões.

Definitivamente a única coisa boa... Kaoru sorriu sem graça.

Tomoe nem imaginava que Enishi, em um ataque de fúria e ciúmes, havia picotado o longo cabelo da própria namorada...Depois de faze-la desmaiar ao bater sua cabeça na mesa de centro da sala. Kaoru faria uma homenagem a MAC qualquer dia desses, pela fabricação das excelentes maquiagens...

**"Obrigada Tomoe...obrigada!" **

**_"Plim..." _**_O maldito celular novamente..."**Último aviso! Volte pra casa! Nunca se esqueça Kaoru, eu tenho acesso a tudo!" **_

Kaoru balançou a cabeça **_._**_..Enishi não vai ganhar. Enishi não vai me intimidar. Não agora!..._ Com resolução no olhar, ela desligou o aparelho_ e entrou finalmente na sala de reuniões._

**"Ahh, minha garota chegou!"** E lá estava ele, Sanosuke Sagara, um amigo extraordinário. Desde o primeiro dia de Kaoru na empresa, há seis meses, esse homem diretor de mídia da empresa a acolheu. Ele e sua namorada a médica Megumi Takani, que não era tão amorosa assim, diga-se de passagem, mas também era uma pessoa fenomenal.

**"Ah Sanosuke, sempre galanteador...Não, você não está livre, ainda me deve 10 pratas!" **Ela sorriu para o amigo.

Infelizmente, Kaoru foi obrigada a manter distancia de Sanosuke para evitar conflitos e crises de ciúmes. Porém, desde que confessou para Sano, há uma semana , que estava deixando Enishi, ele estava se comportando com um irmão bobão e super protetor.

Sanosuke nem sabia sobre as brigas e agressões. Coisas pesadas que Kaoru escondia, para protegê-lo.

**"Hei Jou-chan. Eu te levo pra almoçar, conheço um lugar que serve um hot dog com uma salsicha gigante, você nunca mais vai esquecer. E ficamos quites!" **Ele piscou para Kaoru de um jeito maroto, sua risada recheada de duplo sentido.

**"Sanosuke! Seu safado! Mou!"** Kaoru fez cara feia e não precisou dizer mais nada, seu amigo entendeu o recado.

**"Sagara, menos..."** E essa foi a voz de Himura, o chefe e seu olhar âmbar penetrante..._.Esse homem tem olhos de gato..._

**"Tá parei! Parei!" **Sanosuke disse rindo. **"Ânimo Jou-chan!"**

** "Que terrível! Sua namorada vai gostar de saber disso Sagara!"** Tomoe sorriu timidamente, como era de seu perfil. Percebeu que Sanosuke estava tentando fazer. Quebrando a tensão visível que pairava sobre os ombros de Kaoru naquela manhã. Tomoe sabia que sua jovem cunhada teve uma semana terrível após o rompimento com Enishi. Kaoru não entrava em detalhes, não dizia nem onde ficava o apartamento que tinha alugado. E Enishi estava um poço de mau humor, intragável, não dava pra ter uma conversa decente com ele.

**"OH**" Kaoru então percebeu que nem havia cumprimentado os chefes. Que tragédia.

**"Sumimasen... Ohayo, senhor Himura, senhor Seijuro, senhor Sagara!" **Kaoru se curvou respeitosamente e o gesto demorou mais do que o habitual.

**"Ohayo Ka...Kamiya-san!" **Himura que bebia água e quase engasgou.

Sanosuke teve que segurar o riso. Ele sabia que o amigo estava de olho na moça desde que ela colocou os pés na agencia. Mas o ruivo, surpreendentemente, não tinha o menor jeito para se aproximar dela. E toda vez que tentava, passava a impressão de que estava bravo ou não tinha esse problema com as outras moças, na verdade ele era bem galanteador, mas com Kaoru o ruivo travava. E isso fazia com que Sanosuke gargalhasse escondido toda vez que percebia Kenshin e Kaoru cruzando o olhar.

Quando a noticia de que Kaoru havia se separado do irmão de Tomoe começou a pipocar na agencia, Kenshin tratou de dar um basta no casinho que estava tendo com Shura, uma bióloga marinha que vivia nos sete mares, mas que tinha atracado no porto de Tóquio só para tentar fisgar o coração de Kenshin Himura.

Sanosuke sabia que não existia nenhuma coincidência na solteirice de Kenshin. Ele esperava por uma pessoa especial...

**"Kamiya-san, escutei muito sobre a senhorita nos últimos dias...Ao que tudo indica, temos um talento nato aqui, pronto para desabrochar" **Seijuro Hiko olhou para Kaoru, depois para seu sobrinho Kenshin Himura. "**... E ao que tudo indica a senhorita tem fãs na empresa..." **

Senhor Himura ficou com as bochechas avermelhadas?Ou foi impressão de Kaoru. _...Que viagem..._

**"Gulp!"**Kenshin engasgou a água que bebia**. "Cof...Cof!"** Sanosuke bateu nas costas do amigo, socorrendo-o.

**"Senhor Seijuro...Arigato" **Kaoru abaixou a cabeça sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Quanto mais as pessoas falavam que ela era um talento, mas Kaoru ficava desorientada.

_...Será que ele é baka como o Sano diz que ele é?..._

**"Concordo plenamente!" **Foi a vez de Tomoe, a chefe de produção. **"Com tudo!"** Ela se sentou ao lado de Himura, abrindo suas pastas cheias de gráficos e tabelas.

**"Baka deshi , comece logo com isso ou perco meu voo para a Alemanha!"** Hiko tinha tantos compromissos naquele dia, já estava era querendo um belo copo de saquê para desestressar. As oito horas da manhã. Não que ele fosse alcoólatra nem nada...

Um pouco constrangida com o tom áspero de Hiko, Kaoru caminhou até a ponta da mesa, atrás dela um telão. Ela respirou fundo ajeitando a sequencia de seus papeis sobre a mesa, as ideias fresquinhas dentro da cabeça. Na outra ponta da mesa de reuniões estavam os chefes. Tomoe Yukushiro, Seijuro Hiko, Kenshin Himura e Sanosuke Sagara.

Sano mexia no laptop que comandaria o telão atrás de Kaoru.

**"Ok. Eu preparei uma apresentação em vídeo. Já enviei para o seu email. Por favor Senhor Sagara, pode abrir o arquivo?"**

**"Claro!" **Sanosuke sorriu, ele estava contente por sua amiga, recém saída da faculdade realizando um dos seus sonhos.

Kaoru começou passou a dizer suas ideias para o marketing da empresa Hiten.

**"Minha proposta para a nova campanha de propaganda da revista Hiten, alia o conceito manual com o virtual e a interação entre os leitores. Como todos sabemos a internet é uma ferramenta poderosa na propagação de vídeos e propagandas... mas o clássico, o papel ainda tem o seu valor. Assim como o kenjutsu e kendo, que mesmo depois de tantos séculos despertam a curio...sida**...**de...**"

Kaoru começou empolgada

** "O que?"**

Mas se calou imediatamente...

O que estava passando no telão atrás dela...

Era chocante...

Não era sua apresentação...

E ela conhecia aquele lugar...

Era o quarto onde dormiu nos últimos dois anos...

Era...

_...Eu vou destruir tudo. Até que você não tenha mais nada. NADA! E perceba que o seu lugar é do meu lado, dentro dessa casa..._

_...Destruir tudo que você mais gosta..._

**_"Aahh..."_**_ Kaoru colocou a mão na frente da boca, tapando o grito que ia sair. _**"Não"** A cabeça balançava de um lado para outro, negando que aquilo estava acontecendo... No seu grande dia... Na frente dos seus chefes!

O que se viu na enorme tela, não tinha a ver com apresentação de propaganda e marketing, ou tinha dependia do ponto de vista.

Na tela um quarto bem confortável, era uma suíte grande. Uma cama de casal, cheia de almofadas. A luz do teto apagada, mas os abajures que ficavam sobre os criados mudos, estavam acesos criando uma iluminação um tanto quanto lúdica. A porta do banheiro estava aberta, podia-se ver velas acesas lá dentro, refletindo na agua da banheira. Uma musica suave com uma batida sensual tocava ao fundo. A câmera parou de focalizar o ambiente, e percorreu a cama, uma mão masculina jogou todas as almofadas para longe, enquanto uma pessoa nua se deitava, o cabelo negro e comprido escondendo o rosto e os seios arredondados.

O corpo da mulher era simplesmente perfeito.

O foco da câmera se perdeu no meio dos lençóis, mas escutou-se o som de beijos apaixonados.

** "Kimochii?" **A voz masculina perguntou, ofegante. A câmera voltou a focalizar a pele, branca e macia da mulher.

** "Hmmm"** Foi a resposta.

A mulher que estava deitada de barriga para cima, se virou, e pode-se ver as costas nuas. Agora ela estava ajoelhada sobre a cama, de quatro. A câmera focalizou a mão masculina percorrendo a coluna vertebral dela, apertando possessivamente e arranhando a pele.

A mulher jogou sensualmente a cabeça para trás, e o longo cabelo negro cobriu da mulher, chegou quase nas nadegás, cobrindo a mão do homem. A câmera não focalizou o ato, nenhuma parte intima, mas pelo movimento era óbvio que o homem a havia penetrado naquele momento. A mulher gemeu e desceu a testa até tocar a cama, afundando o rosto no edredon. Os movimentos dos dois, de vai e vem ficaram realmente intensos, frenéticos assim como os gemidos.

** "Kimochi, kimochi!"** Ela repetia. "**Mais rápido! Ahhh"**

O homem segurava a câmera enquanto seu corpo se chocava contra o da mulher, então não se via exatamente a união dos dois. Nem mesmo as partes intimas. Só as costas dela, os músculos tencionando e relaxando, e os movimentos dos corpos, vai e vem.

Um som de tapa foi ouvido, e a câmera passou pelo corpo da mulher. A cintura torneada como um violão, até chegar nas nádegas. Ela era pequena, mas bem voluptuosa. A palma da mão do homem estava impressa na pele clara da mulher.

Outro tapa foi ouvido, agora a câmera visualizou a outra nádega, igualmente avermelhada pelo tapa.

A mulher apertou fortemente o lençol, enquanto o vai e vem chegava no ápice. O som dos corpos se batendo e o homem gemendo, e agarrando o corpo da mulher. A mulher gritou alto. **"AHHH" **E ela se contorcer com o orgasmo, caindo vencida em cima da cama.

"**Você é minha Kaoru. Minha!" **Após seu próprio orgasmo, a voz masculina disse cheia de orgulho pela sua perfomance, a mulher estava em extasie A câmera agora percorria o corpo nu da mulher. Deitada de lado na cama, ela era uma visão bem sensual. Ofegando, ainda sentindo espasmos no baixo ventre, respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Pode-se ver os pés, as pernas, as coxas, a diferença entre o largo quadril e a cintura acentuada. Os seios, que mesmo escondidos debaixo dos braços dela, não pareciam tão pequenos assim, e finalmente o rosto Kaoru Kamiya. Seu sorriso aberto e caloroso, os olhos azuis, a testa suada e o longo cabelo negro espalhado ao redor dela. **"Você é minha Kaoru!" **Ele repetiu mais uma vez.

**"Hei...Vamos de novo?"** Kaoru sorriu de um jeito maroto para a câmera.

**"Quantas vezes você quiser"** Enishi disse satisfeito.

O vídeo acabou.

A tela da sala de reuniões ficou escura novamente.

Os ocupantes da sala se entreolharam.

Kaoru tremia. Perplexa. Ela estava hiperventilando. Ela ia desmaiar porque o oxigênio não estava chegando suficiente ao cérebro.

Seu olhar passou por todos. Sanosuke não sabia como reagir, ele puxava os fios do telão tentando desligar o aparelho. Tomoe absurdamente vermelha, com a mão tapando a boca. Hiko tinha um sorriso estranho, como se estivesse se perguntando "que porra é essa?". E Kenshin, os olhos de seu chefe escondidos atrás das franjas ruivas.

_...O que você fez? O que você fez Enishi?..._

_...Eu quero morrer...Eu..._

_...Você conseguiu acabar comigo..._

Kaoru já não segurava mais as lágrimas, conseguiu mover seus pés com dificuldade. Eles pesavam chumbo.

Um falatório foi ouvido fora da sala de reuniões. O escritório inteiro estava em polvorosa. Aparentemente, um vírus invadiu todos os computadores da empresa. Todos os computadores estavam passando o mesmo vídeo na tela.

Todos!

_...A minha vida...ele destruiu..._

**_"É a Kaoru, do setor de criação. É a Kaoru!" "Nossa!" "Vejam só, a Kaoru!" "Caramba, que gostosa!" "Tão quietinha e cheia de fogo, sempre assim!" "Oh que vadia! E fica fazendo cara de santa!""Será que ela topa sexo a três?" _**_O nome dela ecoava pela empresa toda! Palavras e comentários que ela nunca pensou que seus colegas de trabalho usariam para falar sobre ela._

Kaoru começou a caminhar, mas tremia. Ela abaixou a cabeça, querendo se esconder, mas nem o cabelo comprido Enishi permitiu que ela tivesse.

Humilhação;

Vergonha;

Sua dignidade destruída, finalmente.

Como Enishi sempre quis.

Kaoru saiu da sala de reuniões, passou pelas mesas e colegas de escritório em disparada. O vírus tinha feito com que todos os computadores da empresa travassem na frase **"Você é minha Kaoru! "Você é minha Kaoru!" "Você é minha Kaoru!" "Você é minha Kaoru!" "Você é minha Kaoru!"**

A jovem parou na frente de sua mesa. Jogou o monitor longe destruindo a tela, depois agarrou sua bolsa, que cismou em prender no encosto da cadeira. Ela precisava pelo menos da carteira com documentos e dinheiro, por isso continuou forçando a alça da bolsa até soltar do encosto.

Kaoru não escutou ninguém. Nada além da própria pulsação em seu ouvido.

Ignorando o elevador, a voz de Tomoe, de Misao, de Sanosuke, ela voou na direção da escada de emergências, pulando vários degraus de uma vez só. Ela não tinha certeza de onde ir, nem do que fazer, mas precisa sair dali.

Ou se jogaria pela janela do sétimo andar.

**"PARE COM ISSO AGORA! CORTEM A ENERGIA DO PREDIO SE NECESSARIO!"** Kaoru já estava na escada de incêndio, não escutou os gritos ferozes de Kenshin Himura**. **Ele estava possuído.

**"JOU CHAN!"** Ela não escutou nem o murro que Sanosuke Sagara deu no laptop, destruindo o equipamento que deu inicio ao vírus.

Nem a voz extremamente preocupada de Tomoe Yukushiro chamando seu nome aos prantos. **"Kaoru, Kaoru...Meu irmão, o que você fez dessa vez?...Oh meu Deus! KAORUUU"**

**"Wow, foi a apresentação mais interessante dos últimos anos!" **Totalmente alheio ao drama que se desenhava ao seu redor. Hiko Seijuro sorriu por alguns segundos, mas ficou sério**. "Tsc...Pobre moça..." **Seria o assunto da empresa, eternamente.

Hiko olhou para Kenshin que emanava uma energia estranha. Se houvesse uma expressão para definir o que seu sobrinho emitia com olhos esquisitos seria. "Esse tal Enishi tá morto!"

Continua, eu acho...

^_^x

**Baka- **Idiota;

**Baka deshi- **Discípulo Idiota;

**Dojo- **Sala de treinamento de artes marcias;

**Ganbatte kudasai- **expressão de conforto e incentivo, do tipo "se esforce" "dê o seu melhor";

**Jou-chan- **Senhorita "a la Sanosuke;"

**Kendo**-arte marcial moderna desenvolvida a partir de tecnicas de espada, geralmente com espadas de madeira ou bambu, shinais ou bokens;

**Kenjutsu-** Técnica da Espada, é a arte marcial japonesa clássica, geralmente com espadas com lámina, katanas;

**Kimochi- **sensação boa, gostoso;

**Kisama-**Desgraçado. Forma de dizer "você" rudemente;

**Ohayo- **Bom dia;

**Onegai**-Por favor;

**Sumimasen- **Desculpe-me;

Imagina a sensação de ter um vídeo intimo exposto? Manter um relacionamento com alguém que você acreditava se importar com seus sentimentos ( no caso da Kaoru , viveu 2 anos com Enishi ), confiar, se entregar. Acordar ao lado dessa pessoa todos os dias, e então perceber que esse homem não é nada daquilo que aparenta ser, ou melhor que você acreditava que era. E ele começa a ficar violento e possessivo, e quando você finalmente resolve romper e sair desse vórtice destrutivo, a pessoa faz algo assim? Terrível. A vida da Kaoru não foi fácil até agora... Será que dá pra confiar nessa tal "sensação de amor" de novo?

Obrigada por ler! Reviews sempre são bem vindos

Dia 20/06 é aniversário do Kenshin! 165 anos! Parabéns ruivo da minha vida! Aishiteru!

Bjs Chibis.

^_^x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence!** Kenshin e Kaoru, eu amo vocês! Meus fofos da minha vida!

"**Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 2**

**Por Chibis**

**^^x**

Toda adolescente sempre aguarda ansiosa pelo aniversário de dezesseis anos. Uma fase tão gostosa, e ao mesmo tempo conturbada, em que se perdem os privilégios da infância e o mundo adulto começa a se abrir de forma diferente. Uma nova visão sobre a politica, a vida em sociedade, o descobrimento sexual...

A juventude na sua forma mais fervilhante e a transição definitiva.

Apesar de não ter mãe, que faleceu quando ela tinha cinco anos, Kaoru Kamiya foi como qualquer outra adolescente de dezesseis anos. Tinha os mesmos interesses, gostava dos mesmos ídolos pop, das festinhas, e fofocas sobre garotos. Mas o tempo começou a passar mais rápido, quando foi jogada de forma abrupta na realidade adulta.

No seu aniversário, Kaoru Kamiya descobriu que seu pai, Kojishirou Kamiya, instrutor de um dos maiores dojos de kendo de Shitamachi, estava prestes a entrar na luta mais sofrida de sua vida. Kojishirou foi diagnosticado com um câncer agressivo no pâncreas.

Aos dezessete , Kaoru Kamiya já tentava conciliar seu dia-a-dia entre frequentar a escola , cuidar da casa e trabalhar meio período na lanchonete para pagar as contas básicas. Água, luz, telefone e a vida no Japão não era nem um pouco barata.

À noite, cochilava na poltrona dura da enfermaria do hospital de Tóquio. Acordava nas manhãs seguintes sempre com o corpo moído e a cabeça latejando. Ia para aula como uma zumbi, absorvia uma ou duas palavras de toda a discussão geo-politica entre professores e alunos. O que Kaoru mais queria, era encostar a cabeça na carteira e dormir. Não existia mais tempo para amigos, para namoradinhos, ou passeios no shopping. Os amigos começaram a se afastar.

Exames de sangue, ultrassons, ressonâncias, tomografias, cirurgias eram palavras que faziam parte de seu vocabulário. Muitas horas perdidas nas salas de espera. Observando o clock clock clock do relógio, e os pingos do soro gotejando devagar nas veias de seu pai.

No mês de seu aniversario de dezoito anos, veio a noticia, a metástase do mestre Kamiya tinha atingindo a corrente sanguínea. Não havia mais o que fazer. Kojishirou entrava no estado terminal da doença. Ele não saía mais do quarto, ele não levantava mais da cama, ele mal tinha forças para falar. As horas que Kaoru passava no hospital, estudava ao som do bip, bip, bip das máquinas e respirador.

O emprego meio período supria as necessidades básicas de Kaoru, mas as últimas contas hospitalares lhe tiravam o sono. A sequência de cirurgias, remédios , quimioterapia, radioterapia e transplante sugou todos os recursos da família.

Primeiro foi o carro, a propriedade nas montanhas herdada dos avôs, o terreno da casa e do dojo foi hipotecado. Restava a poupança de Kaoru, que era guardada com muito sacrifico para que a jovem pudesse se formar.

Além do fundo universitário, que Kaoru e Kojishirou fingiam não existir, não havia mais nada.

E quando Kaoru não dormia, estudava, ao som do bip bip bip.

As drogas já não funcionavam mais, Kaoru segurava a mão de seu pai, rezando para qualquer Deus, para que pudesse lhe tirar a dor. Irreconhecível, Kojishirou Kamiya sorriu pela última vez quando Kaoru abriu a carta e leu em voz alta, havia sido aceita em uma das melhores faculdades, e com uma bolsa de 40%.

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de pai e filha.

Foi um momento feliz, quando Kaoru saiu do hospital em disparada com o coração batendo forte e fez a inscrição na faculdade. Ela rezou para conseguir um bom quarto na república, pois já não havia mais casa para voltar. Infelizmente Kaoru teve que aceitar a dura realidade, aceitar que seu pai nunca mais voltaria para o dojo em Shitamachi.

Uma parte dela se quebrou para sempre, quando segurou seu pai em seus braços pela última vez. Beijando-lhe a testa e sussurrando que um dia compraria o terreno da família de volta. O dojo Kamiya, que estava na família há gerações, e um dia voltaria a existir.

Satisfeito por ter criado sozinho uma filha tão boa e honrada, o mestre Kamiya sorriu. E o bip bip bip dos aparelhos cessou finalmente, e o peito de Kojishirou Kamiya arfou pela última vez.

Kaoru vendeu alguns itens da família na loja de penhores para pagar as despesas funerárias. Katanas, suiboku-gas e haikus . A cerimônia, mesmo com poucas pessoas, a maioria vizinhos e ex alunos do dojo, foi belíssima. O céu estava azul e o clima agradável enquanto o caixão de Kojishirou Kamiya descia para sua última morada. Uma revoada de pássaros brancos cruzou o céu, Kaoru guardou isso como sinal de que seu pai estava em paz, finalmente.

A jovem estudava até que seus olhos ficassem vermelhos e começasse a ver as palavras em dobro. Toda sua dedicação era uma forma de honrar a esperança que seus pais tinham em seu futuro. Ela não se importava com as famosas festas na universidade, regadas a álcool e muitas vezes drogas ilícitas. Nem nos rapazes, que com seus hormônios fervilhantes só pensavam em sexo.

Kaoru não se importava em ser chamada de careta, nem em ser alvo de piadas. Já tinha vivido coisa pior, as chacotas não faziam diferença na sua vida.

Em uma noite fria de inverno, Kaoru voltava de seu emprego meio período. Era quase meia noite quando desceu do ônibus. Ela nem estudaria para a prova na manhã seguinte, só queria chegar à republica, tomar um banho e se aquecer com um chocolate quente e uma boa noite de sono.

A rua estava deserta, pela neve que agora caía densa do céu e pela festa que rolava em um dos prédios da universidade. Enquanto caminhava pela calçada gelada escutava o som alto da música eletrônica, os gritos e risadas. E som de pessoas gritando. **"Vai, vai, vai vai!" **Kaoru ouviu o barulho de carros acelerando. Aquilo tinha barulho de encrenca. Um racha talvez?

Ela acelerou o passo para chegar logo no seu dormitório. Suas mãos e rosto estavam congelando com o vento gelado. No final da rua escura, saído da casa da festa, ela percebeu um carro com as luzes apagadas vindo a toda velocidade na sua direção. O gelo e granizo não davam estabilidade aos pneus que escorregavam. **"Wow!" **Quem quer que fosse que estivesse dentro do carro não conseguiria parar a tempo.

...Oh não!...

O carro estava desgovernando.

A luz do carro finalmente acendeu, bem forte, atingindo os azuis dos olhos de Kaoru. Tão forte que ela sentiu como se fizessem um buraco no seu crânio tamanha a intensidade.

...É isso, é o fim...

Foi quase uma câmera lenta, uma sequencia de um filme de ação. O barulho da buzina, a freada brusca, e o carro escorregando na sua direção.

"**HEII! CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOO!" **A poucos metros de ser atingida pelo veiculo desgovernado, Kaoru sentiu um forte empurrão na sua lateral, que a fez ser jogada para longe, saindo finalmente da rota de colisão.

O motorista do carro até tentou frear, mas o gelo fez com que o carro patinasse ainda mais. Ele parou quando finalmente atingiu a pobre árvore, e quase arrancou a raiz completamente do lugar. Com a batida, toda a neve da copa da árvore caiu sobre o veiculo, que continuava a tocar a música eletrônica freneticamente, mesmo com toda a frente destruída.

"**Ohhh"** Caída na calçada, Kaoru sentiu um peso sobre o seu corpo, braços enormes protegendo sua pequena figura. Ela abriu os olhos, assustada. Olhou rapidamente para seu próprio corpo, percebendo que todos os membros estavam intactos. Piscou e viu a frente do carro esmagada contra a árvore.

"**Você está bem?" **

Kaoru não encontrou a voz para responder. Escapara da morte por um triz há apenas alguns segundos. Ela não conseguia nem coordenar os próprios movimentos. Balançou a cabeça positivamente depois de um tempo.

O homem que lhe salvou a vida se levantou, ajoelhando-se na calçada na frente dela. Ele a ajudou a se sentar, e passou as mãos nos braços de Kaoru, procurando por algum machucado.

O estranho tinha cabelos descoloridos, ele que estava com luvas nas mãos levantou o rosto de Kaoru, observando que a moça tinha apenas ralado o queixo, provavelmente da queda contra a calçada, e estava sangrando um pouco.

"**Tudo bem mesmo?"**

"**Hai , sim... Só um pouco chocada. Esse carro apareceu do nada! Se não fosse você..."** Kaoru estava assustada, em choque, com a adrenalina fazendo zigue e zague no corpo.

"**Saiu da festa..." **Que depois desse acidente provavelmente seria a última festa permitida no campus da universidade.** "Eu já volto, ok?"** O homem tirou o celular de dentro do bolso e caminhou até o carro espatifado na árvore, observando o motorista do carro inconsciente, mas vivo. **"Hei, policial Enishi Yukushiro falando. Acabou de acontecer um acidente bem feio aqui na rua da universidade Tokio City! Tem um moleque ferido dentro do carro. Provavelmente politraumatismo. Ok. Tô no aguardo!"**

Alguns minutos depois, os curiosos já começavam a aparecer para ver o acidente, como formigas atrás de açúcar.

O homem que se identificou como policial voltou para perto de Kaoru, que agora estava sentada na guia da calçada, tremendo igual um galho na ventania.

"**Maluco! O que um idiota desses pensa que está fazendo? Correndo por aí em uma rua escorregadia feito quiabo!" **O homem tirou sua própria jaqueta, colocando nos ombros de Kaoru, que olhou para cima. Seu salvador se abaixou e sentou na guia do lado dela.

"**Enishi Yukushiro..." **O moço de cabelos descoloridos estendeu sua mão para Kaoru.** "Eu morei aqui nesse prédio. Tranqueia a faculdade de direito no quarto ano, entrei para a corporação, sempre foi meu sonho. Vim buscar alguns pertences que larguei aqui na república."**

"**Kaoru Kamiya!" **Ela ficou olhando para a mão enorme, e depois de um tempo aceitou o gesto e o cumprimentou. **"Segundo ano de propaganda e marketing!"**

"**Prazer em conhecer Kaoru Kamiya... Parece que você precisa de uma xicara de café bem quente... Eu te acompanho." **Ele riu da cara desconfiada que Kaoru tinha no rosto**. " Pode confiar, eu realmente sou policial. É oficial!" **Enishi tirou o distintivo de dentro do bolso e mostrou a foto que estava de ponta cabeça. **"Opa! Agora sim"**

"**Ok! Senhor Yukushiro" **Kaoru riu com o jeito do policial que tinha acabado de salvar sua vida. **"Sim. Acho que eu preciso mesmo de uma xicara de café."**

Foi a primeira vez que Kaoru teve a sensação. Sensação de que iria se apaixonar. A primeira vez que ela pensou na expressão tão popular **"Koi no Yokan..."**

**^^x**

Dois anos depois, Kaoru correu para o estacionamento no subsolo da empresa, descendo desesperadamente pela escada de incêndio, pulando dois, três degraus de uma vez só. Ela queria se encolher em bola e desaparecer no ar.

Depois desse dia sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Ao menos seus pais não estavam mais vivos para testemunhar tamanha humilhação. Que vergonha para a família Kamiya. Uma filha exposta dessa forma.

Por que ela permitiu que Enishi gravasse um momento tão intimo?

Vamos apimentar as coisas, ele disse...

Vai ser divertido, ele disse...

É uma coisa só nossa, ele disse...

A moça sentiu enjoo, o café da manhã subiu pelo seu esôfago. Ela não chegou a vomitar, mas o gosto amargo explodiu na sua boca. Kaoru se abaixou entre os carros. Ela fechou os olhos com força, e abraçou os próprios joelhos, balançando o corpo pra frente e para trás, tentando acalmar o próprio corpo que tremia muito. O celular desligado em uma mão, e a bolsa na outra, era tudo que ela tinha.

Se ao menos tivesse algum veiculo para se enfiar dentro e fugir dali. Mas infelizmente seu carro tinha sofrido uma pane elétrica dois dias atrás e acabou pegado fogo no estacionamento do supermercado enquanto ela fazia compras. O seguro ainda nem tinha entrado em contato para passar os valores do prejuízo, e agora ela começava a acreditar que a perda do carro também foi obra de Enishi

A morena escondeu-se rapidamente atrás de uma pilastra, quando escutou passos ecoando pelo estacionamento. As lâmpadas fluorescentes da garagem começaram a piscar e faziam um barulhinho um tanto quanto assustador, logo cessou porque em questão de segundos a energia elétrica apagou de vez.

Kaoru ficou no escuro total dentro daquela garagem, escondida entre um carro e uma pilastra.

Os passos continuaram na direção dos veículos. "**Senhor Himura deu ordem para que a manutenção cortasse a energia do prédio! Mas como eu acho meu carro agora**?" Kaoru reconheceu a voz, era um de seus colegas de trabalho.

"**Usa o celular como lanterna, baka!" **A voz agora era de Fukuoka, que trabalhava no setor de produção. **"Himura está muito bravo, mandou todo mundo pra casa! Eu vou para um bar, que tal?" **

"**Sanosuke está furioso. Hei, eu sempre achei que Sano e Kaoru tinham uma certa química. Será que rola algo entre os dois? Esse papo de amizade entre homem e mulher não me engana não."**

"**Sei lá cara..."**

...Droga...

Kaoru percebeu que o carro de Fukuoka estava estacionado bem do lado da pilastra onde ela se escondia. Em um momento de desespero, Kaoru ainda agachada, começou a procurar por um carro que estivesse com a porta destravada.

Desafiando o bom senso, uma Mercedez Benz preta, que provavelmente valia mais do que as economias de uma vida toda, estava com a porta aberta. Kaoru entrou no carro e se agachou, escondendo-se no assoalho, atrás do banco do motorista. As vozes ficaram bem altas e animadas agora, eles riam.

"**Quem diria hein cara! Kaoru é bem gostosa, viu aqueles peitinhos? "**

"**Há nem deu pra ver nada demais, o cara só filmou as costas e as pernas."**

"**As quietinhas são sempre as piores, ou melhores. Hahahaha" **

"**Eu vou tentar dar uns "pegas" na Kamiya." **

"**Ah tá, cara. Você e a firma toda! Sei não, acho que a gente não volta a ver a cara da Kaoru por aqui..." **

Os risos morreram quando os respectivos carros deram partida e deixaram o estacionamento, deixando Kaoru novamente no silêncio do estacionamento vazio**. **Ela ligou o seu celular para usa-lo como lanterna.

Na tela...

"**27 mensagens. 12 chamadas perdidas..." **

Kaoru discou o número que durante dois anos fez parte da sua vida.

"**Eu te avisei! Eu te dei todos os avisos Kaoru..."** Antes que Kaoru dissesse uma palavra sequer, ele respondeu.

"**Como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo?...Depois de tudo que nós vivemos juntos?..."** Kaoru não aguentava a dor, ela mal conseguia falar entre os soluços. **"Você me expôs para a firma toda...Doushitte? Doushitte Enishi?" **

"**Não! Você prestou atenção! Meu amor, eu editei o vídeo. Não apareceu nada Kaoru... Eu só quero mostrar para todo mundo que você é minha! Koishii! Você é só minha, nós somos perfeitos juntos! Eu só quero que você volte para casa!" **A voz doce que ele usava depois que aprontava alguma coisa não ajudaria dessa vez.

"**Casa Enishi? Que casa? Eu não tenho casa...Eu não tenho mais nada..."**Aos prantos, Kaoru estava inconsolável.

"**Kaoru! Não fala assim. Me diz onde você está...Eu tô indo te buscar! Você não precisa desse emprego. Você não precisa dessa gente...Eu posso te dar tudo que você quiser...A gente vai se casar, logo você vai engravidar e... Aishiteru Koishii, Aishiteru! Ninguém vai te amar como eu!" **Enishi já começava a ficar descontrolado.

"**ENISHI! CALA A BOCA! PARA DE FALAR...PARA, pelo amor de DEUS! PARA!" **Kaoru mal conseguia falar, ela soluçava, tremia e chorava muito**. "Eu nunca mais quero te ver**! **Eu nunca mais quero ouvir sua voz! Eu nunca mais quero saber de você! Você tá morto pra mim... Acabou Enishi... Acabou! Esse é o ponto final!"**

Enishi ficou em silencio, Kaoru podia escutar os padrões de respiração dele mudando. Era como uma chaleira cheia de água prestes a entrar em ebulição e soar um alarme.

"**NUNCA! NUNCA, ME OUVIU?! Escuta bem Kaoru. ESCUTA! Eu vou te achar, mesmo que você mude de país. Mesmo que você mude de nome. Você vai voltar para minha casa, pra nossa casa ! E nem pense em pedir ajuda para esses seus amigos...Eu sei o nome de todos eles... Cada um deles... Eu sei onde eles moram. Eu sei de suas rotinas... Sanosuke Sagara! Megumi Takani! Misao Machimachi...Eu sei com quem você sai. E eu sei aonde você vai... E eu sei como me livrar deles...E nem pense na Tomoe! Eu odiaria ter que armar alguma coisa contra minha própria irmã, mas aí não vai ser minha culpa, vai ser culpa sua! Porque eu estou te avisando" **Enishi tinha voz cheia de ódio agora, pelos barulhos que Kaoru ouvia através do telefone, seu ex namorado estava destruindo alguma coisa.

"**Eu sei do que você é capaz Enishi...Eu sei bem que você não mede as consequências das suas ações...Meu rosto machucado e meu cabelo cortado estão aqui pra provar! Mas você não vai precisar armar nada contra meus amigos, ou sua própria irmã. Pro lugar onde eu vou você não pode me seguir, nem fazer mal. Meus pais estarão lá pra me proteger..."** A voz de Kaoru nunca esteve tão séria e sombria, e provavelmente nunca mais estaria. Ela sabia o peso daquelas palavras, ambiguidade por trás do que estava falando e o impacto que causaria em Enishi. **"Kaoru Kamiya vai deixar de existir! E não precisa chorar Enishi, e não precisa levar flores para o meu túmulo. Pegue sua obsessão, suas lágrimas e suas flores e enfie no seu..."**

"**KAORU! O que? Nem ouse...KAORU!"** O homem de cabelo prateado berrava ensandecido. **"NÃO OUSE, VOCÊ É MINHA! KAORU!"**

Kaoru desligou o telefone celular, tirando a bateria. Ela abriu a porta do carro e jogou o aparelho com toda sua raiva contra a parede, espatifando-o. Kaoru não tinha intenção de tirar a própria vida. Ela nunca teve esse desejo, nem no período mais sombrio da sua vida, durante a doença e a morte do seu pai. Mais ela não conseguia evitar a depressão e a falta de esperança. Quem sabe se ela ameaçasse se matar, Enishi não a deixaria em paz?

Como faria para viver agora?

Para onde iria?

Quem a ajudaria?

Kaoru não podia correr o risco de colocar a vida dos seus amigos em perigo. Ela sabia que Enishi era capaz de armar. Usando sua influência dentro da policia, ele seria capaz até mesmo incrimina-los com entorpecentes e narcóticos, ou pior, com uma morte acidental. Ele não tinha muito tempo de carreira, mas tinha muita influência. Kaoru tinha certeza de que ele estava envolvido com coisas ruins.

Tomoe?

..._Ele ameaçou armar contra a própria irmã? Meu Deus..._

Kaoru não podia pedir ajuda a sua ex cunhada, ela estava prestes a se casar com Akira Kiyosato, e começar uma vida nova. Desde a notícia do casamento, Kaoru sentiu piora no estado mental e emocional de Enishi. As coisas não estavam boas entre Enishi e Tomoe.

Enishi não queria dividir ninguém...

"**Eu preciso desaparecer... Mas como? Sem dinheiro, sem carro, sem lugar para ficar!" **

Escondida dentro daquele carro de luxo, ela chorou como só tinha chorado uma vez na vida, na morte de seu pai.

"**Doushiyou? O que eu devo fazer?!" **Kaoru chorou tanto que acabou adormecendo toda encolhida no assoalho do carro, atrás do banco do motorista.

"**Trrimmm trimmmm"**

Kaoru acordou desorientada com o toque insistente de um celular.** E**la não soube precisar exatamente quanto tempo ficou dormindo.

**"Trimmmm trimmmm"**

Talvez fora só um cochilo de minutos, talvez um sono de horas. Sentiu o cheiro do couro novo, e olhou para os lados rapidamente, percebendo que ainda estava dentro da confortavel Mercedez Benz de luxo.

O único problema é que agora o carro estava em estava em movimento.

E a pessoa que dirigia o carro nem notou a carga extra escondida atrás de seu banco.

**...DROGA...** Os olhos de Kaoru arregalaram, e imediatamente colocou uma mão na frente da boca sufocando qualquer ruído_._

_...Como eu vou sair daqui sem que ele perceba?...Oh meu Deus!..._

"**Mochi mochi...Hai...hai!" **O Motorista da Mercedez atendeu o celular que tinha o toque escandaloso.

Kaoru precisou tapar a boca com mais força com as duas mãos, quando reconheceu a voz de quem dirigia a Mercedes. Seus olhos azuis enormes de tanto choque.

Ela entrou no carro só para se esconder de seus colegas de trabalho e agora estava presa, abaixada no assoalho traseiro, sem poder se mexer e sem saber como sair dali sem chamar atenção.

E pior de tudo, o motorista da Mercedez era seu chefe. Kenshin Himura.

_...OH MEU DEUS...KAMI SAMA!..._

"**A coisa mais bizarra aconteceu hoje na firma... Oro...Já sabe? Quem te contou?...Entendo, a Misao está preocupada, são amigas e a moça sumiu no ar... Reviramos o prédio. O segurança não sabe por onde ela saiu...Mas eu tive que mandar cortar a energia, talvez tenha sido nessa hora. Foi um caos!" **

Kaoru sentiu mais uma lágrima escorrendo por cima das suas mãos, que abafavam a boca. Era muita humilhação para uma pessoa só.

_...Ele deve estar furioso...Eu acabei com a apresentação de uma conta importante..._

_...Eu tinha que me esconder justo no carro dele? Por que Deus, por que faz isso comigo?..._

"**Aoshi, eu já estava com muito dó dessa moça! E agora você está me contando que caiu na internet... " **Kenshin apertou o volante do carro, tirando som do material. Do jeito que estava, Kenshin ainda mataria alguém naquele dia.

"**Pode cuidar disso pra mim? Hai...Eu sei que não é facil!" **Himura continuava a conversar com seu advogado, totalmente alheio ao sofrimento de Kaoru espremida no assoalho do carro.

"..**.Você sabe que meu tio não gosta desse tipo de atenção, Hiko acha melhor acertar a homologação dela. Não tem condições dela voltar a trabalhar na empresa. Eu já escutei de tudo hoje dos outros funcionários, as piadas e gracinhas...Alguém acabaria sofrendo um processo por assedio sexual...Eu não sei, estou quase usando minha espada...Não queria que fosse assim...Ela é talentosa e esforçada... Quero que me tragam essa moça para uma conversa, mas até agora ninguém foi capaz de encontrá-la... Não...Estou indo pra casa agora...O dia passou voando e foi praticamente perdido... A Tomoe? Tomoe está possessa! Nunca vi a Tomoe tão brava. Ela ligou para o irmão, que simplesmente disse que teve o laptop, com todos os arquivos pessoais, roubado semana passada... Pra mim esse cara não presta..."**

_... Enishi já inventou um emaranhado de desculpas...Desgraçado! Eu não tenho mais carro, eu não tenho mais casa, eu não tenho mais emprego, eu não tenho mais a minha poupança! Enishi acabou com a minha vida, e ainda vai dar uma de santo!...O que eu vou fazer? Eu preciso de tempo! ... Eu preciso de um plano para sumir...Quem sabe...Se eu usar o Himura...Eu...eu..._

Kaoru percebeu uma coisa brilhante no banco de trás do carro, uma bainha de metal deitada sobre o banco de trás do carro.

Uma katana?

_...Eu preciso de...de uma espada?...O que uma espada está fazendo no carro do senhor Himura?..._

_...Hmm, se eu conseguir fazer com que ele me leve até a estação de trem, eu sumo de Tóquio ainda essa noite..._

_...Papai me perdoe pelo que eu estou prestes a fazer..._

_...Perdoe-me..._

Kaoru agarrou rapidamente a espada, em silencio ela removeu a lâmina da bainha. Em um movimento rápido ela se levantou detrás do banco e direcionou a lâmina para o pescoço do ruivo_. _**"Sinto muito senhor Himura, mas o senhor vai ter que fazer exatamente o que eu disser..."**

Kenshin pisou no freio bruscamente, o corpo de Kaoru foi jogado pra frente. Ela mal pode controlar o peso da espada, e acabou tirando um filete de sangue do pescoço de Kenshin Himura.** "Aoshi, a gente conversa mais tarde..."**

Ela viu o sangue no pescoço de Kenshin**. **Os olhos de Kaoru eram dois pratos de tão grandes, ela não tinha intenção de machucá-lo. Nunca! Só queria que o senhor Himura dirigisse o carro pra a estação de trem, e lhe desse um pouco mais de tempo para que ela pudesse pensar no que fazer.

"**Kaoru Kamiya...?"**

"**Ok, parece bem ruim, não é?...Sequestro relâmpago...Eu sei...mas...Droga! Senhor Himura...Eu..."**

Através do retrovisor, Kaoru notou os olhos furiosos de seu chefe direcionados exclusivamente para seus olhos azuis indigos. Ela engoliu seco e ruidosamente, os olhos que lhe assustaram estavam dourados, como ouro derretido, lhe mirando firmemente através do espelho.

Suas mãos que ainda seguravam a pesada espada rente ao pescoço de Kenshin, tremiam involuntariamente.

"**Agora eu tô ferrada de vez, né?! Mas eu preciso de algum dinheiro... O final do mês tá próximo, eu só preciso do meu salario...adiantado... E, e... que o senhor me leve até a estação de trem! Onegai...senhor...Himura-san...!" **Pedir por favor para alguém apontando uma espada rente ao pescoço parecia piada, mas Kaoru Kamiya estava mais perdida que cego em tiroteio. Ela realmente estava confusa, e agora se arrependia pela ação impensada. Kenshin Himura emanava uma energia bem estranha... Novamente Kaoru engoliu seco.

**^^x**

Hehehehe...Continua?

Gente, reviews sempre são bem vindos...Obrigada cada um deles! Jou chan Himura, Lica, Marin! E todas as outras pessoas que leram, mas nem deixaram uma mensagem ~.~ Beijos minha gente! Obrigada!

Até mais, Chibis.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence.

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 3**

**Por Chibis**

^^x

Prego que se destaca leva martelada.

Kenshin escutou essa expressão uma vez e marcou para a vida toda. O ruivo nunca foi capaz de esquecer o momento exato que seu tio, Hiko disse isso. Aos nove anos de idade, para explicar o motivo pelo qual era rejeitado.

Ele não era um prego, mas levou muitas marteladas. Mesmo em um país de primeiro mundo e moderno como o Japão, o preconceito conseguia ser bem forte, bem intenso. Ser diferente sempre foi motivo de chacota.

E a linha do que é suportável é bem tênue..

Estudar na melhor escola do país não foi sinônimo de tranquilidade. O cabelo ruivo rendeu muitos apelidos, de Tocha Humana, passando por Pica Pau e Água de salsicha e coisas piores.

As provocações não paravam por aí. O garotinho tímido de oito anos tinha acabado de perder os pais, pai e mãe de uma vez só, e era infernizado na escola, literalmente. A violência era tanto física quanto psicológica.

"Tocha Humana" sempre foi o menor aluno da sala. Quieto e mirradinho, usava óculos por causa da miopia, e aparelho para corrigir a dentição, uma combinação que só podia acabar em piada. Quando ele caminhava pelo corredor da escola escutava os risos e gargalhadas.

Algumas crianças são as criaturas mais cruéis.

Baratas no seu armário, cola na sua cadeira, caricaturas desenhadas no quadro escolar, intrigas envolvendo seu nome.

A implicância dos outros alunos ficou tão forte a ponto de Kenshin se envolver em brigas seguidas de brigas. Volta e meia ele voltava para casa com o olho roxo. Perdeu as contas de quantos pares de óculos foram quebrados. Hiko estava sempre ocupado, ele não queria perturbar seu tio com esse tipo de problema.

Os ataques de pânico começaram aos nove anos, depois de uma brincadeira na aula de natação. Os outros alunos começaram a brincar de "roxinho" . Sufocar alguém até que essa pessoa fique literalmente roxa. E obviamente o contraste entre o cabelo vermelho de Kenshin e a cara roxa sufocada parecia algo interessante de se obter.

A brincadeira foi longe demais. Kenshin ficou quase cinco minutos fora do ar. Ele não lembra do professor correndo, da massagem cardíaca, da respiração boca a boca, da pneumonia, dos dias e noites no hospital, nada. Só alguns clipes que vinham nos seus olhos cada vez que ele os fechava. Alguém segurando sua cabeça ruiva debaixo dágua enquanto ele se debatia e perdia a consciência.

Kenshin ficou com trauma incorrigível. Ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar que ninguém chegasse muito perto do seu pescoço. Medo do sufocamento, a psiquiatra explicou.

Obviamente Hiko o tirou da escola. Depois de um processo que envolveu diretor, professor e até os pais dos outros alunos, a escola foi fechada e a conta bancaria do pequeno ruivo ficou mais gorda do que já era. Realmente gorda.

Mas dinheiro não importava, o dano já estava feito dentro do pequeno órfão. Foram necessários anos e anos de terapia para tirar Kenshin de dentro daquela concha que ele havia se enfiado.

Aos quatorzes anos, no inicio do despertar sexual, e após as aulas didáticas sobre o sexo e suas consequências, Kenshin começou a dizer que nunca seria pai. Nunca teria um filho. Nunca passaria essa maldição ruiva que tinha herdado do pai, descendente de irlandeses, para frente.

O adolescente criou uma casca dura ao seu redor que começou a se quebrar aos dezesseis anos. Ele operou a miopia e se livrou dos óculos, e finalmente do aparelho dental, seus dentes agora estavam perfeitos e alinhados, uma piada a menos. Com a auto estima crescendo, ele pediu finalmente para que Hiko o deixasse ingressar no clube de kendo.

Finalmente Kenshin havia encontrado alguma coisa que o fazia esquecer de todas as coisas ruins. A morte e ausência dos pais, o bullying, a experiência de quase morte.

Quando treinava se sentia livre, dentro do dojo de kendo se sentia verdadeiro. A imaginação voava, ele era como um samurai, usando sua espada para salvar os fracos e ajudar os oprimidos.

Fora do dojo continuava a ser um adolescente rebelde, questionador, um tanto quando depressivo e sombrio. Só melhorou um pouco quando, aos dezessete, conheceu os primeiros amigos verdadeiros.

E Tomoe Yukushiro foi peça fundamental. A primeira namorada, Tomoe conseguiu tirar Kenshin dessa capsula anti social em que ele tinha se enfiado. O relacionamento amoroso não durou muito, apenas alguns meses, já que Tomoe era apaixonada por Akira Kyosato, mas a amizade entre Kenshin e Tomoe ficou pra sempre. A ponto dos dois trabalharem juntos na empresa, e Kenshin ser convidado para ser padrinho no casamento de Tomoe e Akira.

Depois veio Aoshi Shinomori, Sanosuke Sagara, Shogo Amakusa. A faculdade foi bem diferente do colégio, Kenshin se tornou popular por causa dos torneios de kendo. Ele aprendeu a beber, a paquerar as garotas, deixou o cabelo que antes lhe trouxe tantos problemas crescer. Kenshin começou a se orgulhar das madeixas vermelhas herdadas de seu pai.

Recém chegado na casa dos trinta, o balzaquiano estava com a vida tranquila, dinheiro na conta, carros importados e de luxo, um apartamento valiosíssimo recheado de obras de arte, uma empresa que estava indo de vento em popa, mas faltava uma coisa importante.

E Kenshin a encontrou finalmente.

Ele reconheceu, seis meses atrás, quando seus olhos multi coloridos bateram nos olhos azuis índigos da morena, que entrava timidamente na sala para a entrevista de emprego...

A mulher da sua vida...

Kaoru Kamiya...

Se ao menos ela soubesse disso...

^^x

Kenshin parou o carro desleixadamente no meio da rua, tirou as duas mãos do volante, levantando-as, mostrando para Kaoru que não tentaria nenhum movimento brusco. **"Antes de qualquer coisa tira essa espada do meu pescoço... **" A voz firme e resoluta. _...Justo no pescoço?... _Pelo espelho, o ruivo olhou feio para Kaoru, ele tinha certeza de que seus olhos estavam dourados como ouro.

Tum tum...tum tum...

Kenshin respirou fundo e contou até dez, acalmando os nervos e o próprio coração.

**"OH!"** Chocada consigo mesma, Kaoru abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, como um peixe fora d água. Sem conseguir coordenar a fala, ela fechou os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro.

_...O que você estava pensando? ..._

_...Como pôde cair tão fundo a ponto de ameaçar outra pessoa?..._

_... Um inocente?..._

Rapidamente Kaoru colocou a espada pesada de volta à bainha, quando Kenshin percebeu que era seguro, arrancou a katana das mãos da morena, um jeito um tanto quanto brusco. E depositou finalmente a arma sobre o do banco da frente do carro.

Kaoru largou seu corpo sobre o banco traseiro da espaçosa Mercedez Benz, deitando-se antes de abraçar os próprios joelhos com os braços e começar a chorar. Kenshin virou o corpo para enxergar a moça, ela estava aos prantos. O ruivo se deu conta de que havia freado o carro no meio da rua sem cuidado algum, e manobrou o veiculo para estaciona-lo de forma adequada.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Kenshin desceu do carro, abriu a porta traseira e se sentou no banco de couro, ao lado de Kaoru. Ela agora hiperventilava em um mini ataque de pânico. O ruivo percebeu que a moça estava tendo dificuldade de respirar estava gelada, pálida e trêmula. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de chacoalhar.

**"Senhorita Kaoru, olha pra mim!" **

Ela nem se mexeu, continuou a chorar, agarrando-se em si mesma.

**"Kaoru!"**

O ruivo levantou o rosto da morena e o segurou com as duas mãos. Kaoru simplesmente não conseguia respirar normalmente. Ela abria a boca como se estivesse sendo asfixiada.

Kenshin conhecia bem a sensação.

**"Olha pra mim" **Ele comandou novamente. A voz baixa, porém carregada de autoridade**. "Olha pra mim!"**

Com dificuldade, Kaoru fixou seus olhos azuis índigos na íris colorida de seu chefe. Violeta rajada com âmbar. **"Escuta só a minha voz..." **

As lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Kaoru, molhando os dedos de Kenshin.

**"Calma..." **O dedão de Kenshin fazia movimentos circulares nas bochechas de Kaoru.

Completamente absorvida, sem conseguir desviar do hipnótico olhar de Kenshin, Kaoru engoliu a saliva e começou respirar um pouco mais devagar.

**"Relaxa o corpo." **Kenshin percebeu a tensão diminuindo dos ombros dela, estava funcionando**. **

**"Agora feche a boca e respire fundo pelo nariz. Desacelere. Enche o pulmão de ar e vai soltando aos poucos... Use o diafragma. Eu sei como pode ser assustador, todas as emoções explodindo de uma vez só, mas vai passar! Você está segura aqui... Respira devagar ..." **A morena permitiu que Kenshin a guiasse para fora do ataque de pânico. Ela obedeceu todos os comandos e foi relaxando. Sentiu-se exausta e vencida, mas conseguiu controlar a respiração e o choro.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Kaoru não sabia o que falar, sua garganta estava tão seca que ela mal conseguia engolir.

**"Kaoru..." **Kenshin sempre usava o "senhorita" para se referir a ela, mas dessa vez não. O que aconteceu foi muito serio, mesmo que Kaoru não conhecesse sua historia, não poderia se repetir.

"..."

**"Nunca mais faça isso. Você me assustou, eu poderia ter te machucado!" **O nervoso tinha passado, eKenshin agora respirava aliviado por ter conseguido ajudar. Ataques de pânico e ansiedade não eram novidades na sua vida.

"..."

Kaoru sentiu um arrepio e tremeu. Frio, muito frio. Kenshin percebeu, tirou um casaco que levava sempre no carro e colocou ao redor dela. **"É normal, por causa do choque! Logo vai passar!"**

Mortificada de tanta vergonha, Kaoru não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Que por sinal estava medonha, toda a maquiagem tinha derretido. Ela mais parecia o coringa do último filme do Batman**. **Kaoru esfregou as mãos nas pernas, porque ainda estava sentindo a sensação incomoda de formigamento**.**

Em algum ponto, Kaoru tinha que falar alguma coisa, ela precisava se desculpar, se explicar. Mais alguns segundos de silencio até que finalmente ela reencontrou sua voz.

** "Senhor Kenshin, não sei nem como me explicar... Não sei de onde saiu essa a brilhante ideia de colocar a espada no seu pescoço! Foi um impulso! Por favor, me perdoe!" **

Kenshin sorriu levemente, balançando o rosto positivamente.

A verdade é ambos poderiam ter se machucado nessa. Kenshin não gostava de se sentir ameaçado, às vezes o instinto de defesa e sobrevivência chutava com força e ele era tomado por uma força maior. Uma energia forte e intensa como uma tempestade.

A sorte é que rapidamente o ruivo teve a habilidade de perceber, os olhos azuis conhecidos através do retrovisor. Ele se ligou de que a "tocaia" não passava de uma moça desesperada.

** "Meu Deus, que vergonha! Quando esse dia infernal vai acabar?"** Kaoru enfiou a cabeça no meio dos próprios joelhos, escondendo seu rosto transtornado.

Kenshin colocou a mão nas costas dela, esfregando carinhosamente. "**Você disse que precisava ir para a estação de trem? A senhorita não tem condições de viajar. Acho melhor ir para o seu apartamento. Tomar uma chuveirada, comer alguma coisa, descansar, e depois decidir se quer mesmo sair de Tóquio por uns dias ou não... Eu te levo pra casa."**

Kaoru começou a rir**. "Que apartamento senhor Himura? É só mais uma mentira que eu contei para os meus amigos..." **Kaoru passou as duas mãos no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas e borrando ainda mais a maquiagem.

**"Como assim? Onde você está morando?" **Kenshin não entendeu nada. Misao disse que Kaoru havia alugado um apartamento após o rompimento com o ex namorado, chegou a cogitar um aumento de salario a partir do próximo mês para ajuda-la com as despesas. Como assim?

**"Em um hotel. Olha, eu já te perturbei demais senhor Himura... Peço perdão por todos os inconvenientes..." **Kaoru fechou os olhos com força, as palavras de Enishi vieram na sua mente.

_... _

_Eu vou te achar, mesmo que você mude de país. Mesmo que você mude de nome. Você vai voltar para minha casa, pra nossa casa ! E nem pense em pedir ajuda para esses seus amigos...Eu sei o nome de todos eles... Cada um deles... Eu sei onde eles moram. Eu sei de suas rotinas... Sanosuke Sagara! Megumi Takani! Misao Machimachi...Eu sei com quem você sai. E eu sei aonde você vai... E eu sei como me livrar deles...E nem pense na Tomoe..._

_..._

_...Eu não posso envolver mais uma pessoa nisso..._

**"Perdão pelo que aconteceu na reunião de hoje cedo... E o que eu acabei de fazer com o senhor... Obrigada pelo voto de confiança que depositou em mim desde o primeiro dia de trabalho... Eu sinto muito tê-lo decepcionado senhor Kenshin!" **Kaoru abaixou a cabeça, rapidamente abriu a porta do carro e pulou fora. **"Sayonara!" **Ela fechou a porta com mais força do que o necessário e começou a se afastar rapidamente.

**"HEI! HEI!" **Kenshin demorou alguns segundos para reagir, Kaoru falou tudo e agiu tão rápido, que ele nem computou.

_...Droga, mais essa?..._

O sol já estava se pondo, Kaoru se deu conta de que a "soneca" dentro do carro do chefe tinha sido uma coisa de horas. Ela precisava tomar um rumo mais rápido do que imaginava, e sem envolver ninguém nisso.

O problema é que agora Kaoru nem sabia bem onde estava. Era um bairro residencial, cheio de ladeiras e casas de luxo. Teria que andar, e muito para chegar à estação. Como ela desejou poder trocar os sapatos caríssimo por um confortável par de tênis.

_...O dinheiro que eu tenho na bolsa dá pra pegar o trem até Osaka, eu acho...Eu vou procurar um emprego...Alugar um quarto, e logo eu começo a me virar..._

**"Onde você pensa que vai?! KAORU!"**

Kaoru ignorou os gritos de Kenshin. Ela descia a rua rapidamente, que era uma ladeira, sem olhar para trás. Seus saltos altos faziam toc toc toc a cada passo apressado que batia no asfalto.

Kenshin a seguia no mesmo passo apressado.

**"Senhorita Kaoru! Espera!"** O ruivo era bem veloz. Ele a alcançou em questão de segundos. **"Logo vai anoitecer, onde você pensa que vai andando nesse estado?" **Kenshin segurou levemente o braço dela, impedindo que a morena continuasse.

**"Eu não posso envolver ninguém Himura-san. Para o seu próprio bem, mantenha distancia! Kaoru Kamiya é sinônimo de problema!" ** Kaoru se encolheu um pouco. Ela olhou para a mão de Kenshin segurando seu braço, o ruivo a soltou imediatamente.

**"Senhorita Kaoru, entre no carro, por favor. Eu vou te ajudar!" **Kenshin deu um passo pra trás, tirando a chave do carro do bolso e segurando em suas mãos. Era melhor distrair as mãos com alguma coisa antes de tocá-la novamente.

**"Por que você faria isso? Você nem me conhece!" **Kaoru começou a pensar nas suas opções. Talvez devesse aceitar a ajuda, só por uma noite.

Kenshin riu.** "Você é bem difícil hein... Como pode dizer que eu nem te conheço? Trabalhamos juntos, no mesmo lugar, uma sala do lado da outra há mais de seis meses!"**

Kaoru rolou os olhos. Ela olhou para os lados tentando reconhecer as redondezas, estava completamente perdida**. "Senhor Himura, se o senhor trocou mais de três palavras comigo nesse tempo todo foi muito..."**

**"Porque você está sempre com essa cara fechada!" **Kenshin falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. Kaoru parecia querer manter a distancia do chefe, apesar de ser próxima de Sanosuke.

A morena finalmente olhou para o ruivo**. "Que?"**

**"Eu?" **Kaoru estava completamente surpresa. Ok, sua vida nos últimos meses estava um inferno, mas ela não olhava para as pessoas com cara fechada! Ou olhava?

Kenshin encolheu os ombros**. "Sim, eu tenho até medo que você jogue alguma coisa na minha cabeça. Viu? Cara fechada!"**

**"É você quem me olha com cara feia!" **Kaoru apontou o dedo indicador no peito dele. Depois imitou a cara que ele fazia de vez em quando. Com os olhos apertados e postura de mal.

**"Oro?"**

**"Oro? Que diabos é isso? ORO?" **A morena riu.

**"Senhorita Kaoru, nesse bairro aqui não passa nem ônibus. Você está a quilômetros da estação de trem. Vem comigo, eu vou te ajudar, nem que seja só por essa noite!" **Kenshin ofereceu sua mão para Kaoru, que ficou olhando para palma estendida antes de finalmente aceitar**. "ANDA MULHER! DEIXA DE SER TEIMOSA!"**

Vencida finalmente Kaoru balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Ele era terrível. Como Kaoru nunca percebeu isso antes? Os dois começaram a caminhar na direção do carro, a bela e luxuosa Mercedez Benz preta C63 Coupé. Dessa vez Kaoru se sentou no banco do passageiro, na frente ao lado de Kenshin Himura. **"Me conte sua historia..."** Kenshin deu partida no carro e dirigiu para casa. "**Pode contar tudo, dona Kamiya"**

**"Meu pai faleceu de câncer quando eu tinha dezoito anos, foi uma luta muito intensa. Eu entrei para a faculdade, estudando muito. Uma noite de inverno conheci Enishi e depois de um tempo começamos a namorar. Para diminuir as despesas aceitei morar com ele... Tudo ia bem, até que comecei a notar um comportamento possessivo, ciumento, agressivo...Seis meses atrás, Tomoe revelou que ia se casar, Enishi começou a ficar pior... Eu já não me sentia a vontade nesse relacionamento. Uma semana atrás nós brigamos. Eu propus o fim, sai de casa...E...ele não aceitou, não aceita. E mesmo que diga que seu laptop foi roubado, como disse, eu não acredito...Ele armou a exibição do vídeo de hoje, e está disposto a me infernizar... Eu não quero envolver meus amigos nisso..." **Ela começou a contar o básico do que estava acontecendo na sua vida. Um resumo do resumo, deixando de fora os detalhes sórdidos, o espancamento, o corte do cabelo, as ameaças de morte, as ameaças das armações contra Misao, Sano e Megumi.

A cada palavra que ouvia, Kenshin inconformado apertava o couro do volante. E ele nem conhecia a raiz do problema. **"Não se preocupe senhorita Kaoru, quando eu disse que te ajudaria não estava mentindo. Fique tranquila!"**

**"Olha, senhor Himura..." **Kaoru foi não deixou ser interrompida **."Eu vou aceitar sua ajuda essa noite. Não posso voltar pro hotel, porque corro o risco de ser recebida pela Enishi lá! Mas eu preciso tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa...Pela manhã eu pego um trem...e Finito! Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo, eu te garanto..."**

"**Você não vai mais precisar lidar com o Enishi. Tomoe é minha amiga, eu sei que ela ama muito o irmão, mas não é de hoje que ele apronta. Tá na hora do Enishi começar a responder pelas coisas que faz..." **Kenshin já estava farto do Enishi. Sempre ele...

**"Eu não quero envolver Tomoe nisso... Nem ela, nem meus amigos. Eu pego o trem e fico um tempo longe..."**

**"Nem pense! Depois de tudo que você me contou, sem chance de te largar em um estação de trem qualquer..." ** Os dois trocaram um olhar, enquanto Kenshin dirigia por uma das ruas mais famosas de Tóquio.

**"Como você é teimoso! BAKA!" **Frustrada, Kaoru bateu as duas mãos nas coxas.

**"Você é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu já conheci na vida!"** Kenshin sorriu, e o sorriso foi aumentando cada vez mais com a expressão vencida que ela tinha no rosto. Até virar uma gargalhada "**Me desculpe dizer, mas a senhorita está simplesmente horrível! Com a cara toda borrada, o cabelo em pé."**

_...Argh... O Sanosuke tinha razão esse tempo todo. Esse Kenshin Himura é um BAKA!..._

Kaoru fez uma careta, balançou a cabeça apertando os lábios em um bico.

_...Esse ruivo!..._

Pelo menos ela não estava tendo sensação nenhuma do tal "Koi no Kyon" dos infernos.

Não, Kenshin e Kaoru, nunca! Sem chance!

^^x

O apartamento de Enishi era grande e luxuoso para um simples investigador de polícia, mas Kaoru nunca questionou isso porque a família dele era muito rica. Mas o apartamento de Enishi era um chalé comparado com o de Kenshin Himura...

...WOW... Era imenso, um duplex na cobertura de um dos prédios mais altos e caros de Omotesando, Tóquio. O prédio era tão alto que da janela Kaoru pôde avistar, em um giro de 360 graus o rio Sumida e a famosa torre de Tóquio.

Lá embaixo uma avenida maravilhosa cheia de árvores, e prédios de belíssima arquitetura. Ao longo da avenida famosa ficavam as lojas exorbitantes Gucci, Prada, Channel, com suas vitrines iluminadas e modernas constatando com as famosas Cerejeiras Japonesas no canteiro central.

Kaoru sentiu-se em um mundo alternativo. Bem ela já devia prever isso, quem mandou se esconder na Mercedes Benz mais cara da empresa? O carro devia valer uns 300 mil dólares e dava pra morar uma família de refugiados dentro de tão confortável. O sono tranquilo que teve lá dentro provava isso.

Se um terreninho no centro de Tóquio custava mais caro que mansões em Beverly hills, Kaoru nem conseguiu computar em sua mente quanto esse apartamento valia. "**Kami sama...Se o Sr Himura quiser, ele acaba com a minha vida, nunca mais eu saio da cadeia." **Sussurrou para si mesma. Relembrando o momento constrangedor quando o ameaçou com a espada no pescoço.

**"Sua cara de espanto..." **Kenshin riu**.**

**"Eu não tinha a menor ideia. É um andar inteiro**..." Kaoru estava zonza.

**"Sei que é muita ostentação... A verdade é que nem combina com meu estilo. Eu sou um homem simples Kaoru, mas esse apartamento foi um presente do meu pai. Foi uma das últimas coisas que ele comprou. Ele adquiriu o terreno antes mesmo do prédio ser construído." **Kenshin sentiu um nó no estômago. Ele sempre sentia quando as pessoas descobriam o quanto ele realmente possuía.O julgamento nem sempre terminava de forma agradável para ele.

**"Você é dono do terreno?" **Kaoru deu um passo pra trás, intimidada. **"Masaka!"**

Kenshin acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

**"O apelido dos meus pais era "casal Indiana Jones". Foram exploradores reconhecidos mundialmente. Minha mãe arqueóloga, meu pai antropologista. Muitas descobertas importantes estão documentadas sob o signo do casal Himura. Egito, Grécia, China, Machu Picchu... Eles descobriram artefatos valiosos em diversos países. Coisas que datam até mesmo da pré historia... Infelizmente, a carreira de sucesso acabou quando em uma das expedições ao interior da China eles adquiriram o vírus da cólera... Eu tinha oito anos, e fui o único sobrevivente da expedição..." **Kenshin se sentou no encosto de um dos sofás do hall de entrada, enquanto Kaoru ainda rodopiava espantada com a beleza da decoração.

Ela parou e se virou para Kenshin **"Sinto muito senhor Himura..." **A jovem conhecia bem a dor de perder os país. Imagina perder os dois de uma vez só, aos oito anos de idade?

**"Meu tio Hiko me criou desde então, mais ou menos... Eu mantenho esse apartamento mais como investimento do que qualquer outra coisa...E grande demais pra mim. É quase um museu, onde eu guardo as obras de arte que pertenciam ao meu pai."**Kenshin percebeu o olhar espantado no rosto da moça. "**Um tanto quanto solitário se você me perguntar..."**

**"Ok..." **Kaoru estava mais tímida do que de costume. Na verdade ela estava intimidada com tamanho luxo. Mentalmente ela começou a demarcar os lugares por onde iria ou não caminhar naquele apartamento_...Imagina quebrar uma obra de arte dessas. Do jeito que eu sou desastrada e azarada? ..._

Kaoru se arrepiou ao passar perto de uma escultura.

**"Vem, eu vou lhe mostrar o apartamento...a cobertura é meu lugar favorito. É fantástica eu tenho uma vista..." **Kenshin pediu pela mão de Kaoru, para conduzi-la através dos ambientes. Ele tinha orgulho do terraço, que era tão grande quanto o restante do apartamento, mas infelizmente nunca trazia visitas, por motivos óbvios de segurança. O terraço era quase um mundo separado do resto do apartamento. Com balanças, horta, grama, piscina.

Kaoru travou no mesmo lugar.

**"Na verdade... Senhor Himura, eu não quero ficar andando por aí não. Só me mostra onde fica o quarto de emprega, cozinha e banheiro , onegai...E se possível me emprestar uma camiseta para me trocar depois de uma chuveirada e..." **

**"O que?" **Kenshin chacoalhou a cabeça.

**"Senhor Himura, eu não quero incomodar, mais do que já incomodei...Eu... Olha pra esse piso, é um espelho. Acho que até as minhas meias mais finas arranhariam essa madeira... É melhor eu ficar na área de serviço somente..." **Kaoru riu constrangida.

_...Essa tal Kaoru Kamiya é impossível. Que moça...geniosa... Como ela não percebe? Eu a quero andando no apartamento. Explorando cada canto..._

**"Primeiro lugar, me chame de Kenshin! Segundo lugar, você acha que vai ficar no quarto de empregada?" **Kenshin fez uma careta.** "Eu nem tenho quarto de empregada, eu acho... Senhorita Kaoru! Não precisa mais ter medo! De agora em diante nós vamos dividir esse apartamento como colegas de quarto...E você vai andar pelos mesmos lugares que eu..."**

Os olhos de Kaoru saltaram do tamanho de dois pires.

**"Colegas de quarto? FICOU MALUCO? De jeito nenhum! Eu vou passar uma única noite aqui! Amanhã cedo eu pego o primeiro trem para Osaka ou sei lá!" **Kaoru não acreditou, ela estava prestes a ser arremessada novamente nesse redemoinho?

_...Eu já vivi isso com o Enishi. Começou exatamente do mesmo jeito. Querendo me ajudar, por causa das minhas despesas atrasadas e olha só o que aconteceu..._

Ignorando Kaoru completamente, Kenshin usou um tipo de controle remoto para acender as luzes do apartamento.**_ "Eu vou levar essa espada para o quarto de kenjutsu. Você não quer conhecer minha coleção? Eu sei que você gosta do assunto, seu pai era dono de um dojo não é? Tenho espadas da era Meiji, tenho shinais, bokens...A minha favorita é a sakabattou, uma espada rara que tem a lamina invertida."_**

**"Senhor Kenshin! Você nem me conhece, eu sou desastrada! Poderia quebrar alguma coisa, e não tenho a menor condição de pagar, e... se o Enishi descobrir ele vai te prejudicar..." **

**"Para! CHEGA..." **Kenshin levantou a voz e percebeu Kaoru se encolhendo. Ele se arrependeu na mesma hora

**..**_.Como eu sou burro, ela está traumatizada..._

Kaoru deu um passo pra trás. ..._ Ter vindo até aqui foi um erro. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu devia ter ido para a estação. Eu devia estar bem longe de Tóquio..._

Kaoru agarrou a bolsa e caminhou rapidamente para a porta de saída doapartamento. Foi impedida por Kenshin**. "O que você quer de mim. Qual a pegadinha dessa vez? **

**"Matte...Calma!" **Kenshin segurou a mão dela, mas soltou imediatamente.** "Não tem pegadinha, Kaoru, eu só quero te ajudar!"**

**"Por que? Se você quer me ajude, só acerte meu salario desse mês, e pronto!" Kaoru apertou a bolsa.**

**"Porque você está precisando de ajuda. E não, eu vou te pagar o salario, espere semana que vem como todos os outros funcionários."**Kenshin sorriu levemente observando a expressão chocada no rosto dela.

**"Ora! Muquirana!" **Kaoru estava ultrajada.

**"Confie em mim!" **Kenshin piscou, mas apesar da brincadeira ele estava sendo sincero.

Kaoru deu um passo na direção dele, afastando-se da porta do elevador**. "Eu já escutei tudo isso antes e não acabou nada bem pra mim... "**

Kenshin estava ganhando**. "Eu não sou o seu ex namorado. Kaoru-dono, você pode dormir onde quiser, na cozinha se achar que é confortável!" **

**"Mou..."**kaoru desistiu de ir embora**. "Kaoru-dono? Daqui a pouco você vai se chamar de "este servo" para me convencer a ficar!"**

**"Este servo convenceu?"** Kenshin sorriu satisfeito. Kaoru se aproximou e deu um tapa de leve bem em cima da cabeça do ruivo. E depois riu da cara que ele fez.

Kenshin tinha conseguido** "Oro?" **

**"Baka!" **Desde a morte do seu pai Kaoru não se sentia assim, irreverente, com vontade de brincar, de ser sarcástica. Esse ruivo era irritante, ao mesmo tempo em que ela não queria se afastar dele.

Kaoru caiu na gargalhada. Tão forte e intensa que até a sua barriga começou a doer.

"**Você é bipolar, né? Só pode!"** Kenshin estava rindo junto. Gargalhando. E destruindo dezenas de muros que ambos tinham erguido aos seus redores.

Kaoru colocou a mão na barriga ,enquanto as risadas iam morrendo. "**Arigato! Eu quis morrer com aquele vídeo, me senti tão mal, tão amarga... Você me ajudou já. Você é diferente de tudo que eu pensava... Sanosuke tinha razão, Kenshin Himura é um bobo!"**

O ruivo sorriu **" A verdade é que...Se eu disser que não existe uma satisfação pessoal em te ter aqui, estaria mentindo...Kaoru-dono, olhe ao redor, estou sozinho nesse apartamento há tanto tempo...Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho. Nesse tempo que você trabalhou na empresa...Eu vi..." **Kenshin soltou o ar dos pulmões de uma vez**. "Você não é superficial ou oportunista como as outras mulheres. Você é simples como eu... Por isso eu quero te ajudar e de bônus ganho uma amiga... Portanto pare de me chamar de Senhor Himura, me chame de Kenshin, ok?"**

**"E você, me chame de Kaoru, ok?"** Kaoru estava emocionada**. "Senh...Ken...shin! Eu não sei o que dizer...Se Enishi descobrir que eu estou aqui, ele vai te prejudicar. Eu tenho que ficar aqui escondida... Pelo menos até descobrir o que fazer a respeito dele... E o que fazer com a minha vida!"**

** "Meu advogado já tomou as primeiras providencias em relação à Enishi Yukushiro! Você pode se esconder aqui o tempo que for necessário." **Kenshin puxou Kaoru pela mão, fazendo com que ela saísse do hall e entrasse pra valer no valioso apartamento.

**"Como?! Seu advogado?..." **Kaoru largou a bolsa em cima do sofá e se deixou levar.

Ao pisar no terraço Kaoru entendeu porque aquele era o lugar favorito de Kenshin, existia uma horta com ervas, legumes, arvores frutíferas, e as luzes da cidade, os prédios iluminados., e uma imensa lua cheia em cima deles. **"Kirei..."**

**"Ne?" **Kenshin só podia concordar, mas ele não estava olhando exatamente para as luzes da cidade e nem para lua. O ruivo não conseguia desviar o olhar dela. **"Kaoru, hmm... Bem, eu não tenho uma empregada. Eu cuido da casa sozinho. Lavo, passo, cozinho... Pode se dizer que eu não sou um homem muito comum..."**

**"OH...Ohhh"** A mente de Kaoru vagou por lugares coloridos. _...Claro, o cabelo comprido, perfeito , sem nenhuma ponta dupla, o jeito educado de falar com funcionários, a solteirice eterna. E ele é uma dona de casa. Oh...Kenshin é gay! Como eu não percebi isso antes...? **"**_**Ah Kenshin daijoubu! Eu não sou uma pessoa preconceituosa, acredito no amor de todos os jeitos... Por isso você nunca se casou, nem tem uma namorada oficial, apesar da idade avançada!" **

**"AH! Eu não sou gay se é isso que você está imaginando." **_...Seu vídeo tá bem gravado na minha memória Kaoru, cada curva desse seu corpo... _**"IDADE AVANÇADA? Oro!"**

**"Oh desculpe!" **Kaoru ficou vermelha e colocou as duas mãos na frente da boca para parar de sorrir. Que estava acontecendo com ela? Meia hora do lado de Kenshin e já estava contando piadas?

**"Pelo menos eu não tenho vinte e poucos anos, mas estou com uma cara de quem saiu de um filme de terror!" **Kenshin colocou a mão no ombro dela, afagando levemente_._

**"ARGH! Eu esqueci da maquiagem borrada". **Kaoru piscou pra ele. "**Ponto pra você Himura!"**

**"Foi um dia cansativo. Eu vou te levar para o seu quarto! Vem, tome um banho enquanto eu preparo o jantar..."**

^^x

Kaoru não tinha roupas, a sorte é que ela era pequena como Kenshin. O ruivo emprestou uma camiseta e uma calça de moleton para sua colega de quarto. Ele garantiu que no dia seguinte compraria roupas para ela e todas as coisas femininas, o que ela quisesse.

Kenshin terminava de preparar o jantar feliz da vida, como não se sentia há séculos. Ele não devia se sentir assim. Era muito precipitado, mas não conseguia evitar. Kaoru ainda não percebia seus sentimentos, mas como Sanosuke costumava a provocar, o ruivo tinha seus olhos multicoloridos focados na bela morena desde que ela colocou os pés na empresa.

Tê-la em sua casa, usando suas roupas, fazia seu coração bater igual um tambor. Infelizmente Kaoru estava traumatizada. Ganhar seu coração não seria fácil. Provavelmente sentiria medo e resistência em se entregar novamente. Com sorte e paciência, Kenshin conseguiria vencer esse desafio, se o destino dos dois fosse esse.

Bem, ao menos ele tentaria.

Kaoru apareceu na porta da cozinha. Com a camiseta surrada, ela escolheu assim, e um moleton molinho, o cabelo ainda úmido do banho, e o rosto limpo finalmente.

**"Espero que você goste de tempu..."**

Imediatamente Kenshin largou os utensílios de cozinha, que fizeram som metálico ao colidir com o piso. O ruivo estava do lado dela, segurando o rosto de Kaoru com as duas mãos. **"Ele fez isso?" **Sem o quilo de maquiagem que ela usava todas as marcas estavam visíveis. A horrível pancada roxa amarelada no canto do olho, o corte na sobrancelha, que já estava quase fechado.

E a marca no pescoço, os dedos de Enishi perfeitamente impressos no pescoço de Kaoru. **"O maldito fez isso com você?" **Kenshin sentiu um ódio revirando dentro dele, dentro do seu estomago, e adrenalina bombeando nas veias. Enishi era enorme comparado com Kaoru; Kenshin imaginou Kaoru, sem defesa, enquanto o desgraçado a esganava. Enquanto ele a asfixiava.

_...KISAMA!Covarde, maldito!..._

Kaoru não respondeu verbalmente, ela só balançou a cabeça positivamente. A jovem percebeu uma energia muito forte ao redor do ruivo. O cabelo dele chegava a levantar. Ele tinha um ki realmente poderoso, tanto que fez a farinha usada no tempura, que estava espalhada em cima da mesa voar longe.

**"Oh Kaoru!" **Mesmo com todo o ódio correndo nas suas veias, ele a abraçou,de forma protetora e delicada. Kenshin passou os dois braços ao redor dela. Um abraço reconfortante que Kaoru nem imaginava o quanto precisava. Lágrimas molharam os ombros de Kenshin, e ele disse baixinho no ouvido dela **"Isso nunca mais vai acontecer... Eu prometo!".**

_...Eu vou matar o desgraçado! Tomoe que me desculpe, mas dessa Enishi não vai escapar. Não tem desculpa!..._

Kaoru enfiou o rosto no ombro do ruivo, sentindo-se segura naquele abraço, enfim... **"Arigato...Ken...shin..."**

^^x

**Continua...Eu acho? Que vocês acham?...**

**Estou gostando dos paralelos entre Kenshin/ Kaoru. Kenshin/ Enishi. E o fato de que Kaoru não sente "Koi no yokan" em relação a Kenshin *o* (porqueelessaomaisdoqueissosãoalmasgemeasbatecoração kkkkkkkkk me deixa kkkkkk)**

**Obrigada por ler. Reviews , mensagens, faixa na rua, bandeira, sinais de fumaça são sempre bem vindos!Cada um deles, eu adoro! Tem coisa melhor do que a gente bater papo sobre Rurouni Kenshin? Só tomem cuidado porque eu me empolgo né? Não dê corda que eu fico loucona, e viajo na maionese! Mas amo conversar com vocês! *o* Jou chan Himura, Marin, Lica, Guest! OBRIGADAAA! Bjs adoro vcs!**

**Até o próximo**

**Chibis.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, se você acha isso está doidão nível Enishi.

Alerta: Um pouco dark. Violência e palavrões. Esse capítulo eu debati comigo mesma diversas vezes. "Hei, mas Sano não está fora de caráter não?" Bem, no final eu acho que não, ao meu ver o Sanosuke é super protetor em relação a Kaoru sim! Principalmente no anime. Quando existe uma situação de perigo, o Sanosuke sempre grita "Jou channn", as vezes até mesmo antes do Kenshin reagir. Acho que existe um certo encantamento dele com a Kaoru. Nesse fanfic aqui é uma relação puramente amistosa e fraterna, acredito que meus irmãos se comportariam da mesma forma se acontecesse algo assim comigo! Cruz Credo! Bate na madeira 300 vezes! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

O objetivo do que acontece entre Kaoru e Kenshin é mostrar que nesse mundinho paralelo dos dois, um está confiando no outro, muito além de interesse monetário, ou status social. E claro, desenvolver os sentimentos da Kaoru um pouco mais, já que os do Kenshin estão bem evidentes.

^^x

**Koi no Yokan**

**Parte 4**

**Por Chibis**

Todo ser humano tem o seu limite, Sanosuke Sagara havia encontrado o seu. Cinco dias de busca. Aeroportos, estações de trem, hospitais, e nada de Kaoru Kamiya. Quando o expediente no escritório acabou Sano recebeu uma ligação. Era seu amigo, o jornalista Katsushiro Tsukioka. Katsu, como era conhecido, tinha contatos na policia. Ele estava acostumado a cobrir as noticias mais importantes da cidade,e também estava ajudando na busca.

Sem alarde, Sanosuke partiu para o seu destino. Ele nunca tinha entrado em um lugar como aquele e não tinha o menor desejo de entrar novamente. Como Megumi conseguiu se formar médica era um mistério para Sano. A namorada era definitivamente mais forte, Sano não conseguia lidar com a morbidez daquilo.

Mas Sanosuke foi sozinho mesmo assim, ele não queria criar agitação. E se a noticia fosse verdadeira todos saberiam, infelizmente.

A sala ficava no subsolo. No final de um imenso corredor que parecia não ter mais fim. A cada passo ele se sentia cada vez mais claustrofóbico, o cheiro horrivel de formol, fixadores e antisséptico no ar.

Sanosuke viu um casal de meia idade saindo aos prantos da sala ao lado. Infelizmente para eles a identificação tinha sido positiva. O filho faleceu vitima do desastre de automóvel. Não teve tempo de resgate, foi direto para o instituto médico legal.

"**Entre por favor!"** Um senhor usando roupas brancas, luvas até a altura do cotovelo e uma mascara de proteção plastica na frente do rosto lhe recepcionou. **"Mulher, branca, magra , 1,55, cabelos negros cortados na altura do ombro. Foi encontrada essa manhã com sinais de espancamento e estrangulamento no pescoço...Se prepare, o estado dela é terrível. A data provável do óbito foi segunda feira..."**

Sanosuke fechou os olhos e os punhos ..._Jou chan...Pelas características pode ser ela... _

Existia uma probabilidade. Sano rezou para qualquer Deus que tivesse ouvindo, para que quando abrisse os olhos não fosse Jou chan deitada ali naquela maca de necrotério.

Ele colocou a mão na boca! Tremeu. **"Oh... Não é ela. Não é Kaoru Kamiya!"** Um misto de alivio e tristeza. Não era Kaoru.

**"Tem certeza?" **O legista perguntou, e logo já pegou um prancheta preenchendo alguns dados.

Dizem que homem não deve chorar, mas Sano derramou algumas lágrimas ali na frente do legista, que estava mais do que acostumado com elas. **"Tenho, não é a Kaoru Kamiya!"**

Ao sair do necroterio, correu para seu automovel. Ele entrou no carro, deitando a testa no volante. Sanosuke Sagara nunca mais esqueceria. **"Cara, eu preciso de uma bebida!"** Ele agradeceu ao Deus que o tinha escutado e fez um pedido para que nunca mais tivesse que passar por isso. Reconhecer um corpo no necrotério.

Como prometido, imediatamente pegou o celular e agradeceu o amigo jornalista que lhe passou a informação do corpo encontrado. **"Valeu Katsu, graças a Deus não é ela!"**

Sanosuke deu partida no veiculo e começou a rodar, pensando no próximo passo.

Normalmente Sanosuke pediria ajuda para seu amigo e chefe Kenshin Himura, mas nesses últimos dias , Kenshin esteve tão desesperado para voltar para casa todo final de tarde, que Sanosuke nem teve muito tempo para conversar com o amigo.

O ruivo chegava atrasado todos os dias e contava os minutos para colocar os pés para fora da empresa no final do dia. Sano tinha certeza de que o amigo estava envolvido com alguma mulher e brincava. **"Quando é que você vai nos apresentar sua nova garota?" **

O ruivo sorria e dizia**. "Oro?! Oro!"**

Kenshin, apesar de ajudar na busca, contratando os melhores advogados e detetives particulares, estava tranquilo, vivendo algum romance secreto. Misao dizia que Kenshin estava estranho. Ela chegou a ficar brava e magoada com o chefe "Achei que Himura se importava com a Kaoru, mas ele simplesmente não parece tão preocupado assim..."

Sano teve que admitir para Misao, Kenshin estava diferente. Mas Sanosuke também ficou feliz pelo amigo, que parecia andar nas nuvens a semana toda. O Kenshin dos últimos seis meses tinha se tornado praticamente um monge melancólico, teve um único encontro com a bióloga marinha Shura, dois meses atrás, que saiu do nada e foi para lugar algum.

Sanosuke sabia que Kenshin estava de olho em uma pessoa em especial, Kaoru Kamiya. Mas com o desparecimento de Kaoru, Kenshin parecia ter seguido em frente e conhecido alguém novo. **"Deixa ele, Kenshin já passou por maus bocados nessa vida... merece ser feliz. Quando Jou chan voltar ela também vai ficar feliz pelo Kenshin, que não está mais fazendo cara feia aqui na firma."**

**"Kaoru..."**

Kaoru Kamiya era o nome que rodava na mente de Sanosuke, e lhe tirava o sono. Se ao menos Sanosuke tivesse aberto o arquivo do email antes da apresentaçao, mas preguiçoso como sempre, deixou para a última hora e causou o maior vexame. Todas as pessoas do escritório assistiram o vídeo. _...Pobre Jou chan..._ Depois do maldito vídeo, sua amiga, a bela morena de olhos azuis simplesmente tinha sumido do mapa. O final de semana se aproximando e nada de Kaoru.

Sanosuke não conseguia evitar e se sentir culpado. Dirigindo pela cidade de Tóquio no seu jipe Toyota FJ amarelo, Sano tinha uma foto com o profile de Kaoru no banco do passageiro. O celular tocou, e ele abaixou o som do rock pauleira que escutava. **"Sanosuke falando..."**

**"Cabeça de Galo! Pelo amor de Deus, para de rodar com esse carro pela cidade e vem logo pra casa..."** Megumi também estava empenhada em procurar nos hospitais, Misao estava visitando todos os hotéis de Tóquio, e tinha encomendado panfletos com a foto de Kaoru que seriam distribuídos nas estações de trem no final de semana.

**"Raposa...Eu vou pra casa sim. Logo logo, mesmo porque acho que vou precisar dos seus serviços médicos! Antes de ir pra casa eu quero confrontar Enishi, quem sabe acabar com a raça de um cara com cabelinho prateado!" **Sanosuke estava voltando do necrotério que ficava um pouco afastado do distrito de Tóquio. Depois de encontrar um celular destruído na garagem da empresa ele começou a pensar na possibilidade de ela realmente estava morta. O celular de Kaoru, cor de rosa ,com capinha de gueixa toda cheia de strass.

Sano não contou para ninguém, nem mesmo para Megumi.

**"SANO! O que pensa que está fazendo? Quer arrumar briga com um investigador da policia? Eu sempre soube que você é um estúpido cabeça oca, mas isso já é demais! VOLTA PRA CASA! AGORA!" **Megumi estava possessa, claro que ela se preocupava com Kaoru, também estava procurando pela amiga como podia, de hospital em hospital, mas essa culpa de Sanosuke estava chegando em um limite que não era saudável.

**"Megumi, hoje eu fui no necrotério!" **Sanosuke apertou o volante do carro com força**. "Eu fui procurar a Jou-chan no necrotério..." **Sano precisava se abrir, ele pensava em ligar e contar para Kenshin, mas seu amigo tinha um ar tão positivo e tão feliz ao seu redor que ele não quis acabar com a alegria do ruivo, chamando-o para procurar pelo corpo de Kaoru Kamiya. Claro, se a visita ao necrotério tivesse um final trágico, todos saberiam.

**"Jou-chan não estava lá." **A voz de Sanosuke estava embargada. Ele não estava bem.

**"Oh Sano...Oh Graças a Deus... Mas deveria ter me ligado... oh meu Deus, você enfrentou isso sozinho... Amor, a culpa não é sua, tanto da briga entre eles, quanto o vídeo. Como você poderia saber que o Enishi estava tão doente a ponto de não entender uma simples brincadeira entre amigos? Eu estava do seu lado no restaurante. A culpa não foi sua. E nem o maldito vírus que espalhou o vídeo!"**A voz de Megumi amoleceu**. "Volta pra casa, por favor!"**

**"Meg..."** Sanosuke finalmente começou a confessar para Megumi o que estava lhe tirando o sono. **"Quarta feira eu achei o celular da Jou-chan jogado na garagem. Estava com a tela destruída... Megumi, eu peguei o chip e coloquei no meu celular, 27 mensagens, 12 chamadas perdidas. E a última ligação que a Jou-chan fez antes de desaparecer foi para Enishi... Raposa, se a gente não procurar pela Kaoru, quem vai procurar? A policia? Como se a própria policia é responsável pelo sumiço dela!"**

**"Amor...mais essa... tsc..."**Megumi já não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela entendeu o que o namorado estava sentindo, mas o peso não deveria estar nas costas dele.

**"Meg...Eu vou pra casa logo logo. Mesmo porque eu já achei o desgraçado! Não se preocupe, ok?" **Sanosuke estacionou o jipe na frente do bar. Ele havia passado reto com o carro, mas ao avistou a cabeça prateada, fez um retorno para poder estacionar. Lá estava ele, Enishi Yukushiro.

**"Sano...Sanosuke Sagara!" **Megumi começou a gritar. "**Você vai se meter em uma enrascada! **O que o idiota estava pensando em fazer?

**"Me perdoa, depois eu te compenso todo o stress com um milhão de beijos, ok?!"** Sano desligou o telefone na cara da namorada.

Saiu do jipe e caminhou feito um touro para frente do bar.

Lá estava Enishi Yukushiro, sozinho, fumando um cigarro na frente do bar. O homem de cabelos prateados nem teve tempo pra nada. Sanosuke socou o rosto de Enishi com toda fúria e frustração que estava sentindo desde que o maldito vídeo apareceu na tela da sala de apresentações. Kaoru era como sua irmã, e ninguém machucaria sua irmã.

**"DESGRAÇADO!" **Sanosuke fez com que Enishi perdesse o equilíbrio e fosse jogado no chão. Ele agarrou a gola da roupa do policial, e gritou** "O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A KAORU, SEU MALDITO?!"**

**"EU? Não se esqueça que Kaoru é a minha noiva que desapareceu!" **Os dois começaram a rolar, ambos se socando sem dó. O soco que Enishi deu em Sano, fez com que seu super cílio abrisse, fazendo com que sangue escorresse pelo rosto dele, molhando a camiseta branca que tinha o ideograma "MAU" escrito atrás.

As pessoas que estavam no interior do bar saíram para ver a confusão. Quando as testemunhas começaram a filmar e tirar fotos da briga, Enishi simplesmente parou de atacar e se mover. Ele percebeu os flashs e sabia que tudo aquilo cairia na internet. Sanosuke estava tão bravo que não percebeu a pequena multidão se formando . Sano continuou atacando, com uma testada bem no meio da cabeça de Enishi que cambaleou para trás tonto. **"NOIVA? Que noiva Enishi, a Jou-chan rompeu o namoro! ACEITE ISSO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A KAORUUUU?" **Sanosuke partiu enfurecido novamente para cima de Enishi**. **Socando o estômago de Enishi com vontade.

Enishi se curvou com os braços na frente da barriga, antes de ajoelhar, cuspiu sangue, toda sua testa sangrava. Ele estava furioso, mas pior do que isso, tinha se dado conta de uma coisa, uma resolução começou a cair nos seus ombros. Sanosuke Sagara não sabia onde Kaoru estava. Enishi tinha a esperança que esse desgraçado estava escondendo Kaoru. Ele já tinha revirado a cidade atrás dela. Aeroportos, estações de trem, o hotel onde ela estava hospedada e outros e nada.

Estava esperando o maldito mandato de busca e apreensão ser aprovado pelo juiz. Ele queria o vídeo das câmeras de segurança do prédio onde Kaoru trabalhava, mas o ruivo desgraçado dono da empresa tinha dado cabo das filmagens. "Foi para analise do perito particular" Foi à explicação que seu infiltrado na empresa tinha para informar.

**"Onde está a Kaoru? ONDE? ONDEEEEE?"**Ajoelhado, literalmente de quatro na frente do bar Enishi, estava tão furioso que até mesmo algumas veias começaram a saltar. Veias, ou nervos ou qualquer outra coisa estranha, mesmo assim ficou ali, de quatro, segurando o estômago com a mão, enquanto suas gotas de sangue manchavam o chão.

Sanosuke se aproximou novamente, ele se ajoelhou na frente de Enishi. **"Essa obsessão...Você está doente Enishi! Por que você não procura tratamento?" **Sano se levantou e deu dois passos para trás, apontando o dedo para Enishi, furioso**. "Não importa esse seu teatro, porque você vai pagar por tudo que fez com a Kaoru! Eu vou atrás de justiça, até o fim!" **

Ainda com a cabeça baixa Enishi começou a rir provocando.** "Sua namorada Megumi, aquela médica com jeito de vadia, sabe o quanto você quer transar com a minha noiva? Eu aposto que vocês dois treparam nos quatro cantos daquela firma quando não tinha ninguém vendo! MAS ESCUTA SEU MALDITO! A KAORU É MINHAA, eu vou tirar qualquer sinal seu que ela possa ter, nem que eu tenha que arrancar a pele da Kaoru!" **

Sanosuke voltou, agarrou novamente a gola da camisa e socou duas vezes Enishi, que ainda no chão, ria com a boca cheia de sangue. **"Primeiro, nunca mais chame minha namorada de vadia, e nem ouse repetir o nome dela novamente. E segundo você nunca entenderia, mesmo que eu desenhasse o que significa amizade,e Kaoru é minha amiga. É uma pessoa boa, que ajuda os outros, que se importa com todos, e que sofreu muito com a morte do pai. Ela não merece respirar o mesmo ar poluído que um crápula como você!" **Sanosuke queria tirar aquele sorriso cínico do rosto de Enishi esfregando sua cara no asfalto.

Enishi se lembrou da noite fatídica, a noite do noivado. E como perdeu o controle, acabou até cortando o cabelo da mulher que amava por causa de ciúmes, mas a culpa não era dele, a culpa era de Sanosuke.** "Você é o culpado por tudo. A Kaoru mudou por sua causa. A Kaoru não aceitou o meu pedido de noivado no restaurante por sua causa. Você! Maldito que ficou acariciando o cabelo da minha mulher! DESGRAÇADO!"**

Sano jogou Enishi longe, o homem de cabelos espetados e descoloridos começou a rir mais alto. **"Você acha que isso vai ficar assim Sagara? O bar tem câmera de vigilância! Eu fui brutalmente atacado, sem chance de defesa. Eu fui espancado enquanto estava no chão. Vencido...Olha só todas essas testemunhas...Tsc...tsc...Nem titio Saitou Hajime te livra dessa vez...Zanza..."**

Sanosuke então finalmente percebeu as pessoas ao seu redor. Assustados com sua violência.

**"Foge Sanosuke, foge! Hahahahaha. Oh boy, você está tão fodido!" **Enishi ficou no chão, rindo cada vez mais alto.

**"Maldito!"** Sanosuke escutou alguém comentando no celular como um "homem descontrolado tinha espancado do nada o pobre homem de cabelo branco". Ele cuspiu o sangue do machucado na boca e se afastou. Quando estava indo embora no jipe amarelo, escutou o som dos carros de policia. Sanosuke discou o número que só ligava em caso de vida ou morte. Lidar com esse homem era pior do que ligar com Enishi, mas era o jeito. "**Saitou Hajime por favor!... Tio? Eu preciso da sua ajuda!"**

^^x

Noite de sexta feira, Kenshin Himura aceitou o desafio, ensinar Kaoru Kamiya a cozinhar. O que parecia fácil se tornou uma tarefa árdua. Ela simplesmente não tinha jeito pra coisa.

**"Kaoru é fácil! Aperta desse jeito." **Kaoru tinha um punhado de arroz nas mãos. Ela tentou fazer como Kenshin estava ensinando, mas não estava dando muito certo. "**Ah, nãooo se eu aperto ele desmancha!"** Kaoru fez cara de choro.

**"Porque você aperta demais!"** Kenshin se posicionou atrás de Kaoru, passando os dois braços ao redor dela, alcançando as mãos da morena, ensinando-a como moldar os bolinhos de arroz.

Kaoru sentiu o tórax de Kenshin bem próximo de suas costas, e o ar que ele expirava acariciando delicadamente seu pescoço. O perfume do ruivo era tão gostoso, uma essência amadeirada com um toque de gengibre.

**"Viu? É fácil!" **Ele disse baixinho bem perto de seu ouvido. Kaoru sentiu uma certa quentura nas bochechas. _...Ele precisa ficar tão perto assim?..._

Kaoru balançou o corpo tentando se distanciar, mas ela não precisou se esforçar, Kenshin já se afastava e retornava para sua própria tigela de arroz.** "Hmm Kenshin! Acho que eu vou ficar só com a parte de experimentar. Ok?"**

**"Experimenta então"** Kenshin riu e enfiou um onigiri na boca Kaoru.

**"MOU!"** Ela reclamou enquanto lutava para mastigar o enorme bolinho de arroz que encheu toda sua boca. Kaoru engoliu finalmente e com uma colher de pau deu uma pancadinha na cabeça de Kenshin, que tinha um sorrisinho bobo no rosto o tempo todo.

**"ORO!"**

**"Hmm...Acho que falta um pouco de sal, deixa que eu..."** Para desespero de Kenshin, Kaoru pegou rapidamente o saleiro. Ela o virou sobre a tigela de arroz, mas a tampa do saleiro estava mal rosqueada e caiu dentro da tigela de arroz, despejando todo o conteúdo em cima do alimento. **"salgo...OHH"**

**"KAORU!" **Kenshin não se moveu rápido suficiente, e o arroz foi arruinado.

**"Ops... MOU! Como eu poderia saber que a tampa do saleiro estava solta?" **Kaoru enfiou as duas mãos dentro da tigela, tentando tirar o sal extra, mas o que ela conseguiu foi espalhar ainda mais.

**"Daijoubo de gozaru yo! Vamos começar de novo. Mas dessa vez você fica aí brincando de estatua, quietinha com as com as duas em cima da mesa... Sem se mexer!" **Kenshin foi até a pia, abriu a torneira e encheu uma nova chaleira de água.

**"Baka!"** Kaoru mostrou a língua para Kenshin, mas obedeceu. **"Não posso nem beber um gole de cerveja?" **O sorriso de Kaoru se abriu, Enishi nunca a deixava beber, dizia que Kaoru causava vexame, mas Kenshin não se opunha, apesar das brincadeiras.

Kenshin colocou a chaleira para ferver, e pegou uma garrafa long neck para Kaoru na geladeira, tirou a tampa e ofereceu para ela. Ela sorriu toda feliz, por algum motivo gostava do gosto amargo da bebida** "Isso bebe mesmo. Enche a cara dona Kaoru! Contanto que você acorde amanhã às seis da manhã pra treinar comigo. Sem choro, nem vela! Nem reclamar da ressaca ou da pressão baixa!**

Kaoru dividiu a garrafa, enchendo o copo de Kenshin**. "Quando eu reclamei pra acordar cedo?... Ok... Eu só demoro um pouco para despertar. Certo?" **

Kenshin bebeu seu copo de cerveja, mas nem respondeu. Kaoru reclamava sim pra acordar as seis. Ela fazia o aquecimento do treino praticamente dormindo, e ainda falava que era culpa da pressão baixa porque estava em jejum. Mas como alguém vai treinar kendo com a barriga cheia? Mas apesar de todas as reclamações, quando Kaoru acordava de verdade para o treino, ela era fantástica. Conhecia todos os golpes, os movimentos. Não tinha tanta força física quanto Kenshin, mas tinha conhecimento tático incrível. Se o pai não tivesse adoecido, a essa altura Kaoru certamente seria a shihandai, a assistente mestra do extinto dojo Kamiya.

**"PRIMIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM"**

O interfone tocou, Kaoru tomou um baita susto com o barulhão, quase botando pra fora o gole de cerveja que estava na sua boca. **"KAMI SAMA! Qual o seu problema com telefones discretos?"**

Kenshin ignorou o comentário, e atendeu o interfone. **"Himura falando!...Ah ela está ai? Hmmm... Ok... Me dê dez minutos, depois peça para subir por favor! Oh Arigato Senhor Nagata!"**

No rosto de Kaoru estava estampado um gigante ponto de interrogação **"Quem está na portaria? Enishi?" **

**"Hã? Não!"** Kenshin fez uma careta**. "Shura está na portaria!"**

**"Oh..."** Kaoru se levantou imediatamente. **"Eu não sabia que você esperava visita!"**

**"Eu não esperava!" **Kenshin lavou as mãos e tirou o avental vermelho e branco, que quase fez Kaoru enfartar de tanto rir quando viu pela primeira vez. Na estampa do tecido estava escrita a frase.** "EL Coziñero sexy!" **Com várias pimentas vermelhas sorridentes com chapéu mexicano ao redor.

** "Shura é ?..." **Kaoru terminou a cerveja, colocando a garrafa no lixo reciclável. Tinha alguma coisa estranha no estômago dela, e não era por causa da bebida.** "Hei Kenshin não precisa disfarçar, todo mundo sabe que ela é uma das suas namoradas. Eu não quero te atrapalhar!"**

Kenshin se ajeitava. Ele olhou para a cozinha só agora percebendo a zona que estava. Tudo fora do lugar.** "Ela não é minha namorada, nós saímos só algumas vezes, nada demais..."**

Os dois saíram para a cozinha, caminhando para a sala. A admissão de que Kenshin e Shura saíram juntos algumas vezes fez o estômago de Kaoru arder ainda mais.

**"Estou subindo para o terraço..."** Kaoru fez o movimento de que subiria os degraus, mas parou no terceiro degrau. **"Quer saber? Melhor não, vai que você resolve levar a sua namorada para ver as estrelas e a lua lá de cima, não é?"**

Kaoru voltou , agora caminhando para o corredor dos quartos.

Kenshin balançou a cabeça**. **_...Que mulher teimosa..._** "Eu já disse que não tenho nada com a Shura. Ela é uma bióloga marinha que admira o trabalho de exploração dos meus pais."**

**"Exploração, he?"** Kaoru se virou para ele e cruzou os braços**. **Ela olhou para os próprios pés**. "E eu já disse que você não me deve explicações!"**

Kenshin estava tentando esconder o sorriso surgindo no cantinho da boca**. "Você não precisa ter ciúmes."**

**"Ciúmes?" **Kaoru voltou a olhar para Kenshin. Ela abriu a boca e balançou a cabeça, ultrajada.

O sorriso de Kenshin finalmente aumentou, ele não conseguiu esconder. **"Nee? De gozaru ka!"**

** "HÁ HÁ HÁ! Muito engraçado Himura! Que ciúmes? Quem está com ciúmes? Depois dessa eu vou para o meu quarto! Boa noite Kenshin, até amanhã! Divirta-se com a sua namorada."** Kaoru se virou, balançando a cabeça.

**"Dinnndon" **

Os dez minutos que Kenshin havia pedido para o porteiro tinham passado. Shura estava no hall de entrada do duplex, provavelmente se ajeitando no enorme espelho que ficava na saída do elevador.

**"Dinnnndon!"**

**"Vai Kenshin, pelo amor de Kami-sama, ela está desesperada! Vai quebrar a campainha desse jeito!"** Kaoru não esperou a resposta, partiu na direção dos seus aposentos pisando firme.

**"Oro?"**

No momento que Kaoru bateu a porta do quarto, com mais força do que o necessário, Kenshin abriu a porta do apartamento.

**"Kenny! Que saudades**!" A tal bióloga marinha, com seus longos cabelos ondulados se jogou nos braços de Kenshin**. "Que saudadessss! Eu estou cheias de novidades, uma que você vai amar!"**

Kaoru abriu um pouco porta do quarto, tentando escutar alguma coisa pela fresta. O apartamento era enorme, não tinha como escutar tudo, a não ser que ela se arriscasse e fosse espiar no corredor. Ela pegava só uma ou duas palavras, e a tal mulher praticamente gritando. **"Blah blah blah blah KENNY...OH KENNY! Há há há Kenny!"**

**"Kenny!"** Kaoru imitou a voz fazendo uma careta emburrada.

Kaoru sentou-se na cama frustrada por ter que dividir Kenshin com outra pessoa. **"Ok. Dá onde veio isso? Eu nunca me senti desse jeito antes! Mas também eu nunca tive um amigo como Kenshin antes!"**

Ela não resistiu, pisando ponta dos pés saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor. Apesar do pacote de batatinha frita que tinha comido, estava com fome. A tal Shura os atrapalhou bem no meio da preparação do jantar, Kaoru estava ansiosa pra experimentar o peixe que Kenshin tinha colocado no forno. O cheiro delicioso estava no ar, instigando o apetite. O que ela queria mesmo era ir até a despensa pegar uma vassoura e colocar de ponta cabeça atrás da porta. Não era essa uma simpatia para afastar visitas indesejadas?

**"SHURA!" **

Kaoru escutou a voz brava de Kenshin e pensou_...A conversa não está muito boa não..._

A mulher parecia magoada.** "É verdade! Oh, estou ultrajada, como você não acredita em mim? Nossa tarde no iate foi tão especial... é obvio que só podia resultar nisso, no nosso bebê! Oh Kenny, não vejo a hora de ver a carinha dele, tomara que nasça com o cabelinho ruivo como o seu!" **

**"SHURA!" **A voz de Kenshin...Não parecia Kenshin, ele estava furioso! Realmente furioso.

**"SIM, EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA DO SEU FILHO KENSHIN HIMURA!" **A mulher gritou indignada.

As duas mãos de Kaoru voaram para sua boca, tampando qualquer som, abafando o grito que quase saiu. O choque foi imenso. O sangue de Kaoru gelou. Então Kenshin seria pai? Kenshin tinha engravidado a namorada?

Kaoru não entendeu muito bem por que, nem como reagiu desse jeito. Ela não escutou mais nada do que Kenshin e Shura conversavam. Seu coração batia tão forte, mesmo que o sangue tivesse gelado nas veias. Ela só lembra que correu para a cozinha, abriu o hall de serviço e desceu pelo elevador de funcionários. Saindo do maravilhoso prédio pela portaria de serviço, Kaoru correu, atravessando a famosa _Omotesando_ fora da faixa de pedestre, fazendo com que os carros de luxo buzinassem e desviassem dela.

Do outro lado da rua, Kaoru percebeu que estava vestindo só uma camiseta velha de banda de rock, shorts jeans e chinelo. Não era uma vestimenta muito adequada para aquela vizinhança cheia de botiques de luxo, mas ela estava tão confortável, tão descontraída batendo papo e aprendendo a cozinhar. Kenshin havia lhe dado sua camiseta favorita, uma preta com as letras AC/DC estampada, e Kaoru não queria mais tirar.

A morena se sentou em um dos bancos que ficava embaixo de uma das magnificas cerejeiras se sentindo miserável. Ela segurou a cabeça com as mãos, e seus cabelo Chanel caiu para frente, cobrindo o rosto. **"E agora?" **

_...Essa semana foi só uma fantasia! Eu me deixei levar, mas a verdade é que eu preciso tomar um rumo. Com a namorada de Kenshin gravida significa que eu não posso mais ficar no apartamento. Preciso arrumar um lugar para morar, preciso de um emprego... droga!..._

Durante a semana vivendo no luxuoso apartamento de Kenshin, ela não tinha colocado os pés na rua. Entrou naquela Mercedez Benz, desembarcou na casa de Kenshin e ficou...Vendo o mundo de lá de cima. Da cobertura. Sentiu-se tão bem e tão protegida que nem se deu conta que estava vivendo em um universo imaginário.

De lá de cima, onde só existiam ela e Kenshin.

_...Kenshin...Engraçado, atencioso, teimoso, tão forte e inteligente..._

A maior ironia do universo, ela se sentia um pouco possessiva em relação ao amigo. Não queria dividir a atenção do ruivo com ninguém_. ...Como posso me sentir assim, principalmente quando estou fugindo justamente da obsessão de Enishi?...Oh meu Deus. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível... É óbvio que Kenshin tem uma vida além daquilo que nós vivemos no apartamento...E u deveria estar feliz porque meu amigo vai ser pai..._

_...Mas eu não consigo...Por que?..._

_ ...Porque significa que eu vou ter que ir embora..._

_...Eu não quero ir embora..._

Kaoru sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo. Ela olhou para cima e suspirou. Com toda a confusão em sua vida, nem tinha notado que estava no comecinho de abril, bem na época do hanami. Quando as festas para admirar o florescimento das Cerejeiras Japonesas estavam começando, as admirar as sakuras ao lado de quem se ama...

_...Me sinto tão solitária embaixo dessa cerejeira..._

Quando seu pai estava vivo, ela nunca deixava de festejar e comtemplar as flores e as árvores. Kaoru pôde ouvir a voz de seu pai no fundo da sua mente, citando uma das suas frases favoritas de um antigo poema.

"Se não houvesse cerejeiras florescendo neste mundo;  
Quão mais tranquilos seriam nossos corações na primavera." (Ariwara no Narihira)

**"O que eu faço agora?" **Kaoru perguntou para a árvore. Uma pétala de Cerejeira caiu delicadamente no seu cabelo**. **A morena fechou os olhos com força, mais uma lágrima insistia em escorrer pelo rosto.

**"Quer me matar do coração?" **

Kenshin respirou aliviado ao encontra-la sentada do outro lado da rua, embaixo da árvore de Cerejeira. **"Kami-sama. Nunca mais faça isso. Eu quase infartei quando não te achei no apartamento!"** O ruivo se sentou ao lado dela no banco.

A morena abriu seus imensos olhos azuis, surpresos em encontrar Kenshin ao seu lado. Ela disfarçou rapidamente sua tristeza enxugando a lágrima no rosto com seus dedos finos. **"Kenshin?"**

O ruivo tirou a pétala que tinha caído no cabelo dela. Prendendo-a entre o polegar e o dedo médio. A pétala tinha uma coloração rosa escura, com um formato curioso que lembrava um coração. Kenshin entregou seu pequeno coração para Kaoru, que o guardou, seguro, na palma da sua mão.

Tum tum...tum tum..

Kaoru engoliu seco. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar muito no significado daquela pétala em forma de coração. Não quando seu próprio coração batia tão forte no peito. Ela riu sem graça, disfarçando, e titubiando ao falar. **"Sumi...masen...Me desculpe! Eu já estava voltando para o seu apartamento, só precisava sair... Precisava respirar um pouco de ar..." **

**"Por que?" **Kenshin tinha uma esperança de que ela abrisse mais um pouco o coração para ele.

A morena ignorou a pergunta.** "Kenshin..." **Balançou os pés, mostrando que estava de chinelo, e um shorts jeans velho, cheio de rasgos. "**Eu estava aqui pensando se o porteiro vai me deixar subir ou não. Estou no estilo mendiga!"**

**"Não faz mais isso..." **Kenshin soltou o corpo no encosto do banco, e fechou os olhos. Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto e percebeu que Kaoru não estava ali, se desesperou. "**Onegai...! Eu preciso de você por perto!" **

**"Ken... Ken...shin..." **Kaoru não sabia bem o que fazer naquele momento. Era sobre ele e Shura? Sobre o medo de ser pai? Era um assunto pessoal. Ela deveria falar que escutou a conversa íntima ou não?

Kaoru desejava tudo de melhor na vida de Kenshin, só não queria ser um estorvo na nova vida dele. "**Hei! Estou aqui pra te ajudar no que for preciso..." **Kaoru colocou a mão no braço de Kenshin, afagando com carinho.

**"Shura tentou me enganar... Não é a primeira, nem vai ser a última vez que alguém tenta me aplicar um golpe... Esse dinheiro todo...É quase uma maldição. As pessoas só se aproximam de mim pra tirar proveito."** Kenshin ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

"**Menos você... Você é a única pessoa que parece não se importar nem um pouco com o que eu tenho, ou deixo de ter." **A voz do ruivo agora parecia tão triste, tão chateada.

Kaoru soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando. **"Como assim?"**

A voz de Kenshin cada vez mais entristecida pela tentativa de golpe que havia acabado de sofrer**. "Dois meses atrás Shura e eu fizemos um passeio de iate. Eu nem queria ir porque senti as intenções dela, mas acabei aceitando culpa do Sanosuke que me convenceu de que eu precisava de uma mulher..." **

Kaoru rolou os olhos.** "ai Sano..."**

Kenshin continuou.** "Shura tentou me embebedar de todos os jeitos possíveis. Eu bebi, mas nem tanto. Tirei um cochilo de meia hora. Quando acordei, ela estava nua do meu lado. Dizendo que nós tínhamos acabado de fazer amor... Eu sabia que era mentira, nunca nem beijei a mulher! Mas me fingi de morto, nossas famílias sempre foram próximas. Nossos pais trabalharam juntos em algumas expedições. Eu não pensei que Shura fosse tão burra de persistir com a mentira... Anos e anos de convivência com meu tio Hiko me ensinaram uma coisa ou duas sobre bebida e sexo... Eu não sou um completo idiota!" **

Kaoru se levantou do banco furiosa, apertando o punho no ar.** "Aquela pirata... Vagabunda! Eu vou arrebentar com ela! Piranha dos sete mares!"**

Kenshin se levantou, rindo. Todos os traços de tristeza desapareceram de sua feição** "Kaoru! Calma, você está assustando as pessoas!" **Kenshin viu o casal de idosos cochichando alguma coisa sobre a moça louca de chinelo gritando profanidades no meio da calçada.** "Meu advogado já está cuidando disso também. Shura já não vai mais inventar nada. Depois da dura que eu dei nela, ela disse que vai ficar na Europa por tempo indeterminado." **

**"MOU!" **Kaoru exalou o ar, como um touro bravo. Shura que não cruzasse o caminho dela, aquela piranha viraria sardinha em lata na mão de Kaoru. **"QUE DURA VOCÊ DEU NELA?"**

**"KAORU? Orororororo!**" Kenshin riu tanto que colocou a mão na barriga! **"Mente suja!"**

**"BAKAAAAAA!**" A morena estava de cabelos em pé, com as bochechas muito vermelhas.

Com a risada morrendo, o ruivo sorriu.** "Eu sei que você está com ciúmes e tudo... Mas precisava ter fugido pra rua feito uma louca?!" **Kenshin não disfarçava o imenso prazer em vê-la assim, se importando.

**"Cismou que eu tenho ciúmes! MOU!" **Enfezada, Kaoru emburrou.

Kenshin ganhou uma pancada na cabeça, e soltou uma sequencia inacreditável de "oros", que fez com que os outros pedestres começassem a rir dos dois malucos. O ruivo pegou na mão de Kaoru, e a dirigiu para a faixa de pedestre. Os dois atravessaram de mãos dadas, e voltaram para o conforto do apartamento. Para o mundo alternativo e paralelo que haviam criado ali. Rindo e se provocando durante todo o jantar, e xingando Shura, que provavelmente estava com a orelha pegando fogo uma horas dessas.

Eles assistiram um pouco de televisão, e por volta das onze horas deram boa noite dirigindo-se para seus respectivos quartos.

Kaoru foi para seu banheiro, colocou o pijama, escovou os dentes, depois se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. Ela ficou um tempão olhando para o teto e relembrando todos os sentimentos vividos naquele dia. Treinar com ele logo cedinho, se despedir quando ele ia trabalhar, a expectativa de ver Kenshin entrando em casa. A dor de estomago quando escutou Shura mentindo sobre gravidez. A tristeza ao imaginar que teria que se separar de Kenshin. Que teria que sair de casa. _...Casa? Meu Deus! Eu preciso arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer..._

Olhou um última vez antes de fechar o livro, Kaoru guardou a delicada pétala de sakura em forma de coração dentro de um livro que Kenshin havia trazido para ela ler.

Ela fechou os olhos, e o rosto de Kenshin veio no pensamento. Cada sorriso. Cada "oro". Os olhos concentrados durante o treino de kendo. A voz dele...Séria, engraçada, esganada, brava, suave...O cabelo ruivo e a vontade de passar os dedos no meio dos fios...

**"Mou! O que está acontecendo comigo?" **Kaoru soltou os braços em cima do cobertor. _...Não, eu não vou permitir! Eu vou lutar! Eu não vou cair na besteira de me apaixonar e destruir nosso relacionamento... Não seja burra! Não acabe com essa amizade Kaoru Kamiya..._

_^^x _

Kenshin escutou o celular tocando, abriu os olhos. O letreiro gigante do radio relógio berrava, 01 da manhã. Ele abriu o aparelho celular e franziu as sobrancelhas para o nome que aparecia na tela. Megumi Takani. **"Alo?"**

**"Pelo amor de Deus Kenshin, Sano perdeu a cabeça fez a maior besteira...Eu preciso de ajuda! Eu preciso que você pague a fiança dele!"** Megumi estava quase tendo um colapso. Quando Sanosuke ligou avisando que tinha sido preso e que aquela era sua única ligação, ela desmontou aos prantos.

**"O que? Como assim?" **Kenshin se sentou na cama. Tentando entender que raios estava acontecendo no meio da madrugada.

**"O Sanosuke espancou Enishi Yukushiro!" **

**^^x**

**Continua...**

**Obrigada por ler! Reviews sempre são bem vindos. Como é que pode o Enishi ser tão manipulador assim? Safado não é?**

**Grata pelos reviews de sempre, vocês são maravilhosas Jou chan Himura, Soffy, Guest, Marin e um agradecimento especial à Lica que deu uma lidinha nesse capitulo e me ajudou com o seu "ok Chibis vai em frente" kkkkk!**

**Beijos, Chibis!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence , é só um fanfic. Me desculpe, eu não sei como funciona a lei japonesa para pagamentos de fiança, processos na justiça e etc. Estou só assumindo que deve ser algo assim, ok? E quanto a situação da Kaoru, mulheres podem entrar nessa guerra hormonal, sim. Principalmente passando por momentos de stress, e coitada da Kaoru foi o que mais aconteceu com ela nesse fanfic kkK.

Me desculpem os erros, eu sei que fico ansiosa pra postar e escapa algumas palavras, mas vou revisar tudinho assim que possível! Se eu não posto logo fico mudando e nunca vou atualizar o capitulo assim.

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 5**

**Por: Chibis**

**^^X**

Kenshin nunca foi de se gabar do tamanho de seu apartamento, de 720 metros quadrados, mas naquela madrugada agradeceu pela luxuosa separação de ambientes. Conseguiu sair escondido sem acordar Kaoru, pisando na ponta dos pés no mármore absoluto negro do hall de entrada.

Ele rezou para que Kaoru não acordasse e saísse do apartamento, por medida de segurança, temendo que Enishi de algum jeito de intimidasse o porteiro e os seguranças com seu distintivo, e entrasse em seu apartamento, solicitou a devolução do cartão extra que ficava com o setor de segurança do prédio. Ele iria entrega-lo à Kaoru na manhã seguinte, juntamente com a nova senha de acesso que abria todas portas pelo lado de fora, mas ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade. Se Kaoru saísse do apartamento, não teria como entrar, teria que aguardá-lo do lado de fora. E os seguranças do prédio cismariam com ela. Kaoru estava vivendo clandestinamente no apartamento, ela não tinha sido apresentada oficialmente como nova moradora do prédio de luxo.

Kenshin praticamente levantou voo com a sua Mercedez preta. Chegou na delegacia em apenas quinze minutos. Louco para resolver tudo e voltar logo pra casa. O delegado estava dificultando um poucos as coisas, insistiu por toda lei que Sanosuke tinha que passar a noite na delegacia. Sem pestanejar, Kenshin efetuou logo o pagamento da fiança com um cheque bem gordo, Sano poderia assim responder em liberdade. Mas só o liberaram efetivamente às 02:30 da madrugada, após o delegado receber uma ligação do diretor da corregedoria, Saitou Hajime.

Mas a menos que Enishi retirasse a queixa, Sanosuke responderia sim pelo processo na justiça. "**Dependendo da decisão do juiz, você vai ter que fazer um curso e acompanhamento psicológico para administração de raiva! Isso se não ficar preso por algum tempo!" **Kenshin tentaria ajudar o amigo, mas algumas coisas nem todo dinheiro do mundo resolvia. Não com a justiça certeira de Tóquio.

**"Ótimo! O cara é um filho da mãe manipulador e eu tenho que controlar minha raiva?" **Sanosuke já estava querendo voltar e socar Enishi mais um pouco.

**"Cabeça de Galo! MENOS!"** Megumi estava perdendo a paciência com o namorado.

**"Concordo com a senhorita Megumi, Sanosuke. Agir assim não vai resolver nada e ainda dá mais munição para o canalha. Eu sei que Enishi merece cada soco, mas temos que agir com inteligência."** Kenshin finalmente atravessou a rua na direção da sua Mercedez. Sanosuke e Megumi o seguiam , o jipe amarelo de Sano estava estacionado na frente do carro preto de Kenshin. Quando recebeu a ligação de que seu namorado havia sido preso, Megumi providenciou uma camiseta limpa para Sano, que trocou no meio da rua mesmo, e pegou o primeiro taxi até a delegacia para encontra-lo lá.

Parados ao lado dos carros, Megumi pegou na mão de Kenshin**. "Ken-san, eu não sei nem como agradecer. Esse cabeça oca aqui simplesmente não para pra de raciocinar. A fiança estipulada... foi alta demais. Nós não teríamos como arrumar a quantia de uma hora pra outra!" **Megumi estava exausta, e o pior é que ela que tinha um turno no hospital que começaria as seis da manhã. Era duro admitir, mas essa era a verdade de um casal que estava montando o primeiro apartamento. **"Estamos cheios de prestações por causa da mobília e dos eletrodomésticos..."**

** "Valeu Kenshin!" **Sanosuke bateu levemente duas vezes no braço do amigo**. "A gente tá meio sem grana por causa da quitação do apartamento... Mas cara, eu vou te pagar assim que for possível!" **Sanosuke olhou para a namorada que fez cara feia e cruzou os braços.

**"Não se preocupe com o dinheiro Sanosuke, senhorita Megumi..." **Kenshin balançou a cabeça negativamente. Para ele o valor da fiança não era nada.

_...É melhor contar antes que a situação fique pior. Eu não imaginei que Sanosuke fosse voar no pescoço do Enishi assim ... _

"**Ken-san, o idiota aqui primeiro faz besteira, depois que pensa nas consequências! Você sabia que ele foi ao necrotério sozinho?! Katsu ficou sabendo de uma moça encontrada, morta, com as mesmas características da Kaoru! Graças a Deus não era a Tanuki, mas mesmo assim... Ele caçou e partiu pra cima do Enishi!" **Megumi estava cansada, frustrada, preocupada. **"Enishi, investigador da policia de Tóquio! Seu idiota."**

Os olhos de Kenshin arregalaram. _...Necrotério?..._

_...Eu não sabia que o Sano estava procurando até no serviço médico legal... Como eu fui tão displicente?! Tão encantado com a Kaoru na minha casa que ignorei os sentimentos dos seus amigos. O próximo soco do Sanosuke vai ser na minha cara..._

**"Hei, eu não queria jogar isso na cara Raposa, mas meu tio é da corregedoria, tudo vai ficar bem... Eu acho...! Saitou tá de olho no Yukushiro não é de hoje. Então me desculpa se eu tenho sangue quente nas veias, e soquei um crápula corrupto envolvido com drogas e provavelmente envolvido no sumiço da Jou-chan!" **Sanosuke disse entre os dentes, apontando o dedo para Megumi, que apontou seu próprio dedo de volta. **"Cala a boca Sanosuke!" **

Megumi tapou a boca do namorado. Ele estava louco de falar essas coisas na frente da delegacia de policia? **"Francamente Cabeça de galo! Ou você começa a pensar, ou eu vou ter que providenciar um transplante de cérebro."**

**"Necrotério?" **Kenshin ainda estava atordoado com essa noticia.

..._Foi longe demais... _

**"Sanosuke, Senhorita Megumi. Preciso que vocês me acompanhem, por favor."**

_...Levei cinco dias para acalmar a Kaoru, quando ela souber dessa briga entre Sano e Enishi ela vai pirar de novo..._

**"Hã? Pra onde?" **Sano estava surpreso. Onde Kenshin queria ir no meio da madrugada?

**"Para a minha casa!" **Kenshin apertou um botão destravando o carro, o alarme fez "plim plim".

**"Ken-san, eu adoraria visitar sua casa. Ouvi historias maravilhosas sobre seu apartamento e suas peças, mas eu tenho plantão em poucas horas. Alguém tem que pagar uma certa fiança... O Sano pode ir com você, eu fico com o jipe!" **Megumi começou a enrolar o cabelo comprido no alto da cabeça, para prende-lo em um coque.

**"Kenshin, não pode ficar pra amanhã? Eu não quero a Megumi dirigindo sozinha no meio da madrugada." **._..O filho da puta do Enishi citou o nome dela..._

**"Acho melhor a gente resolver logo isso. É importante. Eu não vou falar o que é, prefiro que vocês vejam... E concordo com o Sanosuke, melhor a senhorita não dirigir sozinha de madrugada. Siga-me com seu carro Sano. Será tudo muito rápido, eu prometo!" **Aquilo soou como uma ordem, e era. Megumi e Sano entraram no jipe amarelo e seguiram a Mercedez preta até o prédio em _Omotesando, que a essa altura estava completamente deserta._

**^^x**

**"Wow" **Megumi teve a reação que todo mundo tinha quando entrava no duplex**. **O mármore preto do hall brilhou refletindo com a luz acesa. Alias tudo brilhava, provavelmente por causa dos espelhos, lustres e cristais refletindo no piso de mármore do corredor. **"Ken-san, como é lindo seu apartamento!" **Megumi estava impressionada, o lugar parecia uma coisa de cinema. E pensar que Kenshin era uma pessoa tão simples.

Kenshin sorriu** "Arigato! Sinto muito senhorita Megumi. Eu deveria ter feito um convite oficial para que vocês conhecessem meu apartamento há muito tempo atrás." **Ele retirou os sapatos, assim como Megumi e Sanosuke e entrou no apartamento silencioso.** "Acompanhem-me em silêncio, por favor!" **

Megumi e Sano o seguiram através de um corredor de piso de madeira onde ficam os dormitórios. **"HEI Meg,olha isso? Parece você!"** Sano apontou para uma escultura em bronze, no estilo Rodin, de uma mulher nua com seios voluptuosos e longos cabelos, que se apoiava em uma posição desconfortável, porém erótica.

"**Bakero!" **Esquecendo que era uma dama, Megumi chutou a canela do namorado. **"Isso é coisa de se falar na frente do Ken-san?" **Ela ficou vermelha, e Sano riu.

**"Shh"** Kenshin disse para os dois. E eles seguiram pelo corredor, cheio de quadros que valiam fortunas. Podia-se contar seis portas enormes, pivotantes, que davam acesso a suítes tão amplas que poderiam abrigar uma família inteira em cada uma delas.

Ao chegar ao último quarto do corredor, Kenshin colocou o dedo na frente da boca pedindo silêncio. Ele não queria acorda-la.

O ruivo abriu uma fresta na porta e apontou para dentro. O quarto escuro e silencioso. Sanosuke entendeu o recado e colocou a cabeça na fresta visualizando finalmente quem estava lá dentro. Ele piscou algumas vezes sem acreditar em que estava deitada na cama. **"Jou...Jou chan...?" **Sano murmurou**."Kami-Sama..."**

**"Que? Tanuki?"** Megumi estava tão surpresa quanto. Ela olhou para Kenshin com olhos estatelados. **"Ken-san? Por que?"**

**"Ora seu! Filho da mãe!" **Sanosuke agarrou a gola da camisa polo de Kenshin, chacoalhando o ruivo que tentava se desvencilhar.

**"PSSSSTTT!" **Kenshin ainda estava sendo chacoalhado para lá e para cá.

"**Para a cobertura agora!" **O ruivo sussurrou, apontando para cima, para o outro andar do apartamento. Ele fechou a porta do quarto de Kaoru, e depois a porta do corredor que dava acesso aos dormitórios, rezando para que ela não acordasse.

Sano e Megumi subiram as escadas em um tiro. Quando Kenshin chegou lá em cima Sanosuke acertou um soco bem no meio do nariz de Kenshin. O ruivo sentiu até mesmo os olhos lacrimejando de tanta dor, mas engoliu o choro, e a ardência no nariz. Tudo no maior silencio para não acordar Kaoru.**"Ororororo!"**

Depois Sanosuke começou a andar pelo terraço de um lado para outro. "**Parem com isso idiotas! Você vai acordar a Kaoru!"** Megumi disse bem baixinho, para ambos.

Pensando pela perspectiva de Sano, que a procurou até mesmo no necrotério, Kenshin merecia sim algumas pancadas. Só uma pancada no nariz tinha sido lucro.

Sano parou de repente e apontou um dedo para Kenshin, falando o mais baixo possível. "**Não acredito que você fez isso com a gente! Tem noção do que eu, Megumi e Misao passamos essa semana toda?!"**

**"Eu não acredito... A Tanuki estava com você esse tempo todo?" **Megumi sentou-se em uma das espreguiçadeiras do enorme terraço. "**Mas como?"**

**"Peço perdão pelo sofrimento que causei aos meus amigos!"** Kenshin fez aquilo que um bom japonês faz quando precisa se desculpar. Ele se curvou, e permaneceu assim por alguns segundos. Quando se levantou começou a explicar.

** "Eu não quero que a Kaoru descubra que vocês já sabem... Sim, ela está aqui comigo todos esses dias. Quando eu pedi para que cortassem a energia do prédio, ela estava escondida no estacionamento, entrou no meu carro para se esconder, só que depois de um tempo, no silêncio e no escuro acabou pegando no sono. Quando acordou, eu já estava longe da empresa. Ela estava tão desesperada que ameaçou até me sequestrar... Queria que eu a levasse para a estação de trem, e lhe desse o salario adiantado..." **Kenshin caminhou até o frigobar que ficava na área gourmet ao lado da piscina, pegou uma garrafa de suco de uva e três copos e voltou para o lado de Megumi e Sanosuke.** "Kaoru passou o começo da semana arredia e teimosa, como um gato maltratado... Quarta feira ela começou a amansar, conversar mais, mesmo assim ela não me contou detalhes da sua vida com Enishi... Só sei que não foi fácil..."**

"**Sequestrar? Jou chan?" **Sanosuke ainda não conseguia acreditar, então era por isso que Kenshin estava todo feliz, finalmente tinha Kaoru bem onde queria, na sua casa, na cama do lado...** "Jou-chan? Ela não é capaz de fazer mal pra uma mosca!"**

Kenshin bebeu o suco, e sorriu de um jeito bobo**. "Exatamente por isso que ela está dormindo naquele quarto e morando na minha casa!"**

**"Ken-san, nem sei o que falar...Eu entendo que você queira protege-la, mas e a nossa aflição essa semana toda?...Pobre Misao quase ficou louca!" **Megumi também não estava contente com o ruivo. E olha que para isso acontecer era bem sério. Megumi era super fã de Kenshin Himura**. **Sanosuke sentou-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado da namorada.

**"Cara...a Misao vai te matar, você tem noção disso neé?" **Megumi, Sanosuke e Kenshin logo imaginaram um kunai voando bem no meio da testa do ruivo. Misao era descendente de ninjas, ela era simplesmente perita em acertar dardos nos alvos nas distancias mais bizarras. Misao fazia sucesso nos pubs ganhando apostas dos marmanjos nos jogos de dardos.

**"Oro..."**

Kenshin teve que fazer uma pausa, ele apertou o copo de suco.** "Além de mostrar aquele vídeo propositalmente, Enishi bateu na Kaoru... Ainda não sei os detalhes, estou tirando as coisas aos poucos... Não é fácil. Ela construiu muros..." **

**"Desgraçado..." **Sano sentiu a raiva ebulindo novamente, e o pior, ele pode ter sido o estopim de tudo. **"Na noite que Kaoru colocou um ponto final no namoro, nós nos encontramos por acaso. Eu e a Meg saímos para jantar. Pra comemorar a assinatura do contrato do apartamento. Eu e a Raposa vimos a Jou-chan e fomos até ela. Estava linda, com um vestido florido, e o cabelo comprido, que chegava até a cintura preso, com uma presilha brilhante só pela metade. Eu nunca tinha visto a Jou-chan com o cabelo assim, e elogiei... Passei a mão nos fios, sei lá por que...Foi só uma brincadeira...Quando o Enishi me viu fazendo isso...A expressão dele mudou completamente. A aura ficou toda estranha...Era como se ele tivesse uma veia pulsando na testa.**...**Eu juro cara, não foi na maldade, foi só um impulso de tocar o cabelo. A Meg tava do meu lado o tempo todo, né?"**

**"Hai ! Sim..."** Megumi balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ela sentiu uma pequena fisgada de ciúmes ao ver o namorado elogiando o cabelo de uma colega de trabalho, mas realmente não foi nada demais, mesmo porque logo em seguida Sano passou os braços ao seu redor. E começou a contar para Kaoru todo contente que finalmente estava realizando um sonho, morar com a mulher da sua vida. Que depois da quitação das dividas começariam a poupar e organizar o casamento. Megumi ficou vermelha, porque Sano começou a elogiar os atributos da namorada igual um bobo. Kaoru tinha um sorriso tão sincero no rosto, dizendo que desejava toda a felicidade ao casal.

**"Oh Tanuki!" **Megumi considerava Kaoru ingênua e irritante, como uma irmã caçula. Ela não sabia que a jovem tivesse caído em um redemoinho tão profundo assim**. "Ele a machucou muito?"**

**"Eu vi só o rosto... O resto do corpo, eu não tenho ideia... Ela não contou... Kaoru usou muita maquiagem para disfarçar. Quando vi o rosto limpo, e lembrei do vídeo, de toda aquela humilhação... Tive que me segurar para não ter a mesma reação que Sanosuke teve. Mas me controlei, porque quero pegar Enishi de uma vez. No seu ponto mais fraco...Você sabe que Aoshi comanda a Oniwabanshu, não é? Uma empresa de detetives particulares...Ele colocou dois dos seus melhores detetives pra seguir Enishi, Hannya e Beshini. O primeiro passo em falso..." **Kenshin terminou seu suco. Kaoru não sabia de nada disso.

**"Ken-san...Você foi muito egoísta! Sabe disse não é?" **Megumi também bebeu seu suco, ela nem tinha percebido quão sedenta estava.

**"Sumimasen. Sessha pede perdão, de gozaru! Se eu soubesse que vocês estão procurando até em necrotério... teria dito, mas vocês entendem porque a presença dela aqui precisa ser mantida em segredo, nee? Finjam que não sabem de nada, Enishi precisa acreditar que nenhum de nós sabe da Kaoru!" **Novamente Kenshin se curvou.

**"Ehh...Dizem que amor e egoísmo andam juntos." **Sanosuke se deu por vencido. Ele não estava mais furioso com o amigo. **"Nem começa com esse papo de Sessha e gozaru..."**

Kenshin mostrou seu sorriso mais bobo. "**Oro! Eu sou só um pacifista, tentando encontrar a melhor solução para todos... Mas tudo tem uma consequência. Se eu protejo a senhorita Kaoru, engano meus amigos. Se eu abro o jogo corro o risco de Enishi encontrá-la... Eu escolhi que a segurança dela é a prioridade nesse momento... Perdoe-me pelo meu egoísmo!"**

**"Pacifista uma ova!... Você ama a Jou-chan isso sim, e está cada dia mais apaixonado... Só me pergunto se ela já está do mesmo jeito..." **

Kenshin não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu. _... Ainda não, mas tenho esperanças..._

**"Bem... Depois dessa semana infernal posso respirar finalmente! Vou trabalhar só um pouquinho mais tranquila amanhã... Se não fosse um idiota aqui respondendo por um processo por agressão." **Megumi teria finalmente algumas horas de sono antes do plantão frenético.

**"O que a gente fala pra Misao?" **Sanosuke ignorou a namorada, mesmo porque ele tinha certeza que esse assunto seria motivo de muita discussão entre os dois. Errado e precipitado foi sim, mas ele não se arrependia agora, ainda mais depois de saber que Enishi bateu em Kaoru. Sano fez o que precisava fazer, e faria novamente.

Kenshin os acompanhou até o elevador**. "Pode deixar, amanhã eu resolvo isso. Novamente...me perdoem... Sano, Megumi-san...Onegai, peço que vocês continuem a procurar por Kaoru... Finjam que não sabem de nada... Só até conseguirmos mais provas das malandragens e falcatruas de Enishi. Ele será preso e expulso da policia. "**

**^^x**

Já passava das 03:30 da manhã quando o ruivo apagou todas as luzes do hall de entrada. Kenshin tinha uma reunião importante no dia seguinte, mas agora se sentia mais aliviado. Não que Kaoru fosse um fardo, mas a responsabilidade da vida e bem estar dela estavam totalmente em suas mãos, era bom dividir um pouco com pessoas confiáveis como Sanosuke e Megumi.

O ruivo abriu a porta do corredor que levava aos quartos do apartamento... _Tudo quieto.._. Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Kaoru. Tudo silencioso. Somente o som da respiração dela.

O edredom tinha escorregado para o chão, e Kaoru estava encolhidinha no colchão com uma bola. Nem estava tão frio, o quarto estava climatizado na melhor temperatura, mas Kaoru estava encolhida do mesmo jeito. "**Hmm hmmm!"** Kaoru tinha uma feição de desconforto no rosto, ela apertou os lábios como se tivesse sentindo dor.

Kenshin não resistiu, entrou de vez no quarto, pegou a coberta do chão e colocou sobre Kaoru. **"Ken...shin?" **Sentindo o conforto e calor do cobertor, Kaoru suspirou, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Ela abraçou a coberta com força, mas seu rosto relaxou um pouco. Como alguém afrouxando o nó em uma corda.

Foi tão automático, Kenshin não deveria estar fazendo isso. Invadindo sua privacidade, debruçando-se sobre ela. Fechando os olhos e inalando a deliciosa fragrância, jasmim e lavanda. Escutando sua respiração.

Kenshin não deveria encarar a boca vermelha por tanto tempo, e nem imaginar a textura dos lábios quando ela os abriu, formando um pequeno "o". O ruivo começou a se aproximar, querendo lhe roubar um beijo, devagarzinho, centímetro por centímetro.

No escuro e no silencio, como um ladrão, ela não saberia...

**"Hmm"** Kaoru gemeu, apertando o cobertor novamente, franzindo a testa.

Kenshin não teve coragem. O ruivo se perguntou por que Kaoru estava com um sono tão agitado. **"Shhh...dorme tranquila koishii..."** Ele beijou sim, mas foi a testa de Kaoru. E Com o mesmo silêncio que entrou no quarto, ele saiu.

**^.^x**

O sábado amanheceu nublado e chuvoso. E apesar da madrugada agitada, Kenshin tinha que sair cedo naquela manhã, ele tinha uma reunião importante agenda para as nove da manhã, e já estava de pé para isso. Normalmente a empresa ficava fechada nos finais de semana. Mas nesse em especial, ele não podia ficar enrolando. Uma conta essencial estava em jogo, toda a campanha publicidade envolvendo o principal cantor de uma grande gravadora, Shogo Amakusa. Que tinha um show em Tóquio agendado para aquela noite.

Shogo e Kenshin estudaram kendo no mesmo dojo, no dojo em que Hiko era um dos mestres. A amizade continuou, e Shogo Amakusa acabou estudando música na mesma faculdade que Kenshin. O ruivo o considerava um de seus amigos mais próximos, apesar de Shogo não parar na mesma cidade por mais que uma semana.

Mas a amizade entre os dois não significava que a conta publicitária era menos importante. Pelo contrario, era importantíssima, Shogo era mundialmente conhecido, e tinha milhares e milhares de fãs. Ele lançaria um novo CD **"Koi no Yokan"** nos próximos meses, e o ruivo pretendia colocar o talento de Kaoru na jogada. A reunião serviria pra ficar por dentro das ideias básicas dos produtores.

Kenshin pretendia passar essa conta pra Kaoru, e já tinha pesquisado com um arquiteto como montar um estúdio e um escritório de artes dentro de seu próprio apartamento, tudo para ela. O ruivo não permitiria que Kaoru desperdiçasse seu talento e toda sua dedicação para se formar a toa. Ela trabalharia perfeitamente em casa. Ele estava programando trazer Shogo para um jantar, para conversar com Kaoru sobre suas ideias. Anos e anos lidando com papparazzis, fofocas ensinaram seu grande amigo a ser quase um nina. Extremamente religioso, Shogo sabia muito bem como ser discreto e guardar segredos e dar ótimos conselhos.

Kaoru estava estranhamente quieta naquela manhã. Geralmente quando o escutava acordar, vinha rapidinho até a cozinha para beber uma enorme caneca de café e ajudar no que podia. Na verdade, desde a noite passada, depois de todo o caso com Shura e a tentativa de golpe, ela estava mais quieta que o usual. Kenshin não contaria que entrou as escondidas no seu quarto e a viu com cara de dor_... Que acontece com você?... _

Talvez a jovem morena tivesse um pouco deprimida, sentindo falta dos seus amigos. E se ele revelasse que Sanosuke e Megumi já sabem? Ela ficaria mais feliz?

**"Ohayo"** E lá estava ela, com cara de mal humorada. Parada na entrada da cozinha, com um roupão felpudo enorme por cima do pijama, com pantufa nos pés. E o cabelo todo armado e bagunçado, os olhos um pouco inchados e o os lábios vermelhos, fazendo um bico.

**"Bom dia!"** Kenshin respondeu com uma risada, enquanto enchia duas canecas com café. **"Anotou a placa do caminhão que te atropelou?"** Ele ofereceu uma xicara para ela.

**"Rrrrrr"** Foi a resposta, entre os dentes, de Kaoru antes de se sentar a mesa. Ela colocou os cotovelos sobre o mármore, e deixou que suas mãos segurassem sua testa. **"Itai!"**

**"Que foi?"** Imediatamente Kenshin largou a caneca sobre a mesa e já estava ao seu lado, com uma mão esfregando as costas de Kaoru, enquanto a outra levantava o queixo dela, para que pudesse olhar nos olhos. "**Desde o jantar de ontem você está estranha! Ainda é por causa da Shura"**

**"Rrrr... Não me lembra daquela Sardinha em lata!"**

**"Então?"**

Kaoru abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber dizer exatamente o que precisava dizer**. "Hmm"** Ela fez uma careta. Fechou os olhos com força com a pontada na barriga.

**"Kaoru?"** Preocupado, Kenshin estava pegando o telefone, e já pedindo para chamar a secretaria. Se Kaoru não estava bem, a reunião mudaria de horário, ou de dia**... "Misao, vamos ter que mudar a reunião, estou com um problema em cas..."**

Kenshin não teve tempo de terminar, Kaoru tirou o telefone das mãos dele. Balançando a cabeça freneticamente. Era só o que faltava, uma humilhação a mais. Fazer Kenshin perder uma conta importante por causa dos seus problemas femininos... **"Nãooo"**

Kenshin pegou o telefone de volta. **"Misao, eu te ligo daqui a pouco ,ok!"** Kaoru continuava a balançar a cabeça em negativa.

**"Você ficou louco. Desmarcar essa reunião por causa... disso!"** Kaoru estava de pé na frente de Kenshin. Brava, querendo jogar a xicara de café na cabeça dele.

Kenshin não estava entendendo nada**. "Kamiya! Afinal, qual o problema?!"**

**"Vermelho! Tudo vermelho!" **Kaoru fez cara de quem ia chorar.

**"Oro?"**

Piorou. Kenshin não estava entendendo nadinha de nada.

**"Kaoru! Eu não sou adivinho. Só estamos nos dois nesse apartamento. Se você não me contar as coisas..." **Era a primeira vez que ele via Kaoru com um humor tão... obscuro.

**"Cólica. Ok? Eu estou com uma cólica terrível! Parece que vou abrir e quebrar no meio..." **Kaoru usou os braços dramaticamente**..."...E meu...período começou...Eu não tenho...as coisas...E aconteceu um vazamento no lençol de madrugada...sangue por tudo...e...eu...droga...!" **Vermelha feito um pimentão, Kaoru queria enfiar a cabeça em um balde e ficar pelo resto dos seus dias. Ela nem precisava contar para Kenshin sobre a mancha de sangue no lençol, saiu sem querer.

**"Oh..."**

As palavras fugiram de Kenshin. Apesar das namoradas, ele nunca conviveu, ou melhor, morou com uma mulher tão intimamente dentro de sua casa até chegar nesse ponto. Ele pigarreou umas duas vezes, sem saber o que fazer.

Consola-la? Não consola-la? Correr? Não correr?

Ele esqueceu completamente que mulheres precisam de... coisas...mensalmente.

E pelo visto ela também esqueceu...

**"Oh..."**

Kaoru se sentou novamente, cruzando os dois braços na mesa de mármore e escondendo o rosto absurdamente vermelho. Kenshin, mesmo com medo de perder o braço, sim, as historias sobre TPM eram legendarias entre os homens, Kenshin colocou a mão devagarzinho no ombro dela. "**Kaoru..."**

Ela levantou o rosto envergonhadíssima.

**"Olha...Escreve tudo que precisa em um papel, eu vou na farmácia buscar... Obviamente você não pode sair. A minha reunião só começa as nove, eu tenho tempo... Não se preocupe com o lençol, é o de menos..." **Kenshin se curvou para ficar da altura dela, e com a maior paciência do mundo esperou a resposta de Kaoru.

Kenshin passava a mão no braço dela, como se fosse perder os dedos com uma mordida a qualquer segundo.

Kaoru rosnou feito um leão. **"Masaka Kenshin...Menos"**

**"HAI! HAI!" **Ele tirou a mão imediatamente.

**"Só para constar, eu não fico raivosa quando estou menstruada, ok? Só fiquei realmente constrangida com a situação que me encontro... Não posso nem sair na rua para comprar minhas coisas... E fiquei apavorada de manchar um lençol caríssimo, de setecentos fios egípcios que não é meu... Minha droga de vida!" **A voz de Kaoru agora não era de raiva, era de tristeza. "**Minha vida está uma droga... O que eu vou fazer ? Como eu fui sair essa decepção para meu pai, uma decepção pra toda a família Kamiya? Eu sou tão imprestável e burra. Burra, burra!" **Ela começou a chorar, e Kenshin não aguentava ver_._

_...Ok, bizarro... Irritada, deprimida...Daqui a pouco ela começa a rir..._

**"Pelo amor de Deus, Kaoru. Não fala uma coisa dessas... Essa casa é sua pelo tempo que você quiser... Sinta-se a vontade aqui e confie em mim. Lençol é o de menos. Eu tiro a mancha em um piscar de olhos. Eu estou do seu lado para o que você precisar...Mesmo que seja pra comprar...suas coisas..."** A bochecha de Kenshin estava da cor de seu cabelo, vermelho fogo.

Kaoru sorriu, ainda fungando um pouco, ela riu. E os olhos de Kenshin ficaram tão espantados que pareciam girar. **"Oro?"**

Ela escreveu em um papel os itens que precisava, e o nome de um remédio para acalmar a maldita cólica e dor de cabeça.

Rapidamente Kenshin deixou o apartamento, prometendo que voltaria rápido. Ao ligar o carro, solicitou uma chamada por voz para pelo viva voz. **"Misao, por favor, me encontre em quinze minutos na farmácia Sumiré. Eu preciso da sua ajuda! É urgente!" **Kenshin precisava de ajuda, e resolveria a questão de Misao saber sobre Kaoru também.

Kenshin prometeu que terminando a reunião, faria canja de galinha. Compraria bolsa de água quente, e um cobertor elétrico para que ela não tomasse friagem. E chocolate, ele leu em algum lugar que chocolate acalmava as mulheres nesse período de guerra hormonal.

Kaoru ficou no apartamento só imaginando a cena de Kenshin, parado na frente da prateleira do setor de higiene intima feminina, com vários pacotes de absorvente nas mãos sem saber exatamente qual e o que escolher. Dizendo "ORO!" com as bochechas em chamas. Kaoru nem imaginava que Misao acompanharia Kenshin nessa missão na seção de produtos femininos, senão ela teria uma crise de risos eternamente.

**"BAKA!"** Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, Kaoru gargalhou sozinha dentro do apartamento, antes de ir para a lavanderia tentar resolver o problema da mancha no lençol.

**^^x**

Continua...

Obrigada por ler! Eu me lembro de muitas situações do manga e anime, conforme vou escrevendo fanfiction, provavelmente eu falho na hora de passar isso para o papel, eu sei! Mas algumas palavras do Kenshin e da Kaoru do anime, na dublagem original em japonês, vêm na minha mente e me racho de rir. Ok, eu sou boba! Me deixa de gozaru!kkkkkkkkkk.

Agradeço as minhas meninas, Lica, obrigada por tudo! Seus reviews me fazem ficar com cara de ORO, depois de rir feito uma louca!

Jou chan, eu sei, ainda não cheguei na parte da "luta" kkkk, apesar de que Sanosuke já deu uma clareada sobre o que aconteceu na madrugada fatídica entre Enishi e Kaoru!

Soffy, não quero te matar! Volte aqui meu anjoo ~.~ OMG, não morra! Se eu pudesse ficava no universo manga/anime o dia todo!

Anon, OIEEE! estou aqui \O/, beijosss p/ você que é pratico e não deixa nem um nome p resposta kkkkkkkkk!

Marin, desculpe te encher tantooo, obrigada pela paciência e cadê Sonho Oriental? Quero ver Battousai e sua odalisca! Gente tem algo tãooo sexy sobre isso...abafa!

Hehehehe. Estou feliz gente, consegui finalmente minha camiseta Kenshin e Kaoru no festival do Japão 2014 em SP! Foi o máximo, e ainda persegui o Sanosuke e o Inuyasha tupiniquins kkkkkkkkk! alouka

Obrigada novamente, TODOS os reviews eu guardo no coração! \o/

Beijos Chibis!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Bodies do Smashing Pumpkins é minha música favorita, mas não sou maluca como Enishi.

LICA, trilhões de agradecimentos pela revisão e pela ajuda com a Misao. Você me deu uma luz no fim do túnel criando a essência da menina Doninha nesse fanfic!Esse capitulo é seu Obrigada!

"**Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 6**

**Por Chibis**

Sabe-se lá de onde Misao reuniu energias para acordar cedo e ir trabalhar naquele sábado frio e chuvoso. Ela normalmente tinha os finais de semana livres, e pretendia distribuir folhetos com a foto de Kaoru Kamiya nas estações de trem, mas seu chefe, Kenshin Himura, havia marcado uma reunião extraordinária justo naquele dia, e obviamente, sua secretaria o auxiliaria.

A jovem magricela de longos cabelos trançados mal tinha chegado à empresa, e o chefe já estava no celular **"Misao, vamos ter que mudar a reunião, estou com um problema em cas..."**.

"**Misao, eu te ligo daqui a pouco ,ok?!"** Ela aguardou a outra ligação enquanto colocava os computadores para funcionar. Por um minuto o xingou mentalmente. _...Aquela versão ruiva de __Miranda_ Priestly_... _Misao estava irritada com Himura.

Obviamente ele não era uma peste como _Miranda__ Priestly,a_ chefe de "O diabo veste Prada", pelo contrario, ele era extremamente educado, duro e exigente quando precisava, mas sempre respeitoso. Porém Misao exagerava mesmo nas comparações, principalmente quando aborrecida.

_...Insensível...Deve estar envolvido com alguma modelo peituda... Imperdoável_

Apesar da grana, affairs com gostosas peitudas e festas badaladas da alta sociedade,também não faziam o perfil de Kenshin Himura, mas Misao não conseguia evitar e reclamava dele mesmo assim. Himura simplesmente não parece se importar muito com o sumiço de Kaoru Kamiya_._

_...Mais essa agora? Não acredito que ele me fez acordar cedo, vir até aqui em um sábado chuvoso pra simplesmente cancelar tudo na última hora!..._.

Mas a voz de Kenshin no telefone tinha um tom um tanto quanto aflito, e Misao estranhou. "**Misao, por favor, me encontre em quinze minutos na farmácia Sumiré. Eu preciso da sua ajuda! É urgente!"**

_...Ok, ok. Tanta urgência!..._Ela correu para seu carro um Smart vermelhinho, que Sanosuke teimava em chamar de caixote ou carrinho de brinquedo.

Misao estava encostada na parede da farmácia Sumirê, aquela que Kenshin havia lhe mandando, as duas mãos juntas nas costas e as pernas cruzadas, olhando de um lado ao outro a espera de uma cabeça ruiva. Quando viu o carro preto do chefe dar seta para estacionar, ela se endireitou e abriu um pequeno sorriso educado.

Kenshin o retribuiu, ao passo em que descia e fechava o veiculo.

"**Bom dia senhor Himura!"** Ela o cumprimentou entrando no modo secretaria competente. Encaminhando-se para a entrada do estabelecimento.

"**Ohayo senhorita Misao... Como está?" **O ruivo tinha seu habitual sorriso bobo, apesar de caminhar mais rápido do que de costume.

"**Bem!" **

O que ela poderia dizer? Preocupada e frustrada com o sumiço de sua amiga, ela não era um poço de alegria naquele sábado chuvoso.

Ambos entravam no estabelecimento, o sininho pendurado na porta de vidro tocou conforme a porta abriu e fechou. Misao pegou logo uma cestinha de compras, e franziu a testa, olhando preocupada para o ruivo. **"Senhor Himura... Porque estamos aqui? Você não está doente, está?"**

"**Não senhorita Misao, não se preocupe. Estamos aqui, porque eu preciso de ajuda com essa lista..." **Kenshin tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso, entregando-o para a secretária e amiga. O ruivo ficou muito sem graça e levou a mão até a nuca, massageando-a, deixando exposto seu embaraço.

"**Hmm...Ok, vamos ver!"** A morena pegou o papel, estranhando a atitude do chefe e começou a ler. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver as palavras, e logo voltou sua atenção para o chefe, com uma sobrancelha levantada, e ao ver a cor vermelha refletida no rosto de Kenshin, esboçou um gracioso sorriso.

"**Muito Bem... Himura, me conta... Para que você precisa de artigos tão femininos?"..**_.talvez a teoria sobre a modelo peituda esteja correta... _

Misao deu as costas pra Kenshin, andando em direção as prateleiras. Se seu humor estivesse melhor poderia provoca-lo até o fim dos tempos. Sentia a presença do ruivo a suas costas, a seguindo, mas só parou e o encarou ao ouvi-lo gaguejar.

"**Bem... É... É... " **Kenshin não sabia como explicar, pensou em mil e uma formas de dar a noticia para a menina a sua frente, dentro do carro, mas desde que a viu todo seu discurso esfumou-se de sua mente.

"**É?"** Misao olhou para ele e logo voltou à atenção para a prateleira de absorventes a sua frente. E Kenshin agradeceu o fato dela não estar mais olhando para ele. Kenshin leu rapidamente as opções à sua frente. Absorventes com abas, sem abas, cobertura seca, suave, perfumada, sem perfume, fluxo intenso, médio, escasso, para pratica de esporte, diurnos, noturnos... E ficava ainda pior, os absorventes internos pequenos, médios, grandes, extra grande. ._..Como um homem poderia saber algo assim? Medindo, claro. Deve ser compatível com o tamanho do meu... _**"ORO?!" **_...Melhor não pensar..._Seu rosto todo era um enorme tomate. **"Que diabos é Mooncup, menstrual cup?" **Ele pegou uma caixa, lendo o estranho rotulo, e perguntou mais pra si mesmo do que pra Misao. **"ORO?" **Era melhor nem saber essa resposta.

"**Estou esperando..."** Misao falou fazendo suas escolhas.

Kenshin começou a tossir **"São... Para a senhorita... Ka... Kaoru Kamiya." **O ruivo falou bem baixinho.

Ao ouvir o nome da amiga desaparecida, Misao soltou a cesta da mão, que bateu no chão. Por sorte, nada que tinha dentro dela era quebrável. Kenshin olhou para as compras no chão e logo para a amiga, quem havia congelado na mesma posição que estava. Misao estava com a boca entreaberta, olho arregalado, fixo em um ponto qualquer.

"**Senhorita Misao?..." **O ruivo perguntou receoso. Essa confissão era um voto de confiança enorme. Misao certamente não o decepcionaria. Ele viu sua secretaria virar-se, lentamente, com os olhos brilhando, pareciam estar se enchendo de lágrimas, mas nenhuma escorreu.

"**Eu posso explicar, mas você tem que me prometer..." **Kenshin levantou as duas mãos, pedindo para que o tom da conversa permaneça baixinho.

Misao tremeu um pouco**. "Ka... Kaoru? Você disse Kaoru? Kaoru Kamiya?"**

Kenshin apenas assentiu e viu a moça abrir seu mais sincero sorriso de alegria**. "Kaoru..."**

Mas o sorriso logo se desfez. **"Seu ruivinho filho da mãe! Anão de jardim! Mergulhador de aquário! Seu...seu...seu..."** Misao segurou Kenshin chacoalhando. Isso não era jeito de falar com o chefe, mas ela estava emocionada e começou a bombardeá-lo de perguntas, do tipo: Ela está bem? Como ela está? Ela não está doente, está? Ela precisa de mais alguma coisa? Ela está segura? Onde ela se escondeu?

"**Oro!?"** O ruivo tentava responder, mas a moça falava sem pausa e ele já estava ficando atordoado. A cada instante, ela iniciava uma nova questão, até que a viu parar e ficar séria.

"**Misao, está todo mundo olhando. Vai com calma!" **Realmente eles começaram a chamar atenção das outras pessoas da farmácia e era tudo que Kenshin não queria.

Misao se calou de repente e olhou bem fundo nos olhos do chefe. Suspirou esperando uma resposta sincera. **"Onde Kaoru esteve durante todo esse tempo?"**

Kenshin engoliu em seco ao escutar essa pergunta. Sentiu o perigo ao lembrar-se da reação de Sanosuke na madrugada anterior, mas sabia que essa seria a primeira e mais importante pergunta que a pequena ninja não deixaria passar sem resposta. **"É importante que isso seja mantido em sigilo... Existem fatos que você desconhece..."**

"**FALA LOGO!"** Misao estava perdendo a paciência. Se ela tivesse uma das suas kunais por perto, certarmente já estariam no couro do ruivo.

"**Shh...As vezes eu me pergunto quem é o chefe aqui...Kami-sama!"** Kenshin usou as duas mãos fazendo sinal para que ela diminuísse o tom. Preocupado com a reação da moça, mas sem escapatória, ele tomou fôlego e resolveu falar, com firmeza e de uma só vez. "**Escondida comigo, na minha casa"**

"**Na...na...na sua casa? Esse tempo todo?"** Misao baixou levemente o rosto e fechou os olhos. O ki dela começou a ser liberado, e uma veia pulsou na testa da pequena. O ruivo viu o pequeno corpo da moça se tencionar por inteiro e as mãos se fecharem em forma de punho**. "Himura..."**

"**Oro?"** A secretaria explodiria.

Kenshin arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás quando viu a pequena estourar aos gritos com ele.

"**HIMURAAA! Como você ousa fazer isso com a gente? Tem ideia da preocupação que passamos****? ****Das noites em claro? O Sanosuke vai te matar!"**Misao começou a pegar tudo o que tinha em sua frente e jogar sobre o chefe, que pode agradecer de que as coisas mais próximas as mãos da jovem eram os pacotes de absorventes, que eram leves e macios, se bem que ele estava conseguindo se desviar da maioria, mas a menina era boa com a mira e velocidade, e um ou outro pacote acabava o acertando.

" **Oro, oro, oro..."**

Kenshin só consegui falar isso ao passo que Misao, não parecia se cansar, continuando a reclamar aos gritos. Chamando a atenção de todos no estabelecimento, até mesmo do segurança que quando chegou para segura-la , recebeu um olhar mortal da moça, o que fez o homem recuar alguns passos. **"Eu tive pesadelo, imaginando o pior... E ela estava com você o tempo inteiro? HIMURA! Eu vou te matar!"**

Envergonhando, Kenshin a balançar as duas mãos. "**Senhorita Misao se acalme, por favor. Posso explicar, mas não aqui..." **

"**Juro por Deus, Himura..."** A morena parou de tacar os pacotes de absorvente. Apesar que só sobraram uns dois na prateleira, por que todos os demais estavam amontoados atrás do ruivo. Misao estava alucinada de ódio, seu ki formava uma pequena onda ao seu redor e o segurança não se atrevia mais a se aproximar.

O chefe se aproximou cauteloso, sob o olhar assassino da jovem o seguindo através do corredor. **"Pegue o que falta da lista. Vamos para o caixa pelo amor de Kami-sama. Sair logo dessa farmácia. Eu já lhe explico tudo!" **

Misao olhou para Kenshin, um pouquinho mais calma e assentiu. Foi até a pilha de absorventes no chão, escolheu os que iria levar, e com ajuda do ruivo guardou os restantes de volta ao lugar. Em silêncio, ainda chateada com Kenshin, buscou por cada artigo da lista e entregou a cesta cheia para o ruivo.

Kenshin pegou a cesta e viu a moça sair da farmácia parando em frente o carro dele. Kenshin pagou as compras. Ao passar no caixa acrescentou um item que não estava na lista, e que Misao não precisaria saber...Mas Kenshin pretendia usar._.. Um dia, quem sabe...Com sorte...Se for reciproco..._ Ele pagou tudo, guardando o pacote de camisinhas no bolso traseiro da calça... Apesar de ficar vermelho feito um pimentão. Ele não se sentiria culpado por essa compra. Kenshin tinha que parar de arrumar desculpas para si mesmo, ele não era um pervertido tirando vantagem de uma mocinha. Ele era um homem adulto apaixonado por uma adulta, com perspectivas adultas para um futuro não muito distante. _...Ok, chega disso Himura...Tá comprado e acabou..._

"**Sumimasen..."** Pediu desculpas as pessoas do local, da forma mais tradicional japonesa, se curvando. O ruivo fez um pedido formal um pouco mais demorado para o segurança e saiu, com a chave do carro em uma mão e a sacola em outra.

A caixa da farmácia olhou para Kenshin com cara estranha conforme ele deixava o estabelecimento pela porta que tinha um sininho. A mulher nunca tinha visto uma guerra de absorventes antes na sua vida.** "Arruaceiros..." **O gerente disse, apesar de Kenshin e Misao terem colocado os itens de volta ao lugar, ao lugar errado, mas pelo menos tentaram.

Kenshin destravou o carro, o alarme mal desligou e Misao, bastante emburrada, já se sentou no banco do passageiro. O ruivo sentou-se no banco do motorista, e passou a explicar o mesmo que disse para Sano e Megumi, cada detalhe, sem ocultar nada.

Misao foi relaxando pouco a pouco e sendo inundada pela tristeza, ao saber tudo pelo qual a amiga passou. Para Misao, Kaoru era sua melhor amiga, e agora seu ódio começou a ganhar um novo foco, ela queria era a pele de Enishi, mas se controlou. **"E?...Cadê ela! Ela está na sua casa agora?"**

"**Calma! Ela está bem."** Falou o chefe e amigo, ao entender a pergunta não completada da moça. "**Kaoru precisava dessas coisas e eu não sabia como comprar isso...Eu vou te contar tudo que eu sei...** **Senhorita Misao, por favor, precisamos manter isso em segredo. Enishi é um homem perigoso, e eu sei que ele está caçando Kaoru como um bicho! Aoshi Shinomori e seus detetives estão de olho no Enishi pra mim..." **

Misao estava magoada. Que tipo de amiga essa gente pensa que ela é?** "Você acha que eu não sei disso?... Você acha que eu não percebi a tristeza e a infelicidade que a Kaoru tentava esconder durante esses seis meses? Eu tentei a todo custo dar liberdade e não pressionar a Kaoru, e qualquer um que me conhece sabe quanto isso é difícil pra mim!..." **A moça agora tinha lagrimas nos olhos. **"Você acha que eu não percebi como Enishi a sufocava todos os dias? Como ele ligava e queria satisfação de todos os passos dela? Quando a gente saia pra beber, conversar, rir, Enishi simplesmente a proibia? Ou aparecia do nada pra levar ela embora?"**

"**Exato!"** Kenshin respirou fundo. **"Kaoru está protegida na minha casa, mas só se o Enishi não desconfiar que ela esteja lá. Precisamos fingir que as "buscas" continuam... Pelo menos até reunirmos provas que levem Enishi para cadeia..."**

Misao abriu os braços**. "A policia não devia estar cuidando disso não?"**

"**Misao, Enishi faz parte da polícia! Aoshi e eu temos uma desconfiança. Nós acreditamos que Enishi manipula provas de crimes. Faz parte da máfia que incrimina inocentes e inocenta culpados... Os detetives de Aoshi o fotografaram conversando no porto de Tóquio com um dos capangas de Shishio Makoto..." **Parecia coisa de filme e era, mas sem provas concretas e definitivas de que Enishi fazia isso, eles não podiam denuncia-lo.

Misao não queria parecer insensível nem nada, mas ela pouco se importava para as ligações de Enishi, com a máfia, ou com o papa, ele iria pagar do mesmo jeito.** "Kenshin...O que aquele maluco de cabelo branco fez com ela?"** Misao olhou para o chefe, sua face sempre sorridente dessa vez estava séria , muito séria.

"**Olha Misao..."** Kenshin não sabia bem o quanto revelar. A secretaria era esquentadinha, se dissesse que Enishi bateu na Kaoru, Misao se meteria em encrenca...

Kenshin percebeu a moça o encarando firmemente.

"**Kenshin Himura... Eu quero ver a Kaoru, agora!"**

"**Oro..." **Tentou ganhar tempo, dando uma de bobo**.**

Misao não deixaria isso passar batido, sua amiga precisava de ajuda e ela não fugiria**. "Oro nada...Isso é muito sério! A Kaoru deve estar sofrendo! Presa como uma criminosa, encarcerada dentro daquele apartamento a semana toda! Sem ninguém pra conversar !"**

"**HEI! Não é assim. Ela não está presa... E como assim, sem ninguém pra conversar?...Eu não conto?"** Kenshin pensou bem_._

_...Talvez seja a melhor coisa a fazer._ _Kaoru e Misao são amigas...Eu não quero admitir, mas Kaoru está trancafiada mesmo... A situação é bem diferente dá de Sanosuke. Misao não tem ligação com Enishi, nem vai responder a processo na justiça por causa dele... Misao ainda nem sabe sobre o Sanosuke, Kaoru não vai se sentir culpada..._

Misao olhou para a janela e disse baixinho. **"Hunf... Aposto que Kaoru estava morrendo de cólica e só falou alguma coisa quando não aguentou mais..." **

"**É..."**

Kenshin tomou uma decisão, rapidamente seu celular já estava discando o número do administrador do prédio. "**Himura falando, por favor, preciso falar com Morita da segurança. Ok, eu aguardo...!"**

Enquanto aguardava o retorno do senhor Morita para aprovar a entrada de Misao no prédio, o ruivo tirava de sua carteira um dos cartões, e entregava para Misao. **"Esse cartão é a chave de acesso ao condomínio e da casa. Vou te passar a senha que destrava a porta do meu apartamento... Misao, leve discretamente essas coisas para Kaoru. Por favor, lembre-se que as pessoas do meu condomínio não sabem que ela está vivendo lá, oficialmente, eu digo. E eu vou para o escritório para a reunião com Amakusa e volto para preparar o almoço!" **

Munida de sacolas, do cartão e com a senha na memoria, Misao saiu da Mercedez preta e entrou no seu pequeno Smart vermelhinho. E correndo mais do que necessário, se dirigiu para o famoso apartamento de Kenshin Himura. _...Quem diria esse ruivo safado, anão de jardim, mergulhador de piscina, escondendo a Kaoru da gente a semana toda...Espera até o Sano ficar sabendo... _

**^^x**

Enishi olhou com fascinação as gotas de chuva escorrendo pelo vidro da janela. Cada gota. Escapando. Escorrendo. Assim como Kaoru escapou da sua vida.

Ele bebeu o whisky puro, sem gelo em um gole só, já virando a garrafa de Jack Daniels, repondo o conteúdo do seu copo. Antes das nove da manhã ele já terminaria a garrafa. Enfiou os dedos no cabelo loiro, arranhando o couro com as unhas. Seus cabelos descoloridos estavam tão claro, praticamente brancos, ficaram ainda mais bagunçados.

Seus olhos inchados e roxos das porradas que levou noite anterior estavam lacrimejando. Cheios de lágrimas, que agora escorriam pelo rosto como a chuva na janela. O sobrinho do corregedor já tinha sido solto, enquanto Enishi era atendido na emergência do hospital, mas ele nem se importou tanto assim. Ele ia ferrar o tal Sanosuke de um jeito ou de outro.

O que preocupava agora, era a ficha caindo. Kaoru não estava com Sanosuke. Ou foi só teatro?

...Talvez a tal Misao saiba onde ela está!... Essa mocinha irritante vai receber minha visita...

_...Mas por quê?..._

_...Por que Kaoru não volta? Por que não a encontro?..._

Ele tragou profundamente a fumaça, era o último cigarro do maço. Nem tinha percebido que o maço tinha acabado antes das nove da manhã. O rádio tocava o CD tão alto que o som das guitarras distorcidas fazia o vidro da janela vibrar. Aquela música exprimia exatamente seu sentimentos, sua aflição.

Enishi olhou para trás. O apartamento tão quebrado quanto ele mesmo. _...Eu preciso colocar tudo no lugar... Kaoru vai voltar e ela não vai gostar de ver o que aconteceu com nossa casa... Todos os enfeites que ela comprou, tudo despedaçado..._

Ele caminhou até um pequeno pato de cristal. Kaoru amava aquele pato. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que ela comprou quando estavam montando o apartamento. Agora estava dividido no meio, quebrado bem no pescoço. Aquele patinho não tinha mais conserto, nada faria o cristal voltar a ser uma peça só.

_...Por que?... Por que eu sinto que essa casa não é mais um lar?...Toda a vez que essa raiva acalma eu sinto que essa casa não é mais um lar!... _

_** "Enishi! **__**Quanto mais você me obrigar, a força, a manter esse sentimento vivo, mais vai mata-lo! Você vai matar qualquer resquício de amor que eu tive por você. **_ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, EU NÃO SEI SE VOU CONSEGUIR PERDOAR...!" _A lembrança de Kaoru se olhando no espelho do banheiro, aos prantos com o rosto machucado, sangrando, segurando longo o cabelo picotado nas pequenas mãos. __**"O cabelo vai crescer, eventualmente, mas sua atitude não tem mais volta!"**_

"_**Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu perdi o controle! Amor, eu prometo, nunca mais vai acontecer. Nunca mais!" **__Enishi andava de um lado para o outro puxando os fios do cabelo descolorido._

"_**Enishi...Essa é a última vez que você me diz que nunca mais vai acontecer...Porque acabou...! Se você tem um pouco de consideração pelo que nós vivemos, me deixe ir..." **__E assim, atordoado pelo que tinha acabado de fazer contra a namorada, Enishi viu Kaoru deixando o apartamento, carregando somente uma mala com algumas mudas de roupas, e o laptop com suas coisas do trabalho._

_Enishi aumentou ainda mais o som, e fechou os olhos. O ritmo alucinando de "Bodies" agora entrava em seu sistema._

"Cast the pearls aside, of a simple life of need; Come into my life forever; The crumbled cities stand as known; Of the sights you have been shown; Of the hurt you call your own; Love is suicide; The empty bodies stand at rest; Casualties of their own flesh; Afflicted by their dispossession; But no bodies ever knew; Nobodys; No bodies felt like you; Nobodys; Love is suicide"

Enishi riu da ironia da música. "** Amor é suicídio!" **

Olhando agora para seu apartamento e sua vida, tudo aos pedaços, era sim. Amar é um modo de se suicidar, de morrer aos poucos. Era como ele sentia sem Kaoru.

Ele mergulhou fundo na mensagem secreta que tinha na letra da música. Destruir, desprezar, desconfiar, desobedecer, trair, desarmar, dissecar, negar, desprezar. A música ficava ainda mais nervosa, assim como a cabeça de Enishi.

Enishi apanhou o controle remoto do som e aumentou ainda mais o som do stereo. Billy Corgan berrava agoniado e Enishi se identificava com o desespero da música.

…_Ninguém vai sentir como você koishii..._

Enishi fechou os olhos, o sorriso dela veio à tona. Os olhos azuis brilhantes. A pele cheirosa e macia, como ele queria sentir a maciez em contato com suas digitais.

_...Por que você não pensa mais em mim?..._

"Now we drive the night, to the ironies of peace; You can't help deny forever; The tragedies reside in you;The secret sights hide in you; The lonely nights divide you in two;"

Ele precisava vê-la. Ele precisava dela agora! Não só através da foto dos dois pousando com o mar azul ao fundo e o sol se pondo. O ou o vídeo que passava na tela da televisão, de Kaoru rindo de alguma piada boba que ele tinha contado. Ele queria lembrar qual foi! Ele queria faze-la rir novamente.

Fotos. Vídeos.

Nada era suficiente.

Ele queria a carne dela, sentir a pele dela na palma de sua mão.

Por que ele não podia voltar no tempo? Voltar para aquelas férias ao Hawai! Onde tudo era perfeito ? Onde só existiam os dois?

"**Kaoru! Por que você não entende? Eu preciso de você!"**

"All my blisters now revealed; In the darkness of my dreams; In the spaces in between us; But no bodies ever knew; Nobodys; No bodies felt like you; Nobodys; Love is suicide."

"**Eu sinto sua falta!"**

Patético. Impotente.

Enishi odiava se sentir assim. Sua face, toda dolorida com as pancadas que Sanosuke tinha lhe aplicado na noite anterior, começou a se contorcer com uma raiva ebulindo. Ele mostrou os dentes como um cão rosnando. Jogou o copo de whisky com força contra a parede espatifando-o. Mas uma coisa quebrada em sua vida.

Por que Kaoru o fazia sentir assim? Como os cacos de vidro espatifados no chão do apartamento?

"**Eu te odeio por isso Kaoru! ODEIO! EU TE ODEIO KAORU!"**

Por que ele fechava os olhos e a enxergava? Toda vez? Por que Kaoru morava dentro dos seus olhos fechados? Por que sua risada ecoava nos seus ouvidos? Vindo provocar, vindo pra rir da sua cara!

"**Maldita! MALDITAAAAA! EU TE AMO!"**

Por que ele queria inalar Kaoru pra dentro de si, como se ela fosse a maldita fumaça de um cigarro?

TOC TO TOC TOC

"**Enishi! Abra essa porta! ENISHI!" **Enishi ignorou as batidas. Ele conhecia bem a voz de quem batia na porta. "**Pelo amor de Deus Enishi, me ligaram do hospital! Como um homem adulto de vinte e cinco anos, policial se envolve em uma briga de rua? O que está acontecendo com você meu irmão? Você não era assim... ENISHI, QUERIDO! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ?"**

TOC TOC TOC

"**VAI EMBORA TOMOE!" **Enishi sentou na poltrona. Olhou as dezenas de fotografias dele e de Kaoru espalhadas no chão do apartamento.

Sorrisos, abraços, risadas, carinho..**.**pra sempre congelados naquelas imagens**. "Vai embora pro seu noivo!" **Enishi disse baixinho, se debruçando sobre a mesinha de centro, agarrando o potinho que continha dezenas de comprimidos coloridos.

TOC TOC TOC TOC "**ENISHI! ABAIXA ESSE SOM E CONVERSA DIREITO COMIGO!"**

Enishi tirou a tampa e jogou três comprimidos para dentro da boca, de uma vez só. **"ME DEIXA TOMOE!" **Ele terminou de tomar a garrafa de whisky e já pegava outra na pequena adega.

"**Meu irmão... Você não está bem! Por favor, me deixe entrar..." **Tomoe já estava ficando rouca. Quase duas horas batendo na porta de Enishi, quanto mais ela gritava, mas ele aumentava o som.

Enishi jogou o pote longe. Esses comprimidos haviam se tornado uma obsessão tão grande quanto Kaoru, desde a primeira vez que os colocou na boca. E pensar que tudo começou quando ele quis se manter acordado durante as horas intermináveis das investigações. E pensar que tudo começou porque ele queria ganhar mais. Porque ele queria oferecer só o melhor para ela. Porque ele queria prover a melhor vida possível. Pra que ela não tivesse que trabalhar.

_...Pra que ela ficasse na porra da casa! Fosse minha esposa! E me desse meu filho!..._

Enishi se levantou, chutando a mesinha de centro, virando-a! Ignorando Tomoe que do outro lado da porta escutava tudo, ele foi para o quarto, se jogando de uma vez só na cama de casal. Chorando, aos prantos, sem entender porque estava sentindo tudo aquilo.

"**Por que ela não voltou pra mim?"**

Enishi fechou os olhos lembrando-se da primeira vez. Naquele mesmo quarto, naquela mesma cama. Ela era tão doce e inocente, apesar dos vinte anos. Tão macia, cheirosa e amorosa. Os cabelos negros, grudados no corpo nu, úmidos de suor. Como ele amava aqueles cabelos...Ele não queria mais ninguém admirando ou tocando. "Serei pra sempre sua! Você é meu primeiro amor..." Kaoru disse sussurrando e murmurando enquanto Enishi a invadiu pela primeira vez. Enishi e Kaoru eram um só. Como nenhum outro homem ousou antes fazer. "**O que mudou Kaoru?"**

"**Aishiteru Kaoru..."**

**^^x**

"**Ufa, ainda bem que Kenshin tem secadora de roupas, se fosse depender desse clima... Ele está demorando um pouco..." **Kaoru caminhou até a janela da ampla sala do apartamento de Kenshin. Era só Kenshin sair que ela se pegava assim, pensativa. Relembrando tudo que aconteceu, com seu pai, com Enishi. Seus dedos finos deslizaram pelo vidro gelado seguindo uma gota de chuva que escorria. **"Enishi..."**O nome dele escapou tristemente de seus lábios. Como alguém que um dia salvou sua vida se tornou o responsável por tantas lágrimas e noites sem dormir? A primeira vez que aconteceu, sete meses atrás, foi com um tempo assim, nublado e chuvoso.

Impossível esquecer, o começo do fim. **"O que era pra sempre..."**

Kaoru fechou os olhos e deixou sua mente viajar no tempo.

**03:15 da madrugada.**

Apenas a luz vermelha do rádio relógio iluminava o quarto escuro. Como fizera já dezenas de vezes, ela olhou para o aparelho, depois para o teto. Alcançou o celular que estava no criado mudo, e o tirou do modo stand-by.

Na tela do celular uma foto do casal sorridente, posando em cima de rocha com um lado ao fundo. Não havia nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma ligação retornada.

Frustrada ela jogou o edredom para longe, e se sentou. Não adiantava mais lutar contra a insônia. Nem contar carneirinhos, nem passarinhos, nem nuvens, nada resolvia. Nem tentar ler o livro. Ela ficou quase dez minutos "lendo" a mesma pagina sem conseguir se concentrar em uma palavra sequer.

**03:19**

Kaoru levantou-se finalmente. Procurou a pantufa debaixo da cama, não encontrou, e nem se importou muito. Caminhou descalça mesmo até a sala de estar. Sentou no sofá e usando o controle remoto procurou alguma coisa pra assistir na tv. No meio da madrugada não haviam muitas opções. Acabou deixando em um canal que passava desenhos animados, o coiote perseguia o papa-léguas com algum plano maluco que nunca dava certo.

**03:24**

Ela desligou a tv. Foi até a janela, abriu a cortina, e observou a rua deserta, lá fora caia um temporal. Apenas alguns gatos de rua correndo pra lá e pra procurando abrigo. Olhou novamente para o celular e discou o número. Sem sucesso deixou uma mensagem. **"Onde você se meteu?" **e continuou observando a rua deserta, a chuva estava tão forte que já se formavam poças no asfalto.

"**Finalmente** !" Virou-se quando escutou a chave abrindo a porta do apartamento.** "Por que você fez isso Enishi? Estou tentando falar com você desde as duas horas da tarde!"**

Enishi entrou no apartamento silencioso. Chutou o sapato, tirou o casaco molhado e o jogou sem cuidado em cima da poltrona. Ignorando Kaoru, caminhou direto para o quarto.

Kaoru o seguiu. **"Estou falando com você!"**

A cara dele não era das melhores. Estava com o semblante fechado e os olhos vermelhos**. "Eu falei que ia demorar!"**

"**Falou! Falou sim, às duas da tarde, DUAS! Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara, nem sabia o que dizer para Tomoe e Akira! Você simplesmente saiu no meio do almoço! Poxa Enishi custava fazer uma ligação? São 03:30 da manhã! Eu não consegui pregar os olhos até agora!" **Kaoru gesticulava com as mãos.

"**Não torra Kaoru! NÃO ME ESTUFA!" **Enishi enfiou os dedos nos cabelo espetados e descoloridos, bagunçando os fios, jogando as gotas da chuva que estavam impregnadas para todos os lugares. Depois se sentou na cama, tirando a camisa, as meias, e a calça, e jogando de qualquer maneira.

"**O que?" **Foi uma surpresa. A primeira vez que Enishi usava esse tom para falar com ela. Kaoru ficou brava**. "Não acredito nisso! Eu aqui morrendo de preocupação, sem saber onde você se enfiou, e simplesmente me diz "Não torra Kaoru? NÃO TORRA? ISSO É MUITA FALTA DE CONSIDERAÇÃO! "**

"**EXATAMENTE! NÃO TORRA!" **Enishi se levantou rápido. Ele parecia outra pessoa vindo na direção de Kaoru. Aquele não era seu namorado . **"E PARA DE GRITAR COMIGO!"** Enishi agarrou os dois braços de Kaoru com força, chacoalhando-a, levantando-a do chão**.**

Enishi afundou os dedos dolorosamente nos braços de Kaoru.

"**ENISHI...Me solta! Você está me machucando! Itai!" **

Alguns segundos depois**, **ele percebeu o olhar chocado da namorada. Enishi a largou sem cuidado, fazendo com que ela perdesse até o equilíbrio, e caísse no chão. Batendo o quadril dolorosamente no assoalho de madeira.

"**O que... O que foi isso?"**

Kaoru se levantou, mas imediatamente deu um passo para trás afastando-se do namorado. Esfregando com suas mãos, os bíceps vermelhos. **"O que está acontecendo com você?" **Assustada ela perguntou, enquanto Enishi puxava os próprios fios de cabelo.

"**EU FALEI! ME DEIXA**" Enishi parou de repente de arrancar os cabelos e apontou para Kaoru. **"Vai dormir..."**

"**Porque você está se comportando assim?! Me tratando como se eu fosse um... " **Kaoru estava lutando bravamente para não começar a chorar.

"**Porra, 03:30 da madrugada Kaoru! Não enche... VAI DORMIR!"** Enishi simplesmente se virou, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta com força, fazendo um barulhão. Perplexa, Karou foi deixada no vácuo, sem nenhuma explicação, parada no meio do quarto de casal. Ela escutou o som da água correndo e viu o vapor do banho escaldante saindo pela fresta da porta.

Furiosa, Kaoru agarrou o edredom e o travesseiro e foi para o sofá. Ela disse para si mesma que não passaria o resto da noite chorando, ela não derramaria uma lágrima sequer, ele não merecia.

Quase quatro horas da manhã, não tinha dormindo nadinha preocupada com Enishi. E ele a tratava dessa forma?

Kaoru deitou no sofá, enfiando a cabeça debaixo das cobertas. Ela escutou quando Enishi abriu a porta, saiu do banheiro e se jogou na cama. A morena não resistiu, voltou para o quarto, pisando ferozmente pelo assoalho de madeira do corredor. Pronta para dizer umas poucas e boas.

Entrou no quarto do casal, pronta para dizer algumas verdades. Engoliu todas as palavras quando encontrou Enishi, roncando, nu, de bruços, todo largado, ocupando a cama inteira.

_...Por que?... ...Por que ele fez isso?..._

Ela respirou fundo, e voltou frustrada para o sofá. Levantou a manga do pijama e viu as marcas dos dedos de Enishi impressas nos seus braços. Ela escondendo-se debaixo das cobertas. Contrariando a promessa que fez para si mesma, chorou até o sol nascer.

^^x

"**Amor!" **Uma mão enorme e quente acariciou seu rosto.** "Acorda, amor!" **

Kaoru abriu os olhos devagar, sentiu uma dor de cabeça lancinante começando atrás dos olhos e irradiando pelas têmporas. As cortinas estavam totalmente abertas, e os raios de sol entravam com força através da janela da sala.

Pela intensidade já passava das onze da manhã, graças a Deus era um sábado, pelo menos não perdeu nenhuma aula importante dias antes da sua graduação.

Kaoru percebeu a bandeja em cima da mesinha de centro. Suco de laranja, pães com queijo e frios, geleias e frutas. E uma flor vermelha dentro de um vasinho.

Enishi se ajoelhou na frente dela, enquanto Kaoru se sentava. **"Me deixa ver..." **Ele segurou o braço de Kaoru, levantando as mangas do pijama**. "Tsc..." **Balançou a cabeça, fez uma careta, e se inclinou, beijando cada uma das marcas. **"Às vezes eu perco a noção da minha própria força! Nunca mais vai acontecer Kaoru!"**

"**..." **

Ela não contestou. Com um ano e meio de namoro, Kaoru sabia que Enishi tinha um temperamento complicado. O pavio dele era bem curto. Principalmente quando ele lidava com uma investigação complicada. Mas apesar dos gritar de vez em quando, ele nunca tinha usado a mão pesada contra ela.

"**Nunca mais vai acontecer Kaoru..."**

"**..." **Ela não respondeu.

Kaoru observou enquanto o namorado beijava as marcas vermelhas que ele mesmo causou em seus braços. "**O que está acontecendo com você?" **Ela perguntou entristecida, lágrimas contidas queimando atrás de seus olhos.

Enishi ignorou a pergunta, passou a beijar o pescoço de Kaoru. Ele enfiou a mão por debaixo do pijama, tocando os seios de Kaoru, enquanto seus dentes mordiscavam o pescoço da namorada.** "Eu te amo! Eu te amo! Você sabe disso não é? Eu te amo como ninguém nunca vai te amar..."**

"**ENISHI!" **Brava, Kaoru lhe chamou atenção. **"De que adianta ficar me dizendo eu te amo, eu te amo, e me tratar como se eu fosse só uma coisa?"** A lágrima finalmente escorreu. Ela não permitiria que ele continuasse com isso como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não sem uma desculpa, sem uma explicação. **"O que você está pensando que eu sou? Onde você quer ir com esse relacionamento me tratando assim?"**

Enishi fez cara feia.

"**Primeiro a Tomoe, agora você. Eu aqui me matando de trabalhar, e vocês não dão o mínimo valor! Dispensam-me na primeira oportunidade. A Tomoe agora se casa com o Akira e você começa a trabalhar semana que vem . Ótimo! Excelente." **Enishi se afastou abruptamente. De um jeito dramático**. "Se você não quer Kaoru, eu não vou forçar... Mais saiba que tudo que eu faço é por você! SÓ POR VOCÊ! Eu aposto que você vai arrumar um cara nessa empresa e eu vou tomar um chute na primeira oportunidade! Estou contando os dias pra isso. Você já está diferente comigo Kaoru!"**

_...Quase um ator de tão dramático..._

"**EU?"** Kaoru se levantou, ficando frente a frente. Esse relacionamento estava começando a afundar, eles nunca ficavam juntos e quando ficavam era discussão atrás de discussão**. "De onde você tirou tudo isso? Foi você quem sumiu noite passada e me deixou sozinha aqui arrancando os cabelos. Onde você se meteu Enishi?"**

"**Eu não tenho tempo pra isso! Preciso trabalhar, mesmo que você não dê o menor valor ao meu sacrifício..." **Enishi se afastou rapidamente de Kaoru, agarrou a jaqueta que tinha largado em cima do sofá e saiu batendo a porta do apartamento.

"**O que...?"** Sem entender absolutamente nada do que se passava com o namorado, Kaoru foi deixada sozinha no apartamento. Aos prantos, ela caminhou até a porta, Enishi já não estava mais no hall do elevador. Desde que teve a feliz noticia que havia sido contratada pela empresa de Tomoe, Enishi estava estranho, mas com o anuncio do casamento de Tomoe e Akira, ele simplesmente explodiu.

Caminhando de volta para a sala, ela viu a bandeja perfeita de café da manhã **"Por que muda tanto de uma hora pra outra?".** No caminho escorregou em um potinho. Kaoru se abaixou, ela não reconheceu o pequeno pote de lugar nenhum. Dentro da caçapa diversos compridos brancos e vermelhos . Kaoru leu o rotulo **"*Anfipropiona*. O que é isso?"**

^^x

"**Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos, Kaoru Kamiya!"**

"**Hã?"** Os olhos de Kaoru se arregalaram ao se virar. Ela mal podia acreditar na voz que havia lhe tirada de suas memorias, e agora dizia seu nome com emoção. **"MI...MI...MISAO? MISAO-CHAN!" **Todas as sacolas que Misao trazia consigo já estavam no chão

"**Eu te achei!".** Imediatamente as duas se abraçaram com força. Emocionada, Kaoru derramou lágrimas que ela nem sabia que estava segurando. E como Kaoru necessitava daquele abraço sincero. As duas amigas choraram juntas.

^^x

Continua...

***Anfipropiona* Não existe claro, só um nome que eu inventei para Anfetamina**

As anfetaminas são drogas estimulantes da atividade do sistema nervoso central, isto é, fazem o cérebro trabalhar mais depressa, deixando as pessoas mais "acesas", "ligadas" com "menos sono", "elétricas", etc. É chamada de rebite principalmente entre os motoristas que precisam dirigir durante várias horas seguidas sem descanso, a fim de cumprir prazos pré-determinados. Também é conhecida como bolinha por estudantes que passam noites inteiras estudando, ou por pessoas que costumam fazer regimes de emagrecimento sem o acompanhamento médico. Quando a dose acaba, a pessoa geralmente apaga de uma vez. Despenca com muito sono.

Se uma pessoa exagera na dose (toma vários comprimidos de uma só vez) todos os efeitos ficam mais acentuados e podem começar a aparecer comportamentos diferentes do normal: ela fica mais agressiva, irritadiça, começa a suspeitar de que outros estão tramando contra ela: é o chamado delírio persecutório. Dependendo do excesso da dose e da sensibilidade da pessoa pode aparecer um verdadeiro estado de paranóia e até alucinações. É a psicose anfetamínica. Os sinais físicos ficam também muito evidentes: midríase acentuada, pele pálida (devido à contração dos vasos sanguíneos) e taquicardia.

Pequeno dicionário

Ohayo-Bom dia.

Sumimasen- pedido de desculpa um pouco mais formal.

Itai- expressão de dor.

Aishiteru- eu te amo.

Shinai- espada de bambu usada no kendo.

Kunai- lança ninja.

**E Koi No Yokan deu mais um passo! Grataa por ler! Reviews sempre são vem vindos! Obrigada LICA, JOU CHAN HIMURA, MARIN, GUEST, ARTEMYS ICHIHARA, e quem leu e não deixou review! Meninas vocês são DIVAS, obrigada por acompanhar meu pequeno fanfic **

**Até o próximo, beijos. Chibis ^^x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, a música Friends da Rebecca também não me pertence, eu só tinha 5 anos quando foi lançada kkkkkkk e My heart will go on da Celine Dion também não. Parabéns my friend Lica, feliz aniversário!**

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 7**

**Por Chibis**

**^^x**

**"Tudo certo Shogo, aguardo sua ligação para o jantar. Mande minhas lembranças à Sayo e seu marido Shozo. Quem diria que você vai ser titio em outubro. Parabéns." **A reunião com Shogo Amakusa foi um sucesso. Kenshin mostrou o portfólio de Kaoru para o cantor, e contou brevemente sua historia para Shogo, obviamente deixando detalhes sórdidos de lado, mas explicando o motivo do sigilo.

Após examinar alguns desenhos, o ruivo viu o cantor muito animado com o talento da moça. Os dois combinaram um jantar no apartamento na próxima semana, para que Shogo pudesse finalmente conhecer a jovem. Shogo teve a ideia de deixar a produção da capa do cd para Kaoru. **"A gentileza que toca o coração das pessoas... é um bom tema para a capa. Combinada com o nome sensação de amor...Que acha?"**

Kenshin também ficou surpreso quando abriu a pasta de trabalho de Kaoru, esquecida na mesa de reuniões no dia da apresentação fatídica. Ele não sabia que Kaoru tinha tanto talento para desenho. Kaoru usava as técnicas mais antigas de desenho, com carvão e grafite, e as suas gravuras eram maravilhosas. Alguns desenhos eram dignos de exposição, pela técnica e pelo uso da perspectiva alguns gráficos pareciam saltar do papel. "**Ela vai fazer um lindo trabalho..."**

Kaoru ainda não sabia, mas suas ideias para a revista Hiten, que apesar dos contratempos com o vídeo constrangedor, também tinham sido aprovadas. Claro que Kenshin forçou um pouco a barra convencendo o tio que estava na Alemanha, mas o trabalho dela merecia reconhecimento. E a revista Hiten passaria por uma grande renovação e modernização. A próxima edição da revista de esportes de Hiko Seijuro já viria recheada com as ideias de Kaoru Kamiya. Infelizmente o nome dela teria que ficar oculto, pelo menos por enquanto, o credito de arte e design entraria apenas no nome da sua Agência Ryuu Sen. Assim que os problemas fossem resolvidos, Kaoru receberia os devidos créditos.

Kenshin estava contente, e ele tinha certeza de que Kaoru usaria seu talento para fazer uma ótima campanha para o lançamento e capa do cd "Koi no Yokan". Ele já tinha ligado para uma loja especializada, que abriria exclusivamente para ele no domingo, para comprar os materiais e a mobília para montar o mais rápido possível um estúdio para Kaoru dentro do próprio apartamento.

Kenshin não via a hora de chegar logo em casa e contar todas as novidades para sua bela morena, ou melhor para sua colega de quarto. E claro, ele também queria ficar sabendo como foi o reencontro entre as amigas. Misao provavelmente tinham feito um motim contra ele, mas Kenshin tinha um plano para amansar a pequena fera de olhos azuis esverdeados.

O ruivo recebera dois convites para o camarote SuperVIP do show de Shogo em Tóquio naquela noite, mas achou muito precipitado tirar Kaoru de casa para um evento público cheio de repórteres.

Aoshi Shinomori ficou com somente um dos convites. Kenshin nem sabia que ele tinha colocado um ponto final no namoro com Misanagi Sanada. Infelizmente Aoshi, havia acabado de descobrir que Misanagi estava se encontrando com Schneider, o executivo alemão que trabalhava no terceiro andar da agência de Kenshin. Mas seu amigo e advogado era tão sério que não se abateu, ou pelo menos não esboçou muita reação à traição da namorada. Ex namorada.

O outro convite certamente iria para Misao Machimachi.

Camarote Vip. Com direito a conhecer o cantor Shogo Amakusa, com comida, bebida e champanhe à vontade? Era um belo pedido de desculpas, ou não? Kenshin só não tinha a menor ideia se Aoshi e Misao se dariam bem no mesmo camarote. Eles eram opostos, mas aí ele já não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Sua secretaria e seu advogado teriam que se virar por algumas horas. Sanosuke e Megumi que não poderiam ficar sabendo, senão arrancariam o fígado dele por não doar os ingressos.

..._Bem, Megumi teve plantão hoje e deve estar cansada, e Sano provavelmente ainda está se recuperando da bronca homérica que tomou do tio Saitou Hajime...Misao e Aoshi são as pessoas mais adequadas pra esses convites..._

**"Estou em casa!"**

** "Kaoru?"** O ruivo abriu a porta de seu apartamento, esperando ser recibo por Kaoru ou Misao. Ele não escutou nada. Deu mais alguns passos**. "OLÁ!"** Na cozinha, sala de jantar, sala de estar não estavam. **"Kaoru?" **

O apartamento está vazio.

_...Será que ela foi embora com a Misao?... _Entristeceu-se com o pensamento_._

_ ...NÃO! Kaoru não faria isso comigo, não sem falar nada antes... _

**"KYAAHH"**

Um grito fez com que Kenshin caminhasse rapidamente pelos corredores, até chegar na porta da sala de vídeo. Era a voz de Kaoru gritando desesperada.** "TOMA ESSA!"**

Misao gritava junto**. "VAI KAORU SOCA ELE! SOCA! VAI! ARREBENTA ESSE SAFADO! BATE MAIS FORTE! CHUTA O QUEIXO! O QUEIXO!" **

**"AHH MISAO, EU TÔ BATENDO, MAS O FILHO DA MÃE NÃO MORRE!"**

**"ORO?"** Kenshin abriu a porta da sala de vídeo, que tinha um leve isolamento acústico. Uma música começou a tocar bem alto no aparelho de som. Ele conhecia a letra, era bem antiga de 1985. Era bem agitada. Era "Friends" da Rebecca. Uma Cindy Lauper nipônica.

Doko de kowareta no friends?  
Utsumuku hi wa mitsumeatte  
Yubi wo tsunaidara oh friends  
Toki ga tomaru ki ga shita

Nido to modorenai oh friends  
Tanin yori mo tooku miete  
Itsumo hashitteta oh friends  
Ano hitomi ga itoshi

Kenshin finalmente abriu a porta da sala de vídeo e viu uma cena ém estava em perigo. Ninguém estava chorando. Não tinha nenhum estranho perturbando as duas moças.

**"ORO?" **Os olhos de Kenshin ficaram do tamanho de pratos.

Misao e Kaoru estavam na ampla sala de vídeo, lado a lado na frente da tv. Descabeladas, sem as blusas de frio, só de camiseta , descalças. Pulando, chutando o ar, e agora cantando e dançando juntas.

Doko de kowareta no friends?;  
Utsumuku hi wa mitsumeatte;  
Yubi wo tsunaidara oh friends;  
Toki ga tomaru ki ga shita;

Nido to modorenai oh friends;  
Tanin yori mo tooku miete;  
Itsumo hashitteta oh friends;  
Ano hitomi ga itoshi;

**"Kaoru, você morreu! Pela quinta vez!"**Misao começou a rir e tirar sarro da amiga.

**"Hei! Eu nunca joguei isso, sua louca! Estou melhorando." **Kaoru pegou uma almofada e jogou na cabeça de Misao, que fez uma cara engraçada com olhos arregalados.

"**MORTAL KOMBAT..."** A TV berrou tão alto o nome do jogo quando a música Friends que tocava a todo vapor no Estéreo . As duas começaram a pular juntas e dançar.

**"ORO?"**

As duas finalmente perceberam Kenshin no recinto. Não era bem a cena que ele esperava ver. Mas conhecendo Misao, ele deveria saber. Ela não deixaria Kaoru aos prantos relembrando as coisas tristes. Na verdade aconteceu isso, as duas choraram juntas conforme Kaoru contava sobre tudo, sobre a briga, sobre a semana vivendo no hotelzinho sem estrelas no fim da cidade, sobre o corte de cabelo, e pedido não aceito de casamento... Mas Misao tinha um otimismo até irritante, mas que era fundamental na vida de todos, e não deixou Kaoru cair em depressão. **"HIMURAAA!"**

**"Poxa Himura, você tinha um Xbox One e uns jogos maneiros na caixa. NA CAIXA! Como é possível um negocio desses?" **Misao passou a procurar seu sapato, na empolgação do momento, no meio da luta misturada de dança, ela tinha chutado para longe, por sorte não acertou a estante lotada de dvds e livros, ou as duas teriam que organizar tudo de novo, por ordem alfabética. "**Kami sama, Himura é um freak por organização!" **

**"KENSHIN! OKAERIIIII!" **Kaoru estava tão contente que ela disse "Seja bem vindo" e nem percebeu. Seu sorriso irradiava. Seu rosto estava suado e vermelho. Tão saudável e cheio de vida que fez o coração de Kenshin bater forte dentro do peito.

** "Tadaima!" **O ruivo sorriu tentando esconder a enorme satisfação em vê-la tão feliz, estava bem difícil, porque o sorriso só aumentava. Kenshin riu quando percebeu que a dupla tinha encontrado sua coleção de cds dos anos 80. Provavelmente o perturbariam chamado de velho, mas bem que as duas jovens se divertiram ao som das músicas antigas. Kaoru usou o controle e desligou o vídeo game, o som, e a tv.

**"Ufaa! Esse jogo e ainda dançando essa música! Que belo exercício! Kenshin você precisa jogar comigo mais tarde!"** A jovem passou a mão na testa e percebeu algumas gotinhas de suor. Ela se abanou com as mãos, levantando o cabelo da nuca suada.

**"Água! Pelo amor de Deus!" **Misao assoprou as próprias franjas para cima**. "Himura, você nasceu na época do Dancing days? **A jovem começou a fazer os movimentos de John Travolta no filme Embalos de Sábado a Noite.

**"Hahahahaha! Misao-chan, Kenshin não é tão velho assim...**" Kaoru caiu na gargalhada, imaginando o ruivo dançando do mesmo jeito em uma pista colorida de discoteca , cheia de luzes. **"Staying alive, staying alive hahaha stayyying aliiiiiiiiiveeeee" **Misao começou a dançar do mesmo jeito que Tony Manero.

**"ORORORORO?" **Os olhos do ruivo rodopiavam no globo ocular. **"Kaoru, o que você deu pra essa louca beber?"**

Ao se recuperar, Kenshin fez careta, e colocou a mão na cabeça de Misao, balançando o cabelo.** "Kami-sama, você está pedindo pra ser demitida, não é Fuinha?" **Kenshin riu a lembrar do apelido que Sanosuke tinha lhe dado.

**"FU...FU...FUINHA?NANI?" **Misao estava fumegando, querendo jogar kunais no chefe.

**"ÁGUA!"** Kaoru pediu trégua. Ela nunca tinha visto antes uma dupla de chefe e secretaria tão louca assim. Apesar das brigas e provocações ela tinha certeza absoluta que os dois eram ótimos amigos, e trabalhavam juntos como uma equipe perfeita.

O trio saiu da sala de vídeo, caminhando juntos até a imensa cozinha do apartamento.

**"Fico feliz que você tenha melhorado! A presença da senhorita Misao te deu um novo ânimo. Foi à coisa certa a fazer... Fico contente." **Kenshin a admirava com carinho, enquanto Kaoru bebia agua.

Kenshin tinha duas sacolas com mantimentos que colocou na bancada de mármore da cozinha e começou a retirar os itens. Passou a guardar algumas coisas na geladeira, e outras nos armários. Leite, ovos, frango, macarrão, molho, sorvete, chocolate, bolachas, tudo que ela mais gostava. "**Vou preparar um almoço especial pra você!"**

Kaoru disfarçou o próprio sorriso, escondendo-se atrás do copo de água. Evitou olhar direto para o ruivo, o brilho do olhar violeta era tão hipnótico, se ela começasse seria difícil de parar, ainda mais na frente de Misao, que provavelmente a provocaria. ..._Ele é tão carinhoso e tão cuidadoso... "_**Onegai Kenshin! Não foi nada demais. Assim você me deixa com vergonha! Depois que tomei o remédio que Misao trouxe me senti como nova! E..." **

Kaoru respirou fundo, colocou a mão no peito para não se emocionar novamente, mas ela estava realmente feliz...** "Obrigada por ter me enviado a Misao, eu realmente precisava disso... Arigato!"**

**"Hmmm"** Misao que bebia seu próprio copo de água, olhou para Kaoru e olhou para Kenshin, ambos com algo a mais no olhar. **"Como é que eu não percebi isso antes? Bem que o Sano me avisou..." **

**"Percebeu o que? O que o Sano avisou?" **Kaoru bebeu mais um copo enorme de água.

**"Nada não!" **Misao colocou a mão no queixo e sorriu, como quem planeja alguma coisa. "**Bem, já que Himura está aqui! E eu vou indo, ok? Vou passar no meu apartamento e pegar os panfletos, continuar "a te procurar" na estação de trem!"**

**"Desculpe fazer você passar por isso Misao-chan! Por favor, se lembre do que você me prometeu? " **Kaoru estava tão feliz, mas não deixaria de ser cautelosa. Toda alegria de poder reencontrar uma amiga e ter uma conversa sincera poderia se transformar em dor. Ela contou tudo para Misao, que prometeu tomar cuidado e não tomar nenhuma atitude maluca.

**"Kaoru-chan! Para de se preocupar. Eu sei que aquele crápula do Enishi merece uma kunai bem no meio do...dos testículos..." **Misao ia falar coisa pior, mas lembrou que o chefe ruivo ainda estava no recinto. "**mas vou me comportar... por enquanto! Prometo!"**

**"Oro!" **

**"Mas agora que eu sei que você está bem. Debaixo das asas da galinha vermelha aí... Vou ficar mais tranquila. E enganar aquele "Cabeça Descolorida" até reunir provas. Mais um dia vou poder esfregar a cara dele no asfalto, depois jogar sal grosso e...!"** Misao fechou o pulso no ar e balançou.

**"Misao-chan!"** Kaoru riu com o jeito despojado que sua amiga falava, mas seus olhos lacrimejaram. Como era bom poder contar com esses amigos tão especiais.

**"Só um pouco sádica você hein..." **Kenshin estava começando a ficar com medo da secretaria.

**"Depois do que Enishi fez com o cabelo dela..." **Misao fez um murro com uma mão e bateu na palma da outra.

**"O que tem o cabelo?" **Kenshin tinha que admitir ele sentia falta do longo cabelo de Kaoru, que chegava na cintura, era tão brilhante e aparentemente tinha a textura de uma seda. Ele nunca entendeu porque ela resolveu cortar tão curto, mas o Chanel não ficava ruim. De jeito nenhum, Kaoru era linda de qualquer jeito.

**"Misao... Nada, ela é exagerada, não conhece a Pecinha?" **Kaoru balançou a cabeça, ela nem tinha contado sobre o cabelo para Kenshin.

As duas passaram pelo menos uma hora conversando e chorando juntas, enquanto Kaoru revelava os seus problemas para a amiga. Misao convivia com Kaoru há quase sete meses, e já tinha ideia de que o namoro da amiga era um canoa furada, ou melhor o Titanic pronto para afundar, mas não imaginava que a última semana da amiga com o ex namorado tinha sido tão ruim, a ponto de agressão física e perseguição. O cabelo. O que Enishi fez com o cabelo de Kaoru foi imperdoável.

**"Ok...Ok...Estou indo... A gente se fala!" **

**"Senhorita Misao, antes que vá! Eu gostaria de lhe dar isso, é um pedido de desculpas pelo que te fiz passar essa semana toda..." **Kenshin entregou um envelope para Misao, que abriu rapidamente.

**"OHH Aumento bem gordo de salário, tipo cinco dígitos? Oh Himura-sama arigato!" **Misao deu uma piscadinha para Kaoru, que riu.

**"Não exagera da sorte Machimachi!"** Kenshin falou bem sério, com sua voz de executivo, mas riu depois.

"**WOW! Ingresso SUPERVIP para o show de Shogo Amakusa hoje? Camarote, com comida e bebida grátis! CHAMPANHE!"** Misao deu um pulo no ar.

**"Só tem um problema, eu só tenho um ingresso, o outro ficou para meu advogado Aoshi Shinomori. Ele vai sozinho, já que desmanchou o namoro com o Misanagi Sanada! Você pode fazer companhia para o Aoshi-san?" **Kenshin disse sem dar muita importância, mas no fundo com um pouquinho de medo de estar arrumando uma encrenca para Aoshi, o advogado sempre o ajudava nos assuntos mais diversos.

**"AOSHI SAMA? Desmanchou com a Misanagi "Cabelo de ninho"?" **Os olhos de Misao brilharam automaticamente como duas estrelas prestes a explodir. **"Cara! Kaoru Kamiya, eu te amo, mas Himura sama, o senhor está perdoado pelas próximas treze gerações! OH KAMI-SAMA! AOSHIIIIII! Aquele Deus nipônico!**

**"ORO?" **Kenshin nem sabia que Misao era interessada assim pelo Aoshi.

Misao agarrou a sua bolsa, e seu ingresso, caminhando rapidamente para a saída do apartamento, falando toda atrapalhada.** "GENTE! Tô indo, preciso urgente marcar com o cabelereiro, passar no shopping, comprar uma roupa, uma lingerie nova, ai meu DEUS, preciso de depilação, um perfume bem marcante...FUI"**

**"Ok, tchau então!" **Kaoru começou a rir, ela parou na porta do apartamento dando tchauzinho para o nada, Misao já tinha partido**. "Eu escutei bem, ela disse lingerie e depilação?"**

Kenshin ofereceu a palma da mão para Kaoru, convidando-a a entrar no apartamento.** "Disse! Não tente entender a Misao! Eu desisti uns três anos atrás...Vem, me ajuda com o almoço Koish...digo, Kaoru!**

Kaoru aceitou a mão de Kenshin e entrou no apartamento, mas ficou vermelha pensando nas palavras dele_... O que ele ia dizer?... _**"Claro, mas hoje o jantar ficar por minha conta, ok?"**

**^^x**

**"Tudo pronto!"**

Sábado à noite, Kaoru inventou por toda lei que seria a responsável pelo jantar. Ela expulsou Kenshin da cozinha, alegando que o ruivo já tinha trabalhado demais a semana toda, e que merecia um descanso na sala de vídeo. **"Quieto aí ruivo!"** Apreciando uma boa cerveja gelada, com alguns aperitivos e assistindo o final de campeonato de beisebol.

Tudo lindo e maravilhoso, se Kaoru pelo menos soubesse o que estava fazendo. Aos trancos e barrancos, ela havia acabado o jantar, finalmente. Por um minuto quase desistiu, pedindo socorro para Kenshin, mas como dizem, quem persistente sempre alcança, e a macarronada não parecia tão ruim assim. Não parecia... Porém, apesar de seguir a receita passo a passo, ela não teve coragem de experimentar e acabar com a ilusão que havia criado.

Kenshin havia exagerado nos mantimentos que trouxe do mercado, e ela tinha exagerado na bagunça ao tentar fazer um simples macarrão. A sorte é que o ruivo estava na sala de vídeo, assistindo televisão, bem longe da cozinha, também conhecida como zona de guerra. Ainda bem que ele estava distraído, relaxando e curtindo uma garrafa de cerveja gelada, porque se ele entrasse na cozinha naquele momento, provavelmente chamaria o corpo de bombeiros.

Kaoru olhou para cima e seus olhos ficaram enormes como dois pratos. ._..Ai Caramba...Como o molho de tomate foi parar no teto?... _

Ela saiu da cozinha, e foi até o deposito buscar uma escada para limpar a bagunça, quando escutou uma música bastante conhecida vindo da sala de vídeo que estava com a porta aberta**_. "__You're here, there's nothing I fear_. ****And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way****_..."_**

Ela parou na porta e estou a música**, **seguido de duas fungadas discretas.

**_"...Snif...snif..."_**

_...Oh meu Deus..._

Kaoru colocou a mão na frente da boca prevenindo a risada que queria escapar. Escondida atrás da porta, olhando através da fresta, ela viu os ombros de Kenshin tremendo levemente com a cena do filme Titanic que se passava na enorme tela da televisão da sala de vídeo.

**"Jack...Jack..."** Era a voz de Rose tentando acordar um congelado Jack. O barco de resgate se afastava da porta em que Rose estava boiando e Jack, não acordava.

**"...Snif..."**

**"Jack...Jack..."** A mocinha do filme então se deu conta de que ele não estava mais vivo, e o solta. Jack desaparece finalmente no fundo do oceano.

** "...Snif..."**

Rose então resolve viver, e apita vigorosamente, usando toda sua energia, chamando atenção do barco de resgate. **"Come back! Come back!""**

Kaoru entrou bem devagarzinho na sala de vídeo e colocou uma mão no ombro do ruivo.** "Kenshin?"**

**"ORO!"** Kenshin engasgou, tossiu, quase jogou a cerveja que estava na boca longe antes de finalmente engolir o liquido gelado com um sonoro "gulp". Imediatamente passou a mão na frente do rosto, e mudou de canal tão rápido que o controle remoto voou longe. **"Oro?"**

Kaoru gargalhou alto. A cara dele era adorável**. "Você estava assistindo Titanic?"**

**"Titanic?" **Pego no flagra, Kenshin tentou se recompor. Ele pigarreou, espantou a emoção da cena triste, e se virou finalmente para Kaoru, cheia de molho de tomate, no rosto, no cabelo e no avental de cozinha, o famoso "El coziñero sexy!". "**Ah não...estou vendo o jogo de beisebol. Giants, de Tókio tá decidindo o campeonato, eu eh... mudei de canal sem querer e estava passando uma cena desse filme ai..."**

**"Hmm... Beisebol eh?" **Kaoru riu. Ela nunca pensou que Kenshin era do tipo que chora em cena triste de filme. ..._Adorável, simplesmente adorável..._

**"O jantar? Quer ajuda?" **Kenshin tentava disfarçar, era tão obvio, foi pego no flagra fungando por causa de Titanic. _...Baka!..._

**_"Ah, não, já está tudo pronto...Eu sou preciso tirar o molho de tomate do teto..."_**Kaoru saiu da sala de vídeo, feliz e saltitante.

**_"Te...TETO? ORO!" _**_Deixando um tonto Kenshin pra trás, imaginando como o molho de tomate foi para lá._

_ ...Só Deus sabe como ficou minha cozinha... _Ele sorriu, e seguiu Kaoru finalmente até a "zona de guerra."... **"Hum... o cheiro está bom, deve ter ficado uma delícia..."**

**"Vamos ser sinceros Kenshin...Deve estar horrível!" **Os dois caíram na gargalhada em meio ao um caos de molho de tomate. **"Kenshin...conte-me mais sobre o Titanic..."**

**"Kaoru-dono... Pizza ou comida Chinesa?"**

**^^x**

**"Hmm que noite maravilhosa!"** Kaoru Kamiya espreguiçou-se na enorme cama, sentindo-se bem e confortável**. **Uma semana dormindo nos lençóis de setecentos fios egípcios e ela já estava mimada para o resto da vida.O dia que Kenshin a expulsasse e ela tivesse que dizer adeus aquele apartamento, certamente colocaria o jogo de cama escondido no meio das malas.

O que falar então do edredom recheado de plumas, ela precisa de um plano de como roubar aquele edredom. Kaoru sorriu. Ela nunca faria isso com Kenshin, mas era muito gostoso. Devia ser a mesma coisa que dormir envolta por nuvens fofinhas. **"Hmmmm Sugoi!" **Ela se esticou, sentindo o cheiro do café da manhã. Kenshin e seus pratos maravilhosos faziam seu estômago roncar alto, com uma fome que ela nem imaginava que tinha. Era domingo, e ela teria o ruivo o dia todo em casa. **"O que será que ele vai inventar hoje?"** _...Oh meu Deus, estou realmente mimada, mas a culpa é dele mesmo..._

Ela rolou na cama enorme, tentando cair do lado certo, onde estava a poltrona com seu roupão e sua pantufa no chão, mas conforme virou seu corpo sentiu algo estranho na cama. Algo grande e sólido debaixo das cobertas. "**Hã?" **Kaoru paralisou, e com as pontas dos dedos, lembrando-se do filme de terror que tinha assistido com Kenshin na noite anterior, começou a puxar o edredom.

Colocou uma mão imediatamente na boca para abafar qualquer barulho, era uma cabeça ruiva, com longos cabelos ruivos soltos espalhados em cima do travesseiro. _...OH MEU DEUS!COMO ELE VEIO PARAR AQUI?..._

Enquanto Kaoru tentava entender a cabeça ruiva ao seu lado na cama, Kenshin acordou.** "Bom dia meu amor..." **Olhos cor de violeta rajados com âmbar a miraram amorosamente**. **

**"Vem cá!" **Os olhos de Kenshin estreitaram, existia uma fome refletindo naquelas pupilas dilatadas, e não era fome de comida. Os dois braços fortes e musculosos do ruivo já estavam ao seu redor. As mãos acariciando as laterais de seu corpo. Kaoru quase teve uma parada cardíaca.

**"O que você está fazendo aqui?"** Kaoru que tentou se sentar, caiu novamente na cama, com Kenshin por cima dela.

**"Eu vim fazer amor com você de novo! Koishii, vamos incendiar essa cama! Vem cá!" **O ruivo foi se ajeitando no meio de suas pernas, fazendo com ela separasse os joelhos.

Kaoru sentiu a pele contra pele. Quente, suada. Só agora se dava conta. Ela estava nua, e ele também. Kenshin não era musculoso e alto como Enishi, o corpo do ruivo era pequeno como o dela. Simplesmente perfeito pois se encaixavam como peças de um quebra cabeças. O peito do ruivo esculpido pelos anos de kendo, os braços fortes, com músculos bem desenhados.

**"AMOR? DE NOVO? O QUE?"**

Kaoru abriu novamente a boca para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas a língua de Kenshin a tomou**. **Kaoru sentiu a textura dos lábios, carnudos e macios do homem que a beijava com paixão.

Carinhosamente, Kenshin paralisou por alguns segundos, como se esperasse que Kaoru acompanhasse seu ritmo, quando ela o fez e aceitou o convite, ele chupou seus lábios com vontade. Como quem chupa uma deliciosa manga suculenta. **"Hmmm? Hmmm!" **Kaoru não tinha como lutar, e quem disse que ela queria. Fechou os olhos, passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e saboreou o beijo.

Pele contra pele, peito contra peito, boca contra boca. Kaoru abriu sua boca permitindo ser explorada pela língua e pelos lábios quentes de Kenshin. As mãos do ruivo, cheias de calos pelos anos de kendo, percorriam suas coxas em zigue zague, e Kaoru abria-se para ele, como uma flor desabrochando. "**Hmm...Kenshin...mais...mais..."**

**"Koishii, minha koishii..."** Tum tum tum tum...O coração batia forte dentro do peito, parecia que as veias queriam explodir. Kaoru sentiu os dentes de Kenshin raspando seu pescoço, mordendo levemente a pele, chupando o lugar bem onde a artéria pulsava.

As mãos dele agora apalpavam seus seios, os mamilos rijos, implorando um aperto, um delicioso beliscão. "**Hmmm mais mais..." **Kaoru estava derretendo, ela virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Kenshin se levantou, puxou o travesseiro de trás de Kaoru, jogando longe. Ajeitando-a na cama para que ambos pudessem se posicionar. Todos aqueles edredons e lençóis de setecentos fios já estavam no chão. O calor dos corpos era tanto que nenhum dos dois necessitava de pano algum. **"Kenshin, seu cheiro é tão bom..."** Kaoru inalou fundo o cheiro amadeirado da cascata avermelhada que caia sobre ambos. O cabelo era tão sedoso quanto ela imaginou ser, seus finos dedos agarravam os fios vibrantes como fogo. Kaoru afundou seu nariz no ombro dele, e mordiscou, a mordida leve mas que deixaria uma marca vermelha.

A morena dobrou os joelhos, trazendo-os para as laterais da cintura de Kenshin, abrindo-se ainda mais para ele. "**Onegai...Ken..Onegai! Mais!" **A como ela precisava, como ela queria aquilo. Sentir esse carinho, esse desejo, toda essa paixão. Kenshin a fazia pulsar tanto que chegava a doer. Kenshin a fazia sentir como se o mundo lá fora não existisse. Apenas os dois e aquele apartamento e nada mais no universo.

**"KAORU!" **Kenshin gritou.

**"NÃO SE MOVA!"**

**"Que?" **Kaoru abriu os olhos, completamente confusa e fora do ar. "**Como? Onde?"**

**"KAORU! NÃO SE MEXE!"**

**"HÃ?" **Ofegante. Vermelha. Descabelada. As pernas bambas. O coração quase saindo pela boca**. **Kenshin não estava em cima dela, ele estava na porta do quarto. Kaoru não estava nua, ela estava na sua cama, com o pijama e com todas as cobertas, travesseiro e lençol no lugar exato**. "O que? " **A mão automaticamente voou para a frente da boca**. **_...OH MEU DEUS...EU ESTAVA GEMENDO O NOME DELE?OH...MEU...DEUS..._Mas o que Kenshin gritou em seguida tirou Kaoru de qualquer estado entorpecido.

**"BARATA!"**O ruivo exclamou. Ainda parado na porta do quarto com um chinelo em uma mão e uma vassoura na outra.

**"Hã?"**

**"Uma barata invadiu o apartamento vindo do terraço! Eu estou caçando a safada faz mais de meia hora! Quanto mais eu tento tirar ela do apartamento, mas ela entra...E agora entrou aqui no seu quarto**!" Kenshin disse tão inocentemente, que era quase doce.

**"BARATA?" **Justo na hora queKaoru se sentou na cama, para se levantar. Uma barata voadora enorme veio sobrevoando bem na direção da sua cabeça! Kenshin jogou o chinelo que quase acertou o abajur e depois tentava dar um golpe de kenjutsu na barata usando a vassoura.

**"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH...KENSHIN NO BAKAAAA!" **Kaoru deu um golpe tão violento com o travesseiro que a barata e o ruivo foram jogados para fora do quarto junto com as almofadas, o edredom e o lençol de setecentos fios egípcios. **"ORoRororo! Kaoru donooooo"**

Passado o susto com a maldita barata, Kaoru se lembrou do sonho e correu para o banheiro, mais vermelha que um pimentão bronzeado pelo sol escaldante do deserto. Abriu a torneira e simplesmente enfiou toda sua face na pia. Ela se levantou, o rosto pingado, as bochechas ainda pegando fogo. Olhou assustada para o espelho, que refletia seus imensos olhos azuis enormes e espantados**. "Oh Kaoru Kamiya...Essa não...Não. Não. E não..."**

**^^x**

**Continua...**

**Que isso Chibis, originalmente era pra ser só um sonho com um selinho err...=u.u=. Kaoru Kamiya, minha amiga, tenho uma noticia pra ter dar...**

**Obrigada por ler Lica, obrigada pela ajuda de sempre. Marin, querida, estou muito feliz com sua animação com Sonho Orienta, quanto mais Ruroken melhor, Guest obrigada, Enishi tá mesmo descontrolado e teve muito Ken&Kao nesse epsodio. Jou Chan Himura, o Enishi é um maluco, cortou o cabelo da Kaoru porque o pedido de casamento foi rejeitado e ciúmes que o Sanosuke achou bonito ¬¬´. Obrigada quem leu e não deixou review ^^x**

**Pequeno dicionário**

**Kami-sama- Deus**

**Onegai- Por favor**

**Nani? – O que?**

**Koishii- Amada**

**Ohayo- Bom dia**

**Arigato- Obrigado**

**Sayonara- Adeus**

**Sugoi- Que "gostoso"**

**Baka- Idiota. Kenshin no baka- Kenshin é um idiota.**

**Shogo Amakusa, Sayo Amakusa e Shozo são do anime "Saga dos cristões", assim como Misanagi Sanada, a ninja e Schneider, o alemão da "Saga dos cavaleiros negros."**

******Reviews sempre são bem vindos. **

**Até o próximo, beijos Chibis!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Heart of a girl pertence a Peter Bradley. Essa música fez muito sentido pra mim na hora de escrever, envolve os sentimentos de Kaoru e a sensação de que é possível seguir em frente depois da fé ser perdida. Eu adoro Peter Bradley, desde Darkening Sky em The Mentalist (Red John safado hehehe). Provavelmente baguncei um pouco a historia de Orfeu e Eurídice, sorry!

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 08**

**Por Chibis**

^^x

**_Coração de uma menina_**

**_A espera acabou  
Há uma mudança no clima  
E eu vou construir minha casa de novo_**

Kaoru Kamiya não conseguia desviar o olhar, mas quem podia culpa-la? Shogo Amakusa era um espetáculo. Alto, forte e imponente Ele correspondia com perfeição as expectativas de suas milhares de fãs, e Kaoru era uma delas.

Ele tinha longos cabelos castanhos, presos por um pequeno adorno de couro com metal dourado na testa, e fascinantes olhos castanhos esverdeados.

**_Minha fé foi quebrada  
Mas não foi por nada  
E eu vou aprender a andar novamente_**

Tocava seu violão no ritmo folk com concentração. O som era a nova música de trabalho **"Heart of a girl", **que seria lançada mundialmente dentro de alguns meses, por isso Shogo estava treinando seu inglês o máximo possível. Kaoru agradeceu pelos anos de inglês no colégio e faculdade, pois conseguiu acompanhar toda a letra da bela música. E cada frase tocava mais fundo seu coração.

**_O tempo não vai esperar  
Planos vêm  
Espalhadas pelo vento_**

Kaoru sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto conforme a irmã de Shogo, Sayo, que estava com uma barriguinha de grávida, tocava o violino, acompanhando o violão de Shogo. Violão e violino dançavam juntos em harmonia na sala do apartamento de Kenshin Himura.

**_Aqui estou eu  
E chegará o dia  
Quando eu encontrar o meu repouso novamente_**

Ela engoliu o nó formando em sua garganta, mas começou a chorar de todo jeito. A música não era triste, mas suave. Mas o som combinado dos instrumentos com a voz suave de Shogo era emocionante, e a letra falava sobre recomeço. Sayo se levantou, e caminhou pela sala de Kenshin, cantando com o irmão como backing vocal e tocando seu violino.

**_Você me mostrou o coração de uma menina  
E eu lhe envolvi em fitas e caracóis  
Vivemos em um mundo fantástico  
Nós tínhamos tudo_**

A voz dele era um presente de Deus. Talento puro que em apenas cinco minutos de canção alcançava a alma. E o que falar do violino de Sayo que invadia o apartamento silencioso? O marido de Sayo, Shozo a mirava com extrema afeição.

**_Não pergunte onde eu vou  
Não há nenhuma maneira de saber  
De qualquer forma há mais para ver_**

Do canto de seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, Kaoru percebeu Kenshin, que estava sentado no sofá oposto, se movendo. O ruivo caminhou até ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Kenshin colocou sua mão sobre a dela e afagou com carinho.

**_Você me fez uma promessa  
E você me conhece há mais tempo  
E eu vou finalmente dormir um pouco_**

Kenshin sorriu levemente ao perceber lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela. O ruivo traçou a bochecha de Kaoru, e o liquido com seu polegar, desfazendo a gota. Kaoru suspirou profundamente e sorriu agradecida. Kenshin e Kaoru trocaram um longo olhar.

**_O tempo não vai esperar  
Planos vão  
Espalhadas pelo vento_**

Shogo Amakusa fechou os olhos e cantou mais alto, balançando seu corpo pra frente e para trás, no ritmo suave dos acordes de seu violão.

**_Aqui estou eu  
Dia virá  
E eu encontrar minha respiração novamente_**

O violino de Sayo ficou mais evidente no último minuto da música, e ela sorriu, olhando para o marido cheio de orgulho. Sua voz suave, como uma canção de ninar ao fundo, envolvendo o ritmo da música como os laços e caracóis da letra.

**Você me mostrou o coração de uma menina**  
**E eu lhe envolvi em fitas e caracóis**  
**Vivemos em um mundo bonito**  
**Nós tínhamos tudo ...**  
**Nós tínhamos tudo**

_Kaoru sentiu o coração apertando e batendo bem rápido. _

_Que letra era aquela? _

_Ela e Kenshin viviam naquele apartamento como um se fosse um mundo só deles. _

_Ela poderia amar novamente? Encontrar a fé e confiar nesse sentimento novamente? Entregar seu coração!_

_Por que quando Kenshin estava ao seu lado ela se sentia tão viva? Ela sentia tão leve e alegre? Ela sentia que podia conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Contar qualquer sonho e Kenshin não podaria suas asas. _

_Não a obrigaria a colocar os pés no chão na marra._

_E mais importante, quando Kenshin estava por perto ela não se lembrava das coisas que Enishi fez. Nem as boas e nem as ruins... Quando Kenshin estava perto, Enishi parecia uma lembrança tão distante, tão insignificante..._

_Mas quando Kenshin deixava seu lado, era como se todo o mundo perdesse um pouco de cor..._

_Kaoru queria ficar ao lado de Kenshin, pra sempre..._

**Você me mostrou o coração de uma menina**  
**E eu lhe envolvi em fitas e caracóis**  
**Vivemos em um mundo fantástico**  
**Nós tínhamos tudo ...**

Ao final da música, Kaoru, Kenshin e Shozo ficaram de pé e bateram palmas para os irmãos.

Kenshin riu, feliz da vida. "**O condomínio todo deve estar na minha porta agora mesmo querendo entrar. Quem diria, um pocket show de Shogo e Sayo Amakusa no meu apartamento..."**

Kaoru deu alguns passos tímidos na direção de Shogo Amakusa. "**Foi divino!" **Ele era tão alto que intimidava, Kaoru sentiu-se mais baixinha do que já era. **"Parabéns senhor Shogo!"**

"**Fico contente que tenha gostado senhorita Kaoru...Preciso treinar bastante as músicas em inglês antes do inicio da turnê internacional."** Shogo sorriu. Um sorriso largo e brilhante que Kaoru sentiu as pernas bambas.

Novamente, quem poderia culpa-la por estar ali cheia de sentimentos. Tudo isso e vivendo um momento fã deslumbrada? Shogo Amakusa era incrível. "**É importante que a senhorita se identifique com a minha arte."**

**"Claro!Sim..."** Ela disse envergonhada. Não era todo dia que se ficava frente a frente com seu ídolo. Quando Kenshin disse que era amigo pessoal de um dos maiores cantores atuais Kaoru nem acreditou, quando ele disse que esse mesmo cantor estava vindo para o jantar, ela quase teve um treco, e não terminava por ai, Kaoru seria responsável pela capa do cd. A jovem quase teve um desmaio. **"Eu ainda não acredito que o senhor me escolheu para desenhar a capa do cd!"** Kaoru escondeu um pouco o rosto, que ardia de timidez.

"**E por que não?"**Shogo sorriu simplesmente. Ele guardou o instrumento dentro da capa, fechando o zíper rapidamente. Assim como Sayo fazia com seu violino. Shozo e Sayo conversavam e riam animados com Kenshin do outro lado da sala.

**"Eu gostaria de subir para o terraço. Himura tem uma vista maravilhosa que eu só consigo ver de vez em quando. Você acha que ele se importa?" **Shogo perguntou calmamente.

Kaoru olhou para Kenshin, ele estava do outro lado da sala distraído conversando com Shozo**. **Não o interromperia.** "Claro que não! Eu lhe acompanho senhor Shogo!"**

"**Somente Shogo, por favor..."** Novamente aquele sorriso. Até mesmo os movimentos do músico pareciam surreais.

**"Ok!"** Ela disse envergonhada_. ...ok chega disso, eu pareço uma adolescente..._

Shogo e Kaoru subiram para o terraço, ele reconhecia cada uma das esculturas e pinturas da casa de Kenshin. Era incrível, o homem parecia uma enciclopédia de arte. Kaoru caminhou até o interruptor para acender todas as luzes. Já que só a iluminação verde e azul em volta da piscina estava acesa na cobertura.

**"Espere, deixe assim por favor! Eu gostaria de poder visualizar todas essas estrelas... Com a luz não será possível. Deixe o terraço escuro." **Shogo pediu rapidamente e caminhou até o parapeito, cruzando os braços**. **Ele parou ali e levantou o rosto, uma brisa balançou seus longos cabelos.

**"Ok..." **Kaoru paralisou no mesmo lugar, ainda envergonhada com a presença do astro.

Ela tinha que admitir, só a iluminação verde azul da piscina deu um contraste maravilhoso para aquela noite de brisa suave de primavera. E era o bastante para quem queria observar a Via Láctea. Devagar ela caminhou até o parapeito, parando ao lado de Shogo, olhando para cima assim como ele fazia.

Diferente dele, Kaoru não conseguia diferenciar muita coisa.

Shogo apontou para o alto.

**"Veja senhorita Kaoru, é a Lyra! Essa constelação é dominada por Vega, uma das ****estrelas mais brilhante do céu. Se você olhar com atenção dá até para ver as cordas da lira estendidas pelas quatro estrelas que completam o desenho..." **Shogo apontou na direção e Kaoru acompanhou. "**Consegue ver?"**

**"Hai! Sim." **Kaoru disse timidamente. Ela nunca foi muito boa em astronomia, mas ela conseguia imaginar sim uma lira.

Shogo olhou para a mulher baixinha ao seu lado e sorriu**. "O ****instrumento musical inventado pelo deus Hermes, a partir da carapaça de uma tartaruga. A Lira era tocada de forma sublime por Orfeu, filho de Apólo, que lhe ofereceu o instrumento. Orfeu tocava tão bem que todos, incluindo os animais selvagens ficavam encantados..."**

Quebrando um pouco a tensão de estar ao lado de alguém tão imponente, Kaoru riu finalmente. "**Ok, senhor Shogo, o senhor deve ser Orfeu, pois toca tão bem que encanta até as pedras!"**

Shogo riu, balançou a cabeça negando e continuou. "**Orfeu era perdidamente apaixonado pela sua esposa Eurídice. Quando ela morreu, picada por uma cobra, Orfeu desceu até o reino dos mortos, foi até inferno para salvá-la."**

Kaoru olhou para Shogo e piscou. E voltou a olhar para o céu**. "Ele foi até o inferno por ela?" **

Shogo acenou com a cabeça**. "Sim. Pediu aos deuses que a libertassem. Eventualmente seu desejo foi concedido. A canção de sua Lira fez adormecer até mesmo ****Cérbero, o cão de três cabeças que vigiava os portões de Hades. O pedido de Orfeu foi concedido, mas recebeu uma condição para resgatar Eurídice.**** Ele não poderia olhar para **Eurídice **durante a viagem para sair do inferno.****Mas Orfeu, impaciente, olhou para a esposa antes que houvesse a luz do Sol. E como castigo, ela foi levada de volta por Hades, dessa vez para sempre." **

Kaoru olhou para baixo, colocando as mãos na barra de proteção do parapeito, apertando-a.** "Por que toda historia de amor tem um final triste?"**

Shogo colocou a mão no ombro de Kaoru, suavemente. "**Durante sua vida, sem conseguir esquecer Eurídice,** **Orfeu ignorou as investidas de todas outras mulheres e acabou morrendo por isso, sua canção era tão triste que fazia até mesmo as pedras chorarem. Zeus então se compadeceu e ordenou que Lira fosse recolhida do inferno. Ele a colocou no céu, em memória da arte de Orfeu. Os dois estão juntos, pois ****Orfeu, na morte, se uniu à sua amada Eurídice****... Eternamente nessa constelação em forma de instrumento musical..." **Shogo olhou novamente para o céu.

**"Pense por essa perspectiva Kaoru, no final essa historia de amor não teve um final triste, não é?"**

Kaoru se calou por alguns minutos, pensando em tudo aquilo que Shogo Amakusa tinha acabado de lhe contar.

Ela suspirou baixinho**. "Desde que meu pai morreu..."** Depois se virou para Shogo. **"...O que eu mais tenho feito é me enganar com as pessoas... Enishi, Kenshin...E você!"**

**"Como?" **Shogo virou-se, olhando diretamente para a moça e seus brilhantes olhos azuis índigos. O cantor lembrou-se das palavras do amigo ruivo no dia que lhe mostrou os desenhos de Kaoru_. _Shogo lembrou-se de cada ilustração na pasta de trabalho dela.

_...Não vou negar Shogo, Kaoru Kamiya é muito jovem sim, inexperiente para a tarefa, porém extremamente talentosa. Ela é uma artista... E já enfrentou sérios problemas com a morte do pai, e com o ex-namorado, que abusou de sua inocência, a humilhou. Agiu com violência. Ela tem muito talento, mas esse Enishi tentou oprimir. Eu não poderia permitir isso...Esse talento merece ser explorado e reconhecido. Shogo você pode ajudar?..._

**"Hmm. O que eu quero dizer..." **Ela balançou a cabeça rindo um pouco sem graça, sua confissão saiu sem querer, ela deveria se explicar agora.** "Você não é um astro da música qualquer não é? Mas tinha que ser... Tudo no Kenshin é diferente, até mesmo os amigos famosos**.".

Shogo gargalhou. Ele colocou a mão na cabeça de Kaoru. "**Hmm...**** Kenshin e a gentileza que toca o coração das pessoas"**

**"Hã?" **Kaoru piscou algumas vezes.

"**Kenshin... Às vezes parece ter dupla personalidade. Áspero, duro e fechado. De repente leve, bobo e atrapalhado..." **Shogo Amakusa sorriu. Seu grande amigo estava completamente apaixonado, era palpável.** "Mas senhorita Kaoru, uma coisa te digo, você não o conheceu nos seus dias mais obscuros... E definitivamente desde que Kenshin te conheceu, eu o vejo cada dia mais leve... O que me preocupa um pouco, ele tem muita expectativa em relação a você..."**

**"Ele tem?" **Kaoru engoliu seco, ela não sabia se ele falava profissionalmente ou pessoalmente.

Shogo quase gargalhou com o olhar confuso da moça**. "Ora, por favor... Qualquer hora Kenshin vai flutuar do chão por causa de um sorriso seu..." **

"**Eu estou... " **Kaoru ficou extremamente vermelha. Graças a Deus eles estavam ainda no escuro, Shogo não ia reparar muito. Assim ela inocentemente esperava. "... A**pavorada! Preciso controlar essa situação! Tenho medo que..."** Ela colocou a mão sobre o próprio peito e respirou fundo.

**"Eu vi!"** Shogo colocou a mão no ombro de Kaoru, afagando levemente.** "Dei-me conta quando cantei aquela música lá na sala. A ligação entre vocês dois é bem forte... E a letra fez muito sentido não é?"**

**"Mas eu não posso**!" Kaoru fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça negando.

Shogo riu. **"O que posso lhe dizer?...Vá com calma agora Kaoru, não precisa se desesperar."**

**"Mas você não entende. Existem tantas coisas..." **Medo de se decepcionar, medo da reação de Enishi. **"Eu não posso..."**

Shogo ficou observando as reações da moça. Kaoru estava em uma batalha interna, sem querer admitir o que estava bem obvio**. "...Kenshin não vai mais sair da sua vida, isso é um fato. Assim como você não vai sair mais da dele... E os melhores amores são assim mesmo...As grandes amizades. Você vai levando, levando... Até que um dia a realidade vem como um soco bem no meio do nariz...E você se dá conta de que simplesmente consegue mais viver sem aquela pessoa especial!"**

**"Eu poderia compor uma letra de música sobre vocês dois**!" Por isso Shogo Amakusa era o maior cantor e compositor japonês da atualidade. Um conselho já poderia virar letra de uma bela canção.

Kaoru controlou o choro que estava querendo explodir, fazendo bico com a boca e expirando de uma vez todo o ar do pulmão**. "É a primeira vez que eu falo abertamente sobre esse sentimento... Por favor, não diga nada pra ele! Não diga nada pra ninguém! Eu ainda não tenho certeza de nada..."**

Shogo riu**. "Não se preocupe, não é meu lugar interferir nisso, mesmo porque tudo vai acontecer quando tiver que acontecer... Mas lembre-se Kaoru Kamiya, até mesmo quando as coisas parecerem ruins e sem solução, sempre vai existir outra perspectiva! Olhe por outro ângulo. Assim como o amor de Eurídice e Orfeu, que no final brilha eterno no céu."**

Kaoru riu, com os dedos finos secou as lagrimas do rosto**.**_.. Kami sama! Que patética! Pareço uma manteiga derretida, ou o que?... _**"Senhor Shogo, a mulher que tiver seu amor vai ser muito sortuda hein! Que romântico..."**

**"Ah...Então estão aí..." **Kenshin apareceu atrás de Shogo e Kaoru, dando um susto no casal**. **

**"KYAHHH! KENSHIN! TÁ MALUCO?"** Kaoru tomou um baita susto que chegou a arrepiar os cabelos. Que constrangedor! Kenshin a mataria do coração qualquer hora. Ele aparecia nos sonhos mais eróticos, e nas revelações mais românticas. **"Jesus..."**

"**Se eu tivesse feito uma aposta..."** Shogo olhou para o próprio relógio, e riu para si mesmo. Estava contando os minutos até que seu amigo ruivo viesse atrás de Kaoru Kamiya. E Kenshin veio sorrateiro. Ou ele foi muito silencioso, ou os dois estavam tão entretidos na conversa que nem perceberam a presença do ruivo se aproximando no terraço escuro. Todas as opções eram aceitáveis. Ele definitivamente usou suas habilidades de espadachim.

**"Tudo bem?" **Kenshin perguntou ao ver Kaoru secando lágrimas.

Kenshin sentiu algo estranho quando pegou seu melhor amigo e Kaoru falando sobre amor. A frase de Kaoru não lhe desceu bem garganta abaixo. Ele pediu ajuda a Shogo em relação ao trabalho, não para que ela caísse de amores pelo cantor.

_... A mulher que tiver o seu amor vai ser muito sortuda hein! Que romântico... Isso não é justo... mas, o que eu estou pensando?..._

**"Claro que está tudo bem!"** Kaoru fechou os olhos e sorriu, do jeito mais bonitinho possível, fazendo com que sua face parecesse quase um bichinho de pelúcia...kawaii...

Shogo olhou para Kenshin e retirou automaticamente a mão que ainda repousava no ombro de Kaoru. O ki que seu melhor amigo lhe jogou não era o dos melhores. Anos e anos treinando kendo com o ruivo já haviam lhe ensinado a força que a energia hostil dele emanava, quando irritado.

_...Kenshin, Kenshin! Nunca muda... _Shogo quase gargalhou.

..._Estranho... _Kaoru pensou. Kenshin não tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Sua face estava tensa, apreensiva. Os olhos que naquele ambiente familiar geralmente eram largos e brilhantes estavam apertados, estreitos. Ansiosos. A mesma cara feia que ele costumava fazer no escritório quando tinha que lidar com algo estressante, era a primeira vez que ela o via assim desde que tinha mudado para sua casa.

Kaoru não entendeu a tensão no ruivo, não enquanto todos estavam tão relaxados, imersos pela energia da maravilhosa música de Shogo Amakusa e Sayo, e toda a conversa cultural sobre arte e astronomia.

Ela tentou brincar, cutucando as costelas dele. **"Hei...Está com dor de barriga?"**

**"..."**

_...Dois bobos... _**"Himura!"** Shogo sorriu para o amigo**. " Estava conversando com Kaoru sobre as estrelas! Estamos tendo algumas ideias para a capa do cd! Você vai gostar..."**

_...A Kaoru? Shogo a conheceu a menos de duas horas e já chama somente pelo primeiro nome?... _Kenshin engoliu seco.

Tum tum tum.

**"Vocês dois sumiram de repente!" **Kenshin tentou disfarçar, massua voz saiu mais grave do que o esperado. Seus olhos provavelmente estavam mais dourados que violeta. Era tão difícil controlar essa urgência.

_... Eu não tenho o direito de se sentir assim. Eu não devo. Não depois de tudo que Kaoru passou com Enishi por causa de ciúmes. Mas só de pensar em Shogo a roubando de mim. Shogo consegue conquistar qualquer mulher ..._

Tum tum tum... O coração estava quase saindo de dentro do peito. Um sentimento tão difícil de controlar, ainda mais quando se é uma pessoa transparente como Kenshin Himura.

**"Calma... Não é o que você está pensando." **Shogo se afastou de Kaoru, ficou bem perto do ruivo e disse baixinho no ouvido do melhor amigo. Desde os 16 anos conhecia os sinais de estresse em Kenshin.

A voz de Sayo os interrompeu.

**"Nossa, que lindoooo!"**Sayo que estava no lavatório também apareceu com Shozo no terraço, que a ajudava a subir as três escadinhas que davam acesso ao parapeito.

**"Quer que eu acenda as luzes?"** Imediatamente Kaoru estava ao lado da mulher grávida, auxiliando-a.

**"Oh não, por favor! Não vamos estragar esse espetáculo de Deus com mais luzes humanas." **

Mais calmo, Kenshin, Kaoru, Shogo, Sayo e Shozo ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos olhando para cima, apreciando as constelações, e todo o cinturão da Via Láctea. **"Lindo não é? É perfeito!" **

**"_Daijoubu_ Kenshin?" **Parada no parapeito, ao lado dele**, **Kaoru estava preocupada, ela segurou a mão dele pedindo atenção, e sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo.

**"Hai, de gozaru... Hai... Eu só tive uma impressão errada. Perdoe esse servo..." **Kenshin balançou a cabeça. ..._Que vergonhosa aquela reação, parece coisa de criança com medo de que roubem o brinquedo favorito...Kaoru não é um brinquedo, isso é um pensamento digno do crápula do ex namorado...  
_

**"Hã?" **Kaoru não entendeu. Ou melhor, preferiu não pensar muito no sinal que ele demonstrou. Kenshin ficou extremamente tenso ao vê-la conversando tão intimamente com Shogo, e depois relaxou.

**"Nada! Gomenasai..." **Kenshin suspirou. A mão de Kaoru ainda conectada com a sua. Ele continuou a olhar as estrelas.

^^x

**"Era só o que faltava!"** Enishi Yukushiro estava ficando impaciente, ele olhou novamente no relógio. Já haviam se passado mais de três horas monitorando a melhor amiga de Kaoru, Misao Machimachi, e nada. _...Essa garota não vai pra casa não?... _Dentro do carro, ele fumou mais um cigarro, e terminou mais um café.

Enishi estava dentro de um carro preto, com vidros tão escuros que não se podia saber se existia passageiro dentro ou não. Estava estacionado no quarteirão do Hotel Mercure Tokyo Ginza. A exposição "SEGREDOS DA ARTE SHINOBI" acontecia no grande saguão. Por toda a cidade, letreiros e propagandas em kanjis vermelhos anunciavam a maior exposição ninja do Japão.

**"Aoshi sama, ter vindo de metro foi a melhor opção! Tãooo inteligente. E quem diria, também vem de uma família de ninjas."** Misao estava toda empolgada, o sorriso mal cabia no rosto. Uma conversa simples depois do show de Shogo Amakusa sábado tinha resultado em um encontro tão fantástico. **"Você prefere Kunais ou Shurikens? Desde pequena eu sempre tive muita habilidade com kunais... Mas meu avô treinou com Naginatas, Yaris, Kamas, ****Kusarigama, Tantos, Kaginawas, Tessens."**

Aoshi a observada intrigado, a jovem realmente tinha conhecimento da arte ninja. **"Kodachis. Quando eu tinha quinze anos recebi treinamento especial no domínio de espadas curtas**."

**"Wow, kodachis, são as melhores. Sua rapidez deve ser surpreendente, porque se defender com duas espadas curtas deve ser muito difícil."** Os olhos de Misao brilhavam.

Estar ao lado da jovem não era desagradável, apesar dela falar demais, sua presença era reconfortante. E Misao estava particularmente atraente naquela noite, ela a viu poucas vezes no escritório de Kenshin Himura, mas nunca tinha reparado muito bem. Mas naquela noite, ela escolheu uma roupa que o agradou muito, um vestido azul até a altura do joelho, com faixas brancas nas barras e nas mangas, um cinto de cetim cor de rosa marcava a cintura da jovem, deixando mais voluptuosa que de costume. Misao também usava uma sandália com um salto realmente alto, que igualava bastante a altura dos dois, embora ela caminhasse com uma certa dificuldade.

**"Misao-san, o que me diz de um jantar? Estamos a dois minutos do Ginza Shopping... "**

**"Jantar?" **_...Ok, eu morri e fui para o céu? Ele realmente me chamou para jantar? OH MEU DEUS!... _Misao mal podia acreditar.

**"Sim, estou um tanto quanto faminto. Um temaki não cairia mal agora. A não ser que você tenha algo contra fast food." **Fast food saudável de comida japonesa, obviamente. Sushi, sashimi, temaki, tempura. Aoshi não dispensava, era um pequeno prazer e ele nem se sentia tão culpado assim. Mas ele simplesmente não fazia alarde sobre seu pequeno vicio.

**"CLARO QUE NÃO! Oh meu Deus, o shopping fica logo ali! VEM AOSHI SAMA!"** Misao estava atordoada, tanto que começou a atravessar a rua sem prestar atenção em nada.

Enishi percebeu a jovem Misao saindo animada do centro de exposições, ela falava com um homem alto, moreno, que estranhamente usava um sobre tudo amarelo em plena noite de primavera. Enishi pouco se importava com quem a moça saia ou deixava de sair, ele só queria saber se ela tinha alguma ligação com o sumiço de Kaoru.

**"Uma noite perdida pelo visto**..." Já estava ficando tarde, ele estava cansado de ficar com o traseiro quadrado no banco do carro. **"Isso não vai dar em nada!"** Enishi decidiu então ir embora, e tentar novamente no dia seguinte. Alguém eventualmente o levaria até Kaoru. Misao, Sanosuke, Megumi...ou Tomoe... Sim, ele começava a desconfiar da própria irmã.

Ao colocar a chave no contato o celular tocou. **"Yukushiro falando..."**

**"Ferrou Enishi, a casa caiu!" **Do outro lado da linha, o parceiro de Enishi, ofilho de chineses, o policial Heixing estava desesperado**. " Os federais pegaram Shishio Makoto, é uma questão de horas até que alguém da Juppongatana denuncie todo o esquema!"**

**"O QUE?" **Enishi mal podia acreditar.

**"Estou falando cara, amanhã meio dia um navio está partindo pra China e eu embarco, se você quer se livrar da prisão vem junto cara..." **

_...Não sem a minha mulher... Eu não vou deixar o Japão sem a Kaoru..._

**"Hei, Enishi, você está me ouvindo?...Cara, eu não tenho tempo, vou arrumar as malas! Apareça amanhã no porto, meio dia!"**

_...Não sem a Kaoru..._

Enishi ligou o carro, e apertou o volante com força_. _**"Eu não tenho tempo a perder. Kaoru vai ter que aparecer pro funeral da melhor amiga. Kaoru vai sair da toca, por bem ou por mal..." **

Ironicamente, um quase atropelamento uniu Enishi e Kaoru pela primeira, e um atropelamento os uniria novamente**. **O carro preto de Enishi avançou cantando os pneus através da rua movimentada. Percorrendo a rota de colisão exata onde Misao Makimachi atravessava despreocupadamente.

Misao, feliz da vida com seu encontro com o homem de seus sonhos, que estava rendendo frutos, e com seu salto alto recém adquirido que não dava mobilidade para correr rapidamente.

Assim com um cervo preso pela mira de uma espingarda, a moça foi pega de surpresa. As luzes dos faróis atingiram os olhos azuis esverdeados de Misao com força total.

**"MISAOOOO!" **

^^x

**"Obrigada por tudo Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san. A noite foi maravilhosa! É tão bom poder jantar e conversar calmamente com amigos assim, com tanta liberdade. Sem milhares de gritos e flashes!" **Sayo amava sua arte, mas estava só cansada. Os quatro primeiros meses de gestação não estavam sendo fáceis para a artista. Ainda mais quando ela ainda se recuperava de uma pneumonia que a acometeu bem no meio da turnê internacional.

**"Sim, é verdade. Obrigado por tudo!" **Shozo carregava o violino da esposa nas costas. Ele também estava cansado. A esposa vomitava muito e não estava com o melhor dos humores na última semana, mas aquele jantar relaxante fez muito bem a todos.

**"Bem, Kaoru-san como vamos nos comunicar?" **Shogo colocou seu violão nas costas, e perguntou já saindo para o hall de entrada do apartamento.

**"Comprei um laptop e um celular pra Kaoru. Com todas as preparações para o jantar de hoje ainda não tive tempo de mostrar, nem tirar da caixa. Um dos quartos vai se transformar em estúdio. Já encomendei todo o material, a mesa de desenho deve chegar amanhã." **Kenshin disse para Shogo, sem olhar para Kaoru, mas ele sentiu a mudança na morena ao seu lado.

**"Ken...Kenshin?"** Kaoru estava muito surpresa. Seu sorriso aumentou tanto que iluminou o hall de entrada.

**"Excelente!"** Shogo deu alguns passos apertando o botão do elevador**. "Kenshin vai lhe passar o meu email pessoal. Assim que tudo tiver instalado, a senhorita pode me enviar os arquivos com as ideias para o projeto da capa e a divulgação do cd! Boa noite, Kenshin, Kaoru-san..."**

Passava da meia noite quando Shogo, Sayo e Shozo se foram, deixando Kenshin e Kaoru para trás, fechando a porta do apartamento.

**"Kenshin?" **

**"Sim?"**

**"ARIGATO!" **Kaoru correu na direção do ruivo, e se jogou nos braços de Kenshin, abraçando-o fortemente. **"ORO?!" **O ruivo quase caiu pra trás com o peso do corpo de Kaoru.

Kenshin sorriu e rodou Kaoru no ar, tirando os pés da morena do chão. **"OBRIGADAAA!" **Ela estava tão feliz que parecia flutuar, apertou mais forte o abraço**. "Eu não acredito em tudo que você está fazendo por mim! OH KENSHIN!"**

Os dois ficaram assim, Por diversos minutos, abraçados, rodando no meio da sala. Kenshin finalmente colocou Kaoru no chão, mas ainda abraçados, os dois trocaram um longo olhar repleto de carinho e algo mais. **"Kaoru..."**

O ruivo suspirou baixinho. "**Eu adoro ficar assim ao seu lado..."**

Tum tum tum tum.

**"Kenshin, eu..."** O coração de Kaoru batia alucinado. A sensação era maravilhosa e assustadora. Kaoru piscou diversas vezes. Ela desviou o olhar daqueles hipnóticos olhos multicoloridos, e não sabia exatamente pra onde focar, de repente uma escultura que ficava sobre a mesinha pareceu tão interessante. A jovem deu alguns passinhos pra trás, desfazendo finalmente o abraço.

Kenshin colocou a mão na nuca, coçando o couro cabeludo, disfarçando a vergonha ** "Maa maa Kaoru-dono...Vamos dormir, ok? Você vai ter uma semana bem cheia com todos esses projetos!" **Rapidamente Kenshin sumiu no corredor dos dormitórios, deixando-a sozinha na sala, imersa nos seus turbilhão de sentimentos. "**Boa noite Kaoru"**

**"Boa noite Kenshin..." **

_...Pelo visto mais uma noite sonhando com ele..._

Foi para seu quarto, sentou-se na cama_._ Fechou os olhos e imaginou Orfeu e Eurídice e seu amor épico. Orfeu estranhamente tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos dourados, e Eurídice, desfalecida, se parecia muito com ela própria. Os dois estavam na ponta uma colina, Orfeu a carregando no colo. Um céu extremamente estrelado atrás deles, e embaixo desse penhasco, um olhar ameaçador imerso em chamas, bem parecido com o olhar de Enishi.

_...Ok...eu preciso desenhar, agora... _Kaoru procurou por um lápis simples e um maço de papel sulfite e passou o resto da noite sem dormir. Ela colocou para tocar o cd que Shogo havia lhe presenteado. Sua mente borbulhando com ideias para a capa de Koi no Yokan. E a figura de Kenshin Himura apareceu em todos os seus desenhos.

^^x

**Heart Of A Girl**

The waiting is over  
There's a break in the weather  
And I will build my house again

My faith was broken  
But it wasn't for nothing  
And I will learn to walk again

Time won't wait  
Plans they come  
Scattered by the wind

Here I am  
And the day will come  
when I find my rest again

You showed me the heart of a girl  
And I wrapped you in ribbons and curls  
We lived in a handsome world  
We had it all

Don't ask where I'm going  
There's no way of knowing  
Anyway there's more to see

You made me a promise  
And you've known me the longest  
And I'll finally get some sleep

Time won't wait  
Plans they go  
Scattered by the wind

Here I am  
Day will come  
And I find my breath again

You showed me the heart of a girl  
And I wrapped you in ribbons in curls  
We lived in a handsome world  
We had it all...  
We had it all

You showed me the heart of a girl  
And I wrapped you in ribbons and curls  
We lived in a handsome world  
We had it all...

**^^x**

Continua…

Reviews sempre são bem vindos. Agradeço muito Jouchan Himura, Lica, Marin. Obrigada pelos reviews, pra mim são sempre muito importantes.

**Dicionário:**

Hai-sim

Arigato- obrigado

Daijoubou- Tudo bem

Gomenasai- Desculpe-me

Maa maa- calma, calma

** Armas ninjas:**

Kodachi-espada curta

Kunais –lança pequena

Shurikens- estrelas de metal

Naginatas- Alabarda. Como uma boken de madeira com uma lança na ponta (arma usada pela Kaoru no próximo filme de Rurouni Kenshin)

Yaris- uma lança

Kamas- foice curta

Kusarigama- foice e corrente

Tantos- punhal

Kaginawas-corda com gancho

Tessens- leque cheio de laminas

Obrigada por ler, até o próximo, beijos Chibis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. A música que Kenshin cantarola é Tactics, do Yellow Monkey.

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 9**

**Por Chibis**

**^^x**

Cantarolando, Kenshin batia o pé e acompanhava o ritmo da sua música favorita que tocava no rádio. **"Hageshiku Lady, Ah Give me your love, Ayashiku Lady I need your love…"** Na cozinha, ele preparava desjejum para duas pessoas.

**"Sugoi..."** Através da imensa janela ele acompanhou todo o raiar do dia. O sol vermelho surgindo no horizonte e colorindo o céu japonês com laranja e rosa. **"Sugoi!"**

O café da manhã que ele preparava estava um tanto quanto atípico para os orientais. Ovos mexidos, pãezinhos frescos, suco de laranja, e frutas já sobre a mesa da cozinha. Tanto ele, quanto Kaoru necessitariam de energia extra naquela semana agitada.

O ruivo parou de assobiar e abriu um caloroso sorriso ao perceber quem estacionava no batente da porta da cozinha.

**"Ohayo!"** Ele pegou duas xícaras do armarinho. Retirou a jarra da cafeteira, e despejou o líquido quente e escuro nelas.

"**Bom dia Kenshin!" **Mais dormindo que acordada**, **Kaoru olhou para o relógio na parede 06:40 da manhã. Com sua habitual pressão baixa matinal, ela se encostou no batente. **"Quanta animação..."**

**"ORO! O que aconteceu com você?" **Kenshin riu da careta que ela estampava no rosto. "**Perdoe-me. Fiz muito barulho e te acordei?" **_..Ou cólica de novo? Não que eu esteja contando os dias nem nada, mas acho que já acabou, ou está acabando. Não é?...Oro! O que estou pensando?... _

Kenshin fechou os olhos e sorriu com seu jeito mais abobalhado.

**"Nãoo!"** Como uma gata, Kaoru se esticou toda, levantando os braços e ficando nas pontas dos pés. Ela fez um barulho com a garganta, um pequeno gemido. **"Hmmm"**

Kaoru que ainda estava com pijama e pantufas, nem percebia os barulhinhos que fazia quando se alongava de manhã cedo. Kenshin alegrou-se ao perceber que a intimidade deles tinha aumentado bastante desde que passaram pela fase constrangedora. Comprar absorvente pra ela, fazer massagem, cuidar pra que não tomasse friagem, oferecer remedinhos para não ter colica, não seria tão complicado no próximo mês.

A moça já andava pela casa como se morasse ali a vida toda. Ela tinha cuidado, obviamente, mas já não estava mais medo das obras de artes, esculturas, nem do piso perfeito de carvalho maciço do apartamento.** "Olha, vamos ter que deixar o treino pra de noite. Eu tenho um dia bem cheio no escritório hoje. Estou atolado em prazos e papéis. Desculpe se te acordei tão cedo."**

**"Você não acordou! Meu estômago foi quem me acordou"**Kaoru sorriu, entrando finalmente na cozinha. Surrupiou um pedacinho de pão da cesta e parou no balcão de mármore do lado da geladeira, se encostando ao móvel. **"... Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?"**

**"Com o café da manhã? Não precisa... Lembra que você ainda tem uma medida cautelar pra não se aproximar da cozinha!"**

**"Masaka, Kenshin..." **Kaoru resmungou entre os dentes, uma veia pulsando no canto da testa. **"Mou!"**

**"Oro!"** Kenshin realmente não queria dar satisfação para os seguranças do prédio, mas estava na hora de justificar a presença da moça no seu apartamento. Ainda mais que ela estaria sozinha para receber o arquiteto e a mobília nova do escritório.** "Mas eu vou te dar uma tarefa hoje, tudo bem? Você precisa receber meu arquiteto Kamatari Honjo. É uma pessoa meio incomum, às vezes viaja demais, mas é gente boa. Vem tirar algumas medidas. Vou fazer umas mudanças no terraço e em um dos quartos. Só nós dois aqui, não precisamos de seis quartos, podemos usar de outro jeito."**

**"Claro! O que você precisar... Só me passe todas as instruções..."** Kaoru levantou o nariz, um cheiro delicioso invadindo a casa**. **

**"Himura Kenshin você está assando croissant? Como em nome de Kami sama você consegue fazer croissant as 06:40 da manhã?" **Kaoru abriu os braços derrotada. Por que ela não conseguia nem fritar um ovo?

_...Como esse homem consegue?..._

**"Hmm Kamiya, se te contar serei obrigado a te sequestrar, pra que nunca revele meu segredo..." **Kenshin ofereceu seu sorriso mais convencido, e mostrou o pacote de croissants congelados, prontos para assar.

Kaoru riu. **"Acho que nós já passamos dessa fase. Eu sou uma princesa aqui, você meu dragão, e essa é sua torre e... Bom, pelo menos meu dragão é bonzinho."**

**"Eu sou seu dragão?" **Com tom carregado de flerte, Kenshin deixou escapar um sorriso um tanto quando presunçoso.

O ruivo deu de ombros**. "Que inapropriado! Justo agora que acabei de dizer para o chefe da segurança que minha namorada está morando comigo, ela me chama de dragão..."**

**"O que?"** Kaoru sentiu o rosto ruborizando.

Kenshin estava adorando observar as feições de Kaoru mudando conforme digeria cada palavra que ele pronunciava. **"Eu poderia ter dito, irmã, prima, amiga, empregada, mas abriria margem pra fofoca, então eu disse namorada. Se houver mudança no futuro, nós não teremos problema..."**

Kaoru perguntou mais para si mesma do que para Kenshin**. "Mudança no futuro?"**

**"Maa maa..." **Kenshin colocou as xicaras no balcão, esfregou a nuca e sorriu.

A última coisa que ele queria era assustá-la agora**. "Kaoru, os seguranças do prédio já perceberam que você está morando aqui, eu não posso mais fingir. Eu precisei dar uma justificativa, ainda mais quando permiti formalmente seu acesso a todos os ambientes desse condomínio... Eles já têm sua foto, e seu nome Kaoru Kasshin."**

**"Kaoru Kasshin?" **Kaoru estava realmente surpresa, havia mudado de sobrenome e nem sabia.

**"Por segurança!"** Kenshin pegou as duas xicaras de café novamente, todo esse falatório e o liquido já estava esfriando.

Ela pigarreou e apontou para uma das canecas.**"Café, ruivo, eu preciso de café..."**

**"Antes de qualquer coisa Kamiya... Conta-me o que ficou fazendo a noite toda naquele quarto..." **O jeito e timbre que ele pronunciou as palavras. O olhar que ele expressava. _O ruivo estava passando por algum ritual de acasalamento, ou o que?... _

**"Naquele quarto?..."**Kaoru ficou com a impressão de que tinha duplo sentido. A voz dele cheia de galanteio. _...Kenshin andou bebendo e eu não sei? Ele está flertando, ou é impressão?... _

**"Aposto que passou a noite pensando no...!"**

**"BAKA!" **Kaoru acertou a cabeça dele com uma colher de pau.

**"ORO! Eu não disse nada demais! Ou você estava mesmo fazendo algo estranho?" **Kenshin passou a mão no pequeno calo que apareceu bem no topo da cabeça. Ele entregou finalmente a xicara para Kaoru.

**"Kenshin!"** Ruborizada, Kaoru quis esconder o rosto, talvez fosse ela quem estivesse vendo duplo sentindo onde não tinha. **"Eu passei a noite desenhando! Simplesmente não conseguia parar. Toda aquela conversa sobre estrelas e deuses... Alias, eu preciso da senha do WI FI pra começar a passar os arquivos para o Senhor Shogo." **

_...E eu fiquei pensando em você a noite toda..._

Os olhos azuis de Kaoru estavam vermelhos e ela tinha olheiras, mas pelo menos ficou satisfeita com os desenhos. Tinha conseguido expressar suas ideias e emoções com um simples lápis e algumas folhas de papel sulfite.

**"Posso ver?" **Kenshin sorriu, cheio de esperança.

**"Nãooo..." **Ela balançou a cabeça rindo meio sem graça.

_...Eu preciso mudar o rosto do meu desenho, o rosto de Kenshin..._

**"Kamiya. Eu sou seu chefe."** O ruivo usou sua voz autoritária.** "Esqueceu? Posso te obrigar a me mostrar, ou desconto do seu salário, que por sinal já está separado em um envelope lá no escritório." **

**"HIMURA!" **Kaoru ficou chocada.

**"Mas por que desenhou igual uma louca? Shogo te deu pelo menos três semanas..."** Kenshin ignorou, bebeu um pouco de seu café. **"Argh, amargo. " **Ele reclamou.

**"A senha do WI FI é azul índigo. Tudo junto..." **Kenshin mal conseguia esconder o sorriso escapando no canto dos lábios.

**"Azul índigo?" **Kaoru franziu a testa pensativa**. "Que raio de senha é essa?"**

**"Tsc... Kaoru...Baka baka..." **Kenshin balançou a cabeça rindo**. **Como Kaoru não percebeu que Kenshin nomeou a senha a partir da cor dos olhos dela? **"Teimosa e Baka..."**

O armário que guardava o açucareiro ficava bem atrás de onde Kaoru estava encostada. Kenshin deu mais um passo para frente. **"O açúcar..." **

Aproximou-se ainda mais de Kaoru, encurralando-a contra o balcão da cozinha. Esticou-se para abrir o armário e pegar o pequeno pote de açúcar, propositalmente encostando seu corpo no dela. As coxas de Kenshin e Kaoru se tocaram.

Ele, na ponta dos pés ficou uns bons centímetros mais alto. Kaoru foi arrebatada pelo cheiro dele, um perfume gostoso e masculino que vinha dos fios vermelhos e brilhantes recém-lavados.

Era a primeira vez que os dois ficavam tão perto.

A morena não tinha pra onde fugir. **"Hm..."**

Bem, Kaoru tinha para onde fugir, mas suas pernas estavam bambas para isso**. **

**"Duas colheres?" **Ele perguntou casualmente, bem baixinho, encostando sua bochecha na orelha dela. Depois se afastou um pouco, endireitando os pés. Voltando a altura normal, mas permanecendo a praticamente dez centímetros de distância do rosto de Kaoru.

"**Ou você quer mais..."**

Kaoru engoliu seco. **"Que...querer mais?..." **

Por algum motivo cósmico ela não era capaz de desviar seu olhar da boca de Kenshin. Kaoru umedeceu seus próprios lábios com a ponta da língua, e respondeu baixinho.** "Não, só duas colheres por favor."**

**"Creme?" **Os dez centímetros entre eles tinha caído novamente, porque Kenshin se inclinou mais uma vez.

Kaoru sentia novamente a respiração quente de Kenshin bem pertinho de sua bochecha.

O ruivo encostou seu corpo no corpo dela. O potinho de açúcar, que agora estava no balcão, bem atrás de Kaoru, virou. Ela bateu a mão sem querer, esparramando o pó branco sobre o tampo de pedra.

Kenshin apoiou as duas mãos na borda do mármore, inclinando-se mais um pouco, Kaoru ainda presa no meio de seus braços.

Ela poderia sair. Ela deveria sair. Mas ela não conseguia se mexer. Ela nem queria se mexer.

**"O que você disse?" **Kaoru sussurrou, ainda olhando para a boca de Kenshin.

Quem conseguia prestar atenção no que o ruivo falava com aquela boca perfeita estava tão perto da sua?

**"Você quer creme no seu café? Ou gosta dele puro?" **Assim como Kaoru fez segundos atrás, Kenshin também fez. Umedeceu seus lábios com a língua. A morena sentiu o sangue pulsando forte e quente dentro de suas veias, a boca seca.

**"Onegai...creme...sim" **_...Oh meu Deus. O que está acontecendo comigo?... _

Uma mão de Kenshin deixou a borda do balcão de mármore, deslizando, até tocar a cintura de Kaoru. A palma da mão estava bem aberta, como se ele quisesse que todos seus dedos e digitais tocassem o máximo possível da mulher presa entre seus braços. **"Kaoru..."** O pijama de seda tão fino e delicado era o único empecilho para que os dedos tocassem a pele quente da cintura dela.

Kaoru ajeitou a coluna, endireitando-se. Arfando, enchendo o pulmão de ar. O que fez com seus seios tocassem o peito de Kenshin. Inconscientemente, ofereceu um convite, separou os lábios em antecipação. A xícara de café na sua mão tremia, ela nem lembrava que ainda segurava a xícara.

**"Kaoru!" **O nome dela rolava deliciosamente na língua de Kenshin. Ele poderia repetir Kaoru mil vezes e nunca se cansaria.** "...Sabe que é só me pedir?...Eu dou tudo que você quiser..." **A mão de Kenshin deslizou pelo braço de Kaoru, arrepiando os pelinhos no processo.

**"Ken...shin... Doushitte?" **_... Por que ele fala essas coisas? Ele não deveria falar essas coisas..._

**"Porque sim..."** O rosto dele foi se aproximando, Kaoru arrepiou-se em antecipação. Ela segurou o ar nos pulmões antecipando o toque dos lábios. ..._Como alguém pode ter uma boca tão perfeita? Tão bem desenhada, tão vermelha? Tão desejável?..._

O coração de ambos em taquicardia. Kaoru sabia que o coração de Kenshin estava alucinado porque sentia com a palma de sua mão aberta, repousando bem no meio do peito do ruivo.

Kaoru fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente. Sentiu o cheiro gostoso do pãozinho no forno e sussurrou**. "O crossaint vai queimar..." **Quando ela os abriu, mirou o colorido violeta e dourado da íris de Kenshin, a pupila dilatada focando diretamente nela.

**"Eu sei..."** Kenshin sorriu. Os lábios prestes a sentir finalmente a textura dos lábios de Kaoru**. "Tenho mais no freezer..." **Ele sussurrou. E como que em câmera lenta, Kenshin foi acabando com a distância entre eles. Focando intensamente nos olhos azuis cobalto que ele tanto admirava.

**"Ken...shin... Eu..." **Kaoru separou mais os lábios, deslizando sua mão do peito, até o ombro do ruivo.

**"zriiiiii zriiiiiiiiii zriii zriiiiii"**

Kaoru abriu rapidamente os olhos ao sentir uma coisa vibrando.

Ela piscou duas vezes.

Realmente tinha uma coisa vibrando.

E vibrava bem perto da virilha. A vibração era bem insistente. Ela não podia lidar com vibração. Alí. Justo naquele... lugar. Com todo esse clima, tão perto da... ..._OH MEU DEUS... **"**_**OH KENSHIN QUE É ISSO?!"**

**"Kisama... Kuso... Filho de uma grande... Filho da..." **Frustrado**, **Kenshin deitou sua testa no ombro de Kaoru, e balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro várias vezes.

Decepcionado, deu um passo para trás, resmungando baixinho **"Não acredito...".** Quebrando finalmente o contato com Kaoru. Enfiou a mão no bolso da frente da calça e agarrou o celular que ainda vibrava. Com mais força do que o necessário, ele deslizou a tela, e viu quem chamava. **"Himura falando..." ** Sua vontade era jogar o maldito aparelho pela janela do apartamento.

Kaoru aproveitou para apoiar suas costas ainda mais no balcão, se tentasse andar cairia vergonhosamente bem no meio da cozinha. As pernas bambas. O pulso acelerado.

_...O que esse ruivo está fazendo comigo?..._

Os olhos de Kenshin, escondidos embaixo das franjas ruivas estavam mais amarelados do que violeta**. "É bom que seja um caso de vida ou morte Shinomori...ou eu juro por Deus..." **Kenshin saiu da cozinha.

Enquanto Kenshin escutava o que Aoshi Shinomori tinha pra dizer, Kaoru aproveitava para se recompor

._.. O QUE FOI ISSO? O QUE FOI ISSO? KAMI SAMA!... _

Bebeu o café, amargo mesmo, em um gole só.

Deu dois tapinhas nas próprias bochechas. Percebeu que Kenshin caminhava de um lado para outro na sala ao lado, correu parar abrir a torneira, e molhar o rosto e a nuca com as próprias mãos.

Ainda atordoada com o que quase tinha acabado de acontecer, seus pensamentos ficaram mais que confusos. Alguém tinha ligado uma centrifuga no seu cérebro e no seu coração, porque ela estava a um passo de ir até a sala agarrar Kenshin e terminar o que estava começando.

_...Que raios eu estou fazendo?...Oh Meu DEUS!...ELE IA ME BEIJAR?...KENSHIN HIMURA IA ME BEIJAR? ...E... E... E...EU QUERO QUE BEIJE! Depois do Enishi, eu não posso cair nisso de novo!..._

Kaoru sentiu o cheiro de queimado, e desligou rapidamente o forninho. Os croissants estavam a um passo da extinção.

A moça sentiu-se mais quente que os pobres pãezinhos. Kaoru encheu um copo grande com suco de laranja e bebeu rapidinho, umedecendo a garganta seca. Enquanto carregava a bandeja quente com a outra mão.

**"Kaoru!" **

Kenshin apareceu de repente na cozinha.

Essa mania de ser silencioso como um gato.

**"COF COF"** Kaoru engasgou o liquido que ainda tinha na boca.** "KYAHHHH! HAIIII? HAI! " **Os pães que estavam na forma quente voaram longe. A sorte é que caíram em cima da mesa, e que ela estava com a luva de silicone senão tinha se queimado **"Jesus, você quer me matar do coração... Só pode..."**

Com uma mão no coração, ela puxou uma das caríssimas cadeiras cromadas, e se sentou de uma vez só, jogando a forma de metal vazia na mesa.

... _Que vergonha, Enishi deve ter batido minha cabeça forte demais, eu perdi a habilidade de raciocinar..._

**"Me desculpe."** Kenshin suspirou. Embora sua vontade fosse continuar de onde foram interrompidos, infelizmente teria que estragar o clima de vez. **"Kaoru, eu tenho uma noticia pra te dar. Aoshi Shinomori acabou de me ligar, Misao sofreu um acidente e está no hospital..."**

**"O que? Misao-chan?..."**

** ^^x**

**"Ok Himura! Qualquer novidade eu te mando uma mensagem." **Aoshi desligou o celular e caminhou para perto de Misao.

**"Misao... Você está de licença por tempo indeterminado, ele quer que você descanse o máximo possível. Se precisar de alguma coisa não se acanhe em ligar." **Ele nem precisa falar isso, obviamente Misao não era do tipo que se acanhava.

Aoshi Shinomori precisava era de um copo bem grande de café expresso. O sono já estava fazendo com que ele não conseguisse se concentrar direito, e uma leve dor de cabeça estava surgindo. Pudera, sem jantar, e desde dez da noite correndo atrás de Misao sem parar. O socorro, o atendimento de urgência, os exames, a internação, as medicações, tudo demorou demais.

**"Arigato!"** Impaciente, Misao Makimachi contava as últimas gotas de soro que corria do frasco através mangueirinha até suas veias.

"**"Aoshi sama..." **Internada no hospital Central de Tóquio, leito 29, quarto andar, com escoriações no queixo, joelhos e cotovelos e a fratura no braço direito, aguardava o resultado dos exames, mas agora com a troca de plantão dos médicos, a espera parecia interminável. "**Você não precisa ficar. Por favor, vá para casa descansar. Eu fico bem sozinha... Já mandei mensagem para minhas primas. Okon e Omasu estão no trem bala vindo pra Tóquio... " **

"..." O homem não respondeu, caminhou até a poltrona e se sentou novamente. Aoshi era quase um Buda, uma paciência impressionante. Permaneceu como um guardião ao lado da jovem, zelando enquanto ela cochilava entre um exame e outro.

**"Aoshi sama?"** Mas desde que Misao acordou a moça não parou mais de falar.

**"Sim Misao?"** A essa altura, Aoshi Shinomori já conhecia a história de vida de pelo menos cinco gerações da família Makimachi. Talvez toda essa agitação em Misao fosse por causa do choque. Apesar de que sete horas depois do acidente o choque tinha passado, e esse provavelmente devia ser só o jeito natural dela.

Misao começou a puxar assunto novamente.

**"No final das contas irmos para a exposição de metro nem foi tão genial assim...!Eu nunca senti tanta dor na vida! E uma dor profunda, realmente profunda, mas agora me sinto tãoooooo relaxada." **Misao riu.

**"Woow" **A nova dose da medicação começou a surtir efeito.

**"Sinto muito..."**

Dependendo tomografia a equipe médica definiria como procederiam com o braço de Misao. Aoshi cruzou as pernas de um modo bem masculino, e colocou uma mão na testa, bem no lugar onde a dor de cabeça latejava. **"Sinto muito, o socorro demorou... "**

**"Daijoubo! Você me salvou Aoshi sama... Se não fosse você, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa aqui... Arigato**!" Misao queria levantar. A cabeça não girava mais, e apesar das escoriações no queixo, nos cotovelos e joelhos ela estava bem... Descontando a fratura no braço direito, obviamente.

Sem um carro, Misao e Aoshi foram obrigados a aguardar a ambulância. Aoshi chegou a pensar na possibilidade de pegar Misao no colo e correr até o hospital, mas desistiu sem a certeza do tipo de lesão que ela realmente possuía.

Por causa de um congestionamento, Misao ficou sentada na calçada por quase dez minutos. Gemendo com a dor lancinante. O queixo e os joelhos esfolados não eram nada, nada comparados com o que tinha acontecido com o braço.

Quando Aoshi viu o carro preto acelerando, reagiu tão rápido e tirou Misao da rota de colisão, como uma águia agarrando um coelho em um mergulho perfeito. Salvou Misao do que provavelmente seria um atropelamento fatal.

Os dois rolaram juntos pela calçada do outro lado da rua, mas na queda, ao bater na guia da rua, com o peso do corpo de Aoshi caindo sobre o seu, Misao teve o braço direito esmagado.

**"Obrigada por se importar tanto comigo...Você mal me conhece e eu já te dei o maior trabalhão." **Misao sorriu um pouquinho envergonhada. Que tipo de primeiro encontro foi esse?

Aoshi demorou um pouco , mas correspondeu o sorriso.** "Descanse Misao..." **

**"Ok." **Ela se deitou novamente, ajeitando-se no travesseiro, fechando os olhos.

"**Eu já volto..."** Aoshi se levantou e caminhou para o corredor, até a maquina de café. Colocou algumas moedas e apertou a tecla "cappuccino". O advogado escutou a máquina funcionando, enquanto matutava.

_... o motorista avançou em cima de Misao como se fosse proposital, ele não parou pra prestar socorro, nem pra ver se ela tinha se machucado seriamente ou não. A rua ficava perto de um shopping, com restaurantes e bares. Sim, existe a possibilidade de não passar de um motorista bêbado, mas eu tenho um mau pressentimento... Droga, não consigo lembrar os números completos da placa para a identificação ser mais rápida..._

Sentiu o celular vibrar olhou para a tela reconhecendo quem chamava. Se afastou um pouco mais, caminhando até o fim do corredor. **"Shinomori falando."**

**"Hannya falando...Desculpe a demora Okashira, meus contatos só tem acesso ao banco de dados durante o dia... Porém desembolsando uma quantia generosa a gente sempre consegue. Foi difícil, porque só tínhamos uma parcial, mas o registro está no nome de Shishio Makoto."**

**"O mafioso?"** Aoshi olhou para a porta do quarto onde Misao estava internada.

Hannya continuou** "Você não sabe? Já saiu nos noticiários, Shishio Makoto foi preso ontem no começo da noite. Seus asseclas e sócios estão desesperados, fugindo aos montes... Inclusive vários nomes de policiais corruptos estão pipocando, fazem parte de um esquema de manipulação de provas, drogas e trafico de armas. Gente da pesada."**

**"Policiais como Enishi Yukishiro?" **Aoshi automaticamente já ligava os pontos. ..._Claro, Enishi é um dos parceiros de Shishio Makoto, ele usou o carro de um homem que já está preso só para despistar...Não era só um motorista bêbado afinal..._** "Hannya quero que Misao Makimachi fique sob seus cuidados... Vigilância total. Ok?"**

**"De acordo Okashira! Estou indo." **Hannya acabou com o telefonema.

Pensativo, Aoshi ainda continuou olhando para a janela por mais um tempo._...Mais do que nunca Himura vai ter quer esconder Kaoru Kamiya. Se Enishi Yukishiro colocar as mãos nela antes de ser preso, provavelmente vai matá-la..._

Aoshi caminhou novamente para o quarto onde estava Misao. Uma médica agora estava com ela.

**"Misao-chan. O que aconteceu?" **Para chama-la de Misao-chan, era uma conhecida.

Megumi Takani, com seu jaleco branco e diversas pastas com fichas de pacientes. **"Imagine meu susto quando vi seu nome no meio dos prontuários! Por que não me ligou? Só peguei o plantão agora! Você ficou sozinha esse tempo todo?"**

**"Megumi-san!"** Misao tentou se levantar, mas Aoshi correu para o seu lado, impedindo-a. Misao olhou para ele surpresa, assim como Megumi.

**"Eu não fiquei sozinha, Megumi-san. Esse é Aoshi Shinomori. Aoshi essa é a Doutora Megumi Takani..."** Os dois se curvaram educadamente.

**"Esposa de Sanosuke Sagara?" **Aoshi se lembrava dela, viu poucas vezes.

**"Hai."** Megumi ficou um pouco envergonhada. Ela não era oficialmente a senhora Sagara, mas depois de tudo que ela e Sanosuke viveram juntos. Depois de todos os problemas e alegrias, já se considerava a esposa dele sim.

Misao começou a contar sobre seu acidente**,** um pouco ruborizada com a mão de Aoshi ainda no seu ombro. ** "Um bêbado avançou o sinal, bem na hora que eu atravessava. Ele corria feito louco, mas o Senhor Aoshi me salvou. Foi uma coisa de filme de ação. O resultado foi um braço fraturado. E aqui estou a noite toda, tomando soro e aguardando a tomografia!"**

Até quando machucada e cheia de analgésicos, Misao falava rápido e de um jeito animado.

"**Ohhh** **Misao-chan, que terrível sinto muito! Bem, vamos lá." **Megumi já entrou no seu modo médica. Tirou todos os exames e começou a analisar um por um. **"Você sofreu uma fratura de membro superior direito. O local afetado foi o antebraço, terço inferior do rádio associado luxação do rádio ulnar distal, provavelmente porque você tentou se apoiar nas mãos enquanto seu corpo se chocava com a calçada."**

Misao não entendeu nada. Só a dor, e a aparência estranha que o braço ficou depois da queda. Aoshi prestava bastante atenção na médica.

**"A boa noticia é que pelo laudo do raio x e da tomografia, seu caso não parece cirúrgico, pois não foi uma fratura completa, apesar de ser obliqua. Você vai ficar com gesso durante dez dias, e nós vamos repetir todos os exame para uma nova avaliação. Se for necessário, ai pensaremos em uma cirurgia corretiva com implantação de alguns parafusos...Mas pela sua idade, e pelo modo como a fratura apareceu nos exames, eu acredito que não será necessário." **Megumi mostrou os resultados para Aoshi e Misao, e continuou explicando o que tinha acontecido com o osso, e os outros detalhes a respeito da recuperação. "**Vou te mandar para o setor de ortopedia pra colocar gesso, fazer a receita médica e você já vai para casa pra descansar! Ok?"**

**"Ufa!" **Misao respirou aliviada. Ela não queria demonstrar, mas estava com pavor de cirurgia. Tinha certeza de que depois desses dez dias não precisaria mesmo operar. **"Eu vou fazer tudo certinho, prometo!" **

Megumi já estava com a porta aberta e com um pé no corredor quando ouviu Aoshi chamando. **"Takani-san!" **

Aoshi tinha um olhar os olhos azuis claros compenetrados na tela da tv. O timbre de sua voz bem sério.

**" Vejam isso."**

Aoshi agora já não olhava para Megumi nem para Misao, ele pegou o controle remoto e aumentou o volume da televisão, que estava pendurada na parede do quarto de Misao.

**"Continuaremos agora com mais informações sobre a prisão do mafioso Shishio Makoto..."** Uma reportagem sobre a prisão do mafioso Shishio Makoto, sua amante Yumi Komagata, e seus comparsas Hoji Sadojima e Usui Uonuma.

E o envolvimento de alguns policias e investigadores como Saizuchi , Woo Heishi e Enishi Yukishiro.

**"ENISHI YUKISHIRO?" **Megumi e Misao perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Enishi, irmão de Tomoe, ex namorado de Kaoru, agora era um foragido da justiça, envolvido com a máfia de armas, drogas, e manipulação de provas.

Aoshi respirou fundo. O quadro todo sendo pintado em sua mente. "**...Creio que Sanosuke Sagara está correndo perigo..."**

Megumi não entendeu. **"Por quê?"**

Megumi olhou bem para a foto de Enishi Yukishiro estampada no noticiário. Ela se lembrou da briga entre os dois, algumas madrugadas atrás.

Aoshi começou a explicar suas conclusões.** "Esse acidente da Misao, está na cara que** **Enishi Yukishiro está por trás. Tenho certeza. E ele vai atrás de seus inimigos, um por um, até Kaoru Kamiya apareça... E eu sei que Sanosuke Sagara é a pessoa que Enishi tem a maior rixa." **

Automaticamente Megumi tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Sanosuke que não atendeu. **"Com licença!"** Ela caminhou para o corredor, encostando na parede**, **insistentemente digitando o número de Sanosuke, e recebendo a mesma mensagem. "Esse celular está desligado ou fora da área de serviço." **"Oh meu Deus... Cabeça oca... Atende esse telefone Sano..." **

**^^x**

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos, se você gosta, me conte! Se não gosta faz melhor, quero ler kkkkkkk (tô brincandooooooo)**. OBRIGADAAA **Lica, Artemys, Soffy, Guest** *o* e as mensagens **Marin, Kiranamie e Madam Spooky** (Imagina minha alegria quando vc disse que tava lendo Koi! Spookynhaaa, que viagem! lembrei da nossa época de Racing kkkk!)

No próximo : Enishi é mau, e vai fazer maldades hehehehe.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: ENORME SPOILER, SE VOCÊ NÃO LEU O MANGA COMPLETO PARE AQUI!**

Espero ter mantido Aoshi dentro do caráter do personagem. Confesso que nunca liguei para o Aoshi, ele simplesmente era indiferente até o Jinchuu. Porém, como foi o responsável por trazer paz aos nossos corações revelando que Kaoru não estava morta. Virei mais ou menos fã dele kkkkk. *o*

Quem nunca leu um fanfic Aoshi e Kaoru depois dessa que atire a primeira pedra kkkkk. (Kenshin me olhando com cara feia) Ok, eu não disse isso Ruivo. Nopes! Foi meu clone malvado! Calma...Desculpa Kenny...(Olhos dourados brilhando bem minha frente). Maa maa... Battousai, tira essa sakabattou daqui...

Kenshin e Kaoru forever!

Errr...Arigato Aoshi-sama pela sua imensa inteligência! hehehehe!

Alias, eu acho tão curioso o povo mete o pau na Kaoru porque ela ficou naturalmente deprimida quando Kenshin partiu pra Kyoto (dããhh, quem não ficaria? Kenshin indo embora pra uma luta mortal. Onde possivelmente voltaria a ser um assassino e nunca mais o veria novamente). E ninguém comenta o estado power depressivo/suicida que Kenshin ficou no Jinchuu. É só porque a Kaoru é mulher? Que não pode ter um momento de fraqueza?

Kenny simplesmente quis morrer sem o seu amorzinho. (e não tava nem aí pra lição de moral de Megumi, ou soco de Sano, ou revolta de Yahiko e Misao, e choro de Tsubame). Ok eu dou um desconto, o Kenshin se deu conta sozinho (ou melhor, com a ajuda da Tomoe) depois de um tempo e foi lá resgatar sua Kenjutsu Komachi hehehe. (Mas novamente obrigada Aoshi-sama por ser a voz da razão ~.~ tá parei.)

Ok estou divagando aqui, sei lá por que...kkkkkk

**Até o próximo**

**Beijos Chibis.**

**^^x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. **

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 10**

**Por Chibis**

Kenshin simplesmente odiava chegar atrasado. Naquela hora da manhã o elevador sempre lotava. Chegar até o escritório era fazer tour pelo prédio, pois a maioria dos funcionários chegava ao mesmo tempo, e o elevador parava andar por andar.

Ele sempre chegava mais cedo pra fazer suas coisas com tranquilidade, mas com todas as intercorrências atrasou, e muito.

O ruivo que tinha começado o dia tão bem, acompanhando o nascer do sol, agora estava um pouco mal humorado.

_ ...Quase conseguindo um beijo da Kaoru. Por que está tão difícil de encontrar o momento perfeito? Quando eu consigo ultrapassar as barreiras dela, algo acontece para atrapalhar..._

Para aumentar o mau humor, pegou um trânsito infernal.

A porcaria do celular ficando sem bateria. _... Não sei pra que um celular cheio de recursos e não dura nada. E justo agora que preciso ficar informado..._

E ele tinha uma reunião importante em menos de uma hora e não sabia onde Misao guardava as pastas dos clientes. ..._Coitada da Misao, espero que fique bem ..._

Kenshin dirigiu-se para o fundo do elevador. **"Oro?" **Ou melhor, ele foi literalmente empurrado para o fundo do elevador. **"Ororo!"**

Um paredão de funcionários se formou na sua frente, baixinho, todos impediam sua visão da porta**. **Mas tudo bem, ele provavelmente seria o último a deixar o elevador mesmo.

Uma musiquinha começou a tocar. As pessoas trocavam **"Ohayos e Ganbattes" **e comentavam entre si, os sobre os acontecimentos do último episódio de um dorama famoso.

_...Por que escolhi montar o escritório no último andar?..._

_... E ainda por cima lota de gente alta... Baka! Todo mundo é mais alto que você..._

_ ...Talvez eu deva começar a analisar a mudança da empresa para um lugar mais simples... _

_...Como será que ela está? Tão injusto, Kaoru nem pode visitar a melhor amiga no hospital. Vai que Enishi descobre onde ela está morando...mas Kaoru não pode viver a vida toda se escondendo... _Cortou o coração sair de casa e deixar Kaoru sozinha. Com olhos cheios de lágrimas, preocupada com a melhor amiga.

Kenshin olhou para a tela de seu celular, que já fazia barulho de que estava morrendo. Qualquer ligação ou mensagem ele voaria, reunião ou não.

..._Sorte que Shinomori estava com Misao na hora do acidente. Hannya precisa decodificar logo a placa desse carro. Esse motorista não pode ficar impune...Será que foi mesmo motorista bêbado?..._

_...O jeito é esperar pra saber..._

Por hora, teria que se virar sozinho sem a secretaria, não poderia postergar novamente seus compromissos.

_...Droga..._ Kenshin fez uma careta, mais um motivo para deixá-lo de mau humor, teria que procurar uma substituta para Misao.

**_"Tsc..."_**

Encolhido no fundo do elevador, Kenshin deixou um pouco seus pensamentos de lado e começou a prestar atenção na conversa de seus funcionários, principalmente quando o nome de alguém que lhe era muito caro foi citado.

**"Minna-san! Onde vocês acham que Kamiya se meteu?... Eu estava ansioso em vê-la... A mulher simplesmente sumiu do mapa..." **Chou tinha um sorrisão no rosto. O loiro de cabelos espetados todo animado.

**"Há há ha! Chou você e a firma toda."** Kanryuu Takeda sorriu perversamente. **" Eu quero é saber como a gente encontra a versão completa daquele vídeo!"**

**"Vimos só um pedacinho, imagine todas as coisas que não foram mostradas...he he he" **O sorriso de Chou aumentou ainda mais.

**"Hei! Sabe o Soujiro? Aquele moleque nerd do TI, acho que ele consegue caçar a versão original na internet!" **Jineh completou, já pensando em um jeito em como obrigar o garoto a fazer isso.

**"Uma indecência se você me perguntar! Uma mulher, que nem é casada, se deixar filmar desse jeito!" **Misanagi, ex namorada de Aoshi Shinomori, que estava tendo um caso com o alemão do terceiro andar ajeitou seu cabelo comprido, enrolando as pontas nos dedos.

**"Sei..."** Cho olhou desconfiado para Misanagi _...Como se ela mesma não fosse chegada nesse tipo de coisa..._

Misanagi ficou nervosa como se lesse os pensamentos de Cho.

**"Ai que vergonha alheia. Unf...Kaoru não volta mais. Você voltaria?"** Logo ela que gostava de andar pelo escritório com as roupas mais provocantes, e dava em cima dos executivos estrangeiros...

**"Vocês..." **Toramaru estava começando a ficar irritado, todo dia era a mesma coisa.

**"Kaoru Kamiya é gente boa. Ela nunca fez nada contra ninguém aqui na empresa. Eu acho que vocês deveriam parar com isso." **Toramaru tinha o tamanho de um lutador de sumô, e o coração compatível. Desde que Kaoru o ajudou quando ele fazia a manutenção da rede elétrica de sua sala, o homem robusto começou a sentir muita admiração por ela.

A moça sempre o cumprimentava com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo quando ela passava por momentos de dificuldade.

**"Isso mesmo, Kaoru é a deusa suprema. A perfeição divina. O brilho eterno das estrelas. Ela não merece esse tratamento e esses comentários vulgares..."** Ryuzaburo Higashiyama, o pintor que trabalhava diretamente com Kaoru, tinha uma visão muito peculiar da morena. Sua musa inspiradora.

**"AHH. Vocês são uns chatos! Se ela deixou filmar o sexo, é porque queria que alguém assistisse! Kaoru é safada assim... Fufufufufufu" **Jineh Udou tinha uma risadinha bastante bizarra.

**"Ai Jineh, que horror!" **Misanagi rolou os olhos. **"Vocês são todos uns pervertidos!"**

"**O vídeo era coisa pessoal. Foi maldade de quem criou o vírus e expôs a intimidade da Kaoru." **Itsuko, namorada de Daigoro Okuma do quarto andar, estava ficando enjoada com os comentários de Chou, Kanryuu e Jineh. "**Se acontecesse comigo ,eu mudaria de pais, ou melhor, de planeta."**

Itsuko sentiu-se desconfortável com o olhar do trio, e eles não se ligavam. **"Esse elevador não chega ao andar, não?" **

**"Não muda o fato de que Kaoru é uma gostosa!" **Chou, Kanryu e Jineh começaram a gargalhar**. **

**"YEAHH"**

Kenshin acabaria matando alguém aquele dia.

O sangue estava fervendo nas veias, literalmente fervendo. Lava quente pulsando rápido. Certamente os olhos cor de violeta estavam totalmente tingidos de âmbar.

Um ódio revirando dentro de seu estômago. Não era o dia certo pra ser provocado. E seus funcionários nem faziam ideia...

Silencioso, como se estivesse de tocaia, Kenshin escutava tudo que esses homens falavam sobre a mulher que ele amava.

**"Hei, tem um boato de que o tal namorado batia nela. E que a Kaoru gostava!" **Kanryuu disse com as duas mãos levantadas. Fazendo sinal de que _"não fui eu que inventei isso"._

Kenshin estava saindo do sério. Cada palavra irritava mais e mais seu espírito.

**"Caramba, Kamiya curte bondage também? Só de pensar, aquela delicia toda amarradinha tomando uns tapas!" **Jineh tinha o sorriso mais malicioso do mundo no rosto.

**"Parem, por favor..." **Itsuko, Misanagi, Toramaru e Ryuzaburo estavam chocados.

**"Kisamaaa"** Kenshin abaixou a cabeça, escondendo-se atrás das franjas, respirando fundo. O ódio fazendo zigue zague, tingindo seus olhos de dourado. Se ele não se controlasse voaria violentamente para cima dos funcionários dentro daquele elevador, e ganharia um processo na justiça.

O ruivo imaginava o pescoço de Cho quebrando com a força de suas mãos.

Como ele queria uma espada agora, para atravessar Jineh de um lado a outro.

Arrebentar o rosto de Kanryuu, até que não tivesse mais conserto.

**"PLIM" **

A porta do elevador abriu, Kenshin voou para fora**, **se adiantando como uma vespa irritada.

**"Daqui vocês não passam..."** Ele parou no meio do corredor, impedindo a passagem dos funcionários que saíam do elevador. Com seus olhos dourados escondidos debaixo das franjas ruivas e sua postura e energia conseguia até assustar.

Como uma pessoa tão baixinha e magra conseguia intimidar tanto assim?

"**Uma jovem desaparece. Uma colega de trabalho que conviveu com vocês durante seis meses desaparece..."**A voz furiosa. **"E o que escuto?"**

O sorriso nos rostos de Jineh, Kanryuu e Cho foi murchando.

**"Que tipo de ser humano zomba e gargalha da agonia alheia? DIGA-ME!"** Kenshin elevou o tom de voz rouco e cheio de raiva, chamando a atenção de todos os funcionários da empresa, inclusive aqueles que já estavam trabalhando.

..._Maldito ruivo. Nanico dos infernos... _Jineh pensou.

_...Ferrou..._ Cho olhou para Kanryuu e fez sinal de que perderiam a cabeça.

Kenshin olhou feio para Jineh, Cho e Kanryuu. **"Mais alguma piada que desejam compartilhar? Por favor, não se acanhem... Que tal rirmos um pouco do constrangimento do outro? Que tal sermos porcos nojentos comentando perversidades sobre uma pessoa que nem pode se defender? " **

Não era de seu feitio chamar a atenção de seus funcionários em publico, mas isso não poderia passar batido.

A empresa toda agora acompanhava a cena**.**

**"Olha Himura, a culpa não é nossa se a Kamiya participou filme pornô, cara..." **Jineh estava fazendo de propósito, ou era muito burro mesmo.

**"Jineh Udo..."** Kenshin fechou a mão tão forte que suas unhas entraram na pele da palma.

Esses homens...

Kenshin começou a se lembrar do colegial... Quando era o motivo de piadas... Quando era vítima de trotes...** "Eu não vou permitir perseguição ou assédio físico ou moral aqui dentro..."**

Chou , Kanryuu e Jineh o lembraram daqueles que fizeram da sua vida um inferno durante a escola e colegial.

**"Jineh..." **O ruivo rosnou.

**"Relaxa cara, a gente só tava conversando... Todo mundo aqui viu o vídeo, todo mundo comentou como a Kaoru é toda boa. Por que esse chilique agora?" **Jineh não estava dando muita importância para o que Kenshin estava tentando alertar.

Ele levantou o rosto, seus olhos absurdamente dourados. Todos da empresa seguraram suas respirações, ninguém tinha visto Kenshin tão zangado antes.

O trio deu um passo para trás.

**"JINEH...O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?"** Kenshin estava tão bravo que sua energia fez com que até as folhas de papel das mesas vizinhas começaram a voar.

**"Vocês estão em uma empresa! NA MINHA empresa. Vocês não são adolescentes praticando bulliyng. Vocês são adultos. Profissionais!" **Kenshin não tinha mais dez anos de idade, ele não ficaria quieto aceitando que alguém sofresse abuso moral ou físico. **"ESSE PRAZER MÓRBIDO EM FAZER O OUTRO MISERÁVEL... EU NÃO VOU MAIS PERMITIR QUE ABRA A BOCA PRA FALAR DA KAORU... VOCÊS VÃO ENGOLIR..."**

O ruivo partiu para cima de Jineh pronto para arrebentar com a cara do funcionário**.**

** "KENSHIN HIMURA!"**

Uma voz suave ousou interrompê-lo, e o fez parar no meio do caminho.

**"Kenshin, calma, por favor..." **

Tomoe escolheu bem essa hora pra sair do elevador, e testemunhar a briga mais bizarra que essa empresa já teve. Ela caminhou rapidamente na direção de Kenshin, e com sua graça e elegância de sempre e impediu o que se tornaria um grande imbróglio na justiça.

**"Pare, antes que alguém se machuque!" **Tomoe puxou a camisa do ruivo**, **que ainda lutava se controlar.

Tomoe sabia exatamente o que Kenshin era capaz. Ela não queria vê-lo canalizando sua energia para o ódio como quando ele fazia quando tinha dezesseis anos de idade.

Usando sua voz mais doce, ela suplicou baixinho. **"Você é melhor que isso Kenshin, onegai..."**

A mulher que ajudou Kenshin a encontrar o equilíbrio durante a adolescência, novamente o fazia parar e respirar.

Tomoe colocou uma mão no ombro de Kenshin **"Por favor!"**

Kenshin respirou fundo.

Partir para cima de Jineh, Chou e Kanryuu não resolveria nada. Ele só ganharia um belo processo na justiça e ainda teria que dar dinheiro para esses três pulhas.

**"Kaoru sempre tratou todos aqui de forma respeitosa! Sem distinção de cargo ou condição social... Exijo a mesma retribuição..." **

Ele fez uma pausa. A feição cheia de censura e desapontamento, nenhum funcionário tinha visto Kenshin assim antes.

**"O que cada um de vocês faz com seu tempo livre, não me interessa. Mas enquanto vocês estiverem dentro dessa empresa, trabalhando e recebendo salario, pago por mim, exijo respeito..."**

** "Não só com a senhorita Kaoru Kamiya, mas com todos os funcionários dessa empresa... Que o que aconteceu com essa moça não volte a acontecer com nenhuma outra funcionária, ou funcionário..."**

Kenshin percebeu muitos de seus funcionários consentindo com a cabeça. Cochichando que concordavam com o que ele estava falando.

**"Vocês deveriam se envergonhar..."**

O trio, Jineh, Cho e Kanryuu vinha passando do limite já fazia um tempo.

**"Serei simples. Deste momento em diante, comentário pejorativo dentro dessa empresa, será sinônimo de demissão por justa causa!" **O ruivo percebeu alguns de seus funcionários se contorcendo. Ele estava sendo duro, mas se não colocasse um ponto final, Kaoru nunca mais poderia voltar a trabalhar em paz ali.

Tomoe olhou para os funcionários e disse. **"Voltem aos seus trabalhos por favor. Estamos cheios de prazos e reuniões para ficar perdendo tempo com essa discussão que não deveria nem ter iniciado para começo de conversa."**

**^^x**

Os funcionários dispersaram rapidamente, deixando Kenshin e Tomoe sozinhos no corredor.

**"O que foi tudo isso Kenshin? Eu não te via nesse estado desde os dezesseis anos..."** Tomoe cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

**"Tomoe..."** Tomoe e Kenshin se entreolharam.

Kenshin agradeceu baixinho, abaixando levemente a cabeça. "**Mais uma vez você salvou minha pele de uma enrascada! É como anjo da guarda mesmo... Arigato de gozaru yo!" **Kenshin se curvou respeitosamente, agradecendo novamente.

Mesmo com todos seus problemas, a bela moça sorriu por meio segundo. Kenshin era mesmo muito querido**. **

Tomoe juntou as mãos na frente de seu lindo vestido azul e branco e se curvou também. **"Não se preocupe com isso."**

**"Kenshin...Podemos conversar por um momento?" **Ela estava se segurando, tão triste que sentiu que começaria a chorar ali mesmo no meio do corredor**. **

Seu irmão Enishi finalmente tinha ultrapassado todos os limites. Tomoe, finalmente se deu conta de que seu irmão tinha fugido de vez do seu alcance.

**"Claro!"** Kenshin notou que a amiga estava emocionada pelos olhos marejados de lágrimas. **"Enishi?"**

Angustiada, a bela consentiu balançando brevemente a cabeça. "**Você ainda não sabe?... Eu não aguento mais receber péssimas noticias..."**

**"Vem!" **Kenshin colocou a mão nas costas dela, direcionando-a para a sala livre ao lado.

A sala de artes estava vazia, os dois entraram e o ruivo fechou a porta para terem um pouco de privacidade.

**"Tomoe, toda situação que seu irmão criou, fugiu do controle..." **Kenshin colocou as mãos na testa, esfregando-a . Ainda não tinha voltado ao seu estado normal.

..._Quando Enishi vai começar a pagar pelos seus crimes? Desde a adolescência causando problemas, e Tomoe tentando contornar... Quando pensei que ele finalmente tinha tomado jeito..._

**"Fugiu completamente. Ele perdeu de vez o juízo depois que Kaoru rompeu o namoro!"** Tomoe não aguentava mais.

**"Eu não sei mais o que fazer com Enishi. A policia agora está atrás dele... Ele se envolveu com a máfia, com criminosos. Akira está furioso, ele diz que Enishi destruiu Kaoru e vai fazer o mesmo comigo." **

Tomoe começou a chorar.

**"Meu noivo quer que eu me afaste do meu irmão. Quer que eu me desligue de Enishi... Mas como?"**

**"Polícia?" **Kenshin se surpreendeu. ..._Então o esquema dele foi descoberto? Será que a Kaoru já viu a noticia? É bom que Kaoru não saia do apartamento por nada...Acho melhor voltar para casa..._

** "Estou nesse dilema entre Akira e Enishi..." **Tomoe começou a chorar copiosamente.

**"Mais essa agora..." **Kenshin estava querendo arrancar o cabelo.

O dia tinha começado tão bonito, não tinha?

**"Tomoe..."** Kenshin caminhou de um lado para outro na sala inquieto**.**

O ruivo escutou um barulho, um alarme baixinho, o celular tinha morrido de vez**. **Ele não queria ser insensível nem nada, mas precisava arrumar um atalho. Ele tinha ainda tanta coisa pra resolver. E o relógio estava correndo rápido demais, já era quase dez.

Kenshin começou a acelerar a conversa.

**"Misao sofreu um acidente... Você nesse estado... Só falta o Sanosuke faltar... Toda essa confusão com Cho, Kanryuu e Jineh... Melhor cancelar a reunião, fechar a empresa e dar férias coletivas..." **Kenshin respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

**"Misao-chan?" **Tomoe levantou o rosto. "**Oh meu Deus!"**

** "Calma! Está tudo bem, ela fraturou o braço somente. Vai ficar de licença por um tempo, eu vou resumir tudo que sei..." **Kenshin passou a explicar rapidamente para Tomoe tudo que Aoshi Shinomori lhe contou.

**^^x**

Tomoe e Kenshin deixaram rapidamente a sala de artes.

**"Sano está bem atrasado, ne?"** Kenshin se preocupou, ele precisava da ajuda de Sanosuke hoje.

**"Não se preocupe, ele vai chegar. Eu só vou pegar as pastas da Misao e já vamos para a reunião, ok?"** Tomoe só precisava passar no banheiro e dar uma retocada na maquiagem toda borrada.

**"Não se preocupe. Kenshin, eu estou do seu lado, não se esqueça!" **Tomoe sorriu levemente para Kenshin.

**"Como sempre não é?" **Kenshin correspondeu.

Tomoe definitivamente era uma das pessoas mais queridas.

Quando cada um já virava para a direção de seus destinos, escutaram um bochicho vindo de onde trabalhavam os representantes comercias.

**"Hei, o cara vai demitir a internet? Porque o vídeo dela tá na rede toda faz tempo e tá todo mundo comentando."** Kanryuu que não tinha amor ao salário, falou baixinho. Jineh começou a rir.

**"Pssiii...Brinca não rapaz...O ruivo e seu amante advogado conseguem deletar a internet! FU FU FU fu fu fu fu fu fu" **Jineh sussurrou de volta. Um olhou para a cara do outro e caíram na gargalhada. Escondendo-se atrás dos seus monitores para que não fossem pegos no flagra.

**"Hei...Cuidado, Ariel está nervosa hoje" **Chou que tinha mania de chamar Kenshin de "pequena sereia", calou a boca porque Kenshin apareceu bem na frente deles.

Antes que Kenshin pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ou melhor, jogá-los janela abaixo, fazendo-os voar por dezessete andares, Tomoe deu um passo à frente e interrompeu.

Kenshin nunca viu sua melhor amiga tão furiosa assim.

A sempre elegante e moderada mulher tinha uma resolução desconcertante em seu tom de voz. O gelo que ela tinha no olhar e na boca curvada para baixo, fez Kenshin arrepiar e lembra-se que não se deve subestimar e enervar Tomoe Yukishiro.

Depois de uma bronca homérica, Tomoe disse categoricamente e sem dó.

** "Kanryuu Takeda, Cho Sawagejo e Jineh Udo, limpem suas mesas e dirijam-se para o RH imediatamente! Estão demitidos. Vocês têm quinze para desinfetar daqui! MEXAM-SE"**

Até mesmo uma rosa tem seus espinhos bem afiados.

^^x

**"Tudo bem Aoshi-sama?"** Aoshi tinha uma ruga bem no meio da testa. Desde que recebeu a informação de que Enishi estava por trás da tentativa de atropelamento, não conseguia disfarçar a feição preocupada. Ele estacionou o carro na frente do apartamento de Misao.

**"Sim, estou tentando falar com Himura, mas o celular está na caixa postal. E o telefone de seu escritório só chama." **Aoshi soltou o cinto de segurança dele, e de Misao. Ele olhou pelo retrovisor reconhecendo o carro que os seguia. Era Hannya que ficaria de vigília, Misao não precisava saber desse detalhe.

**"Oh meu Deus! Himura deve estar todo atrapalhado na empresa. Eu lembro que a gente tinha uma reunião muito importante marcada para hoje." **Misao abriu a porta do carro**. "Espero que ele não fique muito bravo comigo..."**

Aoshi correu para abrir a porta do carro pra ela. **"Não se preocupe com isso!"**

**"Arigato!" **Antes que Misao pudesse colocar o pé para fora do carro, Aoshi educadamente já a ajudava a descer do veiculo.

**"Deve ser isso! Himura está ocupado. De qualquer jeito, vou passar na empresa para conversar pessoalmente. Você vai ficar bem sozinha**?" Misao parou na frente de Aoshi. Ela estava sem os sapatos de salto alto, e a diferença de altura entre eles, que não parecia tanta na noite passada, agora se fazia notar.

**"Sim! Minhas primas vão chegar a qualquer momento." **Misao e Aoshi caminharam lado a lado até o portão do prédio.

**"Sinto muito Misao, por tudo!" **Os dois pararam na entrada do prédio.

**"Oh por favor, eu só tenho a lhe agradecer Aoshi Sama..."** No hospital**, **Aoshi tinha colocado seu casaco ao redor dos ombros de Misao, ele viu que a jovem começar a tirar a peça para lhe devolver e a impediu. **"Não, não!"**

A chave do carro balançava nas mãos dele**. "Fique com o casaco. Não tome friagem agora. Você me devolve mais tarde."**

**"Vamos nos ver mais tarde?"** Misao mal podia acreditar.

**"Claro" **Aoshi deu um passo para trás.

Com a mão boa, Misao o segurou pela camisa, puxando Aoshi novamente para perto. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, esforçando-se, mas não precisou fazer de muito, pois Aoshi entendeu o recado e se curvou para ficar na altura dela.

Aoshi segurou o rosto de Misao com as duas mãos, conforme os lábios se encontraram e se exploraram nesse primeiro beijo.

Misao esqueceu toda a dor, e a tontura causada pela noite mal dormida e pelos remédios. Ela abriu a boca, sentindo a textura e gosto de Aoshi. E se entregou totalmente nesse beijo carinhoso, e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. O beijo não durou mais que um minuto, mas foi o suficiente para deixar Misao de perna bamba.

**"Vai descansar agora!"** O Okashira sussurrou dando alguns passos para trás.

**"Ok!"** Misao abriu um sorriso enorme.

Hannya que estava a alguns metros de distancia, dentro do seu carro de vigília, teria munição para provocar seu Okashira, que agora parecia não querer mais se despedir da pequena e espevitada jovem _...Por isso que ele pediu proteção total para a moça! hahahaa..._

**"Arigato, Aoshi-sama..." **Misao piscou para Aoshi conforme caminhava finalmente para a hall de entrada do seu condomínio, e Aoshi caminhava de volta para o seu carro.

**"Até mais tarde, Misao-chan..."**

**^^X**

**"Wow esse tal cloridrato de etorfina! Quem diria... Uma seringa pequena e apagou o infeliz de verdade. Hahahaha." **Dirigindo seu carro na direção do porto de Tóquio, Enishi começou a rir.

Enishi lutou contra o tempo a manhã inteira, ainda mais depois que sua foto apareceu nos noticiários. Ele passou feito um furacão pelo apartamento. Encheu duas mochilas com roupas e dinheiro, joias e documentos. Conforme ia organizando suas coisas um plano foi se formando.

Uma cartada final.

Enishi tinha essa droga em casa, apenas duas seringas. Era pouca coisa, mas serviria para o que ele precisava. E realmente fez, em um efeito espetacular.

E o plano era muito bom.

E ele escolheu o lugar perfeito, um armazém abandonado bem perto do Porto. Sua fuga para a China estava logo ali, virando a esquina.

**"Meio dia estarei aí, me espere Heixing!" **Ele já tinha combinado tudo com seu parceiro, o chinês Heixing. Um barco pesqueiro os levaria clandestinamente para a China. Tudo estava perfeito.

As risadas só aumentaram. Ele diminuiu o som do carro, que tocava um punk rock bem pesado, e estacionou o veiculo bem no meio do galpão.

Dentro do porta malas um telefone celular não parava de tocar. Mas tudo bem, ele já resolveria isso. Era hora de colocar a fase final do plano para funcionar.

Enishi desceu do veiculo e abriu o porta malas. Ele viu o corpo encolhido do homem lá dentro e começou a vasculhar os bolsos a procura do celular.

Ainda bem que Enishi tinha roubado um carro grande de Shishio, o tal Sanosuke era enorme e pesava uma tonelada, foi um tormento enfiar o infeliz no porta malas. Nada que algumas pancadas não resolvessem.

**"Idiota!"**

Enishi olhou pra o homem inconsciente com desprezo. Sanosuke Sagara nem teve tempo de reagir, a agulha entrou no pescoço, direto na artéria, feito um dardo acertando o alvo.

O ex investigador ficou de tocaia enquanto o idiota se preparava para sair para trabalhar. Furar todos os pneus do carro de Sanosuke foi fichinha. O rapaz estava tão entretido e indignado com seu jipe amarelo avariado, que nem percebeu Enishi, com a agulha engatada, se aproximando rapidamente por trás.

O liquido entrou no pescoço de Sanosuke caindo na corrente sanguínea, e pronto, alguns segundos depois tinha apagado, morto para o mundo.** "Que benção essa tal de M99. Vou guardar uma seringa pra ela..."**

Sano era a cartada final. Se Enishi queria ter Kaoru de volta, ele tinha certeza que Sanosuke era o caminho. Se não desse certo, pelo menos ele se vingaria do imbecil.

**"Achou mesmo que as porradas na porta do bar passariam batido? Achou mesmo que poderia acariciar minha namorada e dar em cima dela, e eu não faria nada? Achou mesmo que poderia tirar Kaoru de mim e ficaria assim?" **Enishi deu um soco no rosto do inconsciente Sanosuke, tirando sangue do homem que não podia se defender**.**

**"NÃO! NÃO MESMO!" **

Enishi achou finalmente o celular de Sanosuke. Na tela dezenas de chamadas perdidas vindo da médica, Megumi Takani. **"Alguém vai ficar viúva..."** Enishi riu, ele discou finalmente.

A voz de Megumi desesperad**a. **Ela sentiu um alivio enorme ao ler que a ligação vinha do celular de Sanosuke. Entrou rapidamente em uma das salas de exame que estava vazia para poder dar uma bela bronca no namorado. **"Onde você está pelo amor de Deus? Isso não se faz Sanosuke..."**

**"Errada!" **Enishi fechou o porta malas. Entrou novamente no carro, sentando-se no banco do motorista. "**Você está completamente errada Megumi Takani."**

Megumi deixava toda sua aflição escapar em sua voz**. "Quem é você? Cadê o Sano?" **

**"Enishi Yukishiro falando, senhorita Megumi Takani, me escute com bastante atenção. Afinal você tem só uma hora pra salvar a vida desse imbecil..." **Enishi se olhou pelo retrovisor**. **

**"O QUE?"** Megumi estava extremamente aflita e chorado muito**. "ENISHI? DEIXE O SANOSUKE EM PAZ! O QUE VOCÊ QUER? SEU MONSTRO..." **

**"O eu quero? Tudo que eu sempre quis é ter a minha mulher de volta. Você tem uma hora pra trazer a Kaoru aqui... É uma troca Megumi-san. Troquemos a Kaoru pelo Sanosuke. Simples assim... Se você fizer isso ninguém se machuca... Se não fizer, é melhor encomendar um caixão para o seu namorado." **Enishi usou uma voz bem calma.

Megumi estava tremendo tanto, ela mal conseguia raciocinar. O que ele estava propondo? Como trair sua amiga? O que fazer**? "SEU MONSTRO...A KAORU NÃO MERECE VOLTAR PARA UM CRÁPULA COMO VOCÊ! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME USAR PRA ISSO... DEIXE O SANOSUKE EM PAZ. A KAORU ESTÁ..."**Megumi percebeu que estava falando demais e se calou.

**"Hmm!" **Eu sabia que esse era o caminho. Enishi mudou o tom. **"Você sabe onde ela está não sabe? Esse tempo todo você e o Sanosuke sabem bem onde ela se escondeu, não é?" **

Enishi sorriu satisfeito**. "Eu prometo, eu nunca mais vou machucar a Kaoru. Eu amo a Kaoru mais do que a própria vida. E o Sanosuke? Nada aconteceu com ele... Até agora...E não vai acontecer...Só traga minha mulher pra mim Megumi-san."**

Megumi tentava se controlar**. "Eu..."**

**"Estou te passando uma mensagem com a minha exata localização Megumi-san. É melhor correr, porque o porto fica um pouco longe de onde você está!"**

**"Eu não posso, eu não posso..." **Megumi colocou a mão no coração.

A voz de Enishi desceu alguns decibéis, ele falava com muita seriedade agora**. "Presta atenção mulher... Não me subestime...Eu vou sumir da vida de todos vocês sim, mas com a minha esposa ao meu lado...Mas se você não me trouxer a Kaoru...Você nunca mais vai ver Sanosuke Sagara com vida...E esse vai ser um presente de despedida que eu não queria dar. Mas eu vou, para você e para a Kaoru...Vamos ver as duas vão conseguir viver com essa culpa... Eu conheço a Kaoru, ela dormiu ao meu lado todas essas noites. Eu conheço cada pensamento...Ela nunca te perdoaria..."**

**"Eu...eu..." **Megumi mal conseguia falar, ela chorava muito**. **O maldito a estava convencendo.

**"Eu nem preciso dizer pra não envolver a policia nisso, preciso?" **Enishi desligou o celular.

Ele pegou o potinho de compridos no console do carro, colocou sete pílulas na palma da mão e engoliu de uma vez só. **"Mulheres..." **

Desceu do carro, tirando uma mochila do banco traseiro, escondendo-a em um lugar estratégico perto da porta de saída do galpão. Tudo que ele precisava estava ali. Um mochila com algumas trocas de roupas, dinheiro, documentos falsos. Para ele e para Kaoru.

Enishi já imaginava que o esquema com Shishio fosse dar problema. Ele já tinha planejado essa fuga varias vezes. Só não imagina que fosse tão difícil de encontrar Kaoru Kamiya.

_...Hmmm vamos aumentar a pressão..._

Ele abriu o porta malas, puxou Sanosuke para fora sem o menor cuidado, machucando o rosto do homem no processo conforme ele caía no chão. Arrastou Sanosuke pelo piso do galpão sujo e mal iluminado.

Enishi deu alguns chutes no rosto do homem inconsciente, arranco sangue.

O homem de cabelos descoloridos tirou uma fotografia bem sanguinolenta do rosto machucado. E usando o próprio celular de Sanosuke, enviou uma mensagem para Megumi, junto com as coordenadas para ela chegasse até aquele lugar.

O efeito da droga passaria em pouco tempo, então Enishi precisaria conter Sano. O homem de cabelos descoloridos voltou ao carro, e pegou a outra mochila contendo cordas, fita adesiva, adagas e duas armas. Uma das armas colocou na costas, presa no cinto da calça, e a outra menor, na bota.

Agora só restava amarrar Sanosuke, e contar os minutos.

A essa altura Megumi já tinha recebido a foto e entrado em desespero. Como policial ele sabia que o raciocino ia por agua abaixo em uma situação como essa, médica ou não, a mulher faria de tudo para salvar a vida da pessoa que amava. Ela provavelmente entraria em contato com Kaoru, e com a polícia. Por isso Sanosuke tinha que ficar em um lugar estratégico, que servisse de escudo. Por via das duvidas, Enishi já vestia o colete a prova de balas.

_...Foda-se esse idiota. Kaoru aparecendo, nós saímos daqui voando..._

**"Agora falta pouco...Kaoru, meu amor..."**

^^x

**"Agora falta pouco meu anjo! Só precisamos tirar as medidas finais do terraço. Himura é o cliente perfeito. Ele me deixar ter as ideias mais geniais. ha há há. E nem reclama, só responde "oro " pra cá, "oro" pra lá. Eu tinha um outro cliente ótimo Shishio Makoto, aquele tesouro...Imagina minha surpresa quando descobri que ele é um mafioso, e pior, foi em cana! Tanto dinheiro, só podia ser isso... Não que Himurinha também tenha envolvimento com algo ilegal nem nada..."**

Kamatari falava sem parar. O arquiteto, arquiteta, quase fez Kaoru cair para trás diversas vezes naquela manhã.

**"Masaka Kenshin..." **Os olhos de Kaoru rolaram.

Kenshin poderia ter ao menos avisado que Kamatari se vestia como mulher. Imagina a surpresa quando Kaoru abriu a porta.

**"Kasshin docinho. Uma equipe especializada em jardinagem vem amanhã pra mexer na cobertura. Kenshin me deu carta branca, então eu vou forrar todo o piso com grama e flores. Ai mas eles precisam instalar a tubulação que drena a água. Vamos plantar arvores frutíferas e algumas coisas na horta. Tomates, pepinos, abobora... O sindico provavelmente vai pegar no meu pé, mas com o dinheiro que o Himura tem, não vai ser muito difícil de conseguir o alvará." **Kamatari riu, mas Kaoru não estava prestando muita atenção. "**O telhado é grande suficiente para criar um jardim botânico. Do lado de lá vamos instalar um ôfuro e um gazebo."**

Kamatari continuava a falar, falar e falar sem parar**. **

_...Imagina só Misao e Kamatari conversando. Oh meu Deus..._

Kaoru riu, mas tinha algo incomodando, uma sensação de que alguma coisa ruim estava para acontecer. Um aperto no coração.

**"Kasshin meu docinho. Você pode receber os jardineiros amanhã? Vamos escolher o modelo do ofuro ou jacuzzi. O que você prefere? Quer vir comigo até a loja? Himura vai ficar entusiasmado com tudo que eu estou criando para esse apartamento magnífico."**

Kaoru olhou para Kamatari, um sorriso meio forçado em seu rosto. "**Parece maravilhoso! Kenshin vai ficar mais pobre pelo visto. Você vai transformar o telhado em um SPA...Mas o Kenshin aprovou tudo isso?"**

**"Helloo, é claro!"**

**"Ok..." **Kaoru se afastou um pouco, enquanto Kamatari anotava algumas coisas no seu tablet. A jovem parou no seu lugar favorito em todo o apartamento, o parapeito.

_...O que será?...Provavelmente estou preocupada com Misao... Kenshin está bem, na reunião...Tá tudo bem Kamiya, deixa de ser boba..._

Antes de Kamatari chegar, Kaoru perdeu quase uma hora se olhando no espelho do banheiro. Simplesmente se olhando, enquanto o cabelo molhado pingava e pingava.

Ela não conseguia esquecer os lábios de Kenshin. Toda vez que fechava os olhos visualizava aquela perfeição.

Kaoru queria que Kamatari fosse logo embora. Não que Kamatari fosse uma má companhia, não era realmente. Mas a jovem de olhos azuis queria voltar a sonhar acordada com seu ruivo.

Talvez Kaoru estivesse desenvolvendo algum tipo de síndrome de pânico envolvendo outras pessoas. Homens desconhecidos...

Kenshin era sua zona de conforto, e ficar sem ele era estranho.

Sem ele por perto Kaoru se sentia acuada.

E ainda tinha essa sensação de algo ruim.

_...Não é saudável isso...Talvez seja hora de começar a pensar em ajuda especializada..._Kenshin contou sobre os anos de terapia. Kaoru não poderia continuar o resto da vida escondida nesse apartamento, sem contato com estranhos.

**"Kaoru, meu anjo, acorda! O interfone está tocando alucinadamente!" **Kamatari não se importou com o jeito fechado da moça.

Kenshin o tinha chamado por um motivo, porque confiava nas suas habilidades como arquiteto e design de interiores, não era sua função perder tempo imaginando o que se passava com a namorada nova de Himura. _...Falta de sexo provavelmente. Ai que miséria Himura..._

**"Sumimasen..."** Kaoru correu para atender a ligação. **"O que?"** Ela se surpreendeu ao escutar o nome da pessoa que estava na portaria. **"Claro que ela pode subir!"**

**"Mas como?..."**

._..Como Megumi sabe que eu estou aqui?...Por que Kenshin não me disse nada?...Não acredito! Kenshin mentiu pra mim? Se Megumi sabe, Sanosuke provavelmente também sabe!..._

Kaoru ficou chateada_. _

**"Megumi-san! Como você... " **

O elevador mal abriu, Megumi pulou e agarrou o braço de Kaoru. "**Você precisa vir comigo. KAORU! É um caso de vida ou morte!"**

Tum tum tum tum. O coração de Kaoru quase saiu pela boca.

Maldita sensação ruim... **"Eu sabia!"**

^^x

Kamatari foi despachado. Ele ficou indignado. **"Como um profissional consegue trabalhar nessas condições? Me diz!"** Ele reclamava sem parar no elevador. Kaoru olhou feio pra ele. Se Kamatari não se calasse, Kaoru daria com uma bokken no joelho dele, e ele teria um motivo real para choramingar.

_...Ok. A culpa não é de Kamatari. Ele só me pegou em um momento ruim, em dia ruim. Espero que Kenshin me compreenda...Mas Kenshin não vai escapar de uma punição...Não acredito que ele mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo...Eu confiei nele..._

**"Que bagunça...Eu causei uma bagunça na vida de todo mundo..."**Kaoru olhou para a janela do carro. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. **"Eu devia ter sumido quando tive a chance..."**

Ela estava tão chocada, com tudo e não conseguia parar de tremer, e desfazer o nó na garganta.

A briga entre Sanosuke e Enishi. Sanosuke respondendo por um processo na justiça por causa disso. Como passou despercebido o fato de que Kenshin levou o casal no meio da noite para vê-la?

_...Eu estava no mundo da fantasia esse tempo todo?..._

_... Necrotério? Sanosuke me procurou em um necrotério?..._

_...Misao distribuiu panfletos pela cidade. Por que ela não me contou?.._

_...E o atropelamento de Misao..._

_"_**Kenshin mentiu sobre tudo isso..." **Kaoru mordeu o lábio com força.

Megumi estava acelerando o carro pra valer. Entrando em vielas, cortando caminho. Ela só tinha mais vinte minutos, e já tinha jogado o GPS longe, irritada com a voz que lhe passava os comandos.** "Kenshin fez o que foi preciso para te proteger. Todos nós fizemos."**

Kaoru parou de olhar para fora. Ela mirou Megumi, extremamente concentrada na direção, e murmurou**. "Não acredito que ele mentiu pra mim!"**

Megumi bateu as duas mãos no volante.** "Olha Kaoru, o que está acontecendo aqui é grave demais. Engole essa chateação e pronto, porque agora não é hora pra isso! Quando tudo isso passar, você bate o pé e se joga no chão. Ok?"**

Kaoru engoliu seco, seu queixo tremeu. Ela estava se comportando como uma criança? A moça não aguentou a nova onda de emoção e começou a chorar de novo. **"Eu não aguento mais! Eu...Fiquei nessa vida só pra sofrer, é uma porrada atrás da outra..."**

**"Kaoru...Olha, me desculpa. Eu estou nervosa, e você reclamando não está me ajudando. OK?" **Megumi se sentiu culpada, ela não devia descontar tudo em cima de Kaoru. Não era justo. O vilão da historia era Enishi e não Kaoru.

E Megumi ainda estava levando Kaoru para um encontro extremamente perigoso. Megumi não deixaria Enishi levar Kaoru embora, mas ela precisava resgatar Sanosuke de algum modo.

Por mais cuidado que tomassem, a vida de Kaoru estava em risco, sim. Ainda mais sem a proteção de ninguém." **Conseguiu falar com alguém? Saitou Hajime ainda não me retornou o recado...Maldição, na hora que a gente precisa do tio corregedor, ele some. Eu não sei se chamo a policia ou não. E se Enishi escutar sirenes ou helicóptero e matar o Sanosuke?"**

**"O celular do Kenshin está desligado! Ele não atende o da sala..."** A partir do momento que Kaoru ficou sabendo que Sanosuke estava com Enishi, ela não pensou em mais nada, a não ser salvar a vida do seu amigo.

Botou Kamatari pra fora do apartamento, colocou um tênis no pé, um moletom com capuz por cima do shorts jeans e correu com Megumi pra dentro do carro.

O que Kaoru ia dizer para fazer Enishi desistir de qualquer plano maluco e se entregar, a jovem ainda não sabia. **"Deixei recado no celular da Tomoe também. Provavelmente eles estão em uma reunião. Kenshin tem um cliente importante agora cedo... Quanto tempo nós temos?"**

**"Mais quinze minutos, mas o galpão é logo ali Kaoru..." **Megumi já estava bem perto do porto agora**. **Não dava tempo de ir até a agência avisar Kenshin**. "Aoshi Shinomori! Claro. Ele vai saber o que fazer...Liga pra ele Kaoru e passa todas as coordenadas!"**

_...Que desespero...Precisar de ajuda e não conseguir ninguém..._ Megumi estacionou o carro na entrada do galpão. **"É isso..."**

**"Megumi-san...Eu quero que você fique no carro. Eu vou tirar Enishi daqui. Só depois disso você entra... Sanosuke vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe, ok? Eu não vou deixar que Enishi faça mais nada contra nenhum dos meus amigos." **Kaoru abriu a porta do carro, já colocando o pé pra fora.

Aoshi tinha atendido o celular finalmente.

**"Shinomori falando...Aló? Aló?"**

Kaoru entregou o celular para Megumi **"Me desculpe por tudo Megumi-san..." **

_...sayonara..._

**"Espera, Kaoru,não vai assim não...Espera!" **Megumi foi deixada dentro do carro, a voz de Aoshi a chamando.

O advogado tinha escutado parte da conversa das duas.

**"Megumi-san. O que está acontecendo? Megumi-san?" **

Kaoru olhou mais uma vez para o carro. Megumi ainda sentada no banco do motorista agora falava desesperadamente no celular. Kaoru se virou, empurrando a imensa porta de ferro do galpão, abrindo-a e fechando em seguida.

Ela deu alguns passos.

Mesmo usando um grosso moletom com capuz, Kaoru sentiu um arrepio frio passando pelo corpo. O lugar era escuro, sujo e silencioso, a não ser pelo som insistente de água, que gotejava de um cano enferrujado.

**"Finalmente..."**

Enishi apareceu atrás de Kaoru. Ele observou a chegada das duas pela janela imunda. Quem diria, essas duas mulheres tinham mais culhões que muitos marmanjos. Elas realmente vieram! E sem policia, ou guarda costas para ajudar. "**Amor da minha vida! Como eu senti sua falta."**

**"Enishi..." **

Ela se virou devagar, rapidamente foi arrebatada por um forte abraço. Um beijo possessivo e violento nos lábios, que lhe fez doer os dentes. Enishi não a largava, mesmo sem ser correspondido continuava a beija-la.

Kaoru parou de se debater ao sentir o gosto de fel e sangue na boca. Enishi mordeu dolorosamente seu lábio inferior, como um selvagem, deixando sua marca.

Enishi se afastou um pouco, segurando o rosto de Kaoru com as duas mãos. Arrancando o capuz da cabeça dela, as gotas de sangue do lábio escorriam pelo moletom, assim como as lágrimas. **"Seu cabelo cresceu! Fico feliz! Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, o maldito tocando seu cabelo..."**

Ele sorriu alucinado. **" Mas todo esse sofrimento vai ficar pra trás agora meu amor. Nossa vida vai começar de novo, bem longe desse lugar...Longe dessa gente...Só nós dois...Como no começo...Eu e você pra sempre!"**

Kaoru usou todo o controle, físico, mental e espiritual que possuía. Seus joelhos, nús por causa do shorts jeans curto que usava, batiam um no outro.** "Deixe ele ir... Onegai...Eu vou com você Enishi, mas deixe ele ir. Megumi e Sanosuke... Você não pode separa-los..."**

**"Nunca mais diga o nome dele..." **Enishi apertou o couro cabeludo de Kaoru, balançando a cabeça dela. Kaoru apertou os olhos com força**. "Me prometa, nunca mais dizer o nome dele!"**

**"Eu prometo, eu prometo. Mais deixa ele ir..." **Kaoru olhou bem fundo nos olhos esverdeados de Enishi. **"Onde está o homem que salvou minha vida naquela noite fria? O homem que me fez mulher com tanta doçura? Lembra da nossa primeira vez? Lembra quem me apoiou e me ajudou quando eu não tinha mais meu pai? Quem me deu um teto quando perdi a minha casa, meu dojo? Onde está o homem que eu amei durante dois anos. Porque eu te amei Enishi... Eu amei! Mas você precisa de ajuda!"**

Enishi sorria ao ver que Kaoru ainda se lembrava de tudo que tinham vivido juntos**. "Você ama! Corrija isso Kaoru! VOCÊ AMA!"**

**"Sim!" **Ela mentiu, imediatamente explodindo de choro**. "Sim! Mas você tem que parar com esses comprimidos. Você tinha me prometido e nunca parou! A culpa é minha, eu sabia que você usava isso, e nunca falei nada pra Tomoe. Olha só o que aconteceu com você Enishi..."**

**"Eu vou parar, eu vou parar. Eu juro. Eu vou voltar a ser a pessoa que você quer. Só diz que me ama Kaoru!" **Enishi fechou os olhos. Ele disse isso tantas vezes. Ele tentou parar com as anfetaminas, mas nunca conseguiu. Ele sabia que estava mentindo pra ela agora, mas ele voltaria a ser aquele homem. Ou não, ele não conseguia mais raciocinar como aquele homem de dois anos atrás. "**Diz que me ama agora!"**

Kaoru respirou fundo, o queixo tremendo. Se fosse necessário para acalma-lo, sim, ela diria. "**Eu te amo!" **A mentira deixou um gosto amargo na boca.

**E**nishi mal podia conter a felicidade. Ele sabia! Ele tinha certeza! Kaoru ainda o amava.

Animado o ex policial se afastou de Kaoru, pegou uma mochila que estava pendurada perto do portão e colocou nas costas. "**Vem!" **Ele pegou a mão de Kaoru com força, praticamente a arrastando.

Kaoru finalmente viu Sanosuke. Jogado no chão, todo amarrado, com uma silvertape na frente da boca. Sangrando muito com cortes na testa, na boca. Sano começava a recobrar a consciência e estava muito confuso e desorientado. Seja lá o que Enishi tinha aplicado nele era uma coisa muito forte.

**"Libertar esse idiota vai te fazer feliz?"** Enishi puxou Sanosuke pelo cabelo. Sano se contorceu de tanta dor, o efeito da droga definitivamente tinha passado.

Kaoru entrou em pânico. Ela tinha que calcular muito bem o que falar, pra não servir de gatilho pra mais um ataque de ódio. **"Não..."**

**"Não?" **Enishi soltou a cabeça de Sanosuke de uma vez, fazendo com que o moreno batesse no chão. Enishi não conseguia esconder o imenso sorriso... _Ela não se importa com Sanosuke?..._

**"Não vai me fazer feliz Enishi. Vai fazer Megumi feliz...Megumi e Sanosuke são almas gêmeas...Eles pertencem um ao outro." **Kaoru tremia tanto, ela só rezou para que Enishi acreditasse nas suas palavras.

**"Assim como nós dois não é?" **Enishi puxou Sanosuke para que ficasse de pé. Ele arrancou a fita adesiva da boca do homem

**"Si...sim..."** Kaoru não conseguia olhar para Sanosuke. Se ela olhasse não teria coragem para mais nada.

**"Vai! Se manda logo daqui Imbecil!" **Enishi tirou as cordas das pernas de Sano, que mal conseguia ficar de pé. Sanosuke começou a caminhar, cambaleando na direção da porta. Infelizmente, mesmo com todo o cuidado de Kaoru até agora, ele se virou e disse a coisa mais errada possível.

**"Jou chan..."** Ele respirava com dificuldade. "**Não vai com ele Jou-chan...Você não deve. Pensa no Ken..."**

Kaoru colocou as duas mãos na frente da boca, seus olhos imensos com o choque**, **tudo aconteceu extremamente rápido**. "ARRRGGG. VOCÊ NÃO VAI TIRAR A KAORU DE MIM. MALDITOOOOOO" **Enishi avançou pra cima Sano, uma imensa faca que ele pegou do chão na mão direita, o ex policial fincou violentamente no peito de Sanosuke. Que caiu no chão imediatamente. Uma poça de sangue já começou a se formar, sujando as pernas e o tênis branco de Kaoru.

**"NÃOOOOOOOO! OH MEU DEUS!"**

**^^X**

**Fim.**

**...**

**brinks hehehehe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Kaoru Kamiya é meu pequeno raio de sol. Se você xingar minha bebê, eu posso ficar pior que Battousai! Chibis te pega na saída! (modo superprotetor com minha Kaozinha). O nome do barco e a injeção de Enishi é uma pequena homenagem a Dexter . Não me pertece, obviamente, senão o final seria bem diferente hehehehe. E um rapaz de Gundam Wing tb não me pertence  
**

**Ahhh tem uma participação especial, para minha amiga Lica hahaha. Adivinha quem aparece?  
**

**Quanto a minha sequencia de "ação"... como dizem. "Não crie expectativas, crie porcos, se nada der certo, pelo menos você tem bacon" hehehe**

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 11**

^^x

**"Vai! Se manda logo daqui Imbecil!" **Enishi tirou as cordas das pernas de Sano, que mal conseguia ficar de pé. Sanosuke começou a caminhar, cambaleando na direção da porta. Infelizmente, mesmo com todo o cuidado de Kaoru, ele se virou e disse a coisa mais errada possível.

**"Jou chan..."** Sanosuke respirava com dificuldade. "**Não vai com ele Jou-chan...Você não deve. Pensa no Ken..."**

Kaoru colocou as duas mãos na frente da boca, seus olhos imensos com o choque**. **Tudo aconteceu extremamente rápido**. **

**"ARRRGGG. VOCÊ NÃO VAI TIRAR A KAORU DE MIM. MALDITOOOOOO" **Enishi avançou pra cima Sano, com a imensa faca que ele pegou do chão na mão direita. O ex policial fincou violentamente no peito de Sanosuke. Que caiu no chão imediatamente.

Uma poça de sangue já começou a se formar, sujando as pernas e o tênis branco de Kaoru.**"NÃOOOOOOOO! OH MEU DEUS!"**

**^^X**

Choque. Paralisia. Essa era a sensação.

O ouvido zumbindo um ruído surdo e insistente. A visão embaçando. E apesar das pupilas dilatadas, ela não conseguia focar direito. Provavelmente pela adrenalina sendo jogada violentamente na sua corrente sanguínea.

Tudo estava indo bem, Enishi estava mais calmo. Ele tirou a fita adesiva e desfez o nó nas pernas de Sanosuke, libertando-o. Tudo que Sanosuke tinha a fazer era caminhar até o portão de ferro e encontrar Megumi.

_...Vai Sano. Megumi está logo ali atrás do portão de ferro... Tudo vai ficar bem agora...Vai!..._

"**Não vai com ele Jou-chan...Você não deve. Pensa no Ken..."**

Kaoru piscou forte duas vezes e acompanhou cada movimento. Foi como assistir uma cena em câmera lenta. Enishi avançou com os dentes a mostra. Os caninos hostis como um tigre, e suas garras enormes e pontudas, cravando no corpo da vitima.

Sanosuke nunca teve chance. O corpo caiu estatelado. A cabeça bateu dolorosamente no chão. A garra de Enishi era uma faca de sobrevivência Bushcraft, que pingava o sangue da vitima desfalecida. Com a mesma velocidade que entrou, a faca saiu do corpo de Sanosuke.

**"O que você fez? Por que? POR QUE?" **Kaoru sentiu seu corpo gelado, as palmas das mãos úmidas de suor frio. A moça sentiu náusea. Ajoelhando em uma poça escorregaria do sangue de seu amigo.

O vermelho vivo contrastando com a brancura da pele de suas pernas desnudas.

**"Sano! Sanooo!" **A cabeça machucada e ensanguentada de Sanosuke caída na sua frente, a alguns centímetros dos seus dedos.

Se o tocasse ele acordaria, e esse pesadelo todo chegaria ao fim? E se não fosse um pesadelo?

Sangue, o cheiro era forte demais pra ser só um sonho. Kaoru nunca tinha visto tanto sangue assim.

**"Sanosuke...nãoo, por favor! Não!" **Kaoru o tocou finalmente, ele não respondia.

Sanosuke morto.

**"Oh nãooo, nãoooo!"** Kaoru tinha tanto carinho por Sanosuke. E ele estava ali, morto na sua frente. E era sua culpa!

Enishi tinha avisado naquela mensagem, se ela não voltasse pra casa, ele ir atrás de seus entes queridos. E realmente foi...

O braço quebrado de Misao...

A morte de Sanosuke...

O sofrimento que agora Megumi enfrentaria...

_...Doushitte?..._

**"Vamos Kaoru! Anda!" **Enishi limpou a faca com um pano, e colocou de novo no coldre pendurado no cinto.

_...Que frieza..._

Kaoru percebeu Megumi correndo para dentro do galpão, escancarando violentamente o portão de ferro, e se jogando no chão ao lado de Sanosuke.

**"SANOSUKE!"** Megumi berrou desesperadamente o nome de seu namorado. Que visão horrível, a pessoa que se amava caída em uma poça de sangue, com um ferimento aberto no peito.

Enishi estreitou os olhos. Ele não tinha mais tempo para perder com essa bobeira. Puxaria Kaoru dali nem que fosse pelos cabelos.

Kaoru estava meio fora de órbita, meio fora do ar. Ela olhava, olhava e não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

_...Sanosuke morreu..._

_...Ele...morreu...Sanoo!..._

Megumi agora gritava alguma coisa para Enishi. Que respondia olhando com desprezo para a médica. Megumi colocou os dedos no pescoço do namorado procurando por alguma pulsação.

**"Sano!"** Megumi puxou bastante ar para dentro dos pulmões, e arrancou rapidamente a própria blusa, ficando só com o sutiã branco, que logo sujou de sangue. A blusa, Megumi usou como atadura, comprimindo o tecido fino contra o ferimento, para conter a hemorragia. A todo momento ela repetia o nome do namorado, e dizia coisas que Kaoru não conseguia decodificar.

A cabeça de Kaoru ainda estava estranha, aérea.

Ela via os lábios de Megumi e Enishi se movendo. Agora eles gritavam um para o outro, Kaoru não entendia, seus ouvidos ainda zumbiam.

Era como se tivesse tomado uma pancada na cabeça**. **

_...Atenção Kaoru, ATENÇÃO... _Kaoru ouviu a voz do seu pai dentro de sua cabeça.

Ela finalmente começou a entender.

"**ELE NÃO VAI MORRER!"** Megumi berrou a plenos pulmões, olhando para Enishi com muito ódio e Kaoru finalmente entendeu as palavras.** "ELE NÃO VAI MORRER!"**

**"Sanosuke está vivo?"**

A jovem de olhos azuis índigos piscou varias vezes, e as lágrimas grossas que embaçavam sua visão finalmente caíram pesadas. **"Ele vive?"**

Megumi não respondeu a pergunta, a médica começou a se concentrar em salvar a vida de Sanosuke.

A sensação de câmera lenta em Kaoru passou, e tudo começou a acelerar de repente.

Kaoru soltou o ar que estava segurando e nem tinha percebido.

_...Sano está vivo. SIM!..._

**"Sanosuke já deve ter perdido um litro de sangue. Está com taquicardia. Taquipneia. Sudorese fria. A pressão está despencando, estou desconfiada de que o golpe lacerou uma artéria! Ele está entrando em choque hipovolêmico. O Sano precisa de cirurgia AGORA!" **Megumi falava como se tivesse em uma sala de emergências. O problema é que ela não estava no hospital, estava nesse maldito galpão abandonado. Não existia ajuda, ou sala de cirurgia ali. Só uma blusa que ela usava para conter a hemorragia e que já estava bem encharcada.** "Eu não vou deixar você morrer meu amor...Você ainda tem muitas burrices pra fazer nessa vida Sano..."**

**"Meg...Megumi..."** Kaoru focou no rosto do seu amigo, Sanosuke estava descolorindo rapidamente. Ela percebeu os lábios e dedos dele arroxeando**. "Megumi, o que eu posso fazer?"**

Kaoru começou a puxar a barra da blusa de moletom para cima, tentando retirá-la para usar como compressa. Mas antes que conseguisse, ou que Megumi desse qualquer outra instrução, Kaoru sentiu uma mão apertando fortemente seu braço esquerdo.

**"Você não vai fazer nada! Você vem comigo. Chega dessa palhaçada!" **Enishi não sentiu remorso, ele estava indiferente ao sofrimento das mulheres e de Sanosuke.

** "Maldito! Deixa a gente em paz!" **Megumi gritava para Enishi. Ainda pressionando o peito de Sanosuke, para conter a hemorragia e o choque hipovolêmico.

**"Vem!" **Enishi ignorou Megumi. Ele não tinha mais tempo pra isso, puxou Kaoru para cima violentamente. Os joelhos dela escorregaram na poça de sangue, esfolando a pele no piso bruto. Ela não conseguia ficar de pé.

**"ANDA KAORU, LEVANTA!" **Enishi gritou dessa vez, puxando Kaoru pra cima com tanta força que quase deslocou seu ombro**. "Vamos sair daqui! AGORA!"**

**"Eu não vou Enishi! Olha o que você fez... Você não sente nada?"** Kaoru tentou lutar, se desvencilhar da forte mão que lhe apertava o braço. Ela escutou finalmente o som das sirenes, e um helicóptero se aproximando e tentou se desvencilhar de Enishi.

**"Não me faça repetir Kaoru..."** Enishi apertou ainda mais, enfiando dolorosamente as unhas na pele dela. "**Ou eu juro por Deus..."**

**"Desgraçado! Você não vai levar a Kaoru!"** Megumi esbravejou, porém pouco ela poderia fazer, se soltasse a pressão no ferimento, todo o sangue de Sanosuke vazaria de vez. E socorro nenhum o salvaria.

Enishi tinha quase o dobro do tamanho de Kaoru e uma força descomunal devido ao seu treinamento físico de policial. Ele agarrou o couro cabeludo de Kaoru com uma mão arrancando alguns fios**. "Criatura teimosa!"**

**"Itai itaiii..." **A jovem se encolheu toda.

O homem tirou a arma, uma Sig Sauer SP2022 automática da cintura, e apontou na direção da cabeça de Megumi.** "Diz pra ela Kaoru... Diz o que você acabou de me dizer...Você me ama e vem comigo!"**

_...Misao..._

_...Sanosuke..._

_...Megumi.._

_...Tomoe..._

_...Kenshin..._

A vida de todos que amava...

Kaoru não prejudicaria mais ninguém. Ela não envolveria mais ninguém, Enishi era seu problema e ela resolveria.

**"Enishi...Eu vou, eu vou... mas para por favor, pelo amor de Deus PARA! Não aguento mais! Deixe meus amigos em paz..." **Kaoru não conseguia parar de olhar para Sanosuke quase morto entre eles, e Megumi tentando desesperadamente salvar a vida dele.

_...E a culpa é minha..._

** "Meg..." **Sanosuke fez um esforço e passou os dedos no rosto de Megumi, imprimido sua digital suja de sangue na bochecha dela.** "Não deixa...Ele vai matar a Kao..."** Sano tinha um coração de ouro, mesmo nessa situação ele queria proteger a pobre moça. Ele estava perdendo a consciência de vez.

**"KISAMA! URUSAI!"** Como Enishi odiava Sanosuke. Era inacreditável. Enishi tinha um pente carregado dentro da sua arma automática e ia descarregar toda a munição em cima dos dois, de Sanosuke e de Megumi, para que nunca mais se metessem em sua vida!

Nesse momento Kaoru se desvencilhou dele. Ela pisou na frente de Enishi, abrindo os dois braços, impedindo que ele continuasse. O que ela disse foi uma surpresa para todos**. "Vamos?"**

Enishi parou o que estava fazendo**. "O que pensa que está fazendo Kaoru, eu ia atirar em você!"**

**"Vamos?" **Kaoru repetiu.** "Enishi! VAMOS?"**

**"Sim, vamos cair fora daqui!"** O homem de cabelo descolorido abaixou a arma finalmente. Ele tinha uma mochila cheia de armas e munições, dinheiro e documentos falsos nas costas. Ele tinha a mulher que amava do seu lado o chamando para a fuga. Não havia realmente motivo para perder tempo ali naquela galpão.

** "Enishi...Vem..." **Kaoru puxou o homem para longe de Megumi e Sanosuke. Se ficassem ali, Enishi acabaria se irritando de vez e matando o casal. Kaoru só podia rezar para que o socorro chegasse a tempo, e estava chegando, ela ouvia as sirenes e o helicóptero pertinho dali. _...O socorro está a caminho... Sayonara..._ Kaoru olhou para trás.

Os olhos de Megumi se encheram de lagrimas.

**"Kaoru-chan..."** A médica entendeu o que Kaoru estava tentando fazer, infelizmente Kaoru se sacrificaria por eles.

Antes de sair do galpão pela porta dos fundos**, **Kaoru olhou para trás mais uma vez, Megumi agora estava beijando os lábios de Sanosuke, o homem estava agora totalmente inconsciente.

_...Sobreviva, por favor, Sanosuke..._

Enishi começou a correr, puxando Kaoru pela mão. **"Vem comigo, tem uma lancha preparada pra gente. Só precisamos correr até as docas... Rápido Kaoru."**

O som das sirenes estava bem alto agora. Sinal de que a policia e o resgate se aproximava rapidamente do galpão onde estava Megumi e Sanosuke.

Kaoru não queria ir com Enishi para lugar algum, mas ela teve que engolir isso e poupar o sofrimento de seus amigos. Os dois correram rapidamente pelo cais do porto, pulando alguns obstáculos, usando alguns atalhos como rota de fuga. Realmente Enishi tinha pensando em tudo.

A doca onde estava o pesqueiro que os levaria até a China não ficava muito longe, mas Enishi alcançaria esse barco já em alto mar. Enishi mudou seus planos de manhã cedo e informou Heixing, e agora usaria uma lancha, pequena e veloz para escapar. A lancha "Pedaço de vida" os aguarda alguns metros dali.

Kaoru estava absolutamente apavorada, o som do helicóptero era um tanto quanto medonho quando se é o objetivo da perseguição. ** "Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar!" **Enishi segurou a mão dela com força enquanto os dois corriam através do cais. Eles já estavam descendo a escadaria do porto, até as docas de madeira.

O cúmulo da ironia, Enishi falando uma coisa dessas enquanto ele a arrastava em uma corrida alucinada. Uma fuga para encontrar outros traficantes e mercenários. "**Maldição!" **O helicóptero finalmente os alcançou. Os cabelos de Kaoru voavam para todas as direções por causa do movimento giratório das hélices.A aeronave estava praticamente na cabeça de Enishi e Kaoru, tanto que os barcos balançavam com o vento e a água formava pequenas ondas.

**"ENISHI YUKISHIRO. VOCÊ ESTÁ CERCADO. RENDA-SE AGORA!" **O policial usando um megafone gritava de dentro do helicóptero. **"DEITE-SE NO CHÃO. COLOQUE AS MÃOS NA CABEÇA!"**

**"Nem a pau! Seu filho da...!" **Enishi tirou sua Sig Sauer da cintura e mirou na direção do piloto do helicóptero, disparando varias vezes seguidas. Não contente, descarregou o restante do pente da sua arma em um ponto fundamental do aparelho. Mas ele já não precisava se esforçar muito, pois já havia acertado o piloto no ombro. Os outros passageiros tentavam estabilizar a aeronave, mas era difícil manter o controle.

**"Hahhaaha. Você viu isso?"** Enishi riu entusiasmado. Kaoru olhava horrorizada. O helicóptero começou a rodopiar no ar, balançando perdendo altitude. Indo de encontro ao mar, mas levando vários barcos pequenos junto. Afundou finalmente depois de causar uma enorme destruição, mas pelo menos não explodiu.

**"ENISHII, CHEGA..." **Kaoru estava apavorada, chocada. Enishi tinha acabado de abater um helicóptero. Que loucura foi essa?

As viaturas agora entravam na rua do cais, cantando pneus e correndo a toda velocidade. A sorte é que a lancha de Enishi estava parada logo ali.

**"ANDA,VEM KAORU! PARA DE ENROLAR!"** Ele puxou Kaoru até o fim do deque de madeira. Ao chegar à lancha, ele a empurrou para dentro, fazendo com que Kaoru caísse no piso do barco igual um saco de batatas.

O ex investigador era muito inteligente. Ele já tinha previsto cada coisa que estava acontecendo, a chave da embarcação já estava no contato. Rapidamente Enishi usou sua faca e cortou a corda, sem perder tempo pra desamarrar a lancha do deque. Logo deu partida, já direcionando a para sair da sua vaga.

**"Kaoru, fica abaixada!"**

Policiais saíram das viaturas de policia, e começaram a correr pelas escadas. Já com as armas nas mãos, pularam para deque de madeira. Enishi colocou um pente novo completo de balas na arma e começou a atirar contra os policias, um deles era bem conhecido, e tentava se proteger atrás de um poste elétrico. Era um colega de academia, Heero Yuy. Enishi e Heero costumavam tomar cerveja juntos, agora atiravam um contra o outro.

**"Heero filho da mãe. Tá me devendo cem pratas e ainda atira em mim!"** Enishi mostrou o dedo do meio para seu ex colega. E começou a atirar novamente. Ele estava se divertindo com aquilo. Atirando contra os próprios amigos.

Kaoru estava abaixada, pois balas passavam zumbindo bem perto do seu ouvido, não tinha muito que fazer agora. Que monstro ele havia se transformado. Ou sempre foi? Como Kaoru nunca percebeu antes o que Enishi era capaz, era uma pergunta que não parava de rodopiar em sua mente.

**"Vamos alcançar o barco pesqueiro em alto mar! VOCÊ FICA ABAIXADA AÍ" **Com uma brecha para a recarga de munição da policia**, **Enishi assumiu o controle da lancha, e começou a se afastar do porto. Sem o helicóptero e enquanto a policia marítima estivesse enrolando para persegui-los com lanchas, Enishi tinha um oceano inteiro para usar de fuga.

O homem de cabelos brancos pegou o celular e começou a combinar alguma coisa com um tal de Heixing. Os comparsas de Enishi, Gein, Hyougo Kujiranami, Banjin Inoue, Hyouko Otowa e Mumyoui Yatsumi estavam vindo em outra lancha para ajuda-lo, carregados com armas, bombas e munições e o encontrariam no mar aberto em pouco tempo.

Kaoru continuou abaixada, encolhida no chão do barco. Os braços segurando firmemente os joelhos. Ela só queria que o tiroteio acabasse. Que ninguém mais se machucasse. Ela não queria mais sentir cheiro de sangue...

**"Tudo vai dar certo Kaoru...Essa vida tá ficando pra trás... Pra onde a gente tá indo eu sou o chefe de tudo, e você vai ser minha rainha!" **Enishi estava concentrando na direção, agora se afastando rapidamente da costa.

A lancha já estava uns bons setenta metros da costa, e agora tomava velocidade na direção do mar aberto. Kaoru escondeu o rosto no meio dos joelhos e começou a chorar copiosamente. O cais do porto, o armazém, o helicóptero, os carros de policia e resgate ficando para trás. A vida do jeito que ela conhecia e todos seus planos ficando pra trás.

**"KAORU DONOOOOOO!"**

_...Ouvi mesmo isso?..._

Tum tum

Tum tum

**"KAORUUUUUUUUUUUU"**

_...É a voz dele..._

Tum tum

Tum tum

O coração de Kaoru só faltou explodir dentro do peito. Ela ficou de pé finalmente na lancha. A velocidade que Enishi corria quebrando as ondas, fazia com que seu cabelo voasse para todas as direções_..._

_... Ken..shin..._

_...Não...Nãoo... Volta Kenshin, não me chama...O tiroteio..._

A mente dizia uma coisa, mas o coração outra. E o coração ganhou. A jovem correu em disparada para a popa da lancha, ficando no limite do barco.

Kenshin estava lá no cais, com um capacete nas mãos. Ao lado da moto ninja de Aoshi. O ruivo jogou o capacete longe, e correu para o deque de madeira, gritando desesperadamente seu nome. "**KAORUUU!"** O ruivo estava desesperado vendo seu amor sendo levado naquela lancha.

Kaoru apoiou as mãos firmemente na borda da lancha**. **Ela gritou bem alto**. "KENSHINNNN!" **

A jovem morena olhou para trás ao sentir a lancha dando um tranco. Enishi que estava concentrado na direção da lancha, virou-se ao escutar sua mulher gritando o nome de outro homem.

Imediatamente ele virou a chave, desligando o motor.

Kaoru engoliu seco com o olhar que Enishi lhe lançou. Era um olhar cheio de ódio e ciúmes. Ela já tinha visto esse olhar antes, na noite em que ele perdeu o controle e acertou sua cabeça contra a mesinha de centro da casa, e picotou seu cabelo na sequência.

O sangue gelou nas veias.

_...Eu não posso ir embora. Deixar que Enishi continue a fazer todas essas maldades..._

**"Enishi. Eu não quero ir com você!" **Mas ela não podia ir embora assim. Enishi tinha que ficar e responder pelos seus crimes.

**"O QUE?" **O homem de cabelos descoloridos estava possesso.

Não estava certo.

Kaoru respirou fundo, juntando toda a coragem. Ela apontou na direção da estrutura de madeira. Enishi percebeu os policiais se movimentando nas docas, procurando um barco para alcança-lo e alguns atiradores de elite. Ele não podia perder tempo ali.

**"Você tem que parar de machucar as pessoas! Olha para o deque Enishi. Olha sua irmã ali! Olha o desespero da Tomoe, olha para Akira ao lado dela... Até quando você vai machucar as pessoas que te amam?"**

A jovem se lembrou de tudo que seu pai ensinou. ... A espada que defende a vida... Não era só uma filosofia pra ser usada dentro do dojo, durante uma hora e meia de aula. Era pra ser usada todos os dias. Vinte e quatro horas por dia. Se ela não fizesse nada, se continuasse encolhida em um canto chorando, e sentindo pena de si mesma, Enishi escaparia sem punição, sem tratamento para o seu vício. **"Você tem que ficar e responder pelas suas ações! Tomoe e Akira vão te ajudar. Eu vou te ajudar, existem médicos e...!"**

_...Eu não posso permitir que ele acabe matando alguém..._

**"Tomoe e o noivo estão ocupados demais pra mim..." **Enishi a cortou**.** Kaoru percebeu a feição de Enishi se fechando completamente ao enxergar o ruivo no limite da estrutura de madeira_. _**"Kenshin Himura..."**

**"Todo esse tempo... "**Enishi largou a direção do barco de vez e partiu pra cima dela. Intimidando, como um trem desgovernado. "**Foi o chefe não foi! Foi Kenshin Himura?"**

Enishi estava pronto para agarrá-la pelo couro cabeludo e chacoalha-la, como ele sempre gostava de fazer. **"Que vadia! Todo esse tempo trepando com o chefe com fama de viado para subir na empresa. Pior que é tão burra que nem conseguiu tirar vantagem disso. Se matou trabalhando pra pagar as dividas do inútil do seu pai. Não sabe nem abrir as pernas direito sua idiota! Chegando naquele navio pesqueiro, eu vou te prender em um dos quartos e te mostrar direitinho como é que um homem de verdade faz Kaoru Kamiya! Pode ir se preparando. Eu vou tirar qualquer lembrança que teu corpo possa ter de Kenshin Himura."**

**"Chega! CHEGAAA!" **Kaoru pegou um remo de emergência que estava em suporte e se posicionou na frente dele. Ela não tinha uma bokken, mas não foi shihandai do dojo do seu pai por acaso. Usando o cabo do remo como espada, ela avançou. "**Renda-se Enishi!"**

O homem de cabelos brancos começou a rir histericamente. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Vem minha gatinha, vem..."**

_...Enishi não é dono da minha vida. Sou livre e tenho o direito de lutar pela minha liberdade. Tenho direito de amar que quiser, e ter os amigos que quiser e ter o emprego que eu quiser..._

Kenshin. Aquele ruivo, que gritava desesperadamente seu nome no cais do porto, era a pessoa que fazia seu coração bater forte. Cada vez que ele colocava a mão na fechadura da porta, para entrar ou para sair de casa.

Ele era a pessoa que a elogiava. Sua inteligência, seu talento, não só seus dotes físicos e atributos sexuais.

O ruivo ali no deque era a pessoa que a tratava com carinho. Que fazia café da manhã sem esperar uma retribuição em troca. Sem manipular.

Kenshin era a pessoa que entrava no seu quarto a noite, não pra abusar do seu corpo, mas para ver se ela estava bem aquecida. Ele que colocava uma coberta extra sobre ela, caso fizesse frio no meio da noite.

O ruivo ali nunca jogou o prato na pia violentamente, só porque a comida não estava de seu acordo. Nunca a obrigou a passar a roupa novamente, depois de gritar ao quatro ventos, a grande inútil que ela era , só por causa de uma ruga fora do lugar.

O ruivo ali era a pessoa que valia a pena lutar.

Kenshin era a pessoa que Kaoru queria passar o resto da vida. E não fugindo, sendo maltratada no meio de traficantes e bandidos.

Essa era a diferença. Esse era o amor que Kaoru durante dois anos, ela nunca sentiu vindo de Enishi.

**"AAHHHHHH" **Kaoru investiu com tudo para cima de Enishi, balançando o cabo do remo como se fosse uma espada. Usando toda sua força e concentração, foi capaz de acertar a cabeça, e o ombro do homem.

Infelizmente Enishi era forte como um touro, e diferente de Kaoru, ele não estava enferrujado. Ele sentiu sim, mas o golpe nem fez muito efeito.

**"Quanta valentia! Eu vou arrancar teu couro pra te ensinar..." **Enishi puxou a gola do moletom de Kaoru, quebrando o remo no meio com uma pesada muito forte. Ela escorregou desequilibrando e quase caindo fora do barco. Ele tirou uma injeção do bolso, a última injeção de M99, e tentou enfiar a agulha no pescoço de Kaoru.

**"O que?" **Kaoru começou a se debater com toda a força que possuía. Dificultando e impedindo que ele a drogasse. Era a mesma droga que ele usou no Sano, se Enishi a drogasse agora, ela provavelmente acordaria em uma masmorra da China.

E um último movimento rápido, Kaoru enfiou, com toda força que foi capaz de juntar, o pedaço do cabo do remo que restou em suas mãos, no estômago de Enishi, fazendo com o que o homem se curvasse de dor, e a soltasse. Como rebote Enishi deu um soco violento no rosto de Kaoru. Ela escorregou para fora do barco, caindo no mar bruscamente.

**"KAORU! KAORUUU? VOLTA AQUI!"** Enishi se deitou na borda do barco procurando por ela. Quando ele se levantou, percebeu que a policia já estava o seguindo com duas lanchas rápidas. **"MALDIÇÃO!"**

Kaoru afundou bem rápido.

Kenshin viu somente parte da luta entre Kaoru e Enishi. **"KAORUUUU! "** Quando a moça avançou para cima de Enishi, o ruivo partiu em uma busca desesperada por uma lancha que funcionasse. Assim como Tomoe, Akira e Aoshi, que o ajudavam.

**"Alguém tem que parar Enishi. Seu irmão vai acabar matando essa moça!"** Akira estava possesso. Se ele pegasse o cunhado agora, a coisa ficaria feia. _... Até quando Enishi vai continuar a destruir a vida de todo mundo?..._

**"Eu sei! Eu vi Akira... Eu vi tudo..."** Tomoe estava em choque. Ela finalmente percebeu quem Enishi era de verdade. Sanosuke esfaqueado, lutando pela vida na emergência do hospital. O piloto do helicóptero sendo socorrido com um tiro no ombro. Quatro outros policiais feridos na queda. Toda a destruição no porto.

Inacreditável. Enishi foi capaz de destruir um helicóptero e dezenas de barcos nessa fuga ensandecida. Como?

**"AQUI! Um barco funcionando!"** Aoshi gritou no outro extremo da doca. O grupo correu desesperadamente. Kenshin foi o primeiro a entrar. Ele pulou sem pensar nas consequências. O ruivo odiava barcos, ainda por cima os menores como esse, mas pela Kaoru ele enfrentaria o mar.

**"Como você fez o motor pegar?" **Akira perguntou, ajudando Tomoe a subir na embarcação.

**"Ligação direta!"** O Okashira não deu mais explicações, avançou com toda velocidade para a mesma direção de onde os outros barcos da policia estavam indo. Para a direção da lancha de Enishi.

**"ENISHI, RENDA-SE! Não te resta mais nada!"**

Novamente a voz do policial Heero Yuy, um novo tiroteio contra a policia começou. Enishi não podia mais ficar ali parado, procurando por Kaoru. A polícia estava no seu encalço. Se ele não fugisse agora, não teria mais chance. As coisas tinham complicado para Enishi, ainda mais quando ele viu quem estava em um dos barcos.

Saitou Hajime.

E com Saitou não existia brincadeira, todo mundo dentro da corporação policial sabia disso.

_...Maldição. FILHO DA MÃE.._. Enishi foi obrigado a ligar sua lancha e ir embora. Perseguido pelas duas lanchas da policia, a sorte é que os seus comparsas o ajudariam.

O comercio de armas se faria útil agora. Eles tinham fuzis e bazucas. Enishi levou os barcos da policia para uma emboscada, deixando Kaoru Kamiya para trás. **"Eu volto pra te buscar Kaoru...Eu juro!"**

Quando o barco de Aoshi chegou no lugar onde Kaoru caiu, Enishi e a policia já não estavam mais por perto. Estavam brincando de pega pega usando o oceano como playground, usando bombas e bazucas como bola.

**"Kaoru! KAORU!" **Os tripulantes do barquinho procuravam por Kaoru.**  
**

Aoshi desligou o barco, enquanto Tomoe, Akira e Kenshin chamavam pela morena.** "KAORUU!"**

Alguns metros de distancia eles notaram o corpo dela, boiando desacordada. **"ALI!" **Kenshin não pensou em mais nada, se jogou no mar feito louco tentando chegar onde Kaoru estava, falhando completamente no processo.

**"KENSHIN NÃOOO! AKIRA, O KENSHIN NÃO NADA. ESQUECEU?" **Tomoe se desesperou. Depois do trauma na infância, Kenshin nunca mais colocou os pés em uma piscina ou no oceano.

**"AH! Idiotaaa." **Akira mergulhou para salvar Kenshin que se debatia, sem conseguir respirar direito. **"Calma Kenshin, para de se debater e respira!" **Akira conseguiu colocar Kenshin de volta no barco.

Kenshin estava tão desesperado, que mal recuperava o folego e já queria mergulhar novamente para pegar Kaoru. O ruivo se sentia tão inútil e impotente agora, por não ser capaz de salvar a vida de Kaoru do afogamento.

Mas não era preciso, pois Aoshi mergulhou calmamente. Nadando para longe do barco, para trazer Kaoru finalmente. Akira e Tomoe ajudaram a puxar a morena para cima, deitando-a no chão da pequena lancha. Aoshi subiu em seguida. "**Ela não esta respirando, precisa de reanimação. Kenshin, eu faço a massagem cardíaca. Você faz a respiração boca a boca."**

Os dois homens de posicionaram rapidamente, procedendo com a reanimação cardiorrespiratória. **"Vamos lá Kaoru, respira!" **Kenshin falava bem perto da boca dela, entra uma pausa e outra dos respiros. "**Volta pra mim! Respira! Querida, respira!"**

**"Um, dois, três..." **Aoshi apertava o peito de Kaoru, estimulando o musculo cardíaco, enquanto Kenshin puxava o máximo de ar na sua boca para jogar nas vias aéreas dela.

Tomoe começou a chorar porque Kaoru estava demorando a voltar a si, e pelo que estava acontecendo com Enishi que agora estava totalmente fora de alcance. Akira passou os braços ao redor dela, beijando sua testa. "**Sinto muito amor!"**

Kaoru começou a se mexer finalmente.

"**Vira, vira!"** Aoshi rapidamente virou todo o corpo de Kaoru para o lado, pois ela começou a vomitar toda a água que tinha engolindo. Desencharcando finalmente o estômago e seus pulmões.

Kenshin se sentou no piso da lancha, suas forças drenadas, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. O ruivo puxou Kaoru para perto, encostando a cabeça dela no seu peito.

**"Kaoru!" **Kenshin começou a chorar, balançando seu corpo para frente e para trás, levando Kaoru junto. **"Eu pensei que..." **O ruivo beijou a testa dela, bem no lugar onde Enishi machucou. O corte na cabeça dela sangrava.

**"Arigato, Ken...shin..." **Kaoru suspirou baixinho, extremamente cansada do afogamentoe de tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia maluco. Do estresse físico e emocional. Seria difícil se recuperar depois dessa.

"**Vamos voltar, Enishi está longe do nosso alcance. Não tem nada que possamos fazer por ele agora. Kaoru-san precisa ir para o hospital!" **Aoshi já ligou a lancha novamente, tomando um choque no processo, estava completamente encharcado, mexendo com fiação elétrica, mas nem ligou.

**"Obrigado Aoshi por salvar a vida da senhorita Kaoru..."** Kenshin, com Kaoru desacordada nos seus braços, nem tinha como agradecer.

**"Arigato..."** Graças a seu amigo a vida de sua Kaoru foi salva.

Akira e Tomoe estavam na popa do barco, olhando para o mar. Na direção de onde Enishi tinha ido, com a polícia no seu encalço. **"Sinto muito amor! Sinto muito!" **Akira abraçou Tomoe com força, enquanto ela chorava pelo destino incerto do irmão.

**"Oh Akira!"** Como Tomoe precisava do apoio do noivo agora. Nesses momentos que ela percebia o imenso amor entre eles. Akira havia largado tudo na obra de engenharia do outro lado da cidade para correr atrás dela, assim que escutou a noticia de que seu cunhado estava sendo procurado pela policia. **"Arigato!"**

Kaoru estava gelada. Hipotermia e choque provavelmente**."Aishiteru Koishii..." **Kenshin falou baixinho, beijando o cabelo dela. Ele tirou o moletom pesado e encharcado que ela usava, depois pegou um cobertor velho e seco que estava no barco e cobriu Kaoru, tentando aquece-la. "**Aishiteru!**" Apertando a moça no seu abraço, e balançado o corpo, protegendo Kaoru, finalmente.

**^^x**

Quando Kaoru acordou já era noite. Olhou em sua volta tentando se localizar, o relógio na parede marcava 23:45. Ela estava em um quarto de hospital, bem chique e confortável por sinal. Um cateter de O2 em suas narinas e soro correndo nas veias.

Kaoru se sentou. Olhou para si mesma e percebeu que estava vestida com um avental hospitalar.

**"Acordou! "**A voz era de Kenshin. Entrando no quarto com um copo de café bem quente nas mãos. Ele colocou o copo em uma mesinha, e sentou na cama ao lado dela. Kaoru parecia um pouco confusa. "**Tudo bem?"**

**"Mhhm"** Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

**"Toma um pouquinho!"** Kenshin pegou novamente o café, e segurou o copo para que Kaoru bebesse o liquido quente. Ela agradeceu, o cheiro e o gosto eram acalentadores.

**"Obrigada."** Era como estar em casa, mas estavam no hospital. Por quê?

**"Você precisa tomar antibióticos para prevenir pneumonia." **Kenshin passou os dedos no rosto dela, tirando os fios de cabelo da frente dos olhos. "**.. Me deu um baita susto Kaoru. Por um minuto, eu pensei que..."**

Kaoru fechou os olhos. Tudo veio a tona, Enishi, o ataque a Sano, a fuga, helicóptero, o tiroteio, a briga, o afogamento...Foi horrível! A sensação de asfixia, o pulmão cheio de água. Lutar para respirar e não conseguir.

**"Ao menos temos uma coisa em comum agora..."** Kenshin se lembrou da sua própria experiência, do seu trauma infantil.

**"Sanosuke?" **Kaoru se lembrou de Sano. _...Por favor, me diz que ele está bem... _

Kenshin hesitou um pouco. **"Sanosuke está estável!"**

**"Eu quero vê-lo!"** Kaoru tentou sair da cama, começou a tirar o cateter do nariz, e o soro.

Kenshin a impediu.

**"Você não pode! Sinto muito." **Kenshin colocou a mão no ombro dela.

Kaoru já sentia as lagrimas queimando. Ela nunca se perdoaria por isso**. "O que você não está me contando? Não me esconda Kenshin, por favor." **

**"Shii.." **Kenshin abraçou Kaoru, acalmando-a. Era muita coisa para absorver, e tudo ao mesmo tempo**. "Escuta... Sanosuke está na UTI. Ele acabou de sair de uma cirurgia delicada. O estado dele é grave."**

**"Kenshin...Se o Sanosuke morrer..." **Megumi e Sanosuke não mereciam isso. Eles nunca fizeram nada de errado. Só a acolheram e foram amigos quando ela mais precisava disso.

**"Amor ele não vai morrer..."** Kenshin segurou o rosto de Kaoru com as duas mãos.

Os olhos azuis dela arregalaram imediatamente.

**"Amor?" **Kaoru respirou tão fundo que chegou a doer um pouco o peito.

**"Ops!"** Kenshin começou a rir baixinho. Escapou! Foi sem querer. Mas cada segundo que passava ficava mais e mais difícil de esconder esse seu segredo. Depois dos eventos desse dia. Depois de quase perde-la, seria difícil sufocar tanto sentimento.

Kaoru se sentou novamente. Ela agarrou o lençol da cama**. **A morena abaixou o rosto, escondendo-se debaixo das franjas**. "É verdade? Você realmente..."**

Kenshin a calou com um beijo. Um selinho que durou mais tempo do que ele pretendia. O ruivo foi muito carinhoso e delicado, pois Kaoru estava com o lábio inferior machucado pela mordida de Enishi, mas o beijo quente e amoroso continha toda a energia do que sentia por ela.

O beijo foi devagar. Cada movimento carregado de carinho. De bem querer. Suave como as mãos de Kenshin que massageavam delicadamente as bochechas de Kaoru.

Kaoru nunca foi beijada assim antes.

A principio Kaoru não correspondeu. Ainda chocada com o curso rápido que as coisas estavam tomando, mas depois que fechou os olhos, e se entregou. Sentiu tanto carinho, que só foi capaz de corresponder na mesma proporção.

Ela nunca beijou assim também.

Kenshin não usou a língua, por mais que quisesse explorar cada canto, e sentir cada gosto, agora não era hora pra isso.

Ele se afastou um pouquinho. Falando baixinho, bem perto da boca dela, Kenshin confessou o que o consumia há quase sete meses. "**A resposta? Sim... É verdade... Sempre foi... Desde o primeiro dia..."**

O ruivo se afastou, eles não precisavam correr mais que isso agora. Não existia pressa, nem urgência. Explorariam tudo que tivesse que ser explorado aos poucos. Quando Kaoru tivesse totalmente pronta pra levar esse relacionamento para outro patamar.

E ela estava chocada, dava pra ver nos olhos e no coração batendo rápido dentro do peito. O coração de Kaoru batia tão depressa e alto que no silêncio daquele quartos, ambos podiam escutar.

**"Kenshin, eu nem sei se eu estou pronta pra..."** Era muita emoção para um dia só. Kaoru estava confusa, feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Uma sensação agridoce dentro dela. **"Eu sinto algo forte por você. Eu realmente sinto, mas..."**

Como pode alguém se sentir tão contente e tão triste ao mesmo tempo?

**"Kaoru, eu sei bem o que é se recuperar de um trauma. Passei metade da minha vida lidando com isso..."** Kenshin lembrou da reação louca que teve no mar. **"E até hoje..."**

**"Quando eu te vi boiando, não pensei em nada. Não lembrei do meu medo, de nada, só que eu precisava te tirar dali. Falhei miseravelmente, óbvio. Não entro em piscina ou mar desde os oito anos de idade, mas o desejo de te salvar falou mais alto que meu medo..." **Kenshin lembrou da situação patética, Akira foi obrigado a entrar no mar para salva-lo.

**"Mas você tem uma piscina em casa..."** Kaoru parou pra pensar, realmente a piscina não era usada, nem nos dias de calor.

Kenshin balançou a cabeça positivamente. Um pouco envergonhado, pois era um homem adulto de trinta e poucos anos, mas se livrar desse medo era mais difícil do que parecia.** "Estava no projeto original da cobertura, eu mantive..."**

Kaoru se calou um pouco. Ela colocou o dedo indicador no lábio, a sensação do beijo misturada com uma leve dormência do machucado ainda estava lá.

Ela respirou bem fundo e disse baixinho. "**Kenshin...Eu estava disposta a ir embora com Enishi. Só assim ele deixaria meus amigos em paz. Eu estava disposta a anular meus sonhos... "**

Kaoru fechou os olhos, se lembrando do momento exato que desistiu dessa loucura**. "Então eu escutei sua voz chamando meu nome...E...Eu não consegui... Eu não posso permitir que Enishi controle mais a minha vida, mas eu não consigo evitar e me sentir culpada! Todas as coisas que ele fez. Que ele faz, sinto que a culpa é minha...Misao, Sanosuke, o piloto do helicóptero...Eu não fui capaz de parar... Ele está machucando pessoas por minha causa."**

Kaoru começou a chorar.** "Eu quero que isso pare!**" Kenshin a acalmou. Sentado na cama junto com ela, o ruivo colocou Kaoru entre suas pernas, a jovem morena flexionou seus joelhos, abrançando-os. Deitando sua testa entre seus braços, escondendo suas lágrimas e sua vergonha. Kenshin passou os braços ao redor dela, protegendo-a. Acariciando levemente seu cabelo.

**"Shh...Não é culpa sua! Não é justo você se sentir culpada. Você não é responsável pelas ações do Enishi. Ele manipula a compaixão que você possui, e usa contra você mesma Kaoru... Enishi é um crápula por isso..." **Kenshin a puxou para perto, trazendo a cabeça dela para seu peito. A moça apertou forte a camisa do ruivo.

Kaoru começou a confessar o que estava guardado desde a última briga com Enishi.

**"Eu aguentei tanto. Tantas brigas, qualquer coisa o irritava. Qualquer olhar era suspeito, qualquer toque era suspeito... Quando eu estava querendo romper o namoro, Enishi programou um jantar perfeito. Me levou para o melhor restaurante. Ficou possesso quando o Sanosuke apareceu...Mas Enishi me pediu em casamento mesmo assim. Na frente do restaurante inteiro. Com violinos e flores, e pétalas de rosas...Eu simplesmente não consegui responder... Na frente de todas aquelas pessoas? Toda aquela expectativa. Todo mundo me olhando, como se fosse uma cena de um filme de Hollywood...E eu não consegui responder. Eu disse simplesmente que nós conversaríamos em casa..." **Kaoru fez uma pausa. Desde a noite que aconteceu, ela não conversou sobre isso com ninguém.** "Em casa ele me acusou de coisas terríveis. Cismou que eu tinha algo com o Sanosuke. Enishi deu um soco tão violento, ele usou a minha cabeça para arrebentar a mesinha de centro..."**

Kenshin estava se segurando, cada palavra que ela falava um ódio gelava seus ossos. Ele disfarçou porque Kaoru soluçava no seu abraço.

**"Eu desmaiei. Enquanto eu estava desacordada, ele pegou uma tesoura e picotou todo meu cabelo... Kenshin, eu não cortava o meu cabelo desde que minha morreu... Mamãe amava meu cabelo... Ele sabia disso e... E ele cortou... E outras coisas que eu não consigo falar..." **Kaoru não aguentava mais falar uma palavra.

**"Kaoru!" **A voz de Kenshin soou baixa, rouca, feroz. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos amarelos, que brilhavam como ouro derretido. **"Seu cabelo..." **O cabelo de Kaoru era uma seda negra que ia quase até a cintura. _...Desgraçado..._

Kenshin teve que se controlar pra não voar daquele quarto e começar a caçar a cabeça de Enishi. Kaoru não precisava falar mais nada, o ruivo entendeu perfeitamente que Enishi fez outras coisas contra a vontade dela.

Kenshin não forçaria agora, Kaoru diria quando tivesse preparada, se tivesse preparada para dizer

_...Eu vou matar o desgraçado...Eu vou colocar todos os espiões do Aoshi para caçar esse maldito...Eu vou até a China acabar com ele e toda essa organização..._

**"Shh...Vem cá...Dorme agora... Eu estou aqui..."**Kenshin se deitou na cama hospitalar, ajeitando e envolvendo carinhosamente Kaoru nos seu abraço. Ele puxou o cobertor sobre ambos. Essa era a vantagem de ser tanto dinheiro, poder colocar Kaoru no melhor quarto que um hospital pode ter. Teriam privacidade durante a noite. E no modo protetor que se encontrava, era bom mesmo que ninguém invadisse o quarto sem uma bela identificação anterior.

Na manhã seguinte Kenshin teria uma noticia desagradável para dar. O ruivo entendeu que não poderia esconder mais nada dela. Megumi contou sobre a reação negativa de Kaoru quando ficou sabendo das coisas que ele tinha omitido. E se ele quisesse conquistar e manter a confiança de Kaoru, omissão não era o rumo a seguir _... Amanhã eu conto... _

Enishi Yukishiro conseguiu fugir. Sabe-se lá para onde...

Kenshin beijou a testa machucada de Kaoru uma última vez, notando que a bela havia adormecido nos seus braços. O ruivo não conseguiu pregar os olhos aquela noite. Olhos dourados brilharam a noite inteira no escuro daquele quarto.

^^x

**Continua...**

U.u

Gostaram? hehe

WOW! Que aventura. Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre bem vindos. Tina Granger, Lica, O.o (adorei esse nome kkkkkkk), Jouchan Himura, Marin, Spookynhaaaaa! OBRIGADA MENINAS DE GOZARU YO ! Happy dance hehehehe! Finalmente eu usei a imagem do avatar desse fanfic em um capitulo! Yesss

\o/

\o/

\o\

/o/

\o/

Ansiosa pra saber o que vocês acharam, desculpe se não correspondi as expectativas. Hehehehehe sorry! beijos da tia Chibis!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. A música do Roxette não me pertence. Heero Yuy não me pertence**.** Terça feira costumava a ser um dia calmo pra mim, agora tá complicado, então mais tarde eu faço uma revisão direitinho, ok ^.^**

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 12**

**Por Chibis**

**^^x**

O verão japonês só começaria oficialmente em junho, mas na metade de maio todos estavam derretendo com as altas temperaturas. Culpa do efeito estufa, aquecimento global ou sabe-se lá que raio estava acontecendo com o mundo. O Japão era conhecido por ter um verão extremamente sufocante, cheio de insetos, e campos floridos de girassóis.

Mas o verão ainda não tinha começado e o calor e a umidade opressora estavam insuportáveis, o que fez com que Kenshin acelerasse sua decisão. Ele e Kaoru viajariam para o paraíso conhecido como Okinawa naquela tarde. O voo de aproximadamente duas horas estava marcado para decolar às 15 horas. Kenshin cuidava dos últimos detalhes, enquanto Kaoru se arrumava para ir até o hospital se despedir de Sanosuke.

Kenshin queria trazer alguma boa lembrança para Kaoru dessa época, já que seu mês de maio foi simplesmente terrível. E o ruivo optou pelo velho ditado popular, se você não pode com eles, junte-se a eles. E ele e Kaoru, aproveitariam os dias quentes nas praias paradisíacas do arquipélago.

Apesar da gigante sauna que virava o Japão, o ruivo gostava dessa época. Época que o remetia de volta a boa fase de sua infância. Quando os fogos de artifícios explodiam quase todas as noites nos céus. E os festivais começam colorindo as ruas. As crianças faziam filas, para experimentar todos os sabores de gelo raspado com xarope, vendido nas barraquinhas. Sem contar a alegria dos pequenos, que ganhavam novo item para as lagoas e aquários, e carregavam orgulhos saquinhos com seus peixinhos dourados dentro.

Hmm...E as frutas. As melancias crescendo gordas e suculentas quase maduras para o consumo.

Kenshin já sentia o cheiro e o gosto adocicado.

Quando fechava os olhos escutava o som das crianças brincando, perseguindo cigarras e besouros nos parques e margem dos rios. Enquanto os adultos colocavam a conversa em dia, e se deliciam com cerveja leve e gelada.

Kenshin também decidiu viajar agora para fugir do período de tufões.

Ele viajou para Okinawa uma única vez na vida com seus pais. Quando ainda era um molequinho, mas nunca conseguiu esquecer-se do clima tropical, de poder brincar nas areias brancas, e da cor da água do mar, incrivelmente azul.

Kenshin riu ao colocar na mala um yukata e uma geta, uma típica sandália japonesa de madeira. Quantos anos ele não usava um yukata?

Era bem comum entre as meninas e mulheres, mas os homens também gostavam do tradicional tecido fresquinho. E ele queria ver a cara de Kaoru quando o visse vestido assim, obviamente Kenshin também comprou um yukata na cor lavanda, feito especialmente para ela.

O ruivo programou tudo, na ilha alugaria um carro, e logo no dia seguinte, após uma boa noite de sono, exploraria todo o arquipélago. Kenshin tinha entrado em contato com um lugar especial, e estava ansioso com a reação de Kaoru quando visse onde a levaria. E com a ajuda de Misao providenciou roupas próprias para Kaoru usar naquela ocasião em especial.

Tudo em segredo.

Ele se lembrou da expressão de Kaoru de manhã cedo quando contou sobre a viagem. A morena ficou de cabelo em pé, pois segundo ela, não teria tempo de organizar absolutamente nada. Kenshin só disse "**Oro!"** E apontou para as malas já feitas perto da entrada do apartamento.

**"Kenshin baka!"** Kaoru sorriu.

Ela o abraçou e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios, despedindo-se. Kaoru e o segurança iriam até o hospital visitar Sanosuke antes da viagem. Quase um mês internado, e o pobre homem já não aguentava ficar preso naquelas quatro paredes.

Kenshin suspirou ao ver Kaoru saindo acompanhada do segurança.

Assim que a porta fechou, o sorriso foi murchando no rosto do ruivo. **"Kaoru..." **

A morena nunca negou um sorriso para Kenshin, mas o ruivo sabia. Ele sentia, assim que Kaoru virava o rosto após um sorriso ou um beijo, involuntariamente a alegria desaparecia do rosto dela.

Ele não a julgaria por isso, as últimas semanas foram tenebrosas para a moça. Era muita coisa para absorver em pouco tempo. E Kaoru só estava tentando ser forte. Escondendo seus sentimentos para não incomodar as outras pessoas. Kenshin queria que ela se abrisse, mas prometeu para si mesmo que não ficaria magoado enquanto ela não o fizesse, e ele estava cumprindo sua própria promessa, da forma mais paciente possível.

**^^x**

Kaoru se olhou no espelho do elevador do hospital e fez uma careta.

Ela realmente tentou ficar animada com a viagem surpresa que Kenshin programou. Era um presente especial. Ela só conhecia Okinawa atráves de fotos... O lugar era o paraíso japonês. Porém, quanto mais tentava se alegrar, mais ficava a apreensiva.

E Kaoru odiava sentir-se, de certo modo, ingrata com Kenshin.

A morena estava fazendo o impossível para que Kenshin não percebesse que havia algo errado. O ruivo estava sendo tão atencioso que chegava a ser desconcertante.

Mas todo o carinho e atenção de Kenshin não mudavam o fato de que as coisas tinham se complicado bastante depois do surto psicótico de Enishi. Três semanas depois, e os nomes de Kaoru, Sanosuke e Enishi ainda continuavam na mídia.

Televisão, rádio, jornal, internet... A situação toda acabou virando um constrangedor debate de programa de auditório.

Durante a semana que Kaoru ficou internada para o tratamento da pneumonia provocada pelo afogamento, um repórter invadiu o quarto e criou uma tremenda confusão, deixando Kenshin Himura furioso.

O ruivo contratou um segurança para ficar na porta da morena e acompanhá-la cada vez que ele não podia ir junto. O que fez com que Kaoru passasse o resto dos dias se sentindo envergonhada e desconfortável.

A verdade é que ela só queria ficar em casa. Na casa de Kenshin. Dentro do quarto, ou trabalhando sozinha no estúdio. Algumas manhãs eram difíceis, levantar da cama, tirar as cobertas de cima da cabeça e enfrentar o dia. Kaoru se esforçava para que Kenshin não pensasse que ela estava infeliz por causa dele. E era justamente o contrario, era Kenshin que trazia tranquilidade e normalidade de volta a sua vida.

Mas toda vez que o ruivo saía para trabalhar e Kaoru se via sozinha, a sensação de angústia a chutava com força. Quando Kaoru ficava sozinha com o arquiteto Kamatari, ou qualquer outro estranho tinha vontade de sair correndo. Quando o interfone tocava ela dava um pulo, colocava a mão no peito, poderia ser Enishi...

O policial Heero Yuy, que foi ao hospital pegar o testemunho de Kaoru para o inquérito, garantiu que Enishi não estava mais no Japão. Enishi na verdade se afastava do Japão e se embrenhava cada vez mais no continente. Já tinha passado pela Mongólia, rumo à Rússia.

Heero, juntamente com uma equipe liderada pelo diretor Saito Hajime, e a polícia internacional estavam partindo em uma caçada atrás de Enishi Yukishiro através do continente asiático. Enishi estava conseguindo fama rápida no submundo asiático, e isso era preocupante.

Kaoru estava fazendo de tudo para não pensar em Enishi, e no que ele poderia estar programando como retaliação, caso voltasse ao Japão.

Ao lado de Kenshin, a morena tentou levar as coisas de volta ao normal. Trabalhando duro no estúdio que o ruivo montou em casa. Com os projetos de Shogo Amakusa, da revista Hiten, e de outros clientes de Kenshin que já estavam praticamente terminados.

Uma manhã Kaoru resolveu relaxar, e assistir alguma bobeira na televisão, e se deparou com seu nome rolando solto na boca de estranhos.

E novamente a vida de Kaoru Kamiya estava na tela da televisão, ou na banca de jornais.

**"Esse programa não tem outro assunto não?" **A morena reclamou para si mesma enquanto mudava os canais.

_"Como vimos uma perseguição digna de Hollywood agitou o porto de Tóquio no inicio de maio." _

_"O investigador da policia de Tóquio, Enishi Yukishiro, acusado de envolvimento com o comercio ilegal de armas na China, foi intensamente perseguido pela policia após sequestrar o publicitário Sanosuke Sagara, e a ex namorada, Kaoru Kamiya."_

_"Sagara foi esfaqueado no peito por Yukishiro e continua internado. A ex namorada, senhorita Kamiya, que já havia sido vitima da vingança de Yukishiro com um vídeo íntimo do casal exposto na Internet, também foi levada pelo acusado. Que derrubou um helicóptero durante a perseguição.."_

_"Kaoru Kamiya se afogou durante a fuga de Yukishiro, mas foi socorrida a tempo e também ficou internada no mesmo hospital de Sagara durante um bom tempo...Médicos, familiares e amigos não quiseram informar sobre as condições de saúde ambos. Nem do paradeiro de Kaoru Kamiya..." _

_"Toda essa situação é terrível, Matsumoto-san. Estamos no ano de 2014 e milhares de mulheres continuam sofrendo nas mãos de companheiros que não aceitam o fim do relacionamento... Eu gostaria de chamar ao palco o psicólogo Miura Uharu para conversarmos sobre as consequências de..." _

**"Arghhh..."**

Irritada, Kaoru jogava o controle remoto longe toda vez.

Kaoru havia se tornado um tipo de celebridade instantânea. E o que já estava ruim ficou ainda pior após a visita do super astro Shogo Amakusa, que lhe trouxe flores e bombons, e serviu para alimentar outros tipos de boatos.

**"Eu vi Shogo Amakusa e Kaoru Kamiya juntos..."** Algum funcionário disse, e pronto.

Pobre Shogo, só quis ser gentil. Visitou o hospital discretamente às escondidas, mas quando se é o maior artista japonês, qualquer deslize pode causar uma comoção desproporcional. Uma foto tirada de um celular, mostrando Shogo entrando no hospital com boné e óculos escuros, pipocou em todos os sites, revistas e programas de tv.

Mas a noticia sobre a fuga, o afogamento, o suposto "affair" entre Shogo e Kaoru, não foram a pior coisa para a morena.

A pior coisa, foi a divulgação em massa de imagens do maldito vídeo intimo.

Uma rede de televisão chegou a mostrar uma imagem dos seios de Kaoru em rede nacional, o que deixou Kenshin Himura extremamente furioso.

Kenshin que estava calmo quanto ao "affair" de Shogo e Kaoru, quase matou alguém naquele dia. O ruivo, aos gritos, garantiu ao diretor do programa que já estava movendo um processo milionário na justiça.

As bizarrices envolvendo Kaoru não pararam por aí. Ela recebeu convites para fazer ensaios sensuais, e até mesmo um indecoroso convite para filmar vídeo erótico.

Kenshin mandou arrancar o telefone do quarto de Kaoru.

Kaoru pediu alta hospitalar antes do tempo. Ela terminaria o tratamento em casa, pois não aguentava mais. Era isso, ou Kenshin acabaria passando dos limites.

Em casa o ruivo cuidou de Kaoru com perfeição. Ele respeitou os limites e o tempo que ela precisava para se recuperar de todos os traumas.

Kenshin nunca tentou avançar nenhum sinal, e Kaoru sentia que agora o ruivo esperava que ela desse o próximo passo no relacionamento deles...

Kaoru não estava pronta para isso, e se sentia frustrada por ainda não conseguir corresponder as expectativas amorosas de Kenshin.

Na verdade a morena estava enlouquecendo por dentro.

Ela sentia que as pessoas estranhas a olhavam como se ela fosse um bicho do zoológico. **"Hei, é aquela moça do vídeo erótico...Hei, olha lá, é a namorado do maluco que derrubou o helicóptero... Nossa, como ela é baixinha...Ela é mais gorda do que na televisão... Ela é uma gostosa!..."**

Acolhida até agora naquele apartamento de Kenshin, Kaoru não tinha parado para pensar nas reações dos seus colegas de trabalho ao assistir seu vídeo no escritório. E agora que a verdade estava exposta... Ela se entristecia.

Só queria voltar no tempo e desfazer tudo.

_...Pare, por favor..._

Ansiosa, toda hora se pegava respirando de um jeito estranho. Ela vivia esfregando uma palma da mão na outra. Inquieta, olhava para todas as direções. Sentia como se as paredes e o teto fossem se fechar sobre ela.

_...Pare, por favor..._

A noite fechava os olhos e sua cabeça a bombardeava de informações. Toda a exposição que seu nome estava sofrendo. A vergonha que trazia a família Kamiya. Toda sua própria cobrança pessoal em relação ao emprego, a carreira, ao futuro. Onde foi parar o sonho de comprar de volta o dojo do seu pai?

Como daria a volta por cima vivendo nessa sociedade?

Ela seria capaz de fazer Kenshin feliz?

Kaoru dizia para si mesma quase como um mantra. **"Para! Kaoru, pare**** de sofrer por antecipação. Para de ficar viajando em um futuro indefinido, e de permitir que todos esses problemas tomem conta da sua vida. Não seja fraca...****Kenshin, Kenshin...Pense no Kenshin..."**

A única coisa que não a deixava ansiosa era Kenshin Himura.

O ruivo tinha uma calma transcendente que a fazia relaxar. Só o pensamento nele fazia o pânico ir embora, mas Kenshin não sabia disso.

Kaoru não sabia como contar...

Kaoru nem estava pensando sobre relacionamento amoroso, porque Kenshin realmente não avançou depois do primeiro beijo e da noite que dormiram abraçados, o que por sinal ainda não tinha voltado a acontecer.

Ela pensava na calma e no apoio que ele transmitia como amigo, como ser humano. Como pessoa que a respeitava, e dava espaço e tempo para que Kaoru pudesse respirar e lamber as próprias feridas.

Um ser humano realmente especial, como Shogo dizia.

O problema é que Kaoru não conseguia ficar longe dele, literalmente, fisicamente.

Kenshin era o peso que equilibrava todas as coisas. Mas o ruivo não podia ser o ar que Kaoru respirava. Ele não podia ficar rodando vinte e quatro horas por dia ao seu redor.

Não era justo. Nem sadio.

Kenshin era um ser humano, não um apêndice para aliviar sua dor.

Kaoru pegou discretamente um panfleto no setor de psiquiatria do hospital. Era um informativo sobre um grupo de apoio a vitimas de violência moral e física. Ela ainda não tinha tido coragem de ligar e para pedir mais informações. A morena não queria preocupar Kenshin com mais essa, porém, eventualmente teria que confessar tudo que estava sentindo para o ruivo.

Se após a viagem com Kenshin, Kaoru não se sentisse melhor, ela marcaria uma hora com o psiquiatra e faria tudo o possível para voltar a ser a mesma Kaoru de antes.

_...Sim, eu preciso. Senão daqui a pouco começo a pensar loucuras como Enishi . E isso é horrível... Eu só peço a Deus que essa viagem com o Kenshin me ajude..._

O elevador tinha aberto as portas, e Kaoru ainda estava parada se olhando no espelho.

**"A senhorita está bem?" **Shikiyou-san perguntou.

**"Sim, claro que sim ****Shikiyou****-san!"** Kaoru sorriu para o segurança, membro do grupo de Aoshi Shinomori, o Oniwabanshu.

Para o bem de todos, Kaoru colocou sua mascara feliz de volta no rosto.

Shikiyou era um homem alto como uma porta, forte como um touro, e estava sendo pago para acompanha-la em todos os lugares. Até segunda ordem, o membro da Oniwabanshu, acompanharia os movimentos de Kaoru toda vez que ela colocasse os pés para fora do apartamento de Kenshin.

Exatamente como Hannya estava fazendo com a jovem Misao.

Nem Misao, nem Kaoru ficaram contentes ao saber que teriam guarda-costas, mas tanto Aoshi, quanto Kenshin só trabalhariam em paz nesses termos. E Misao e Hannya estavam se dando super bem, ao contrario de Kaoru e Shikiyou que ainda eram distantes.

Kaoru e Shikiyou não tiveram que rodar muito pelos corredores do hospital. Graças a Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke estava no melhor quarto. No mais confortável e acessível dos quartos. O desafio de Kaoru, de deixar a segurança do apartamento, enfrentar o mundo, e vir até o hospital todos os dias, valia ao enxergar a pessoa que estava lá dentro, sorrindo, depois de tudo que os dois passaram juntos.

**^^x**

Kaoru bateu duas vezes e abriu a porta. Sanosuke estava com os olhos fechados. **"Hei..." **

**"Senhorita!"** Shikiyou a chamou discretamente, o segurança daria privacidade aos dois amigos. "**Estou aqui fora, qualquer coisa só chamar..." **

**"Ok!"** Kaoru acenou positivamente e entrou de vez no quarto.

**"Sanosuke?!" **Kaoru se aproximou devagarzinho**.**

Imediatamente Sano abriu os olhos.** "Hei Jouchan... Ainda por aqui? Kenshin não ia te levar para viajar?"**

A voz dele ainda estava um pouco fraca, mas depois de tantas transfusões e da cirurgia cardíaca, Sanosuke já tinha espantado a palidez. Estava em um quarto privativo, já deambulando devagar, conversando e se alimentando bem.

"**Hai! Hoje a tarde!" **Kaoru puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Sano.

** "Kenshin arrumou um gladiador pra você?" **Sanosuke começou a rir, mas foi obrigado a se controlar, a dor no peito ainda incomodava.

Kaoru riu baixinho**. "Sim!"**

Os dois sorriram, e fizeram uma pausa.

Um silêncio tomou conta do quarto, característico de quem tinha algo importante para falar, mas não sabia bem como começar.

**"Jouchan!"**

**"Sano!"**

Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

**"Você primeiro. Pode falar..." **Sano sorriu.** "Só não me peça desculpas, senão eu te dou um cascudo na cabeça!"**

**"Me desculpe..."** Kaoru sentiu que ficaria emocionada. Ela tentou controlar a emoção, balançou o corpo de um lado para o outro.

**"Pode parar Jouchan!"** Sanosuke balançou as duas mãos na frente do corpo. Parou de se mover quando sentiu dor. "**Você me pede desculpas o tempo todo! Só que enquanto você não se perdoar, não adianta nada Jouchan...Pela milésima vez a culpa não foi sua!"**

**"Sanosuke... Eu pensei que você tinha morrido!" **Kaoru apertou o tecido da própria calça com as mãos.

Sano percebeu algo errado.** "Jouchan, você ainda não está muito bem né?... Quer conversar?"**

Kaoru encolheu os ombros**.**

**"Tsc!" **Sanosuke balançou a cabeça. Ele sentia que Kaoru estava diferente. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o brilho dela. Sano precisava conversar urgentemente com Kenshin sobre isso.

Ele tentou brincar. **"Hei Kaoru! E eu que caí no plano do Enishi feito um patinho... Um pato patético."**

**"Pato não, Galo..." **Kaoru riu entre lágrimas.

Sanosuke apontou para a testa de Kaoru. **"O que está rolando dentro dessa cabecinha sua hein?"**

Kaoru o olhou com espanto.

Sanosuke tinha uma percepção incrível e era sempre subestimado**. **

Ela disse meio envergonhada**. "Sano...Eu deveria ter sumido de Tóquio depois daquele vídeo. Eu tentei. Até sequestrei o Kenshin e extorqui dinheiro dele no processo, mas acabei ficando... E subestimei a fúria do Enishi..." **

Sanosuke estendeu a mão, Kaoru entendeu o gesto.

A moça apertou a mão de Sanosuke, e os dois ficaram assim, de mãos dadas.

**"Jouchan me escuta! Foi assustador, eu tava lá, sei bem. Essa experiência eu não quero repetir." **

Kaoru concordou, balançando positivamente a cabeça.Lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

**"Mas a partir de agora vamos deixar tudo isso pra trás? A policia está caçando Enishi pra valer. Meu tio está atrás dele, junto com os melhores policiais do Japão e da China. Enquanto isso vamos virar essa pagina e seguir em frente? Você não pode brecar a sua vida por causa dele Jouchan! Se você fizer isso o Enishi vence... Kenshin é louco por você, e ele está desesperado pra te ver feliz! Dê uma chance pra ele. Tanto profissionalmente, quanto pessoalmente ele vai te ajudar. Eu sei que Kenshin tem seus próprios traumas... Mas eu acho... Não, eu tenho certeza que juntos vocês podem curar um ao outro..."**

Kaoru estava de boca aberta**.**

**"Hei!"** Kaoru enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e deu uma risadinha, tentando brincar**.**

** "Quanto sangue você recebeu mesmo? Precisamos descobrir a fonte de toda essa inteligência e pedir mais doações."** Kaoru sorriu, e isso alegrou Sanosuke**.  
**

**"AHhh engraçadinha!" **Sanosuke fez cara de emburrado, e jogou os dois braços ao lado do corpo com mais força que o necessário. **"Itai, itai..."**

Kaoru mordeu o lábio e tomou coragem para confessar.

**"Hei... Sanosuke... Eu e o Kenshin... Nós estamos juntos... Bem, mais ou menos...Estamos indo bem devagar, sabe? ...Um passo por dia... Eu tenho pavor de me decepcionar novamente, mas...com Kenshin acho que pode dar certo... Eu vou me esforçar..." **Kaoru estava vermelha feito um pimentão.

**"Ehhhhh?" **Sanosuke abriu um enorme sorriso**. "Aquele ruivo safado, não me disse nada! Desde quando isso? Ele que cuide bem da minha irmãzinha, ou então..." **Sano riu.

Depois fez uma pausa para observar o rosto de Kaoru finalmente relaxando e aliviando.

**"Ele me beijou na primeira noite aqui no hospital..."** Kaoru sorriu timidamente. Foi tão bom, talvez fosse hora de repetir mais e mais.

Kaoru notou finalmente o que Sanosuke tinha acabado de declarar e ficou contente. **"Hei Sano, você também é meu irmão, sabia?" **Realmente, Sanosuke Sagara era o irmão que ela sempre quis ter.

**"Jouchan..."** Sanosuke tinha algo importante para confessar.

Um grande segredo que estava na sua mente desde que acordou na UTI dias atrás.

**"MINNA-SAN!" **Uma jovem, de brilhantes olhos azuis esverdeados e longos cabelos trançados, abriu a porta do quarto, escancarando de uma vez só.

**"Gente, quem colocou o Incrível Hulk pra tomar conta da porta?" **Radiante, Misao era só sorrisos. Mesmo com a tipoia ainda contendo o braço engessado, ela deu vários pulos entusiasmados na direção de Kaoru. **"Ahhh KAORU! Kaoru! Kaoruuu! Kaorinhuu da minha vida"**

**"Misao?" **Kaoru sorriu muito feliz. "**Quanta empolgação!"** Ela estava com muitas saudades da amiga, que ainda se recuperava da fratura no braço, mas graças a Deus, não precisou de cirurgia.

As duas se abraçaram, ou melhor, Kaoru abraçou Misao bem forte, e ficou assim por alguns bons minutos. "**Que saudade!**"

..._ Graças a Deus você está bem Misao-chan... _

Misao sorriu para amiga com muita sinceridade, a moça de cabelos trançados nem fazia ideia do bem que isso fez para o espírito de Kaoru Kamiya.

** "Eu estou em uma missão especial para o senhor Sagara!" **Misao então mostrou uma sacolinha chique de papel brilhante e laço dourado. Ela a levantou e balançou no ar de um lado para outro, depois começou a cantarolar o tema do filme missão impossível enquanto se aproximava de Sanosuke.

**"Missão especial?"** Kaoru estava meio perdida.

O que Sanosuke e Misao estavam inventando agora?

Misao entregou o embrulho para Sanosuke. "**Aqui meu caro. Diga se não é a coisa mais linda que já viu nessa sua vidinha..."**

**"Algo me diz que na hora que eu receber a fatura do cartão de credito , vou ter um ataque cardíaco e voltar para UTI, certo?!"** Sanosuke brincou.

Sentou-se com a ajuda de uma curiosa Kaoru, já abrindo a pequena sacolinha.

**"Hmm, provavelmente!"** Misao colocou a mão boa no queixo. **"Abre logo lerdeza! Quero ver o seu queixo caindo no chão. É tãoooo maravilhosoo!"**

**"Deus me ajude!" **Sanosuke tirou uma pequena caixinha aveludada de dentro do pacote, e com dedos desajeitados começou a abrir.

Kaoru colocou as duas mãos na boca, ela já tinha noção do que se tratava. "**Sano!"**

Sanosuke abriu a caixinha e ficou meio pálido, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Lá estava ele. Perfeito. Caríssimo, divido em 10 vezes no cartão de credito.

O belíssimo anel de noivado**. "Jouchan! Eu vou pedir a Raposa em casamento!"**

**"Ehhhh!" **Kaoru correspondeu da mesma forma que Sano, com um enorme sorriso. **"Que ótima noticia!" **Ela juntou as palmas das mãos.

**"Parabéns!" **Misao e Kaoru disseram ao mesmo tempo, extremamente animadas.

**"Hei Cabeça de Galo, fiz tudo como você pediu. Os nomes estão impressos na parte de dentro, tudo direitinho. O anel foi confeccionado em ouro 18 quilates, e o diamante que você escolheu do catalogo. Tão maravilhoso, simbolizando o amor eterno! KAWAII" **Misao tinha uma feição sonhadora, ela estava tão animada. Já não via a hora do seu namorado fazer o mesmo**. **

Misao junto as mãos e balançou o corpo de um lado para o outro**."Aoshi sama não pode demorar! Tãooo romântico!"**

**"Valeu Misao!" **Sanosuke riu. "**Tá tudo perfeito!"**

**"Ah! Matte, matte... Espere um pouco! ****Shikiyou**** pode me dar por favor?" **Misao foi até a porta, o segurança tinha um buquê gigante de rosas vermelhas nas mãos.** "Arigato,** **Shikiyou-san!" **Com cara de "vocês parecem loucas" o segurança apenas balançou a cabeça.

Misao colocou o buquê de rosas em cima da cadeira onde Kaoru estava sentada, **"E eu pedi para que a moça da floricultura deixasse algumas pétalas soltas. Então me ajude Kamiya!" ** Rindo feito duas adolescentes, as duas mulheres começaram a espalhar as pétalas soltas pelo quarto.

Sanosuke tinha que admitir, não tinha nenhuma ideia mirabolante em mente, por isso chamou Misao para ajudar. "**Hei Doninha, o que mais você..."** O pedido em si seria bem simples, mas seria de todo coração.

Misao parou o que estava fazendo.** "Me chama de Doninha de novo, e você e a Megumi não poderão ter filhos!"**

**"ORO?" **Kaoru fez a mesma cara que Kenshin fazia. Misao e Sanosuke caíram na gargalhada.

Sanosuke engoliu seco. **"Hei, onde está o respeito com as pessoas doentes?"**

**"Shh, quieto!" **Misao, abriu o compartimento do DVD e ligou a televisão**. "Agradeça ao chefinho Kenshin Himura, sempre prestativo pagando pelo melhor quarto do hospital. Cheio dos acessórios e talz."**

Uma música extremamente romântica começou a tocar baixinho no quarto de Sanosuke**.**

**"Ownn, Roxette? Eu adoro!" **Kaoru reconheceu a música. "**Listen to your heart.** **Kawaii!"**

**"Nee?" **Misao sorriu**. "Agora vamos esperar o momento que a Megumi entre, e começamos a gravar e..."**

**"De jeito nenhum, as duas se mandem daqui!" **Sanosuke esbravejou. "**Xôoo!"**

Megumi abriu a porta repentinamente, cruzando os braços e se se encostando ao batente da porta.** "Ai estão os três. Fofocando feito comadres. Que bagunça é essa nesse quarto? Andaram usando o buquê dos pacientes como objeto de briga de novo?"**

**"KYAHH" **Misao e Kaoru gritaram ao mesmo tempo. **"De onde você surgiu?"**

Ilusão de ótica ou não, havia orelhas de Raposa na cabeça da médica**. "Com essa idade ainda não sabe de onde as pessoas surgem? Hohohohoho!" **

Sanosuke enfiou a caixinha de volta na sacolinha, e escondeu debaixo dos cobertores.

Megumi sorriu, desconfiada

..._Eles estão aprontando..._

_"_**Tsc...Senhorita Kaoru Kamiya, não tem uma viagem marcada para daqui a pouco não? E senhorita Misao, você precisa fazer um raio x para o tirar o gesso. Esqueceu?"**

**"Ok, ok!"** Kaoru piscou para Sanosuke, já perto da porta do quarto**. ****"Bye Sano, Bye bye Megumi-san."**

Misao foi até a televisão e aumentou a música, e apagou umas das luzes para criar um clima. Kaoru começou a puxa-la para fora, a jovem Doninha cantava."**Ouça seu coração, quando ele chama por você...Ouça seu coração..."**

Misao queria ficar e espiar, mas Kaoru a arrastou para longe do quarto e fechou a porta. **"Simm! Raio X, ne?"**

A jovem queria pétalas de rosas e música romântica, e declaração de amor, mas Sanosuke provavelmente diria só "**Hei Raposa, quer juntar os trapos pra valer?"**

E o coitado nem poderia se ajoelhar. Tudo bem, se Sanosuke não fizesse um super pedido de cinema , ainda existia Kenshin Himura, e quem sabe o próprio Aoshi Shinomori para programar.

**"O que foi isso?" **Megumi perguntou desconfiada, escutando a música romântica, e vendo as pétalas de rosa espalhadas no chão e o imenso buque em cima da cadeira.

A médica caminhou até a cama, já se inclinando sobre seu paciente favorito para lhe dar um beijo. Ela mal podia esconder o sorriso enorme. Sanosuke estava com um pouco de dor no peito por causa da agitação, mas um beijo apaixonado da sua bela ele nunca recusaria.

Sanosuke tirou a sacolinha debaixo das cobertas e disse.

**"Você já vai saber Raposa!" **

**^^X**

**"Sanosuke, seu chato! Eu queria tanto ver a cara da Raposa!" **Misao ainda tentou escutar através da porta. Kaoru riu e a puxou pelo corredor, para o setor de raio x.

**"Misao! Deixe eles, sua maluca. A barra que enfrentaram não foi fácil. Megumi sofreu muito. Diversas vezes chegamos a pensar que o Sanosuke não resistiria...É um momento muito importante" **Kaoru lembrou dos dias difíceis de UTI e se alegrou pelos amigos.

**"Eu sei, que emocionante!"** Misao abriu o maior sorriso, se pudesse ajudaria todos seus amigos a encontrar a felicidade.** "Megumi provavelmente é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço, mas aposto dez pratas que agora ela está chorando igual um bebezinho!" **

**"É... Provavelmente!" **As duas riram. "**Eu queria ser uma mosca..."**

**"Misao..." **Kaoru abaixou um pouco a cabeça. As duas que caminhavam pelo corredor do hospital até o setor de exames pararam de repente**.**

**"PARA! PARA! PARA!" **Misao deu um chacoalhão desconcertante nos ombros de Kaoru. O que fez com que os olhos azuis índigos da moça saltassem de surpresa. **"Eu juro Kaoru, vou ter uns petelecos para o seu cérebro pegar no tranco! Será possível um negocio desses?"**

Kaoru não podia deixar de gargalhar, só Misao mesmo pra dizer algo assim...

**"Eu não quero escutar! Se você pedir desculpas mais uma vez, eu lanço uma kunai bem na sua bunda!" **Misao abriu um sorriso.**"Kenshin vai gostar de fazer curativo!**

**"Misao-chan..." **Kaoru ficou vermelha.

**"hmm!"** A jovem de cabelos trançados colocou o dedo indicador no queixo, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo.**"Oh Kami-sama, é claro! Eu já volto."**

Misao correu até onde estava Hannya e Shikiyou, não precisou ir muito longe, pois os dois seguranças estavam só uns cinco metros de distancia. A jovem voltou toda animada, balançando sua enorme trança de lado para outro.

**"Aqui!" **Misao entregou uma sacolinha brilhante com um belo laço cor de rosa para Kaoru.

**"O que é isso, um presente?" **Kaoru estava surpresa. "**Ficou maluca?"**

**"Kao-chan, se eu fosse você provavelmente não abriria esse pacote bem no meio do corredor do hospital..." **Misao fez uma careta de quem estava aprontando alguma coisa.

**"Misao?" **Kaoru se preocupou.

"**Vem cá!"** Misao puxou Kaoru para a escada de incêndio do hospital.

Ela percebeu Hannya e Shikiyou se movendo rapidamente, mas balançou a mão, fazendo sinal de que estava tudo bem. Não precisavam se preocupar. Está tudo bem. Conversa de mulheres.

Escondidas na escada de incêndio, Misao disse ansiosa. **"Abre o pacote!"**

Os olhos de Kaoru saltaram do rosto ao ver qual era o presente**. "MISAO-CHAN!"**

**"Ah, qual é Kaoru...Kenshin merece. Você merece! Essa viagem é perfeita, é quase uma lua de mel. Dê um chance ao amor. Se entregue ao amor Kaoru. Deixa de ser lerda. Eu quero organizar mais um pedido de casamento, tomei gosto pela coisa!" **Misao começou a rir.

**"Você é terrível!"** Kaoru levantou a peça. "**Eu nunca usaria algo assim!" **A jovem de lindos olhos azuis índigos estava vermelha.

Misao havia comprado o kit completo, um espartilho de seda e renda preta, com cinta liga e meias sete oitavos. **"Misao, em que ocasião eu usaria isso?" **O corpete era lindo, Kaoru não poderia negar, muito bem feito e elegante, ficaria perfeito no seu corpo.

Os olhos de Kaoru saltaram como dois pratos ao perceber o tamanho da calcinha fio dental. **"Isso é..."** A morena perdeu a fala.

**"Isso é Victoria Secrets!"** Misao piscou para a amiga. **"Eu também comprei um kit de maquiagem, e alguns óleos de banho e cremes. O cheiro é tão bom que Kenshin vai querer te devorar...No sentido de...ah você sabe..."**

Kaoru estava muito vermelha.

**"E não se preocupe Kaoru... Você vai saber quando usar tudo isso!" **Misao não conseguia esconder a risada.

Kaoru ficaria perfeita com aquela "roupa". Ela tinha um corpo belo, cheio de curvas que seriam acentuadas pela linda lingerie. E Kaoru tinha um belo par de seios, todo mundo comentava sobre isso, infelizmente de forma desagradável.

A jovem de cabelos trançados disse baixinho entre os dentes. **"Aquele ruivo vai ficar me devendo pro resto da vida!"**

**"Você e o Kenshin estão armando alguma coisa nessa viagem?" **Kaoru olhou com desconfiança para Misao. Depois levantou o espartilho para o alto, analisando bem a peça.

Era realmente uma coisa muito bonita e elegante, apesar de extremamente sensual.

**"Nossa, tem uma receita tão boa de bolo de fubá que eu estou tentando lembrar e não consigo!"** Misao colocou a mão no queixo e riu, mudando completamente o assunto.

É claro que ela e Kenshin estavam armando alguma coisa.

Kenshin queria fazer uma surpresa agradável para Kaoru, e Misao foi responsável pela compra das roupas e alguns detalhes. Obviamente o ruivo não sabia sobre a compra da lingerie. Misao fez isso por conta própria. Ela queria que seus amigos fossem felizes.

**"Misao... Terrível!" **Kaoru repetiu. "**Misao, você é terrível!**"

**"Promete que vai usar?"** Misao levantou as duas sobrancelhas algumas vezes de um jeito engraçado.

Kaoru não respondeu, ela então percebeu uma funcionaria da limpeza varrendo as escadas de incêndio, e escutando toda a conversa das duas amigas. A morena enfiou a lingerie de volta na sacola, e voltou rapidinho para o corredor do hospital. A cara de Kaoru tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Misao quase rolou no chão de tanto rir.

Misao abraçou a amiga e deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha de Kaoru**. "Agora se manda daqui. Você tem um voo e um ruivo para pegar!"**

Kaoru sorriu sinceramente.

E pensar que ela tinha saído de casa tão pra baixo. Como era bom ter amigos de verdade...

**^^x**

Misao estava tão feliz. Ela ajudou Sanosuke a pedir Megumi em casamento. Provavelmente deu um belo empurrão no relacionamento entre Kaoru e Kenshin, e se viu livre finalmente do maldito gesso.** "Meu braço de volta. Que saudade de você, bracinho querido!"**

O braço estava com uma cor toda estranha, esbranquiçada, e coçava pra valer, mas o médico disse que era normal. Misao não teria sequelas, talvez um pouquinho de dor quando houvesse mudanças no clima.

Quando chovia, ou ficava frio de repente, algumas pessoas sentiam pontadas nos lugares do corpo que foram fraturados.

Shikiyou tinha levado Kaoru de volta para casa. E como de costume, Hannya estava alguns passos atrás de Misao falando no celular. Misao já tinha acostumado, Hannya também era de família de ninjas, e ele e Misao acabaram se tornado amigos, compartilhando historias das gerações dessas pessoas tão especiais.

**"Eu vou indo!"** O guarda costas passou por ela, se adiantando na direção do estacionamento.

**"O que? Como assim?" **Misao veio com Hannya. Como voltaria para casa?** "Eu não acredito que você vai me fazer pegar um taxi. Hei! Cabeça Oca, justo agora que eu começava a gostar..." **Misao esbravejava com Hannya, que fingia que nem escutava. Ela parou de falar quando percebeu o som da moto ninja preta se aproximando rapidamente do estacionamento.

Aoshi parou a moto de repente na frente de Misao. Ele fez um movimento interessante, travando os pneus da frente e empinando a traseira da moto. Quando a motocicleta voltou à posição normal, com as duas rodas no chão, o Okashira desligou o motor, e apoiou a ninja no suporte para poder descer finalmente.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans preta, botas pretas, e uma jaqueta de couro com detalhes em branco e amarelo. Aoshi tirou o capacete, e o queixo de Misao foi até o chão, em uma cena digna de comercial de shampoo. Aoshi balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, seu cabelo negro brilhante acompanhou os movimentos.

Misao quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

**"Socorro!"** Misao disse baixinho, engolindo seco. Como aquele deus grego tinha se tornado seu namorado era a pergunta que valia um milhão de dólares. **"Que homem..." **

**"Oi" **Aoshi rapidamente acabou com a distancia entre eles.

**"Oi!"** Misao estava com as pernas meio bambas.

**"Hannya me disse que você tirou o gesso. Vim te buscar para um passeio. Topa?"** Aoshi apontou para a moto, e para o capacete reserva que estava acoplado ao banco.

**"Hai!"** Misao teria que começar a coordernar as palavras cedo ou tarde, ou Aoshi ia começar a pensar que a namorada estava com algum dano cerebral.

**"Cla...claro que sim!"**

**"Perfeito!" **Aoshi disse baixinho.

Colocou a mão no queixo de Misao, puxando-a para perto. Ele a beijou apaixonadamente ali mesmo, no meio do estacionamento, para quem quisesse ver... Normalmente o Okashira não faria algo tão ousado e exposto assim, mas ele realmente estava feliz que a namorada estava bem, e tinha se livrado do gesso sem maiores sequelas.

De certo modo, era a vontade de protegê-la que estava quicando forte. E o desejo de mostrar para todo mundo que Misao era sua.

**"Ah Aoshi-sama..."** Misao finalmente pode passar os dois braços ao redor do namorado. Era a primeira vez que conseguia isso desde que o namoro começou. Ela abriu a boca e deixou que Aoshi a beijasse com toda a paixão que quisesse demonstrar. Um beijo maravilhoso, suculento, sentindo cada textura e cada gosto.

Os dois se separam depois de alguns minutos. "**Eu tava pensando se a gente fosse tomar um sorvete como comemoração de ter meu braço de volta!" **Misao tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Forte como o sol, capaz de iluminar o céu.

Aoshi não respondeu, ele não precisava, faria tudo que ela pedisse. O homem de olhos azuis claros tinha um sorriso mais contido, mas sorria sim, levantando só o cantinho da boca.

Enquanto isso Hannya gargalhava alto dentro do carro, ele tinha acabado de ganhar mais um motivo para provocar o Okashira. Aoshi ficava vermelho toda vez que o espião provocava, e Hannya sabia. Só ele tinha liberdade de fazer isso com o chefe.

Rapidamente Misao e Aoshi subiram na moto ninja preta. O casal se mandou na direção da praia. O Okashira conhecia um ponto perfeito em cima da colina para observar o por do sol, que aconteceria dentro de algumas horas. Mas enquanto o sol não se punha, e estivesse alto no céu, aproveitaria a tarde tomando sorvete ao lado de sua petit, energética e amorosa Misao Makimachi.

^^x

**Fim...**

Kkkkkkk, errr... ainda não kkk!

E não, Kaoru não é fraca, nem nada!... Se é isso que você está pensando. Nesse fanfic Kaoru é uma pessoa comum e sensível, que passou por problemas muitos sérios, desde a morte do pai, até quase ser morta pelo ex namorado violento, e está tentando lidar com isso sozinha, sem afetar a vida de seus entes queridos. Mas querendo ou não, vai afetar, não tem jeito, porque quem está do seu lado conhece todas as suas nuances.

É o que eu disse no começo desse fanfic. Qual a consequência de ter sua vida exposta publicamente? O que sente uma pessoa que passa por essa situação? Ainda mais ela que foi vitima de violência, tanto física, quanto moral. Enishi fez e disse coisas terríveis e cruéis. Esse tipo de coisa machuca, e machuca fundo.

E que venha o próximo, com Kenshin e seu amor como cura...

Obrigada pelos reviews Lica, Jouchan, minha amiga Anônima e todas que tiraram um tempinho dos seus dias agitados para ler minha fanfic bobinha! Obrigada ^^x

Bjs Chibis!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Esse capitulo é uma homenagem a mim mesma, obrigada Chibis pelo presente *O* Nenhuma das musicas me pertence. Propuesta Indecente de Romeo Santos, Malagueña Salerosa do Chingon, Bamboleo do Gipsy kings e Te extraño do Xtreme percentem aos seus respectivos donos. E recomendo que vocês vejam fotos da ilha de Okinawa, Motobu, Panari Island e etc, é um paraiso fantástico eu nem sabia que o Japão possuia!**

**Aviso: SEXO. S.E.X.O! Não gosta , ou não tem idade pra isso não leia, pare na parte em que Ken&Kao deixam o baile.**

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 13**

**Por Chibis.**

Kenshin e Kaoru se apaixonaram pela ilha de Okinawa, foi amor à primeira vista. Ao tocar o solo, ambos entraram automaticamente no modo turista, passeando, tirando fotos, experimentando os sabores dos pratos típicos do lugar.

A província mais ao sul do Japão possuía quase 170 ilhas que formavam o espetacular arquipélago Ryukyu, considerado um verdadeiro mundo a parte no país do sol nascente.

A história e a cultura da província eram diferentes, o que dava a impressão de que estavam em outro país. Sem contar a natureza exótica, e a fauna e flora exuberantes. Poucas pessoas comentavam, mas Okinawa era o berço de artes marciais de defesa, como o karaté.

O lugar com temperatura em torno de 40 graus recebia turistas do mundo todo. O idioma inglês era tão falado quanto o japonês, por causa das bases militares americanas, e as centenas de imigrantes que se instalaram na ilha após a segunda guerra mundial.

**"Olha Kenshin, que lindo!"** Foi a frase que Kaoru mais pronunciou desde que o avião pousou. Ela nem imaginava que o Japão tivesse um lugar como esse. Era como abrir os olhos e ser jogado dentro de um cartão postal do Havaí, Caribe, ou Bora Bora...

Kaoru e Kenshin chegaram em Okinawa junto com o por do sol. Por isso passaram a noite em um hotel no centro da cidade.

A viagem começaria pra valer na manhã seguinte, iniciando na ilha de Motobu. Logo cedo, Kenshin alugou um carro, e usaram a balsa para chegar à ilha menor.

Munidos de câmera fotográfica, garrafinha de isotônico, água, e muito protetor solar, os dois já tinham passeado pelas alamedas floridas do jardim botânico Omoro, e pelo gigantesco aquário Okinawa Churaumi.

**"Kaoru dono, sorria!"** Ela obedecia toda vez e Kenshin já tinha sacado mil fotografias do aquário.

Kaoru estava maravilhada com o tamanho do tanque. Seus olhos índigos brilharam com o tom azul do enorme aquário na sua frente. O casal caiu na gargalhada tentando tirar uma "selfie" com o aquário ao fundo. A cara de um tubarão, cabeça de martelo, apareceu bem atrás deles, afinal o enorme peixe também queria sair na foto que seria enviada para o celular de Misao.

O tanque de água salgada era tão grande que tinha quatro andares de altura. Lotado de tubarões, arraias gigantes, corais, todos os tipos de peixes tropicais coloridos, e o fantástico tubarão baleia.

A câmera fotográfica profissional de Kenshin não parava. Fotos de Kaoru, dos peixes, do mar, dos templos, do jardim botânico enchiam o cartão de memoria da câmera do ruivo.

**"Olha Kenshin, a Dory e o Nemo!" **Entre risadas Kaoru apontava para os peixinhos coloridos**, **lembrando-se do famoso desenho da Disney.

"**Oro! Não, esse é Marlin, pai do Nemo!" **Kenshin riu, mostrando que também conhecia os peixes palhaços de "Procurando Nemo."

Na praia, Kaoru se deitou na esteira estendida na areia. **"Ahh, que dia..." **Ela a sombra do guarda-sol.

Depois de um almoço delicioso, curiosamente pizza, no restaurante Kajinho e sua vista espetacular de cima de uma colina, Kenshin e Kaoru passaram horas relaxando nas areias brancas de Emerald Beach.

**"Podemos diminuir o ritmo se você acha que o roteiro está muito puxado."** Kenshin bebeu um pouco de isotônico de morango. Eles tinham centena de lugares para conhecer, mas com o calor estava beirando os 38 graus, tiveram que fazer uma pausa. "**Estou pensando em passar três dias bem tranquilos só relaxando nas praias de Panari Island. "**

**"Kenshin! Está perfeito! Estou me divertindo muito..."** Kaoru sentou-se novamente. Ela também bebeu um pouquinho do liquido gelado.

A cor azul turquesa e cristalina da Emerald Beach era convidativa.

O calor estava tão intenso... _Eu poderia me refrescar..._

A moça estava com muita vontade de entrar na água, mas ainda estava um pouco hesitante, ela nem sabia por quê.

**"Hmmm"** Kaoru usava um vestidinho leve de algodão, branco com algumas flores estampadas. Por baixo , usava um biquíni tomara que caia colorido. A roupa de banho era uma fofura comprada por Misao. Muito alegre, cheia de faixas azuis, rosas e amarelas.

**"Acho que eu vou..." **Kaoru falou de repentee olhou para Kenshin.

O ruivo que estudava o mapa, e marcava os próximos pontos turísticos para o dia seguinte, ficou curioso. "**Oro**?"Kenshin piscou o olhar violeta, claro como duas pedras de ametista. "**Vai onde?"**

**"Para o mar neé!..." **Kaoru mordeu o lábio.

A morena tomou coragem finalmente e se levantou. Kaoru tirou o vestidinho de algodão, um pouco envergonhada, meio curvada tentando esconder seu corpo de Kenshin.

O ruivo perdeu a fala quando o vestido de algodão caiu na esteira.

O biquíni que Misao havia comprado para Kaoru era lindo. Bem colorido, com faixas que lembravam um arco íris.

**"Kenshin, você pode me ajudar..." **Kaoru prendeu o cabelo em um coque no alto da cabeça. Depois pegou o tubo protetor solar na mão, e mostrou para o ruivo.

Normalmente as mulheres japonesas odiavam "pegar sol". Elas gostavam da cor "branco palmito". Era um sinônimo de beleza entre elas, mas Kaoru não estava pensando nisso.

Ali, naquele paraíso, esse padrão de beleza nipônico não fazia o menor sentido. Mas como Kaoru queria que o passeio continuasse perfeito como estava sendo, sem precisar visitar o pronto socorro, teria que se besuntar de protetor solar.

**"Claro!"** Kenshin levantou-se imediatamente. Os dois saíram da proteção do guarda sol.

O ruivo pegou o tubo de protetor solar das mãos de Kaoru, enquanto ela se virava e ficava de costas para ele. A nuca exposta, assim como seus ombros e suas costas.

Kenshin engoliu seco. **"Kaoru...Eu vou passar agora..." **

Ele apertou o tubo, jogando o creme na palma das mãos. Depois começou a espalhar pelo corpo de Kaoru, massageando levemente. Seus dedos cheios de calos devido aos anos de kendo deslizavam em zigue zague na pele macia e sedosa.

Kenshin aplicou o creme nos braços brancos dela. Depois nas costas, seguindo a coluna, massageando as laterais do corpo.

Kaoru tinha uma cintura fina e um quadril voluptuoso, esculpido pela pratica de kendo, e acentuado pela parte de baixo do biquíni, todo colorido, com seus lacinhos amarrando as laterais, dando mais volume.

O corpo de Kaoru tinha um formato de violão, e Kenshin poderia tocar pelo resto dos seus dias.

**"Hm..."** Kaoru fechou os olhos com as sensações.

Apesar do calor, os pelinhos dos seus braços se arrepiaram com o geladinho do creme. Só Kenshin mesmo para transformar o simples ato de aplicar protetor solar nas costas, em uma massagem tão sensual.

**"Err...pronto!" **Kenshin colocou a mão na nuca, esfregando o couro cabeludo, meio envergonhado com o pensamento de colocar as mãos nos peitos dela no meio da praia. "** Acho melhor você mesma passar o protetor na parte da frente..."**

Kaoru se virou, ficando de frente para Kenshin. E Kenshin não conseguia desviar o olhar dos perfeitos seios moldados dentro daquele biquíni tomara que caía.

Como ele gostaria de senti-los nas palmas de suas mãos...

_...Devagar Kenshin, devagar..._

**_"_Ok..."** Kaoru percebeu o olhar constrangido de Kenshin, e achou melhor mesmo.

A tensão entre eles estava bem evidente. Depois de toda aquela massagem, a morena acabaria agarrando Kenshin ali, em plena praia. Seria mais um escândalo em sua vida.

Kaoru passou protetor nela mesma, fazendo movimentos circulares nos braços, no vale dos seios, na barriga, nas coxas.

Kenshin não conseguia olhar e acompanhou cada movimento das mãos dela_._

_ ...Kami sama! Himura, calma!..._

Se quisesse talvez conseguisse roubar um beijo. Com a quantidade de americanos vivendo da ilha, as regras de demonstração pública de afeto provavelmente eram mais abertas do que em Tóquio.

A praia estava deserta e tranquila, ninguém ia notar, mas por Kaoru, o ruivo preferiu parar por aí e se controlar.

Kaoru limpou a garganta. **"Hm... você agora."**

**"Oro?" **O ruivo olhou para si mesmo, vestia uma bermuda cinza escura de tactel e camiseta branca.** "Ah...não...Eu não entro no mar..."**

Kaoru ficou pensativa**. "Nem no mar assim, calmo e sem ondas?"**

Emerald Beach era quase uma enorme piscina de águas cristalinas. Um lugar perfeito relaxamento e mergulho.

Kaoru reclamou**. "Ah não! Vem comigo..."**

Kenshin ficou olhando para Kaoru. Ele olhou para o mar e olhou para ela de novo. A água realmente era tranquila.

Era muita tentação... Como ele poderia recusar um convite desses?** "Ok!"**

A moça se alegrou**. "Deixa que eu passo protetor em você..."**

O ruivo soltou o ar que estava segurando. Ele não respondeu. Simplesmente tirou a camiseta, jogando-a ao lado do vestido florido na esteira. Kaoru se abaixou pegou o tubo de protetor solar, e já espalhou na palma de suas mãos.

**"Vira agora!"** Ela disse. Kenshin hesitou, e Kaoru completou. "**Você não quer uma queimadura, quer?"**

**"Não!"** O ruivo murmurou derrotado. Ela era bem mandona de vez em quando.

**"Não fique tão tenso assim. Deixa-me cuidar um pouquinho de você pra variar..." **Kaoru falou baixinho.

E a morena repetiu exatamente como Kenshin tinha feito com ela, deslizou suas mãos nas costas e nos braços do ruivo.

Kenshin era só sorrisos. Ele não conseguia esconder... _Que sensação boa..._

Kaoru passou creme no seu corpo todo, até mesmo na barriga, no peito, nos ombros e nos braços de Kenshin.

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas, lado a lado para o mar. Kenshin parou quando a água morna e transparente estava na altura de suas canelas. Kaoru não falou nada, só apertou a mão dele, dando incentivo.

Kenshin aceitou o convite, e os dois continuaram, até que a água chegasse na altura do peito de Kaoru. A morena mergulhou, molhando o corpo todo de uma vez só.

Kenshin ficou tenso, travado, imóvel ao vê-la nadando.

**"Que delicia!"** Kaoru voltou e abriu um enorme sorriso.

**"Você não ficou com medo?...Depois do afogamento?" **O ruivo perguntou meio abismado.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça negando. Depois passou as mãos ajeitando o cabelo molhado.

"**Acho que foram tantas coisas ruins que isso foi o de menos... Kenshin olhe ao seu redor! Estamos no paraíso. Esse mar é tão calmo e quente. Só nos dois aqui, eu não tenho motivos para sentir medo. E nem você deveria ter..." **Kaoru pegou as duas mãos do ruivo, olhando firmemente para os olhos cor de violeta.

Ela disse animada. **"Mergulha..."**

**"Eu..." **O ruivo olhou para água, depois para Kaoru. "**Eu não consigo Kaoru**!" Desde os oito anos de idade Kenshin não fazia isso. O "resgate" de Kaoru nem contava, foi puro desespero.

**"Vamos por partes, ok? Faz uma coisa..." **Kaoru estava pensando em como fazer Kenshin ficar relaxado dentro d'água**. "Fica de costas, e vai se deitando em mim, apoia sua cabeça no meu peito... Eu vou te segurar enquanto você tenta boiar..."**

**"Eu..." **Kenshin hesitou.

O ruivo fez uma cara de bobo, já ia dar uma desculpa qualquer e voltar para a areia. Não foi uma boa ideia ter entrado no mar, ele estava só atrapalhando o mergulho e a diversão de Kaoru.

Kaoru pensou em gritar, chamar de baka, tacar o tamanco na cabeça dele, mas brigar ajudaria em nada. Então ela resolveu usar outra tática. **"Você confia em mim?"**

"**Eu confio em você com a minha vida!"** Ele falou rapidinho, e a frase fez com que ambos arregalassem os olhos.

Foi tão natural.

**"Então vem cá..."**

**"Eu vou passar vergonha Kaoru..." **Kenshin olhou para a faixa de areia**. **E se ele começasse a se debater feito um epilético.

**"Shh...Deixa de ser bobo, não tem ninguém olhando!"** Kaoru olhou para a areia, a praia realmente estava deserta.

**"Ok!"**

Kaoru sorriu quando Kenshin fez exatamente o que ela havia dito. O ruivo se ajoelhou na água, virando de costas para Kaoru, deitando a cabeça no peito dela, ficando de barriga para cima devagarzinho. Kaoru aproveitou o momento para arrancar o elástico que prendia o longo cabelo ruivo, só pelo deleite de ver os fios vermelhos espalhados em cima de seus seios.

A voz da morena era doce e suave. "**Primeiro deixa seu corpo bem reto... Encha o seu pulmão com bastante ar...Tente deixar sua coluna reta... Solte as pernas e os braços...Relaxa..."**

Com toda cada e paciência do mundo, Kaoru falou**. "Eu nunca vou deixar que sua cabeça afunde." **

Kenshin fechou os olhos relaxando de vez, apreciando a sensação maravilhosa de estar boiando na superfície do oceano, sendo conduzido por Kaoru.

_...Como flutuar..._

**"Sugoi."** Tão relaxante que ele poderia dormir ali, nos braços de Kaoru.

O ruivo abriu os olhos violeta um pouco preocupado, pois sentiu que a morena já não estava mais apoiando sua cabeça.

**"Calma!" **Ela disse bem baixinho. **"Eu estou aqui!"**

Kaoru se posicionou na lateral do corpo de Kenshin, passando os braços por baixo dele, endireitando a coluna do ruivo. "**Você é um barquinho no oceano..." **Enquanto ele finalmente deitava a cabeça na superfície da água cristalina.

O longo cabelo vermelho se espalhou pela água azul turquesa, causando uma explosão de cores contrastantes.

Kaoru deu alguns passos, como se seus pés dançassem na areia do fundo do mar. Conduzindo e embalando o corpo relaxado de Kenshin, fazendo com que o ruivo entrasse em estado zen, deslizando-o sobre as águas em movimentos zigue zague. O cabelo de Kenshin acompanhava o movimento, com um dragão serpenteado a superfície do mar.

A sensação maravilhosa tomou conta do corpo do ruivo. Algo como seu espírito viajando por todo o oceano.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão bem em relação à água em toda a sua vida.

**"Até o final dessas férias nós vamos mergulhar juntos Kenshin..."** Kaoru se inclinou, beijando o rosto dele que ainda estava relaxado. Soltando de vez o corpo de Kenshin, deixando que ele boiasse sozinho nas águas turquesa de Emeral Beach.

**"Vamos!"** Ele sorriu, abrindo os olhos para ela.

Kaoru estava entusiasmada**. "Amanhã a gente começa pra valer com as aulas de natação, ok?"**

**"Ok..."**

O sentimento que ambos compartilharam ali foi indescritível. Íntimo e intransferível.

**"Arigato...Koishii!" **Ele murmurou, fechando os olhos novamente.

O sorriso sincero no rosto Kaoru foi tão forte que Kenshin podia enxergar, mesmo com os olhos fechados.

Kaoru suspirou. **"Eu que te agradeço...Anata..."**

**^^X**

Em Motobu, Kenshin escolheu uma rede de hotéis que possuía diversos chalés espalhados pela montanha verde. O bangalô de madeira não tinha nada de casebre pobre. Pelo contrario era equipados com todo o luxo que um hotel cinco estrelas podia oferecer. No hotel principal ficava um prédio com um centro de lazer e relaxamento, com restaurantes, spas, massagens, jacuzzis, piscinas.

Kenshin preferiu ficar com Kaoru em um ambiente mais reservado no meio da mata, mas que também fazia parte do resort.

O chalé de Kenshin e Kaoru ficava no alto da colina, com uma vista espetacular, no meio da mata semitropical. Para chegar lá os dois subiram uma escadaria, avistando flores e pássaros silvestres no caminho.

Uma larga varanda contornava toda a volta do chalé, podia-se relaxar nas redes, e passar horas lá de cima admirando a vista do mar azul.

A casa de madeira possuía uma pequena cozinha bem equipada. Um grande quarto, com duas camas de casal, estilo ocidental. Um banheiro com hidromassagem digno de casa de celebridades. E um deque privativo que levava até um imenso ôfuro externo com vista para o mar.

Kaoru estava de queixo caído**. "Kami sama. Alguém me acorda porque eu estou sonhando..."**

**"Não acabou..." **Kenshin sorriu de um jeito bobo, depois correu rapidinho para o banheiro, deixando Kaoru sozinha no bangalô.

**"Como assim?"**

A supresa...

Kaoru Kamiya quase caiu de costas com a tal surpresa.

Ela logo avistou duas caixa de presente sobre sua cama. Uma era enorme, com um lindo laço enfeitando. E a outra menor, como uma caixa de sapatos. Curiosa, a morena abriu e mal pode acreditar no lindo vestido que tinha lá dentro.

**"Kenshin... O que é isso?" **Kaoru perguntou parada na porta do banheiro, pelo som do chuveiro, o ruivo estava tomando banho.

**"Oro!"** Ele respondeu dando risada, enquanto lavava o longo cabelo e engolia shampoo no processo.

**"Oro nada!" **Kaoru tirou o presente de dentro da caixa, e colocou na frente do corpo, se olhando no enorme espelho.

"**Seu maluco!" **Ela sorriu, colocando o vestido de volta na caixa, pois ainda estava toda cheia de areia da praia, não queria suja-lo. Kaoru abriu a outra caixa, e comprovou, era mesmo um sapato. Ela colocou as duas caixas de volta na cama.

**"Fui bem rápido no banho. Sua vez..." **Kenshin abriu a porta do banheiro de repente. Uma nuvem de vapor o seguiu. Ele saiu do banheiro pingando, só com uma toalha branca em volta da cintura. Enquanto a outra menor, usava para secar o longo cabelo.

Kaoru teve que se abanar.

Kenshin estava todo...apetitoso. Bronzeado de sol. Todo molhado. Todo malhado. Todo perfumado. E com um sorrisinho de quem estava aprontando alguma coisa no cantinho dos lábios.

_...Meu Deus..._

**"Oro!" **

Kaoru não parava de olhar para o seu corpo, e o ruivo deu alguns passos na direção de Kaoru. Empurrando-a contra a cama. O timbre dele caiu alguns decibéis "**Pode demorar o tempo que quiser Kaoru... Nós vamos sair para dançar depois das oito..."**

Impressão de Kaoru ou não, mas a toalha estava perigosamente caindo da cintura dele.

E se caísse Kaoru resolveria finalmente um mistério cruel.

_... Kenshin é ruivo em todos os lugares?..._

A morena piscou várias vezes.

_... Que tipo de pensamento é esse Kamiya?..._

Kaoru balançou a cabeça_._

_...Kaoru má. Comporte-se..._

**"hrm"** Ela pigarreou limpando a garganta para fazer a pergunta**. "Dançar ?" **

Andando de costas com Kenshin na sua frente, as pernas de Kaoru tinha atingido a cama, não havia mais pra onde ir.

** "Sim_, _o famoso restaurante latino de Okinawa. Música mexicana, cubana etc. Salsa, merengue, rumba, bachata...O que você quiser..." **Kenshin disse casualmente, inclinando-se devagarzinho sobre ela..

**"OHH!"** Kaoru tentou recompor os pensamentos. Ela tossiu falsamente.

Até que a ficha caiu. _...Por isso o vestido lindo todo rodado...Para dançar..._

**"Dançar em baile latino? Como no filme?" **O sorriso em seu rosto era o mesmo de uma criança que descobre que vai para a Disney.

**"Gostou?"** Kenshin colocou uma mão na cintura dela, puxando-a para perto.

**"Hmm"** Kaoru focou no peito nu de Kenshin por mais tempo do que deveria. Tinha uma gota escorrendo ali pela barriga, indo na direção da toalha e do..."**Ke...Ken..."** Ela começou a gaguejar.

**"Sim?"** O ruivo perguntou inocente.

**"Eu...eu... Provavelmente deveria começar a me arrumar..."** Contornado Kenshin, ela começou a pegar rapidamente a nécessaire que Misao separou, a caixa com o vestido, a sacolinha com a lingerie.

**"Claro, claro!"** Kenshin se virou na direção da sua própria cama, onde suas roupas estavam arrumadas.

Conforme ele caminhou, a toalha branca da cintura finalmente foi parar no chão, assim como aquela que ele usava para secar o cabelo.

"..." Kaoru perdeu a fala, o queixo foi parar no chão junto com a toalha de Kenshin.

O ruivo estava de costas para ela, ainda bem, pois Kaoru que já estava vermelha por causa do sol, começou a ter um sangramento nasal.

**"Oro!" **Totalmente nu, ele disse inocentemente.

Kaoru ficou com os cabelos arrepiados. Ela não conseguia parar de olhar. Seus grandes olhos azuis percorreram o longo cabelo ruivo de Kenshin. Solto, molhado, espalhado pelas costas, ate chegar ao traseiro, branco feito palmito, mas perfeitos. Dois pandeiros perfeitos que a morena precisou se controlar para não apertar.

**"Ah!"** E Kaoru finalmente comprovou. Sim, Kenshin tinha pelagem vermelha em outros lugares do corpo além da cabeça.

De costas para Kaoru, Kenshin teve que conter o sorriso crescente no seu rosto. Claro que ele sentia o olhar fixo de Kaoru percorrendo suas costas nuas, e suas nádegas expostas.

**"Kyahhh!"** A morena agarrou todas as suas coisas de uma vez só, e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta com mais força que necessário.

Um banho gelado não seria tão ruim assim. Ela estava se sentindo muito quente. **"Talvez seja insolação... Foi uma miragem...Até o final dessa viagem eu tenho um ataque cardíaco!" **

_...Kenshin é... Oh Kami sama...que homem..._

Kaoru balançou a cabeça tentando voltar ao normal. Ela começou a fuçar nas coisas que Misao tinha separado.** "Wow! Misao-chan..." **A jovem amiga espevitada tinha pensando em cada ção, esmalte vermelho, maquiagem, babyliss para fazer cachos nos cabelos...Tudo!

Kaoru Kamiya tomou coragem e começou a se arrumar.

**"Prepara-se para uma noite latina "caliente"...Um oferecimento, Misao-sama" **Misao escreveu em um pequeno bilhetinho e colocou dentro da nécessaire.

Kaoru começou a rir sozinha dentro do banheiro.**"Misao SAMA? hahahaha"**

A morena se trancou por quase uma hora e meia, pensando que Kenshin provavelmente já tinha pegado no sono lá fora. "**Foi ele mesmo quem disse que eu poderia usar o tempo que fosse necessário para se arrumar." **Ela encolheu os ombros.

Kaoru tomou um belo banho cheio de espumas e sais nutritivos. Depilou as pernas mais uma vez, ela queria sentir a pele absolutamente lisa e macia naquela noite. Pintou as unhas com o esmalte vermelho. Secou os cabelos com o secador, depois criou grandes cachos nas pontas, dando um ar meio selvagem. Prendeu só uma mecha lateral com a presilha de enorme flor vermelha.

**"Perfeito!"**

Agora Kaoru entendeu o que Misao quis dizer sobre o espartilho. E não podia negar. Realmente ficou realmente bonito no seu corpo, e realçava todas as curvas que o vestido destacaria.

A única coisa que Kaoru não conseguiu vestir foi a calcinha fio dental. Preferiu algo maior e que lhe desse mais conforto. Mas não interferiu em nada no resultado final do look, pois mesmo com uma calcinha maior, o visual ficou sexy do mesmo jeito.

Ela vestiu finalmente o longo vestido, e se sentiu uma mulher linda.

Sedutora.

Kaoru tentaria não criar expectativas quanto ao final daquela noite especial, ou ficar ansiosa demais.

A viagem estava só no começo, tudo aconteceria na hora certa. E se essa fosse a noite certa pra se entregar, e o destino quisesse mesmo que os dois dessem esse passo, Kenshin provavelmente não reclamaria do tamanho da calcinha.

**"Muito bom..."** Ela riu para si mesma enquanto ajeitava o último detalhe do visual. Passou rímel que deu volume e aumentou os cílios. Um batom vermelho que deixou seus lábios carnudos desejáveis. Apertou o perfume sensual no ar, e se posicionou na frente para que as gotículas caíssem sobre si.

Kaoru estava um tanto quanto ansiosa com a reação de Kenshin ao vê-la. No começo achou um exagero aquele decote, o espartilho por baixo do vestido fez com que seus seios saltassem do vestido. Mas se fazia parte do visual e a noite pedia por isso, ela não reclamaria, e seria ousada para variar.

_...Enishi nunca me deixaria sair de casa assim...Argh, saía do meu pensamento agora, seu infeliz..._

Naquela noite, Kaoru prometeu para si mesma. Se divertiria como sempre teve vontade e nunca foi capaz de fazer.

Nada de pânico, nada de trauma. Nada de ansiedade, nada de choro...Só ela e Kenshin!

_...Eu ainda não acredito que Kenshin programou essa noite...Como uma pessoa pode ser tão fantástica?..._

Kaoru sorriu.

Algumas noites atrás, ela e Kenshin assistiram um filme romântico no qual o casal protagonista entrava em uma competição de dança latina. Com as bochechas vermelhas pelas cenas picantes do filme, Kaoru expressou sua vontade de um dia visitar um bar latino, igual ao do filme.

Com aquele tipo de música, e aquele tipo de dança.

E Kenshin ia fazer essa fantasia virar realidade.

** "Kenshin, maluco. Comprou o visual completo!" **Sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada,Kaoru finalmente saiu do banheiro. "**Então, o que você acha?"**

O ruivo que estava deitado na sua cama, esperando pacientemente, se levantou.

O coração de Kaoru pulou dentro do peito**. "Nossa..."** Kenshin estava perfeito. Bronzeado pelo sol. Vestindo uma calça branca, e camiseta gola v de um tom exótico entre o vermelho e o pink, provavelmente magenta. E ainda para completar, com um chapéu panamá na cabeça.

Kaoru começou a sentir as bochechas esquentando pra valer.

.._.Woow! Sexy, definitavamente sexy... _

O perfume do ruivo era incrível. Masculino, envolvente.

Kenshin tirou o chapéu da cabeça e fez reverência para Kaoru, como se ela fosse uma rainha ou algo assim. O ruivo tinha amarrado o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bem alto.

**"Você está incrível..." **Ela murmurou**. ** O coração da jovem acelerado. _...Tá quente aqui!..._

**"Kaoru!" **_...Maravilhosa. Você é maravilhosa... _**"Minha fantasia se materializou diante dos meus olhos!" **Ele disse isso e nem pretendia dizer.

O coração de Kenshin também bateu bem forte ao vê-la deixar o banheiro, e caminhar calmamente pelo quarto na sua direção. Ele sabia que Kaoru ficaria bonita com essa roupa, mas não calculou o quão sexy ela poderia ficar_._

_ ...Baka, depois daquele vídeo, como você pode sequer duvidar..._

Seus olhar violeta, rajado de dourado viajou pela figura dela_._

Kaoru estava com os cabelos soltos, volumosos, cheios de cachos, com uma presilha em forma de flor vermelha prendendo apenas uma mexa lateral. A maquiagem a deixou com um ar misterioso e sensual. A sombra escura esfumaçada fazia o azul dos olhos dela simplesmente saltar.

Nos lábios, um batom vermelho a deixou com lábios desejáveis, isso fez com que Kenshin tremesse com o desejo de experimentar o gosto boca dela. Se a beijasse agora não pararia mais, e os dois perderiam a noite tão programada. ._..Melhor aguentar mais um pouquinho..._

O vestido, perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito. Preto e colorido ao mesmo tempo. Rodado até o tornozelo, com hibiscos vermelhos estampados aqui e ali.

A parte de cima do vestido era praticamente um corpete, bem justo ao corpo que fez com que os seios de Kaoru parecessem mais volumosos do que eram. Ou ela estava usando algum lingerie especial por baixo. **"Kami sama..." **Kenshin engoliu seco.

Fitas de cetim amarravam a frente do vestido, fazendo um contraste interessante entre preto e vermelho. Os olhos de Kenshin acompanharam cada fita até chegar aos seios. Seus dedos já formigavam de vontade de fazer a mesma rota de seus olhos.

A saia super rodada ia quase até o calcanhar. O que garantiria que Kaoru pudesse bailar e rodar ao som da música sem se preocupar em se expor_... Só se ela quiser mostrar as pernas bem torneadas..._ Um sapato preto e simples apropriado para dança completou o visual.

**"Kirei!" **_...Não sei o que eu fiz para merecer essa mulher..._

Kaoru sorriu. O contentamento e admiração que brilhavam nos olhos quase dourados de Kenshin, a fez feliz e cobiçada. "**Kirei!"**

O ruivo não precisava dizer mais nada.

A morena sentia na própria pele a energia poderosa que rolava entre os dois**. **O ar tão tenso dentro daquele quarto que Kaoru quase enxergava choques elétricos explodindo no ar. **"Obrigada!"**

Kaoru resolveu brincar para dissipar um pouco a energia, ou então jogaria Kenshin na cama. E os dois acabariam fazendo outro tipo de dança agora mesmo. **"Você acha que os rapazes vão querer dançar comigo? Quem sabe eu não arrumo um moreno bonito, no estilo Zorro, que me leve para o México."**

**"Hm..."**Kenshin levantou apenas uma sobrancelha.

Kaoru riu nervosa da expressão de Kenshin.

Ele se aproximou passando os dois braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando Kaoru para perto, e dizendo bem baixinho no pé do ouvido. **"Zorro pode até tentar..." **Kenshin deu um beijo no pescoço dela.

A morena sentiu as pernas bambas.

Com um sorriso sexy e olhos dourados brilhando, Kenshin se afastou de Kaoru, caminhando na direção da porta.** "Vamos? Estou ansioso para encontrar minha "muchacha" que me espera toda caliente lá no El Cabron..."**

**"O que?" **Kaoru piscou**. **

Ela levantou o pulso fechado no ar**. "KENSHIN BAKA! Eu faço sua "MUCHACHA" voltar para terra dela a nado!"**

**"ORO**" Kenshin deixou o bangalô gargalhando.

Kaoru furiosa o seguiu pisando firme. Ela nunca sentiu ciúmes de Enishi... Ela nunca sentiu ciúmes antes... Ela nunca sentiu tanto calor tomando o corpo por causa de um homem...

"**Deixa de ser boba! Vamonos mia señorita!" **Kenshin enlaçou seu braço no dela.

^^x

O lugar escolhido não tinha o luxo das boates badaladas de Tóquio, mas fervia por causa dos imigrantes estrangeiros que moravam na ilha. A energia no ar repleta de todo o calor apaixonado do sangue latino.

"**El Cabron"** era um lugar frequentado pelos "gaijins" , latinos e americanos que moravam nas bases militares de Okinawa. Infelizmente poucos japoneses costumavam se aventurar por lá.

Exatamente como no filme que Kaoru e Kenshin assistiram algumas noites atrás, casais rodopiavam na pista de dança ao som de músicas com batida sensual.

Kaoru obviamente não sabia a letra, mas reconhecia algumas músicas, pois chegou a procurar na Internet depois de assistir o filme.

**"Propuesta Indecente"** de Romeo Santos estava tocando quando Kenshin e Kaoru chegaram ao baile. Kaoru ficou vermelha quando viu o modo como um casal dançava na pista de dança, um jogando o corpo contra o outra, rebolando a cintura.

"**Olha isso Kenshin..."** Kaoru cutucou Kenshin, que levantou uma sobrancelha. Talvez tentando aprender algum movimento. Ele nem sabia que essa música especifica falava sobre sedução de uma mulher comprometida.

**"Oro..."** Se Kenshin tivesse seguido seu instinto, e tivesse tentando seduzi-la quando a conheceu. Teria tirado Kaoru dos braços sufocantes de Enishi sete meses atrás. Poupado todo aquele sofrimento. Ele não estava sendo presunçoso, ele teria seduzido Kaoru, se não fosse tão correto.

Uma coisa errada, teria sido tão certa.

"Y si te invito a una copa  
Y me acerco a tu boca  
Si te robo un besito  
A ver te enojas conmigo

Qué dirías si esta noche  
¿Te seduzco en mi coche?  
Que se empañen los vidrios  
Si la regla es que goces

si te falto el respeto  
Y luego culpo al alcohol  
Si levanto tu falda  
¿Me darías el derecho  
A medir tu sensatez?

Poner en juego tu cuerpo  
Si te parece prudente  
Esta propuesta indecente"

**"Se prepara porque a gente vai dançar assim também!" **Kenshin riu com a cara que Kaoru estava fazendo, ao acompanhar os movimentos de um casal na pista de dança**. **

**"Que?"** Os olhos de Kaoru saltaram dos olhos** "Kenshin!"**

**"Oro!" **Ele sorriu inocente, e puxou Kaoru para umas das mesinhas.

O ambiente todo era colorido. Enfeitado com cores primarias, e bandeirolas vermelhas, amarelas e azuis.

No pequeno palco o DJ anunciava em espanhol a próxima música "**Malagueña Salerosa"** do Chingon. Todos que estavam no bar e na pista de dança aplaudiram e comemoraram.

Kaoru e Kenshin se olharam e caíram na gargalhada, eles não entenderam uma palavra sequer. Mas quem se importa? O ambiente tinha energia maravilhosa, só isso já era o bastante.

Os dois se acomodaram em uma das pequenas mesas. Kaoru não poderia ficar mais corada. Não era um ambiente típico japonês. Os japoneses não costumavam demonstrar seus sentimentos assim.

Os homens nem andavam de mãos dadas com suas mulheres.

Beijos públicos, nem pensar.

No entanto, esse lugar... Quebrava todas essas regras.

A mesa era feita para namorados, pois as faces dois quase se tocavam. Feita especialmente para que casais trocassem intimidades.

**"Err...Ken..shin! " **Kaoru não sabia bem onde colocar as mãos. Ela colocou embaixo do queixo, desejando urgentemente beber alguma coisa. Sua garganta estava mais seca com o deserto do Saara.

**"Então, topa o desafio da tequila? ...Quem sabe depois de algumas doses a gente não cai na pista de dança e acaba fazendo alguns movimentos do filme?...Err...digo!"** Kenshin disse sem pensar muito. Os movimentos do filme eram no mínimo lascivos, e acabaram em uma cena bem quente e sensual na cama.

**"Err...Eu acho que prefiro só observar os dançarinos. Mas o desafio da tequila está de pé! Alias eu gostaria de experimentar tequila, mojito e margarita. Posso?" **._..Sou fraca pra bebida, mas preciso de álcool. Urgente!..._ Kaoru tentava esconder o rosto absolutamente ruborizado.

_...Por que está me pedindo permissão? Provavelmente o Enishi não permitia..._

**"Kaoru Kamiya, você pode tudo que quiser..."**Kenshin disse com uma piscadela.

Discretamente Kenshin solicitou bebidas e todos os pratos típicos da culinária disponível. México, Cuba, Bolívia, Chile, Aruba, Caribe, Porto Rico era uma misturança enorme, mas muito divertida.

"**Orororororo!"** Ele gargalhou quando Kaoru se engasgou com a pimenta quentíssima de um dos pratos, mesmo depois de ter sido alertada sobre isso, mas saiu correndo atrás de um copo de água para ela. **"Água pelo amor de Deus!"**

"**Guacamole**, **tortilhas**, **taco**, **nacho, margarita, tequila, aquele feijão picante... Kami-sama...Não aguento mais..." **Kaoru colocou a mão na barriga, ela tinha experimentado um pouquinho de tudo, e estava até suando por causa das pimentas e bebidas.

**"Chega de comer Kamiya! Vamos gastar toda essa energia agora!" **Com um olhar sério e destemido, Kenshin se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para Kaoru** . "****Vem..." **Convidando-a finalmente para a pista de dança.

**"Oh não, eu não poderia! Veja como eles dançam Kenshin, eu vou passar vergonha..."** Ela se levantou relutando. A verdade é que Kaoru estava morrendo de vontade de rodopiar como as latinas.

**"Kaoru, deixa de ser baka! Se você prestar atenção, ninguém está dando a mínima pra gente! Todos estão se divertindo... Nós também podemos dançar! Não era essa a sua vontade?" **Kenshin sorriu e Kaoru não podia dizer não aquele sorriso.

Ela deixou ser levada finalmente até a pista de dança.

**"Baila, baila!" **O DJ disse bem alto no microfone, dando sinal para todos se preparem para a próxima musica. Um clássico,** "Bamboleo" do Gipsy Kings. **Imediatamente o ritmo gostoso e mais agitado da guitarras latinas tomou conta do ambiente. Os outros dançarinos, que provavelmente já conheciam bem a musica, gritaram animados **"DA-LE."**

**"**Este amor llega asi de esta manera;  
No tiene la culpa..."

Kaoru e Kenshin caíram na gargalhada novamente. Nenhum dos dois entendiam nada de espanhol, mas era engraçado o jeito que o DJ falava. Os dois começaram a balançar de um lado para outro seguindo o ritmo da música. Kaoru colocou a mão no ombro de Kenshin, e ele a mão na cintura dela. E como se estivesse dançando valsa, começaram a rodopiar pela pista de dança. Rindo e brincando. Kaoru rodava a barra do vestido como sempre teve vontade de fazer.

**"Linda!"** Kenshin estava fazendo tudo isso só por ela.

Ele mesmo estava morrendo de vergonha de dançar assim na frente de todos os latinos. E tinha que admitir, não tinha muito jeito para a coisa. Mas não desistiu, imitou os outros homens e tentou alguns movimentos do filme.

Tudo por ela! **"Linda! Minha linda!" **O sorriso no rosto dela era enorme e sincero.

Kenshin e Kaoru ainda estavam rodopiando na pista de dança quando outra música começou a tocar. Um ritmo bem diferente do Gipsy Kings. Algo como bachata. Mais lento e sensual. Os japoneses perceberam os latinos se aproximando e se agarrando mais.

A música agora era a bachata sensual "Te extraño" do Xtreme.

"El tiempo pasa y pasa y yo sigo asi  
Queriendote en mis brasos sin poderte tener  
Y busco una salida para no verme asi  
Ay que lejos de mi lado tu amor esta de mi  
Yo lloro y lloro al saber que no estas  
Con mis labios mira mami yo te quiero besar  
Y trato y trato por no sentirme asi  
Pero eres malo saber que ya no me quieres a mi

Mira, como estoy sufriendo  
Me quemo por dentro, por sentir tu amor  
Mami, no me hagas, eso sabes que te quiero  
Con todo el corazon"

**"Hmm. Vamos continuar aqui!"** Kenshin disse no ouvido de Kaoru. Puxando ela pra pertinho, abraçando com firmeza.

**"Sim..."** Kaoru respirou fundo com a mudança de ritmo. Passou os dois braços ao redor do pescoço de Kenshin. Posicionou a coxa direita no meio das pernas dele, e começou a mexer o quadril de um lado para o outro, rebolando, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da musica. Ela levantava a perna esquerda de vez em quando, como as outras mulheres sensualmente faziam.

Yeah, te amo y te extraño quiero verte junto a mi  
Abrasados de las manos y estar junto a ti  
Pero me mata la conciencia el saber que no esta aqui  
O baby why you gotta be doing this to me  
Me duele tanto de saber que ya no eres para mi

**"Assim é bom..."** A mão de Kenshin deslizou da cintura, para o quadril, depois para as nádegas de Kaoru. Acompanhando os movimentos conforme ela rebolava.

** "Sim..."** Kaoru não se sentiu tão ridícula quando Kenshin começou a balançar junto com ela. Ela se arrepiou toda quando Kenshin deitou um beijo estalado no seu pescoço, e apertou levemente suas nádegas.

**"Não é tão difícil! É só seguir o ritmo dos instrumentos."** Kenshin sorriu. Ele levantou a cabeça e Kaoru fez o mesmo.

Olhos azuis escuros, quase negros e os violetas rajado com âmbar se encontraram pra valer.

Ambos sentiram uma onda quente de adrenalina tomando o corpo. Kenshin percebeu o calor do sangue quente bombardeando suas veias, bombardeando sua virilha**. "****Kaoru, olha pra mim..." **

Kaoru tinha as pupilas extremamente dilatadas, sinal de que o queria.

._..Beije-me Kenshin..._

**"Kenshin, eu quero ir embora!" **Kaoru sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo. A música tinha acabado, outra mais agitada começava, mas a morena já sentia que precisava ficar sozinha com ele.

Agora.

**^^x**

Kenshin entrou primeiro no chalé.

O ruivo não chegou a ligar a luz, não precisava. A luz da gigantesca lua cheia entrava pela janela iluminando o quarto e já era suficiente.

Ele caminhou até sua cama, e se sentou. Abaixou a cabeça, tentando recuperar um pouco o rumo. Culpa da dose de tequila, da dança sensual, da voz sussurrada de Kaoru no seu ouvido, estava quase impossível controlar o desejo de pular em cima de Kaoru e toma-la agora mesmo.

Kenshin estava disposto a esperar que Kaoru desse o próximo passo, e cumpriria isso, mas o autocontrole estava começando a falhar.

Kaoru entrou no quarto depois de um tempo.

Silenciosa, ela fechou a porta do bangalô, e também não se importou em acender a luz. Durante todo o caminho de volta do bar, Kaoru esteve quieta e pensativa. De repente ela levantou a cabeça, e tinha um brilho no olhar como se tivesse finalmente chegado e a uma conclusão.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Kaoru caminhou até a cama onde Kenshin estava sentado e parou na frente dele.

Ficou assim por quase um minuto, em silencio. Só os sons das cigarras lá fora.

Kaoru finalmente quebrou o silencio com um suspiro. "**Eu te amo!"**

Kenshin, que em momento algum desviou o olhar da mulher parada na sua frente, sentiu o corpo estremecendo. "**O que?"**

Kaoru repetiu, dessa vez com um belo sorriso nos lábios.** "Aishiteru!" **

E o sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao ver a reação abobalhada de Kenshin. Kaoru o tirou fora de órbita, ainda bem que ele estava sentado na cama, ou cairia.

Kenshin tremia de emoção.

Kaoru tocou o queixo dele com seus dedos finos.**"Foi meio espontâneo, não é? Eu sei, mas precisava dizer! Kenshin, eu te amo!" **

A morena enxugou a lágrima que teimou em escorrer e sorriu novamente. "**Tudo que você fez por mim. Tudo que você faz. Tudo que você representa na minha vida ...Eu estou completamente apaixonada por você Kenshin. É hora de você saber disso!"**

Kenshin piscou varias vezes e balançou a cabeça. Quantas doses ele tinha bebido mesmo?** "Santo Deus... Estou na vida real? Ou sonho? A mulher da minha vida dizendo que me ama..." **

Kaoru riu.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça pra valer.** "Eu te amo tanto que não sei nem como reagir...! Me belisca?" **

Kaoru gargalhou alto e beliscou.

**"ORORO!"**

A morena começou a puxar as fitas que amarravam a parte superior de seu vestido. Ela jogou uma fita vermelha em cima de um abobalhado Kenshin, que finalmente começou a percebeu o que Kaoru estava fazendo.

**"Ka...Kaoru! Você tem certeza?" **Kenshin precisava perguntar, era a última vez que perguntaria se ela tinha certeza sobre isso...

**"Shhh! Eu tenho, eu tenho..."** Kaoru colocou o dedo indicador na frente da boca dele, calando-o.

Kaoru então voltou a afrouxar as fitas, soltando finalmente o vestido, que caiu amontoado nos seus pés.

**"Ka..."** Kenshin mal pode acreditar. Ela realmente tinha um lingerie especial embaixo do vestido. Onde Kaoru arrumou aquilo, Kenshin não sabia dizer, talvez tenha sido Misao.

Não importava agora, tudo que importava é que a morena parada na sua frente era a perfeição em pessoa. Extremamente sexy e misteriosa. Vestida com um espartilho preto de renda e seda, uma linda calcinha rendada, e cinta liga que seguravam as meias sete oitavos.

**"Meu Deus!" **Kenshin fechou os olhos. Escondendo-os debaixo das franjas, quando os abriu, estavam totalmente dourados**. **Como ir devagar quando uma deusa como estava parada na sua frente? Como controlar as mãos, os dedos, e a boca? O desejo pulsando, apertando em sua virilha.

Não se controla. As mãos de Kenshin percorreram as laterais do espartilho de seda, que acentuava cada curva da cintura e do quadril de Kaoru.

Ainda sentado na cama, ela a puxou para perto. Colocando-a entre suas pernas, afundando sua cabeça na barriga dela. Abraçando, e beijando o tecido do lingerie. Ele respirou fundo o perfume provocativo que ela usava.

Kaoru por sua vez, afundou suas unhas no couro cabeludo ruivo de Kenshin, arranhando-o. Depois foram até o queixo, e levantou o rosto dele. Queria olhar nos olhos. E beijar os lábios com paixão. Kenshin correspondeu na mesma proporção, inclinando o corpo de Kaoru sobre si. Para agarra-la pelos cabelos, arrancando a flor vermelha no processo.

**"Eu quero você..."** Ela sussurrou, puxando a barra da camisa magenta dele.

Prontamente o ruivo correspondeu, ajudando-a a arrancar de vez sua peça de roupa. Depois de tê-lo semi despido, Kaoru empurrou o peito de Kenshin, fazendo com que ele se deitasse na cama.

Ela separou as coxas, e se sentou sobre ele na cama. No colo de Kenshin. Empinando o traseiro, enquanto se inclinava sobre o corpo de Kenshin para beija-lo.

Ele passou os dois braços ao redor dela. Agarrando-a com as palmas das mãos bem abertas. Sentindo todas as nuances de pele, renda e seda.

O ruivo finalmente conseguiu fazer aquilo que desejava fazer há sete meses, as palmas de suas mãos apalparam os seios de Kaoru, apertando-os prazerosamente. **"Perfeita, perfeita..."**

Kenshin se deleitou com a sensação, ganhando gemidos de Kaoru no processo. Isso ia além de qualquer expectativa ou sonho erótico que ele já tinha tido.

**"Eu esperei tanto por isso..." **Kenshin sussurrou entre beijos, abraçando-a, apertando-a com seus braços.

**"Eu sei..." **Kaoru sorriu.

A morena se levantou novamente, ficando sentada no colo de Kenshin.

Kaoru começou a abrir o espartilho. Devagar, fecho por fecho. As pupilas dilatas de Kenshin mostravam como o ruivo antecipava isso, como ele desejava.

Antes de desfazer o último fecho e mostrar finalmente seus seios nus para Kenshin. Kaoru parou, e soltou a cinta liga, que segurava as meias. Kenshin rosnou com a provocação que Kaoru estava infligindo, mas foi paciente. Apenas apertou o lençol da cama, para se controlar, e esperar que a própria morena se revelasse por completo para ela.

E Kaoru fez, ela soltou o último fecho, abrindo completamente o espartilho. Se entregando de braços abertos para Kenshin. O par de seios mais lindos que Kenshin já tinha visto em toda sua vida. Seios redondos, mamilos rosados.

**"Ahh Kaoru..."**

Kenshin não conseguiu mais se controlar. Ele puxou Kaoru para perto. Tocando finalmente. Sentindo a textura perfeita, apalpando. Ah como Kenshin sonhou com isso, todas as noites em seu quarto. **"Eu te quero tanto..."**

Uma palma apertava um seio, enquanto o outro, ele sugava com a boca.

Kaoru jogou a cabeça para trás, agarrando-se com força no ruivo. A ponta da língua de Kenshin começou a fazer movimentos circulares no mamilo rijo de Kaoru, estimulando, enrijecendo-o ainda mais. A morena sentiu uma onda elétrica percorrendo a coluna vertebral e enfiou as unhas com tanta força nos braços de Kenshin, que chegou a arranhar.

"**Ohh...Kenshin..."**

O prazer foi indescritível. Kaoru jogou a cabeça para trás novamente, balançando o cabelo solto de um lado para o outro. Reza a lenda que algumas mulheres chegavam ao orgasmo somente com o estímulo nos seios e mamilos, Kaoru estava comprovando que não era uma lenda. "**Incrivel!"**

Kenshin, com seus braços fortes a segurou pela cintura, prevenindo que ela caísse da cama.

A boca do ruivo agora atacava vorazmente o pescoço dela. Mordiscando, chupando e passando a ponta da língua bem no ponto onde a veia aorta de Kaoru pulsava rapidamente.

Ofegante, a morena não ofereceu resistência alguma, pelo contrario, inclinava a cabeça para lado, expondo seu pescoço e seus ombros para que o ruivo continuasse a chupar sua pele.

Kaoru estava quente como uma brasa incandescente, e já sentia necessidade de mover seu quadril, roçando suas partes intimas na coxa de Kenshin. Estimulando ainda mais seu prazer através do tecido da calcinha preta e da calça branca que ele ainda vestia. **"Hmmm!"** Ela mordia o próprio lábio, gemia e se agarrava a ele, balançando indecentemente o quadril, friccionando-se para frente e para trás na coxa de Kenshin.

O ruivo se levantou, trazendo Kaoru junto. Ele mudou de posição. Deitando Kaoru na cama, e se inclinado sobre ela. Amoldando-se entre as pernas dela. Percorrendo com suas mãos, as coxas dela. Beijando a morena com toda sua paixão, enfiando a língua fundo na boca dela, enquanto Kaoru o chupava.

Os dois se beijaram até perder o folego.

**"Linda, você é linda...Você é tudo que eu quero!" **Kenshin beijou o pescoço de Kaoru, e os beijos foram descendo pelos seios, pela barriga, pela virilha.

Cada centímetro de pele foi tocada. Cada imperfeição, cada estria, cada buraquinho de celulite, cada cicatriz foi beijada. Tudo que fazia Kaoru humana, imperfeita e real. **"Eu poderia te devorar!"** Kenshin estava tão excitado que o zíper da calça já não continha mais sua masculinidade enrijecida.

Ele se levantou e se livrou da peça de roupa, retirando com urgência.

**"Ah Kenshin...Kenshin..." **Talvez ainda fosse efeito das bebidas, mas a cabeça de Kaoru estava aérea.

Leve, mas de um jeito tão bom. "**Não para!"**

**"Só mais um pouco Koishii!"** Depois de se livrar da calça e da cueca boxer, o ruivo se sentou na cama, na frente de Kaoru, ajoelhado sobre suas próprias pernas. O membro de Kenshin tão estimulado que batia quase no umbigo, e ficava dando uns pulos de excitação.

Kaoru esparramou-se na cama. Separando mais as coxas. Esperando, querendo, aberta para todas as possibilidades...

**"Só mais um pouquinho..."** Kenshin levantou uma das pernas de Kaoru, colocando-a sobre seu ombro. Ele passou a beijar e morder a coxa dela, puxando a meia sete oitavos, retirando-a e jogando longe. Depois fez o mesmo com a outra perna.

Kenshin beijou a parte traseira do joelho dela, o que fez Kaoru se contorcer, quase rasgando o tecido do lençol de tanta força que ela apertou.

A boca de Kenshin percorreu a coxa de Kaoru, até chegar na calcinha preta. Ele inalou fundo, o cheiro, a essência dela "**Posso?"**

**"Hm!" **Ela não conseguia coordernar a resposta . "**Pode... o que?"** _...Sei lá!Pode! Sim...por favor..._

Kenshin deslizou a mão para dentro da calcinha de Kaoru, tocando finalmente a junção de nervos dela. Quente, úmida, pulsante.

Com apenas as pontas das digitais dos dedos, o ruivo começou a estimular o ponto mais sensível de uma mulher. O rosto dele voltou para beija-la nos lábios mais uma vez. **"Abra os olhos e me responda! Eu posso?"**

**"Pode!" **Ela sussurrou, abrindo finalmente os olhos azuis e encontrando os olhos dourados de Kenshin, acesos, incandescentes, brilhando no escuro**."Simm"**

Kenshin sorriu, levantando apenas o cantinho dos lábios.

Ele arrancou a calcinha de Kaoru com bastante agilidade, ela ajudou levantando o quadril. "**Ah finalmente!"** Os dedos longos e cheios de calos de Kenshin finalmente escorregaram para dentro de Kaoru. Um, dois, três, entrando e saindo, enquanto a mulher se contorcia na cama. Gemia e puxava os lençóis.

O estimulo foi tão intenso que Kaoru explodiu depois de alguns minutos de entra e sai. **"Ahhhh" **Ela fechou os olhos com força e gritou o nome de Kenshin, apertando os dedos dele dentro de sua feminilidade. Kaoru estava tão suculenta, que chegou a escorrer pela mão do ruivo. Ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela e os lambeu. **"Delicia!"**

Kenshin teve que se controlar, pois seu próprio membro estava começando a ter espasmos dolorosos. "**Eu preciso de você agora Koishii..."**

**"Ah"** Kaoru abriu os olhos, entendendo como um pedido. Claro, ela ali toda esparramada na cama, enquanto Kenshin estava fazendo todo o trabalho. _...Que egoísta..._

A morena, sentou-se rapidamente, posicionou de joelhos na cama, agarrando o membro de Kenshin com seus dedos finos e delicados. Descendo seu rosto e colocando-o todo em sua boca, estimulando-o com sucções e a ponta da sua língua. Descendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

**"KAORU! **Pego de surpresa o ruivo gritou o nome dela e se arrepiou todo. Toda a pelagem ruiva do corpo de Kenshin estava de pé.

**"MATTE! MATTE!" **Kenshin foi obrigado a tira-la dali. Empurrando levemente os ombros da morena, afastando-a do que parecia ser a descoberta de um brinquedo favorito. Não que não fosse prazeroso, porque só Deus sabe como Kaoru era perfeita naquilo que estava fazendo. Mas se ela continuasse seria fim de jogo para os dois, pelo menos por uns bons minutos.

**"Desculpa!" **Ela se levantou, passando os dedos nos lábios, experimentando-os com a ponta da língua. Como se quisesse ainda sentir o gosto de Kenshin que estava ainda nas suas mãos.

**"Não é isso, é que eu quero que seja com você!"** A visão foi tão erótica, Kenshin já não podia mais esperar. O desejo era tanto que já começava a doer.

**"Vem cá!" **O ruivo se deitou na cama, colocando Kaoru sobre ele. **"Eu quero te ver por cima..."**

_...Como uma amazona domando um cavalo selvagem... _

Kenshin não precisava dizer mais nada, Kaoru se posicionou sobre ele, os dois se encaixaram com tanta facilidade. Kaoru sempre sentiu um pouco de dor na penetração de Enishi. Ele era grande demais pra ela e toda vez batia fundo, mas Kenshin não.

Kenshin era perfeito. A medida exata.

**"Ah...Kami sama!"**

Os dois se encaixaram um no outro com peças de um quebra cabeças.

Os sentidos de Kaoru estavam no limite. Tato, olfato, audição...A pele arrepiada, ultra sensível a cada toque. Ela sentia todos os choque elétricos. Todos os cheiros misturados, dela e de Kenshin. Todos os músculos de ruivo deitado embaixo dela se movendo.

As mãos dele apertando firmemente suas coxas, seus seios. O modo como ele movia seu quadril para encontra-la em estocadas perfeitas. **"Mais, mais..." **

"**Deliciosa!"** Kenshin se sentou, passando os braços ao redor dela. Os dois ficaram frente a frente. Cara a cara. Se beijando freneticamente. Permitindo que fossem consumidos pelo fogo. Os quadris se movendo rapidamente, com abandono.

**"AH!"** Kaoru nunca gostou de gritaria durante o sexo. Ela sempre achou que gemidos abafados por beijos e mordidas eram mais sensuais, mesmo assim foi obrigada a soltar um gemido bem alto com o orgasmo que Kenshin lhe proporcionava.

A morena estava pulsando e apertando o membro de Kenshin. "**Ahhh"** O prazer foi tão intenso que mordeu fortemente o ombro do ruivo. Deixando uma bela marca de dentes na pele dourada do ruivo.

Kenshin a abraçou quase dolorosamente, deixando a marca de seus dedos nas nádegas brancas de Kaoru. Afundando seu rosto no pescoço dela, enquanto jorrava, com jatos intensos, sua semente para dentro do corpo de sua amada.

**"Você é demais!"** Ainda abraçados, e unidos pelas suas partes intimas, como se tivessem nascido assim, os dois caíram na cama. Esgotados.

Absolutamente vencidos.

Plenamente extasiados de satisfação.

**^^x**

Kaoru se desvencilhou de Kenshin, retirando delicadamente o braço dele de cima de sua cintura. Ele rolou para o lado, virando de bruços. Totalmente relaxado, roncando levemente. Ela beijou o ombro dele e se levantou.

A morena puxou um lençol branco da outra cama, enrolando-o no seu corpo nu. Descalça, pisando nas pontas dos pés para não acordar Kenshin, ela caminhou até a varanda.

**"Kirei..." **

A vista era fantástica, no meio da madrugada, a lua cheia estava alta no céu. Do alto do morro, Kaoru podia ver o reflexo prateado beijando as águas calmas do mar. Se já a visão do céu do terraço do apartamento de Kenshin, já era maravilhosa, de Okinawa a sensação era como ser jogada no espaço, direto na via Láctea. "**Impressionante..."**

Ela apoiou os braços na varanda, e ficou assim por alguns minutos, em silencio. Comtemplando as estrelas e a lua cheia.

**"Kaoru?" **Ela se virou. Kenshin havia acordado sozinho, e já tinha uma feição preocupada no rosto. **"Tudo bem**?" O ruivo estava com o cabelo solto, sem camisa, descalço, e vestia só a calça branca.

Kaoru balançou positivamente a cabeça. **"Sim, claro..."**

**"Eu acordei e não te encontrei, e...!" **Kenshin deu alguns passos na direção dela. Passando os braços ao redor da cintura de Kaoru.

A morena o calou com um beijo nos lábios. **"Daijoubo!" **Ela sorriu.

**"Ok!" **Kenshin deitou sua cabeça no ombro dela, abraçando-a com mais força. Ele beijou o pescoço de Kaoru. Um brilho no meio da mata chamou atenção de ambos. "**Olha ali!"**

O ruivo apontou para o árvores, e Kaoru acompanhou. Dezenas de vagalumes começaram a voar em volta do casal. **"Que lindo! Esse lugar é mágico, não é?" **Kaoru se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços de Kenshin, passando os dois braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

O lençol que protegia a nudez de Kaoru caiu no chão, e ela não se importou.

**"Sim!" **Kenshin a apertou em seus braços, beijando-a com paixão.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois se separaram. Kenshin se abaixou, pegando de volta o lençol e passando ao redor do corpo dela. "**Vem..." **Depois puxou Kaoru para deitar com ele na rede, ela aceitou imediatamente o convite. Encostando-se ao peito nu de Kenshin.

Em silêncio, observando a lua, as estrelas e os vagalumes, os dois começaram a balançar calmamente na rede, para frente e para trás.

**"Posso te contar uma coisa?" **Kaoru perguntou um pouco hesitante. Ela não queria quebrar o clima relaxante, mas também precisava tirar do peito o que sentia.

**"Pode me contar tudo que quiser..."** Kenshin beijou o cabelo dela, inalando o cheiro gostoso do shampoo.

**"Desde o dia da fuga, eu tenho tido ataques de pânico."** Kaoru falou baixinho, passando suas digitas nos dedos de Kenshin, enlaçados em sua cintura.

**"Como aquela vez no carro?"** Kenshin já sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Ele se lembrou do dia do maldito vídeo, e de Kaoru escondida na sua Mercedez, completamente apavorada, sem saber o que fazer com sua vida.

**"Não tão forte... Quando você saí de casa... Eu me sinto ansiosa. Sinto palpitações, as palmas das mãos suando, uma vontade de sair correndo... Kenshin, será que eu... estou ficando como..." **Kaoru parou, suspirando bem fundo.

**"Ficando o que?" **O ruivo perguntou sem querer transmitir a expectativa que ele realmente estava sentindo.

**"Ficando como o Enishi..."** Ela confessou finalmente.

**"Como o Enishi?"** Que lógica maluca ela estava raciocinado.

A morena se sentou, para poder olhar no rosto de Kenshin. **"Quando você sai de perto, eu entro em pânico. Fico angustiada. Não quero ficar perto de estranhos. Quando Kamatari vai no apartamento eu quero me jogar da janela...Eu penso em você o tempo inteiro para poder me acalmar!"**

**"Kamatari tem esse efeito nas pessoas..." **Kenshin sorriu.

**"Mas Kaoru..."** O ruivo tirou um fio de cabelo do rosto dela. "**Eu também penso em você o tempo todo... Como tudo isso vai te fazer ficar igual ao Enishi é que eu não entendi!"**

Kaoru fez silêncio tentando coordenar suas ideias**. "Eu sei! Não faz sentido, ne? Mas Enishi começou assim. Uma dependência, uma coisa estranha...E de repente virou aquela obsessão toda. Eu nunca senti isso com ele, mas com você sim, uma necessidade de ficar perto de você...Quero ficar do seu lado o dia inteiro. E sinto mudanças físicas quando estamos separados...Tenho medo de que não acabe de forma saudável. Sabe? Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu hoje...Como eu vou ficar longe de você?"**

Kenshin entendeu o ponto de vista dela**. **A verdade é queKaoru estava apavorada. Realmente era muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, junto com a descoberta de um sentimento novo.

O que ela sentia por Kenshin nunca sentiu antes na vida**. **O ruivo disse após alguns instantes de ponderação**. "Você acha todos nossos momentos juntos, o que nós vivemos na praia hoje, o amor que a gente acabou de fazer lá no quarto pode ser prejudicial?"**

Kenshin viu Kaoru balançando a cabeça devagarzinho negando.

**"Enishi está doente... E o problema dele, é que ele queria te possuir, ser o seu dono. Eu não quero te possuir Kaoru... Não tem como, porque nós somos duas partes de uma mesma peça. Nós sempre vamos nos completar, nunca possuir um ao outro. Percebe a diferença?"**

Kaoru se calou por um minuto digerindo cada palavra.

Existia cumplicidade, intimidade, amizade. Ela podia contar qualquer coisa para Kenshin. Mostrar qualquer coisa pra ele.

Coisa que nunca teve com Enishi.

**"Acho que é diferente...O que eu sinto é bem mais forte!" **Kaoru sabia disso.

**"Sim amor..."** Ele sorriu.

Como algo tão correto ser prejudicial? "**Kenshin...Você acha mesmo que tudo vai dar certo?"**

**"Você me fez uma pergunta na praia hoje, e agora eu te faço também. Kaoru você confia em mim?" **Os olhos dele brilharam de antecipação.

**"Com a minha vida!"** Kaoru disse sinceramente.

Kenshin abriu o maior sorriso.** "Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo. Eu sei que você está com medo! Mas prometo Kaoru, tudo que puder fazer para te ajudar, eu vou fazer. Você é como um sonho pra mim. Eu sempre quis sentir o tipo de amor que meus pais tiveram. Eles eram melhores amigos e cumplices... Cresceram, construíram, amaram, viveram e morreram juntos... É difícil de acreditar, mas eu fui abençoado com o mesmo presente."**

**"Você é o melhor amigo que eu já tive..." **Kaoru sorriu, relaxando novamente nos braços do ruivo.

**"Deixa o Sanosuke escutar isso!" **Kenshin brincou**. **Ele empurrou a perna, fazendo com que a balança começasse a se movimentar novamente, para frente e para trás.

**"Sano é meu irmão...E Kenshin...Eu e você não temos nadinha de irmãos! " **Kaoru ficou vermelha, lembrando de todas as posições sexuais que tinham experimentado até agora.

Lótus tinha se tornado sua palavra favorita de agora em diante.

**"Ufa!" **O ruivo gargalhou**.**

**"Tem mais uma coisa que não me deixou dormir..." **Kaoru hesitou.

**" Depois que eu desmanchei o namoro com o Enishi parei de usar anticoncepcional. Estou completamente desprotegida e provavelmente no período fértil, porque me sinto toda quente e...Nós não usamos nada Kenshin...E agora?"** Kaoru fez uma careta, esperando que Kenshin se estressasse com isso.

Ela murmurou..."**Eu devia ter pensando nisso antes!"**

**"Orororo..."** Foi a vez do ruivo perder a fala.

A voz dela era quase inocente**. "O que eu faço?"**

Kenshin segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. "**Vamos fazer o que você quiser fazer! Eu nunca quis ter filhos Kaoru..."**

Kaoru olhou para o ruivo surpresa.

Kenshin continuou rapidamente** "Antes...Costumava achar que o cabelo ruivo era algum tipo de maldição para passar para uma criança. Foi motivos de piadas depois que meus pais se foram... Mas a verdade é que com você, eu não vejo a hora de ter uma criança...Então se acontecer...eu provavelmente vou soltar rojões." **Kenshin gargalhou, depois ficou sério. "**Mas eu vou respeitar qualquer decisão sua... Se quiser amanhã bem cedo nós vamos à farmácia e compramos a pílula do dia seguinte. Anticoncepcional e preservativo. Se não... Deixe a natureza seguir seu rumo..."**

Kaoru mal podia acreditar.** "Você tá falando sério mesmo? Você quer um bebê?"**

O ruivo começou a beijar o rosto dela, as bochechas, o nariz, os lábios**. "Eu quero ser o pai dos seus filhos. Sim, quero!"**

Kaoru separou o lençol, oferecendo-se nua novamente para ele**. "Acha que a gente pode praticar aqui até o amanhecer?"**

Kenshin abriu o maior sorriso que Kaoru viu em toda sua vida.

**"Na rede? Na rede é um desafio! Principalmente porque você fica frenética perto do orgasmo. A gente vai cair!" **Kenshin jogou a cabeça para trás, conforme os dedos de Kaoru já abriam o zíper da sua calça.

**"BAKA!"** Ela deu um tapa na cabeça ruivo. **"Isso lá é coisa de se falar?"**

**"ORO!"**

**"E sim, vamos fazer na rede! Quero ver se o seu equilíbrio é tão bom quanto acha que é, senhor espadachim..." **Kaoru gargalhou. E os dois procederam com o desafio, balançando a rede até o sol nascer.

^^x

_Continua..._

_Grata todos os reviews Jouchan Himura, Guest, Kaos, _Artemys Ichihara, _Lica, Anonima! Obrigada de coração são muito importantes para continuar com essa fanfic. Até o próximo. Reviews sempre são bem vindos._

_beijos Chibis _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Um capitulo dedicado aos meus ships Kenshin e Kaoru, Sanosuke e Megumi, e Tomoe e Akira. Nenhuma música me pertence bla bla bla bla...tanto faz! Quem se importa? O significado das palavras japonesas usadas durante a cerimônia de casamento já estão embutidos na própria sentença.**

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 14 **

**Por Chibis**

O grande dia de Tomoe e Akira havia chegado. O ritual de passagem mais importante de dois adultos que se amam, e desejam formar uma nova família. O casamento iniciou as dez da manhã, com um tipo de desfile.

Tomoe e Akira percorreram lado a lado toda a volta do inacreditável templo Xintoísta e seu impressionante jardim japonês. A mãe de Akira seguia os passos dos noivos, segurando uma ´**wagasa´**, uma enorme sombrinha vermelha sobre eles.

O casal poupou dinheiro durante anos para realizar esse sonho, pois queriam um ritual perfeito seguindo os costumes antigos.

E assim como um casamento tradicional xintoísta exige, os noivos e familiares usavam quimonos de seda confeccionados para a ocasião. Os quimonos das sogras eram belíssimos, estampados e bordados para representar os votos de felicidades aos seus filhos. Como samurais, os homens vestiam tradicionais** `gi** e** hakamas´, **as blusas e calças dos espadachins, e os brasões de suas respectivas famílias.

Akira usava `**haori hakama´** ,um quimono , cinza e preto, que repetia a vestimenta usada pelos seus antepassados. E também o brasão de sua família.

Tomoe estava perfeita, branca como a neve, a única cor em seu rosto vinha de seus lábios pintados de carmim. O pesado quimono tradicional de casamento japonês impressionava. Branco puro, que significava o luto, pois ela estava morrendo para a família de seus pais, e nascendo com pureza para família que seu marido estava criando naquele momento.

Camadas e camadas de seda restringiam seus movimentos, pois a partir de agora, como mulher casada, cada passo de Tomoe seria curto e calculado.

Em seu cabelo foi feita uma perfeita escultura oriental com presilhas ornamentais, **`kanzashis´**, cheias de penduricalhos, que completavam o penteado.

Por cima da cabeça, Tomoe usava o `**tsuno kakushi´**, um grande capuz branco, que representa obediência ao marido. E também significava que a ira do ciúmes seria contida. Tudo remetendo ao tempo dos ancestrais, quando os maridos tinham diversas mulheres, e suas esposas eram obrigadas a engolir o ciúmes.

Encaixada na gola de seu quimono, Tomoe usava uma carteira de seda, chamada** `hakoseko´** , representando a fortuna da futura família, e uma bainha de seda para adaga chamada `**kaiken´.** Símbolo da fidelidade extrema, pois a esposa de samurai precisava defender sua família, e até mesmo cometer `**harikiri´**, o suicídio, caso caísse nas mãos do inimigo.

**"Marido, quanto saquê!"** Tomoe cochichou para Akira, que sorriu brevemente.

"**Sim." **O noivo piscou para ela.

Realmente, tanto Tomoe quanto Akira deveriam beber saquê pelo menos quatro vezes durante a cerimonia. Após o ritual de purificação, saquê, os cânticos, a flauta sagrada, a leitura do ´**seishi**, o juramento de amor e fidelidade, escrito em japonês antigo, as promessas de felicidade, e a troca de alianças, Tomoe e Akira estavam oficialmente casados.

Nas cerimônias xintoístas não existem padrinhos e sim convidados de honra. Akira convidou Kenshin para o seu lado, e Tomoe convidou Kaoru para o seu lado. Ambos também vestiam trajes tradicionais. Kenshin em um **gi** preto e **hakama **cinza, e Kaoru em um belíssimo quimono de seda preto com peônias em vermelho, laranja e dourado, que Kenshin encomendou de Kyoto. E eram o símbolo de sorte, felicidade e um casamento ideal.

A morena de olhos azuis usava um** `kanzashi´** na cabeça, um lindo enfeite de cabelo que lembrava uma hortênsia, e foi o próprio Kenshin que fixou a presilha no cabelo dela.

**"`Kirei´! Linda" **Kenshin disse todo orgulhoso com o resultado.

Poucas pessoas eram convidadas para o ritual no templo, somente os pais dos noivos, irmãos, e convidados de honra. O costume era assim para o enlace matrimonial, restrito. Assistir um verdadeiro casamento japonês era um convite raro e indispensável.

Agora a festa era outra historia. Na festa aconteceria um grande banquete para setenta pessoas, todos familiares e amigos.

Os noivos, assim como os convidados de honra, durante a festa poderiam trocar de roupa e curtir toda a alegria com vestimentas mais confortáveis e apropriadas para o verão nipônico. Tomoe tinha pelo menos quatro trocas de vestidos pela frente, e tiraria muitas e muitas fotos com cada um deles.

Após a primeira chegada ao salão, ainda com roupas tradicionalíssimas, Tomoe e Akira subiram brevemente para o quarto do hotel para a primeira trocar de roupa. Ele de smoking, ela com o vestido de noiva ocidental. A festa lá embaixo já tinha começado com dezenas de convidados e muita alegria.

Esperando pacientemente por Kaoru na porta do salão de festas, Kenshin terminava de preparar os dois envelopes especiais usados em casamentos.

Já que no Japão é comum a pratica de se presentear os recém casados com uma quantia em dinheiro. Enquanto Kaoru trocou seu quimono por um vestido, Kenshin colocou 100 mil ienes em cada um dos envelopes e lacrou. O ruivo assinou o nome Kenshin Himura em um e Kaoru Kamiya no outro.

**"E então?"** Kaoru apareceu de repente. Ela se trocou em um dos quartos reservados para Tomoe e família, e até que foi rápida nisso.

**"Oro!"** Kenshin teve que segurar o queixo no lugar, se soltasse pararia no chão. Kaoru Kamiya estava um espetáculo.**"Linda!"**

Kaoru usava um vestido na cor coral, modelado ao corpo, a medida da barra passava um pouco do joelho. O corte do tecido acentuava todas as curvas. E um detalhe rendado com toques de dourado, no decote, nas alças e nos ombros completava o visual. A cor do vestido combinava com o tom dourado que a pele de Kaoru havia adquirido por causa da viagem de Okinawa.

**"Viva e radiante Kaoru..." **Kenshin sentiu orgulhoso de ter uma mulher tão maravilhosa ao seu lado.

No cabelo, Kaoru ainda usava o `**kanzash**i´, e isso alegrou Kenshin, pois foi ele que ajudou a montar o penteado, embora ninguém precisasse saber disso, só os dois. O salto do sapato a deixou alta e por pouco Kaoru não passou de altura de Kenshin. **"Linda demais!"**

**"Você é que está divino Kenshin!" **Kaoru piscou para ele. "**Meu samurai..." **

**"Oro!" **O ruivo disse envergonhado**. **

Kenshin não trocou de roupa, continuou com um gi preto e o hakama cinza, e o longo cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo bem alto. Ele estava confortável assim.

Kaoru caminhou devagarzinho com medo de virar o pé. Ela não estava acostumada com um salto tão alto. "**Gah, pelo visto eu vou passar vergonha com isso!"** A morena parou timidamente ao lado de Kenshin.

**"Quer que eu saía para comprar outra coisa? Esse sapato é muito alto." **Kenshin olhou para os pés dela um pouco preocupado. Ele achava esse sapato um exagero, e ia causar uma bolha no calcanhar dela, mas Kaoru era teimosa, e quando cismava com alguma coisa parecia uma mula empacada.

**"Ai por favor nee?..."** Ela rolou os olhos, realmente tinha uma bolha dolorosa no calcanhar, mas ela esta disposta a suportar sentadinha. Só que a pista de dança estava fora de questão.

** "Hei** **Kenshin, quanto você acha que saiu um casamento desses?"** Kaoru perguntou discretamente no ouvido do ruivo antes de entrar no salão.

**"Tomoe me disse que ambos pouparam 500 mil!"** Kenshin respondeu da mesma forma, discretamente.

**"Wow!"** Os olhos de Kaoru saltaram.

**"Dólares!"** Kenshin riu. Se expressão dela antes já era surpresa agora Kaoru só faltou falar "oro".

**"Mas os Kiyosatos e os Yukishiros também ajudaram!" **O ruivo completou.

Kaoru fez cara de aflição**. "Nem me fale em Yukishiro... Só de pensar que terei que encarar a família do Enishi que está atrás dessa porta já me dá vontade de voltar para casa!"**

**"Coragem! Você encarou tudo com muita força até aqui, não vai desistir agora. E lembre-se..."** Kenshin apertou a palma da mão dela, segurando com firmeza para que ela não desistisse de entrar no salão**. "Você está aqui por Tomoe e Akira. Você é convidada de honra deles. Eu tenho certeza de que não haverá constrangimento, como não houve na cerimônia. Os Yukishiros é que estão envergonhados por tudo que Enishi te fez passar..."**

Kaoru mordeu o lábio levemente e disse bem baixinho.** "Você promete não se afastar?"**

Kenshin beijou os lábios de Kaoru rapidamente**. "Nem por um segundo! E não se incomode se escutar comentários sobre nós dois... Você já tinha rompido com o Enishi, portanto estava solteira e eu também. Ninguém traiu ninguém, desho?"**

**"Hai! Certo." **Kaoru respirou fundo**. **Kenshin tinha razão, claro, como sempre.

O ruivo tinha um pacote na mão e mostrou para Kaoru.** " E Megumi, Misao, Aoshi e Sano estão aqui! Duvido que você sinta pânico ao lado dos seus amigos... Alias, eu passei na gráfica e trouxe..."**.

**"Os álbuns?"** Kaoru também estava louca pra ver as fotos das férias.

Eles tinham voltado da viagem de um mês a Okinawa há apenas três dias atrás. Ambos correndo para os últimos ajustes das roupas para o casamento de Tomoe e Akira. As malas nem tinham sido desfeitas totalmente.

**"Vamos?"** Kenshin perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

**"Sim!"** Kaoru acenou sorridente.

Os dois deram as mãos, com dedos entrelaçados e entraram no salão de festas.

O casal rapidamente avistou Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke e Megumi que acenavam animados, os amigos os esperavam em uma das mesas reservadas.

**"Wow! Que lindo!"**

No centro do salão, existia uma grande pista de dança com um enorme lustre de cristal, brilhando e deixando tudo muito colorido e elegante. Tomoe escolheu diversas `**ikebanas´ **de flores de ameixas brancas. Os arranjos de flores serviam tanto como agradecimento aos deuses pelo dia tão maravilhoso, quanto a perfumada decoração do salão de festas

A grande festa parecia uma coisa de cinema, de Hollywood. Tomoe e Akira optaram por um salão que ficava em um dos mais bonitos hotéis japoneses. Com acesso a um jardim maravilhoso, todo florido, e que contava até mesmo com um pequeno riacho repleto de carpas coloridas e pequenas pontes vermelhas próprias para fotografias.

Kaoru percebeu Kenshin deixando dois envelopes coloridos na mesa especifica para os presentes. Ela notou um dos envelopes tinha o nome de Kenshin e outro no nome dela.

Um pouco constrangida, a morena o cutucou levemente.**"Kenshin!"**

**"Shh...Não se preocupe, por favor!" **O ruivo cochichou discretamente. **"Depois a gente conversa sobre isso!"**

**"Hai!"** Kaoru ficou vermelha. Ela tinha certeza que Kenshin os presenteou com uma quantia bem alta em dinheiro, só não pensou ela própria também participaria do presente. Kaoru não tinha condições de arcar com um presente desses.

Quando Tomoe e Akira entraram no salão, ambos já vestidos com trajes ocidentais de matrimônio ocorreu uma emocionante ovação. Palmas, e uma chuva de pétalas de rosas brancas, cor de rosa e vermelhas por cima dos dois.

Tomoe tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao encontrar seus amigos.

A grande diversão foi o momento do discurso. Todo mundo pegou o microfone e soltou o verbo para homenagear aos recém-casados. A choradeira ficou por conta de leitura de uma carta escrita por Tomoe para agradecer oficialmente seus pais, e a presença de todos em sua vida, inclusive de Enishi.

Amparada por Akira, Tomoe não segurou as lágrimas ao falar do irmão, assim com os pais de Tomoe e Enishi, que também choraram muito. Triste, Tomoe tentava esquecer que lá fora existia um enorme esquema montado pela policia, e até os espiões da Oniwabanshu, se Enishi aparecesse no casamento, seria preso.

No final do discurso, a própria Kaoru derramou lágrimas por Enishi. Ela chorou pelo rumo incerto e desenfreado que o ex namorado tinha tomado na vida. "**Sinto muito, eu nunca quis isso...!"**

Kenshin a abraçou, amparando-a carinhosamente. **"É uma pena Koishii, uma pena..."**

^^x

Algumas horas depois, muitas taças de champanhe e muitos pratos exóticos devorados, o grupo ria alto e brincava relaxado. Ao lado dos amigos, Kaoru não se sentiu desconfortável ou intimidada.

A família de Enishi esteve o tempo todo no outro extremo do salão, e em momento algum tentou uma aproximação.

No final das contas foi como Kenshin previu, os Yukishiros estavam envergonhados pelas ações do filho, e não tinham palavras que pudessem desculpar o que Enishi fez com Kaoru, Misao e com Sanosuke.

**"Sabe que eu ri tão alto quando recebi a foto no aquário. Estava no mercado comprando verduras e não conseguia parar, ninguém entendeu nada. Na foto tinha um tubarão enorme bem atrás deles. O bicho parecia que estava sorrindo, e esses dois bobos exprimidos, cabeça com cabeça, com cara de "ORO" tentando caber na foto." **Explicando para Sanosuke e Megumi sobre a foto, Misao gesticulava agitada e ria.

Megumi e Sanosuke gargalharam imaginando a cena. **"Bakas!"**

Os outros álbuns passavam pelas mãos de Megumi, Sanosuke, Misao e Kenshin.

Kaoru, muito animada, explicava cada localização. "**Ehhh, olha isso! Que lugar chique!"** Misao apontou para uma das fotos do bangalô que Kenshin e Kaoru se hospedaram. **"Me passa os outros!"** Ela bebeu um pouquinho de champanhe gelado, enquanto folheava um dos álbuns.

Primeiro Megumi reclamou.** "Onde já se viu! Trazer álbum de viagem para um casamento?" **Mas foi a primeira a querer ver tudo**. "Vamos ser discretos, ok? Passa pra mim, quero ver também!"**

**"Mas como é chata!" **Sanosuke reclamou com sua esposa.

**"Calado você, Cabeça de Galo!"** Megumi e Sanosuke agora estavam oficialmente casados. Foi uma união simples, somente no civil. Comemorada apenas com um jantar romântico entre o casal.

**"Calma calma..."** Kenshin já estava com os olhos esbugalhados com os "elogios" que o casal estava trocando

Sanosuke expressou a vontade de organizar uma festa como Akira estava fazendo para Tomoe, mas infelizmente as condições financeiras e a saúde estavam um pouco abaladas. Megumi não fez questão de pompa. Ela garantiu que a recuperação de Sanosuke e o casamento no civil já a fizeram extremamente feliz.

Kenshin também fez o mesmo para Megumi e Sanosuke, presenteou o casal com 200 mil ienes, um envelope seu, um envelope de Kaoru. Se seus amigos continuassem nesse ritmo, ele iria à falência com esses presentes, mas ia feliz da vida com a felicidade dos seus entes queridos. O grupo começou a falar alto e brincar. Megumi e Kaoru se ranhetando de um lado pois Megumi chamou Kaoru de Tanuki, e Sanosuke e Misao trocando elogios do outro.

**"Maa maa...Daqui a pouco Tomoe e Akira expulsam a gente da festa!"** Kenshin disse bem baixinho para as mulheres.

As três belíssimas, Kaoru de coral, Misao de azul royal, e Megumi de verde escuro olharam com cara feia para Kenshin e disseram em conjunto. "**Quieto você, ruivo!"**

**"Oro!"**

Ignorando Sanosuke e Kenshin, as três voltaram a admirar as fotos.

**"Olha, aqui é Aragusuku, Ilhas Yaeyama... Vocês precisam conhecer. Nós vimos corais, arraias manta, tartarugas marinhas! Veja a cor dessa água!" **Kaoru apontou para uma das fotos da paradisíaca ilha Panari.

Kenshin se espremeu para ver qual foto Kaoru estava mostrando para Misao. "**A água azul turquesa chegava a doer os olhos."**

**"Ahh se eu pudesse passar um mês no paraíso...!" **Megumi disse admirada com todas as fotografias. **"Bem, primeiro eu tenho que sobreviver aos plantões de 36 horas!" **Ela fez uma careta de cansada.

**"Megumi dorme falando de remédios e cirurgias! 'rápido, desfibrilador, adrenalina, rápido" **Sanosuke começou a imitar o jeito que a esposa falava e todos caíram na gargalhada.

**"Idiota!"** Meg deu um tapa na cabeça do marido.

O grupo estava maravilhado com a beleza do local. As fotos dos templos, do jardim botânico, do aquário, e surpreendentemente as fotos subaquáticas de Kenshin.

**"Jou-chan, eu mal consigo acreditar. Você foi mesmo capaz de ensinar o Kenshin a nadar e pasmem, conseguiu fazer com ele mergulhasse..." **Sano fez uma careta surpresa. Ele sorriu com uma foto de Kaoru debaixo da água fazendo tchauzinho para a câmera de Kenshin, cheia de peixes coloridos ao seu redor.

**"Fantástico, não é?" **Kaoru olhou para Kenshin e abriu o maior sorriso, orgulhosa do ruivo**.**

Kenshin se lembrou dos momentos de tensão antes do mergulho. E depois a satisfação de ter sido capaz de realizar esse sonho.** "Não foi tão fácil. Tanto que deixamos o mergulho para o último dia. Demorei quase o dia todo para dominar todo aquele equipamento pra respirar debaixo da água!" **Kenshin não escondia o orgulho de ter conseguido vencer seu medo, e foi capaz de sacar fotos maravilhosas dos corais, dos peixes tropicais, e das tartarugas marinhas.

**"Valeu a pena!" **O ruivo deu uma piscadinha para Kaoru. "**Cada segundo!" **

**"Valeu sim!"** Kaoru ficou com as bochechas levemente coradas.

**"Ahhh, eu preciso convencer Aoshi-sama a me levar nesse lugar!" **Misao juntos os braços e seus olhos brilharam, ela olhou para trás, sem sucesso. "**Por falar nisso, onde está meu namorado?"**

**"Misao, essa mania de chamar o Aoshi de "sama" é coisa de gente louca. Você sabe disso, não é?" **Sanosuke olhou para Misao e rodou o dedo indicador ao lado da cabeça.

**"Unfh! O que você sabe Crista de Galo?"** Misao encolheu os ombros duas vezes. Como quem diz **"**_Eu não me importo com o que você pensa"_

**"Crista de Galo? Ora, sua Fuinha..."**

**"FUINHA?"**

**"Maa maa...Minna-san, de gozaru...!" **Kenshin pediu calma, antes que eles esquecessem onde estavam e partissem para a pancadaria.

**"Ai esses dois!"** Megumi rolou os olhos, e jogou o longo cabelo para trás.

_...Como se ela e Sanosuke fossem muito diferentes..._

Misao virou a cara para Sanosuke **"Chato!"**

**"Pentelha"** Sano ele fez o mesmo.

Ignorando Sanosuke, Misao se levantou, ajeitou seu lindo vestido azul escuro**. "Kaoru-san, Himura-san, as fotos são magnificas, parabéns pela viagem, mas agorinha vou procurar Aoshi-sama e dar inicio ao meu plano de convencê-lo a me levar para Okinawa também! Megumi-san, Crista de Galo..." **

**"Com licença!" **

^^x

Ela estava tão feliz e tão contente. Ela usava o cabelo preso em um coque sofisticado no alto da cabeça. Vestia um lindo chiffon azul royal que passava dos joelhos, e tinha um cintinho e uma flor de cetim para marcar a cintura, e os sapatos de salto alto da mesma cor.

Misao se afastou da mesa de seus amigos, que voltaram a folhear os álbuns de fotografias das férias de Kaoru e Kenshin, e caminhou pelo salão.

**"Sugoi!" **Todo aquele clima de casamento.

Romance e juras de amor a deixavam radiante e esperançosa.

Era um sonho que ela também gostaria que se tornasse realidade. Misao escolheria algo mais moderno do que um casamento em templo xintoísta... _Talvez um casamento na praia, ou no campo... _

Misao foi até a mesa onde estava o imenso bolo, ainda intacto.

**"Que lindo!"** Os noivinhos no topo do bolo de cinco andares eram dois bonequinhos lado a lado vestidos com quimonos tradicionais de casamento.

_...Hmmm...Mas Aoshi é budista...Me pergunto como ele vai querer nosso casamento, provavelmente ele vai querer algo mais sério..._

_...Ah, Aoshi sama... _

O dono de todos os seus sonhos. Aoshi Shinomori estava um tanto quanto sumido durante a festa. Ele se afastou para atender o celular e não voltou mais.

**"Impecável.**" Misao suspirou ao se lembrar dele. Quando abriu a porta do apartamento de manhã cedo e o encontrou. Aoshi estava perfeito para a ocasião. Elegante com seu terno preto, camisa preta e gravata cinza escura. Tudo caríssimo, da grife italiana Gucci. O cabelo todo jogado para trás, fixado com gel, somente alguns fios rebeldes escapavam da franja.

Todo aquele preto fazia com que a cor dos olhos de Aoshi brilhasse.

**"Meu namorado é tão kakkoii!"** Todo aquele mar que Misao viu nas fotos de Kaoru não eram nada comparados ao azul dos olhos de Aoshi.

No meio do caminho, Misao encontrou a noiva. Tomoe já havia trocado de roupa. ""**Misao-chan, você está tão linda!" ** O quimono matrimonial japonês era lindo, artesanal e exótico, mas pesava uma tonelada, e agora Tomoe estava com um belíssimo e brilhante vestido de noiva ocidental, que dava muito mais liberdade aos movimentos.

**"Tomoe-san! Nossa! A cada troca de roupa você fica mais linda!" **Misao deu um leve abraço na noiva, que retribuiu da mesma forma.

Tomoe segurou as mãos de Misao, e se curvou. "**Obrigada por ter vindo! Significa muito para nós." **_...Enishi quase matou essa moça..._

Misao também se curvou**. "Desejo que você e Akira-san sejam extremamente felizes."**

Um pouco constrangido, um fotografo interrompeu as amigas.** "Com licença, Tomoe-san! As fotos...!" ** Era hora de Tomoe tirar fotos com a família do noivo.

**"Desculpe Misao-chan...Divirta-se por favor!" **Tomoe sorriu.

**"Imagina !Tire lindas fotos Tomoe-san!" **Misao retribuiu o sorriso.

Tomoe foi para a seção de fotos com a família do noivo, e Misao partiu novamente a procura de Aoshi.

_...Ah lá está!..._

Aoshi estava em um canto reservado do salão de festas, conversando animadamente com uma mulher. E que mulher... Uma bela loira, tão alta quanto ele, com um corpo simplesmente monumental, voluptuosa, vestida com um vestido de gala vermelho, bem justo ao corpo.

Tanto ele, quanto essa mulher pareciam alheios a festa.

Eles conversavam animados, e...

**"Aoshi sama..."** Misao parou no meio do salão.

Ela não conseguiu evitar, seu sorriso murchando.

Aoshi estava sorrindo para a mulher? E a loira estava com a mão no ombro dele.

_...Aoshi sorrindo?... _

Misao engoliu seco, mas o ciúmes é um pílula grande, difícil de passar pela garganta.

A jovem olhou novamente, estreitando os olhos. Sim, Aoshi estava sorrindo, a mulher falava e falava, e gesticulava animada. E Aoshi acompanhava tudo que a mulher falava com muita atenção.

_...Aoshi..._

**"O que?"** Misao balançou a cabeça. "**Não é possível!"**

Ela respirou fundo, recuperando seus passos. A festa e a música ao seu redor tinha desaparecido. Aoshi e a loira sorriam um para o outro ..._perto demais, intimo demais..._ Misao assistia como se fosse em câmera lenta.

Chegando perto dos dois, Misao estacionou ao lado de Aoshi.

_...E nada..._

Seu namorado nem notou sua presença?

Os dois eram tão altos.

Aoshi e a loira...

Os dois pareciam ter saído de um desfile de modas, e Misao se sentiu como uma criança tentando chamar a atenção de um adulto.

**"Ah, mas Koyama alegou a existência de constrangimento ilegal ante a nulidade da interceptação telefônica e das suas prorrogações!"** A loira disse, tirando finalmente a mão do ombro de Aoshi.

Aoshi balançou a cabeça discretamente**. "Foi uma atitude equivocada, pois ocorreu sim a violação ao exercício da atividade profissional. O objetivo era apurar apenas fatos quais poderiam dar ensejo ao ajuizamento de ação penal!"**

**"Foi um caso muito difícil, intrincado. A cada minuto defesa e promotoria viravam o jogo, eu tinha que reanalisar novamente cada detalhe. Ainda mais com a pressão da mídia e políticos envolvidos..." **A loira finalmente notou Misao, silenciosamente parada ao lado de Aoshi, olhando de um lado para o outro.

**"Ah, oi!" **A bela mulher estendeu educadamente a mão cumprimentando Misao.** "Erika Ferman..."**

**"Juíza federal Erika Ferman!" **Aoshi completou, com um leve sorriso.

A juíza balançou a cabeça sorrindo também. **"Oh por favor Aoshi..."**

_...Aoshi?..._ Misao quase caiu para trás com a intimidade como eles se tratavam.

Erika não era só um avião, era uma juíza federal. Obviamente inteligentíssima, pela conversa que Misao tentava decodificar.

**"Ah, me perdoe Erika, essa é minha amiga, Misao Makimachi... Misao Makimachi, Erika Ferman..."** Aoshi disse rapidamente.

_...Erika? Só Erika?...Sem nenhuma palavra honorifica atrelada ao nome?_

_...E o pior de tudo, AMIGA? COMO ASSIM AMIGA?..._

Misao sentiu uma pontada no coração.

**"Prazer em conhecê-la!" **Erika se curvou respeitosamente.

Misao fez o mesmo. **"Igualmente!"**

Ela lutou para conter a sensação estranha que estava correndo em suas veias. Uma sensação elétrica, ao mesmo tempo gelada em sua coluna vertebral, que percorria todo o corpo e fazia o estômago embrulhar.

Aoshi se virou novamente para Erika e continuou a conversa. **"As provas eram bem concretas. Existia um boato que Koyama usaria propina para comprar o júri, porém mesmo que fosse inocentado, a promotoria usaria a influência do desembargador Kakujin e... a sensação é que nem defesa, nem promotoria, nem o júri contavam com a sua firmeza Erika!"**

**"Com licença...Eu preciso..." **Misao apontou para a direção do toalete. A moça precisava sair dali, pois o corpo estava tremendo e ela queria que parasse.

Aoshi apenas acenou com a cabeça, e Erika sorriu, mas logo voltou a olhar para Aoshi.** "Teremos um julgamento interessante semana que vem. Um caso explosivo com a mesma firma de advocacia e os mesmos promotores. Gostaria de assistir?"**

**"Claro! Gostaria de ver esse promotor no tribunal..."**

Incrédula, Misao se afastou rapidamente.

Ela tentava engolir o nó na garganta e não conseguia.

Aoshi nem notou ela se afastando. Ele nem se importou com Misao ao seu lado...

_...Amiga?..._

Aoshi e a Erika voltaram a conversar sobre leis e julgamentos. Misao não foi para o banheiro. Ela saiu do salão, e foi para o jardim pois precisava de ar.

No processo quase derrubou a bandeja de um garçom na fuga. **"Me desculpe..." **

Do canto do olho, Kaoru percebeu alguma coisa acontecendo com Misao. Imediatamente se levantou e foi atrás da amiga. **"Misao-chan?"**

Misao parou no jardim japonês que ficava do lado de fora do salão de festas. Em cima de uma pequena ponte vermelha, ela respirava fundo varias vezes, lutando bravamente para conter as lágrimas.

_... Eu me sinto tão...sem importância..._

**"Misao?**

Ao ver Kaoru se aproximando, Misao colocou a mão na boca e olhou para cima e para os lados, tentando disfarçar.

**"Que foi?"**

Preocupada, Kaoru estava ao lado da amiga. A moça colocou a mão no ombro de Misao, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Um segundo atrás estava tudo bem, e agora Misao parecia ter visto um fantasma.

Um fantasma amedrontador em forma de loira linda, gostosa e inteligentíssima de 1,76.

**"Nada!"** Misao forçou um sorriso. "**Não foi nada não..."** A voz de Misao saiu chorosa, por mais que ela tentasse esconder.

**"Misao..." **Kaoru sabia que era mentira. Ela esfregou a palma da mão no ombro de Misao.

Kaoru olhou para rapidamente para os lados, a procura de um homem de cabelos descoloridos. Existia a possibilidade de seu ex namorado aparecer ali para infernizar a vida de todos.

_...Enishi?..._

A morena sabia que a festa estava sendo monitorado pela policia e pelos espiões da Oniwabanshu, mas ela não conseguia relaxar. A todo o momento era pega com a sensação de algo ruim aconteceria, e que Enishi apareceria para estragar a felicidade desse casamento.

**"Ah Kaoru..."** Misao finalmente abraçou Kaoru com bastante força.

Lutando bravamente para não começar a soluçar ali no meio do jardim japonês. A sorte é que não tinha ninguém por perto para testemunhar a cena. **"Aoshi e a juíza..."**

**"Juíza? Que juíza? Eu não estou entendendo! Misao olha pra mim" **Kaoru levantou o rosto de Misao, e começou a enxugar as lágrimas da amiga. "**Respira fundo meu anjo e me explica!"**

Misao fez isso, respirou bem fundo, mas seus pensamentos todos confusos.

**"Tá borrando toda a maquiagem! "** Kaoru riu e fez uma careta para Misao, mas não foi suficiente para elevar o astral da amiga.

Kaoru então percebeu que a situação era meio complicada e resolveu deixar Misao desabafar sem interromper. **"Conte-me..."**

**"Aoshi estava lá conversando com essa mulher. Todo sorridente. Cheio de intimidade. Os dois lindos e maravilhosos... E ele disse apenas que eu sou uma amiga... só uma amiga!" **Misao tentava se explicar dizendo tudo rápido, atropelando as palavras.

Kaoru ficou sem palavras.

_...Eu não acredito que Aoshi fez isso com a Misao, na frente de todo mundo... _

**"Shh...Respira! Calma!"** Antes que ela própria não voltasse ao salão de festas e quebrasse a cara de Aoshi, Kaoru tentou se acalmar e acalmar Misao no processo.

**"Estou tentando. A última coisa que eu quero é fazer escândalo no casamento da Tomoe, mas..." **Misao continuava tremendo.

Kaoru abraçou Misao.

**"Anjinhoo... Aoshi estava só distraído. Provavelmente nem percebeu que você estava lá e..." **Kaoru tentou consertar a situação, mas ficou pior.

**"Justamente!"** Misao reclamou.

Como um namorado não percebe a namorada ali do lado. E ainda a chama de amiga?

Uma voz masculina cheia de preocupação interrompeu as duas.

**"O que está acontecendo?"** Kenshin viu sua secretaria e sua namorada abraçadas em cima da pequena ponte vermelha, e rapidamente foi atrás. Imediatamente ele olhou para os lados, procurando por Enishi.

Na ponte, Misao obviamente estava lutando para não chorar, enquanto Kaoru lutava para acalmá-la.

O ruivo apesar de fazer cara de bobo durante o casamento e festa, estava em alerta total. Todos seus amigos, e principalmente Kaoru estavam no centro do seu radar. Relatórios davam conta de que Enishi ainda estava no continente asiático, mas Kenshin não conseguia relaxar.

**"Kenshin, apenas um mal entendido. Misao viu Aoshi e uma mulher loira conversando e ficou um pouco chateada, só isso..." **Kaoru tentou minimizar a situação, ainda com Misao em seus braços.

"**Ahh loira?...Erika Ferman?"** Kenshin a conhecia, claro.

Erika, Aoshi, Kenshin e Tomoe tinham a mesma idade, e frequentaram a faculdade na mesma época. Eram grandes amigos. Erika tinha chegado da Alemanha há pouco tempo, depois de muito estudo e esforço, ela finalmente alcançou o cargo de juíza que tanto almejava. "**Ahh Erika e Aoshi são grandes amigos. Eles namoraram durante a faculdade. A famosa "dupla dinâmica", invejados pela beleza e pelo alto QI... Erika é filha de mãe japonesa e pai alemão e voltou para..."**

**"Com licença..." **Misao se desvencilhou do abraço de Kaoru, e correu em disparada na direção do estacionamento.

**"Hei, Misao..."** Kaoru não conseguiu segurar a amiga.

**"BAKA! Não acredito em você Kenshin." **Kaoru levantou o pulso fechado.

Ela queria socar o ruivo sem dó. Faria isso, se não estivessem em um lugar cheio de fotógrafos e convidados importantes.

**"ORO! O que eu fiz?" **Kenshin abriu os dois braços sem entender nada.

Kaoru cruzou os braços, furiosa** "Você também tem alguma super namorada da faculdade que eu deva saber a respeito? Alguém que complete a sua "dupla dinâmica"?"**.

Kenshin abriu os braços e fez cara de que não entendia nada**. "ORO!"**

**"Oro nada! SEU INSENSÍVEL!" **Kaoru empurrou Kenshin que quase escorregou para dentro da pequena lagoa cheia de carpas, e saiu correndo atrás de Misao.

**"Homens..."**

**"Orororo!" **Kenshin não entendeu qual o drama**. **

**"Mulheres..."**

**^^x**

**"Hei hei! Senhorita Misao, onde vai?"** Hannya, o guarda-costas tentou impedi-la, mas não foi capaz, pois Misao passou por ele, empurrando-o do seu caminho. **"O senhor Aoshi sabe sobre isso?" **

**"Argh, me deixe em paz você e o senhor Aoshi!"** Misao se enfiou no primeiro taxi que passou na rua. Ela quase se jogou na frente do veiculo a fim de para-lo.

Misao viu Kaoru surgindo no estacionamento, correndo atrás do automóvel por alguns metros, e desistindo após o taxi virar a esquina. Com seu vestido justo e salto alto, Kaoru não conseguiu correr muito.

A jovem olhou pelo retrovisor do taxi, e viu Hannya entrando no seu carro preto, seguindo o taxi. Misao sentiu-se um pouco culpada pelo desespero da melhor amiga, mas ela precisava ficar sozinha agora. Mais tarde, quando se sentisse um pouco melhor, enviaria uma mensagem para o celular de Kaoru

Ela não queria chorar e fazer um escândalo na frente de todo mundo. Misao queria chegar logo em casa, e se jogar na cama.

Durante o trajeto ela escutava a voz de Aoshi dentro de sua cabeça. **"Aoshi..."**

_..." Ah essa é minha amiga, Misao Makimachi..."_

_... Ele pediu perdão a tal Erika por não me apresentar, mas não pediu perdão a mim por não me apresentar a ela..._

_...E amiga?...Amiga?...Depois de todos os nossos momentos..._

_...Como eu fui boba! Acreditando que um homem como o Aoshi teria interesse verdadeiro por mim..._

_...Eu sou só uma garota pra ele... Alguém divertido para passar o tempo... Eu nunca vou ser importante como uma juíza federal..._

O taxi parou de repente_._

**_"Chegamos moça, são 20 pratas!" _**Chegando ao seu prédio, Misao pagou o motorista rapidamente. Ela fechou a porta com mais força que o necessario, o taxista fez cara feia, mas Misao nunca percebeu, pois correu para dentro do condomínio

Enfiou-se no elevador para tentar recuperar seu folego.

Misao lutava para não se desmanchar em público, ela enxugou as lágrimas que tinham escapado com um pouco de raiva.

Ela queria entrar no seu apartamento. Ela precisava da sua cama, agarrar seu travesseiro.

**"Aoshi sama..." **

_... "Misao, essa mania de chamar o Aoshi de "sama" é coisa de gente louca. Você sabe disso, não é?"..._A voz de Sanosuke rodando na sua cabeça.

_...Vá com calma Misao-chan! Esse homem é dez anos mais velhos que você! Ele é advogado, bem sucedido. Parece meio frio e distante! Eu não quero que você se machuque... _A voz da sua prima Okon, tão preocupada.

. ..._ Ahh Erika e Aoshi são grandes amigos. Eles namoraram durante a faculdade. A famosa "dupla dinâmica", invejados pela beleza e pelo alto QI..._ A frase de Kenshin foi um balde de água gelada na cabeça

Misao estava tão confusa. Ela fechava os olhos e via as mãos da tal Erika no ombro de Aoshi e o sorriso no rosto dele.

**"Aoshi sama"**

Talvez fosse verdade, talvez chamar Aoshi de "sama" fosse o mesmo que colocar esse homem em um patamar acima.

Misao saiu do elevador imediatamente quando chegou ao andar, ela fuçou a pequena bolsa procurando por sua chave. Sentiu um alivio imenso quando conseguiu abrir o apartamento, ela fechou rapidamente.

Frustrada e furiosa, ela arrancou as sandálias e jogou longe, quebrando um vaso que ficava em cima da sua mesinha de centro.

"**Maldição!"** Seu lindo vestido azul manchado de maquiagem e lágrimas.

As costas de Misao escorregaram pela porta. A jovem abraçou os próprios joelhos, encolhendo-se em uma bola. Finalmente Misao podia chorar e fazer a cena que quisesse, não tinha ninguém ali para julgá-la. Ela poderia finalmente ser fraca.

Sozinha.

"**Foi só um sonho!" **

E Misao chorou muito.

^^x

Preocupados, Sanosuke e Megumi encontraram Kaoru e Kenshin, que voltavam do jardim, na entrada lateral do salão de festas. **"O que aconteceu com a Doninha?" **Os recém-casados perceberam algo estranho no ar, e resolveram redobrar a cautela.

"**Alguma coisa com o...?"** Sano parou de falar, mas Kenshin entendeu perfeitamente.

"**Não!" **O ruivo balançou a cabeça. Nenhum sinal de Enishi, ou qualquer pessoa suspeita.

**"Um desentendimento entre Misao e Aoshi..." **Kaoru disse baixinho, discretamente. "**Né, Kenshin?"** A morena estava com dor de cabeça, e ainda irritada com a insensibilidade e falta de tato de Kenshin.

**"Tenho certeza de que não foi nada demais!"** Kenshin tentava apaziguar a irritação de Kaoru.

**"Ughh!"** Kaoru se virou de repente. .._.que enjoo..._

Ela arregalou os olhos. **"Com licença!". **Kaoru correu rapidamente na direção ao banheiro. A morena estava completamente enjoada, com as duas mãos na frente boca.

Um abobalhado Kenshin somente observou , atônito, enquanto Kaoru corria de repente.

"**Oro? Kaoru?"** Kenshin não sabia se corria atrás de Kaoru até o toalete feminino ou não. Ele não queria ganhar um murro.

**"Tsc Tanuki não aguenta bebida mesmo... Que fraquinha!" **Megumi esqueceu da medicina, e tirou sarro da situação de Kaoru, verde de tão enjoada.

Kenshin estava preocupado com Kaoru, ele estreitou os olhos na direção que ela tinha seguido, mas a voz de Sanosuke o distraiu por um segundo.

**"Então é por isso que ele saiu em disparada... Pensei que Aoshi tinha esquecido a roupa no varal, o ferro ligado em casa, ou não fechou o gás." **Sanosuke visualizou toda a situação e riu.

**"Hohohoho"** A médica jogou o longo cabelo para trás e puxou Sanosuke rumo a pista de dança. "**Bem, deixemos que eles se entendam ..."**

**"Hai!" **Kenshin continuava a olhar na direção que Kaoru tinha ido.

**"Com licença Ken-san, eu preciso dançar com meu marido! E você precisa invadir o banheiro feminino atrás da sua Tanuki." **Megumi necessitava aproveitar o clima de romance enquanto era tempo. Ela não estava vestida com aquele belo vestido de seda verde escura atoa. A médica tinha só mais algumas horas para aproveitar Sanosuke vestido deliciosamente de terno e gravata.

**"Ok!"** Kenshin fez exatamente como Megumi falou.

O ruivo entrou loucamente no toalete feminino. Alguns gritos agudos de mulheres foram ouvidos, seguidos da voz de Kenshin pedindo desculpas. O ruivo foi sumariamente expulso do banheiro de mulheres. Voando para o salão, com os olhos rodando, um belo "**ORO"** que escapava initerruptamente de seus lábios.

**"Bakaaaa!" **

A voz de Kaoru estremeceu o salão de festas, fazendo com que Tomoe e Akira caíssem na gargalhada com a cena maluca que acontecia na porta dos sanitários femininos. Ainda bem que a banda começou a tocar a música ao vivo, distraindo assim os convidados que já partiram para a dança.

^^x

Tomoe pegou o microfone. **"Konnichiwa minna-san! Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos. E convida-los por favor para se divertir conosco na pista de dança. A primeira música que a banda vai tocar é "Is this love" do Whitesnake, que é uma homenagem ao meu marido Akira." **Tomoe estava emocionada novamente.

**"Arigato!" **Envergonhado,Akira levantou o braço direito e se curvou agradecendo, enquanto os convidados ovacionavam e aplaudiam.

Tomoe riu, Akira estava vermelho como um tomate.

Um pouco envergonhada e emotiva, a noiva continuou falando no microfone.** "Querido, sei que é sua música favorita. Ofereço-te, para que daqui em diante, cada vez que escuta-la, recorde desse dia maravilhoso! Você é o amor da minha vida! Obrigada por me fazer feliz!"**

**"Woooowwww!" **Os convidados disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Akira foi até Tomoe e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Todos os convidados, que já estavam bem alegres por causa da bebida, se levantaram e bateram palmas para os noivos.

**"Agora para a pista de dançaaaaa!"** Tomoe disse novamente no microfone, enxugando as lagrimas de seus , mas extremamente sorridente. Ela começou a puxar outros casais para acompanha-los.** "Vamos celebrar o amor!" **

A banda começou a tocar "Is this love" e Megumi se animou.

_Eu deveria saber melhor_  
_Do que te deixar ir sozinha_  
_Tempos como esses, eu não consigo encarar sozinho_  
_Dias perdidos e noites sem dormir_  
_E eu não posso esperar pra te ver de novo_

** "Ahh! Essa música é demais. Super romântica! Vem"** Megumi puxou Sanosuke que fez uma cara de desesperado. Outros casais aproveitaram o clima romântico e também foram para a pista de dança, enquanto os noivos, abraçados, trocaram carinhos e juras de amor.

** "Hei, eu não sei dançar isso não." **Sanosuke estava relutante. Ele parou na pista de dança, como uma arvore plantada.

**"Dois pra lá, dois pra cá. Até um tapado como você consegue! Hohohohohoho!" **Megumi passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. E Sanosuke entendeu a mensagem, segurou na cintura da sua bela esposa.

**"Raposa mal criada!" **Sanosuke sorriu**.**

_Eu descubro que gasto meu tempo esperando sua ligação  
Como posso te dizer baby  
Estou contra a parede  
Eu preciso de você do meu lado pra me dizer que está tudo bem  
Pois eu não acho que aguento mais_

_É amor isso que estou sentido?_  
_Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?_  
_Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?_  
_Isso só pode ser amor_

**"Megumi!"** Sano fixou diretamente nos olhos de Megumi. Ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, abraçando-a com mais força. **"Eu te amo!"**

Megumi sorriu. A médica fechou os olhos e respondeu no ouvido dele. **"Eu também te amo!"**

_Pois isso realmente toma conta de mim_  
_Toma conta de mim  
Eu não posso parar esse sentimento  
Já me senti desse jeito  
Mas com você eu achei a chave  
Pra abrir qualquer porta_

**"Eu queria ter feito tudo isso por você. A minha esposa merecia uma festa dessas..." **Sanosuke beijou a bochecha de Megumi com muito carinho. Os dois balançavam de um lado para outro.

Megumi não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Continuou a balançar o corpo para lá e para cá, ditando o ritmo que Sanosuke deveria seguir. Ele pisava no pé dela de vez quando, mas dava pra aguentar, nada que quebrasse o clima.

Sanosuke confessou baixinho bem perto do ouvido dela. "**Pra um cara como eu, sem rumo, sem família, sem ter onde cair morto... Vivendo de apostas, brigando na rua... Estou fazendo direitinho né? Tomei jeito na vida por sua causa Megumi!"**

**"Sano..." **Culpa da música talvez, junto com esse discurso de Sanosuke, Megumi estava ficando emotiva.

_Eu posso sentir meu amor por você  
Ficando mais forte a cada dia que passa  
E eu não posso esperar pra te ver de novo  
Para que eu possa te envolver nos meus braços_

Sanosuke continuou bastante orgulhoso de todas as conquistas**. **Ele passou a mão no cabelo dela, segurando o rosto de Megumi entre suas mãos.** "Agora eu tenho uma casa, carro, um bom emprego, e o mais importante de tudo... Uma esposa, uma família... Eu queria poder fazer mais por você Megumi. Você se sacrificou tanto pra me ajudar. Como se o seu curso de medicina já não te consumisse o suficiente. Queria te dar uma festa de casamento como essa, mas eu não podia mais incomodar o Kenshin, ele arcou com todas as despesas do hospital..."**

Sano ainda estava um pouco frustrado com isso.

**"Pare de se atormentar." **Megumi sorriu**. "Saiba, senhor Sagara, que todo o esforço que eu fiz, faria novamente, pois vale a pena cada segundo ao teu lado." **Realmente foi bem difícil para Megumi, Sano demorou em se estabilizar profissionalmente ea médica usou todos os recursos que possuía para se formar e ajudar Sanosuke no processo.

Dizem que homem não chora, mas Sanosuke Sagara, muito macho, tinha os olhos marejados.** "Obrigado por ter salvado minha vida..."**

Megumi abraçou Sanosuke com bastante força. **"Obrigada por ter ficado comigo!"** Ela se lembrou dos momentos horríveis no hospital, quando todos pensaram que Sano não sobreviveria.

**"Sempre!"** Sanosuke a abraçou da mesma forma, apertado.

A promessa feita batia de frente contra sua personalidade, mas ele prometeu sim. Ficaria longe de Enishi, mesmo se ele aparecesse ali no meio da festa. Sanosuke não se vingaria de Enishi, por causa de Megumi. Ela não merecia derramar mais nenhuma lágrima.

Passadas todas as dificuldades, o sentimento que ficou entre o casal era bem forte. Duro feito como uma rocha, ninguém quebraria.

_É amor isso que estou sentido?  
Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?  
Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?  
Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando_.

A música tinha acabado, e outra ainda mais romântica começou "**Take my breath away"** do Berlin. Megumi e Sanosuke continuaram abraçados na pista de dança.

**"E só para constar... Nosso jantar de casamento foi perfeito, eu não trocaria por nada. Dançar a gente pode dançar em qualquer lugar, e comer bolo também... E como eu já disse Sano, prefiro ajuntar dinheiro para outra coisa. Quando a nossa poupança tiver mais recheada, que tal uma viagem daqui um tempo? Como essa do Ken-san e da Tanuki?" **Megumi acariciava o rosto do seu marido.

**"Hmm. Ok, é um bom plano. E vou me esforçar pra que você volte dessa viagem com a barriga bem cheia. Vou fazer dois de uma vez só!" **Sanosuke roubou um beijo dos lábios de Megumi.

**"Sanosuke Sagara!" **Megumi deu um tapa no braço dele**. "Que grosseria. Isso é jeito de falar?" **Ela olhou a redor, ainda bem que ninguém estava prestando atenção neles.

A médica riu baixinho.

**"Pensa Meg... A gente faz dois de uma vez só. De preferência do mesmo sexo. Dois meninos, ou duas meninas. Um parto só. Uma internação só. Eles podem reversar as mesmas roupas, os mesmos sapatos, os mesmos materiais escolares. A gente faz convênio médico pra um, e se outro o ficar doente é só trocar as crianças, ninguém vai saber..." **O próprio Sanosuke começou a rir das barbaridades que estava falando.

**"Hohohohohoho!" **Megumi jogou a cabeça para trás rindo alto. **"Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando me apaixonei por um maluco como você?..."**

**"A cabeça eu não sei, mas a boca vou te mostrar agorinha!"** Sanosuke apertou Megumi pra valer em seus braços, beijando-a com muita paixão. Os dois tiveram que se separar, porque alguns convidados mais idosos estranhariam a demonstração pública de afeto.

**"Recém casados!"** Tomoe e Akira disseram aos seus pais, envergonhados com as loucuras de seus estimados amigos que estavam em um mundinho particular.

**"Pior que tenho que confessar! Gosto do jeito que você pensa Galinho..." **Megumi teve que dar um passo para trás e se afastar, antes que se entregasse de vez aos carinho, aos braços e lábios de seu marido, e fossem expulsos da festa.

Existia certa fantasia entre eles, de fazer uma rapidinha em um local público. Talvez atrás do salão de festa, dentro do carro estacionando no estacionamento, ou algum canto escondido do jardim japonês... **"Melhor não...hohohohoho"** Megumi riu.

Definitivamente não no casamento de Tomoe e Akira.

Em todo caso, os dois foram pra casa antes que o previsto, afinal, Megumi já tinha encontrado seu par perfeito, e não precisava esperar mais que a noiva jogasse o buquê.

Kenshin e Kaoru também tiveram que deixar a festa mais cedo, porém diferente de Megumi, Kaoru estava se sentindo mal. Tinha vomitado muito no banheiro, e estava com dor de cabeça latejante. "**Me leve para casa Kenshin, onegai! Eu comi algo que me fez mal. Só isso..."**

Kenshin apavorou-se ao olhar para o lado do motorista e perceber que Kaoru estava pálida como uma vela. **"Kaoru dono... O que está acontecendo Koishii?"**

**^^x**

**Continua**

Tá tudo tão calmo, não? Romance, alegria...Mas o que aconteceu com Kaoru? Misao? E Enishi sumidinho?...Fica quietinho ai Enishi, no cantinho da disciplina. hehehehee

Wow! 86 visualizações para o capitulo 13, e tantas reviews! Nossa!...Só que não...!

Mas obrigada pelos reviews minhas meninas que comentaram o capitulo! ^^x

Lica, eu estou rindo até hoje do seu review, demais! Foi o seu melhor!

Natty, olha vai ver que só acontece comigo Natty, mas quando eu passo o arquivo para o ff,net, o site come minhas palavras, muitas! Então eu tenho que revisar toda hora, algumas escapam, ok?

Kaos- Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, o Kenshin realmente é apaixonante e a Kaoru é uma mulher de sorte. *o*

O.o- ok ok...tá aqui!

**Bye Chibis!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kensin não me pertence**

"**Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 15 **

**Por Chibis**

O dia virou noite, literalmente.

Um monstro gigante conhecido como Cúmulus Nimbus pairava sobre Tóquio no final de tarde. As nuvens escuras carregadas de água gelada e granizo começaram a se chocar, causando a tempestade de raios. Estrias grossas de eletricidade cortavam o ar, e som dos trovões vibravam, estremecendo o vidro da janela da sala de estar.

E pensar que algumas horas atrás, durante o casamento, tudo estava bem, céu límpido e azul. Só verão consegue ser assim, previsível, e ao mesmo tempo instável.

"_**TOK TOK TOK"**_

"**Hã?"**

Um trovão alto e forte fez com que o pequeno apartamento estremecesse. Misao acordou meio desorientada.

_...O que estou fazendo no chão?..._ Ela piscou varias vezes seus olhos esverdeados. Ela estava sentada no chão. Encostada contra a porta de entrada do apartamento.

Lá fora granizo, raios e trovões. O som "woo wooo" do vento forte.

O vento que entrava por uma fresta na janela fazia com que sua cortina lavanda de voal flutuasse para todas as direções.

A água da chuva estava entrando e molhando o piso de madeira da pequena sala. "**Ai, meu piso..." **Ela tinha gastado uma pequena fortuna com isso, provavelmente mancharia a madeira recém instalada.

"_**TOK TOK TOK"**_

A jovem fez uma careta. Novamente aquelas batidas.

"**Misao Makimachi!" **

"**Abra a porta, Misao, por favor!" **Era a voz dele, Aoshi.

Aoshi Shinomori repetiu, dessa vez em um tom mais alto. **"MISAO! Estou sentando aqui fora te chamando a mais de uma hora!" **

"_**Tok tok tok!"**_ As batidas na porta ficaram mais altas, Aoshi provavelmente tentava competir com os trovões.

"**Aoshi..."**

Misao pronunciou o nome dele bem baixinho, esquecendo-se do piso molhado.

Imediatamente as memorias do que havia acontecido na festa de casamento vieram à tona.

Claro, Misao chorou até se esgotar e pegou no sono do jeito mais desconfortável possível.

_...Aoshi e a loira..._

"**Eu sei que você está ai. O porteiro te viu subir...E eu sei que você acordou! Agora abre a porta."** Aoshi parou de bater na porta, e falou com um tom bem seguro.

Quando Misao quebrou o braço dois meses atrás, ela precisou da ajuda de Aoshi, então a jovem autorizou formalmente a entrada de Aoshi no condomínio sempre que ele quisesse.

_...Obvio que o porteiro deixou Aoshi subir..._

Misao se levantou finalmente, ignorando os pedidos de Aoshi. Ela caminhou até a janela, deslizando o vidro e fechando a fresta finalmente.

Ela se enxergou momentaneamente no espelho da sala de jantar. **"Argh!"** A visão da derrota.

O cabelo, que de manhã estava tão bonito no penteado sofisticado, agora todo solto e bagunçado.

O vestido azul royal manchado de maquiagem, Aoshi teria que arcar com a conta da lavanderia_. ...Culpa dele..._

O rosto preto pelo rímel escorrido nas bochechas.

Os pés descalços. _...Onde joguei meu sapato?..._

Durante seu pequeno ataque de fúria ao entrar no apartamento, seu sapato tão lindo, tão caro, tinha atingido justamente o enfeite de cristal que ela mais gostava, e o chão estava cheio de cacos.

Misao pisou em um caco, que penetrou na sua sola, encravando na planta do pé. Imediatamente um filete de sangue começou a surgir. **"OH Droga!"**

"**ITAI..."** Misao se contorceu para ver o que tinha acontecido com o próprio pé. _...Preciso de uma pinça..._

"**Misao? O que foi? Responde!" **

_...Aoshi está com o ouvido na porta?...Só pode... _Na verdade a audição de ninja era bem aguçada.

Pulando em um pé só. Misao foi até porta, e bateu na madeira. **"Vai embora!" **

"**Abre a porta!" **Aoshi mexeu na fechadura varias vezes, sem sucesso.

Teimosa e extremamente irritada Misao respondeu rudemente. "**Some daqui Aoshi!** **Quero ficar sozinha!"**

"**Por que você está se comportando de forma tão tempestiva?"** Aoshi não entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Ele recebeu a ligação de Hannya, avisando que Misao simplesmente estava deixando a festa em um taxi e ficou muito bravo. Misao tinha esquecido que Enishi ainda está à solta?

"**Abre a porta!"** Aoshi sentiu-se muito incomodado a respeito..._.Por que está se comportando assim?..._

"..."

"**Seu..." **Misao queria que Aoshi sumisse. "**Vai embora, eu não quero te ver!"**

"**Sem me oferecer uma explicação** **você está parecendo uma criança birrenta..." **O Okashira cruzou os braços.

Ah... se olhar matasse... Sorte que tinha uma porta entre eles, ou Misao voaria no pescoço de Aoshi.

"**Criança birrenta?"** Ela repetiu baixinho, mal podia acreditar.

_...criança birrenta?..._

Furiosa, Misao abriu a porta finalmente.** "Como é?" **

Aoshi se adiantou, ele entrou no apartamento sem convite. Fechou a porta atrás dele e encarou uma Misao fumegante.

Como alguém tão pequeno conseguia emanar uma energia tão furiosa, ligeiramente homicida?

"**Que você é uma pessoa temperamental todo mundo sabe, mas** **por que está se comportando com uma crian..."**Aoshi abriu os braços.

E Misao perdeu o controle.

Impulsivamente ela avançou e deu alguns tapas no peito de Aoshi. **"Pare de me chamar de criança!" **Contrariando exatamente aquilo que havia acabado de pronunciar**.**

"**Hei! HEI! Misao! Pare com isso!" **Aoshi segurou o braço dela, impedindo que ela continuasse com aquilo. Os tapas não o machucavam obviamente, mas ele queria entender.

Misao puxou o braço, desvencilhando de Aoshi, ela deu alguns passos para se afastar dele. Mancando por causa do maldito caco encravado na sola do pé.

"**Você se machucou? Me deixe ver!" **Aoshi já foi se ajoelhando para segurar a perna dela e enxergar o machucado.

Ela se afastou ainda mais**. **Pena que o apartamento era pequeno, daqui a pouco ela não teria para onde fugir.** "Não encoste em mim! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!" **

Misao não queria chorar, mas ela estava quase explodindo com tantos sentimentos.

Que difícil segurar aquelas lágrimas que escorriam pelas suas bochechas.

_Aoshi e Erika, a dupla dinâmica..._

_Os sorrisos;_

_Os toques;_

_A conversa cheia de palavras difíceis;_

_Aoshi me considerou só uma amiga..._

"**Deixa de ser arredia Misao... Você está sendo ridícula. Não pode se comportar assim! Não pode fazer o que te dá na telha e esperar que os outros te compreendam. Saiu do casamento em um taxi, sem falar nada! Esqueceu que o Enishi ainda está solto? Não fosse o Hannya me ligar eu nem saberia... Eu tive que largar a Erika no meio da conversa e..." **Aoshi estava tentando ser paciente com a namorada, mas essa birra toda estava complicando a situação e esgotando a paciência.

E Aoshi era paciente como Buda.

Misao começou a tremer. _...Eu tive que largar a ERIKA no meio da conversa..._

A jovem olhou para baixo e fechou o punho com força, balançando-o. "**Mas você é muito frio e sem coração mesmo... Vem aqui na minha casa...Pra falar da tal Erika...Faz uma coisa Aoshi..." **Ela fez uma pausa pois doía muito ter que dizer essas palavras.

Ela gostava tanto dele.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele, mas ela também tinha uma coisa chamada amor próprio...

Misao finalmente disse. **"Vá embora e não volte mais aqui... Volta pra tal Erika e leva o Hannya junto ok? Eu não quero mais ter guarda costas. Eu só tenho vinte anos mas posso me virar muito bem sozinha como sempre fiz... Acabou Aoshi!"**

Misao não poderia mais olhar para Aoshi. ** "Acabou..."**

Aoshi arregalou os olhos pela primeira vez em muitos anos. **"O QUE? O que acabou?"**

Misao começou a chorar muito. Era melhor cortar esse mal agora, antes que tudo ficasse mais sério e complicado. Mas o problema é que pra Misao esse relacionamento já era sério e complicado... "**A Erika pode te oferecer muito mais... Você são iguais... Nosso caso não passou disso, um caso. Um mero divertimento Aoshi..."**

"**Deixe a Erika fora disso. Ela nunca te fez nada. Que ciúmes mais sem sentido! Ninguém te fez nada!" **Aoshi colocou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando os fios. Misao o estava enlouquecendo**.**

"**Some daqui..." **Misao apontou para a porta**. "Quero ficar sozinha!"**

"**Você está não sendo razoável! Vamos conversar direito, por favor. Eu não fiz absolutamente nada que justifique isso... Você não pode simplesmente desistir de tudo sem uma explicação plausível." **Aoshi pronunciou as palavras como um professor de colegial tentando entender um aluno rebelde.

"**Eu vou te dar uma explicação plausível!"** Misao se abaixou e pegou os sapatos nas mãos.

Ela jogou um na direção de Aoshi. "**VAI EMBORA!"**

O sapato acertou dolorosamente a barriga de Aoshi, ela jogou com raiva.

O moreno finalmente percebeu que aquele era um caso perdido. Hoje ele não conseguiria nada. Misao estava irritada demais pra qualquer coisa. **"Ok, eu te vou...Mas amanhã quando você tiver mais calma a gente vai conversar sobre tudo isso..."**

"**Conversa com isso aqui Aoshi Shinomori!"**

Misao jogou o outro sapato nele.

Dessa vez Aoshi não foi pego de surpresa, ele conseguiu desviar e finalmente foi embora, deixando Misao sozinha. Recolhendo seus cacos, literalmente.

^^x

Do outro lado da cidade, na incrível avenida Omotesando, a "**natsu no arashi"****,** tempestade de verão, começou a despencar do céu assim que Kenshin estacionou o carro na sua vaga de garagem.

"**Vai chover hoje o que não choveu o mês inteiro " **O ruivo dissecasualmente, enquanto entrava no elevador com Kaoru ao seu lado. Kenshin puxou a mala de rodinhas com as roupas usadas no casamento, e algumas sacolas de compras. Enquanto Kaoru levava os álbuns da viagem, e um arranjo de flores que Tomoe lhe presenteou. "**Nee?"**

Kaoru não respondeu.

O clima entre eles também estava tempestuoso.

O ruivo estava tentando ser casual, mas falhava miseravelmente. No fundo sua vontade era voar dali direto para o hospital, contrariando o pedido de Kaoru.

Kenshin apertou o botão do último andar e observou a namorada se encostando ao espelho no fundo do elevador.

Introspectiva, Kaoru ficou olhando para o chão conforme o elevador subia para o andar.

O ruivo assoprou baixinho...

"**Ainda bem que a festa já estava no fim, ne?" **Kenshin continuava a puxar assunto.

A morena balançou a cabeça positivamente. "**Hai!"**

Kenshin notou Kaoru colocando a mão na testa novamente**. "Não melhorou?" **_...Essa dor de cabeça que não passa..._

"**Estou melhor sim..." **Kaoru ofereceu um sorriso forçado que não enganou ninguém.

Kenshin levantou uma sobrancelha. Antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, Kaoru completou. "**O calor e agitação do dia me fizeram mal. Só isso ok? Os enjoos e o vomito devem ter sido por causa da pressão que caiu..."**

Kaoru completou bem baixinho.

"**Eu não quero que você brigue mais comigo por causa disso..." **

Kenshin se espantou **"Kaoru?"**

No carro eles discutiram sim, mas...** "Eu nunca briguei...Só estava preocupado!" **

Quando o casal saiu do elevador finalmente, um forte estrondo fez o prédio tremer. Kaoru se encolheu com o ruído. **"Tenho aflição dos raios e trovões!"**

"**Koishii... Vem cá!"** Kenshin a abraçou.

Ele beijou amorosamente o cabelo depois o rosto de Kaoru. Kenshin se sentia super protetor. Era um sentimento inconsciente.

O apartamento de Kenshin ficava no prédio mais alto da rua. E justamente no último andar para piorar as coisas, aumentando a agonia da morena, pois eles estavam literalmente no centro da tempestade.

E Kenshin não gostou nem um pouco do clima pesado que se instalou entre os dois dentro do carro na volta do casamento. Estava errado.

Kaoru deu alguns passos entrando finalmente no apartamento**."Itai!"**

Kenshin percebeu que ela estava mancando. "**O sapato te encheu de bolhas, não é? Mulher teimosa...de gozaru" **

A morena fez cara feia.

"**Ok! Você venceu Kenshin. Tenho que admitir, devia ter te escutado certo?!"** Kaoru admitiu. Ela realmente estava arrependida de ter escolhido algo tão desconfortável, apesar de ser maravilhosamente fashion.

Kenshin sorriu um pouco sem graça. _...Como alguém tão doce consegue ser tão brava de vez em quando?..._

O ruivo jogou a chave do carro em cima da mesinha de centro. Ele parou a mala com rodinhas, com as roupas usadas por Kaoru no casamento ao lado da porta de entrada. Amanhã cuidaria disso...

"**Que dia, nee Koishii"** Ele mesmo se viu cansado, foi um dia exaustivo e cheio de emoções.

O ruivo usou um controle remoto que controlava o apartamento e acendeu as luzes da sala e corredor.

"**Sim! Graças a Kami Sama estamos em casa!"** Kaoru inalou fundo. Como era bom sentir o cheirinho do apartamento de Kenshin.

O lugar onde ela se sentia confortável e segura.

Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do apartamento.

O trajeto do salão de festas até o apartamento não foi dos melhores. Eles ainda estavam sentindo as consequências das palavras ditas sem a intenção de machucar, mas que machucaram..

"**Kaoru..."**

Kenshin não sabia por onde começar. Ele precisava desfazer esse clima imediatamente.

Kaoru estava tão silenciosa, como se estivesse realmente magoada.

E essa era última coisa que Kenshin queria.

"**Sim?"** Ela se virou para Kenshin, piscando seus belos olhos azuis.

"**Desculpa ter levantado a voz Kaoru! Nunca foi minha intenção soar como se eu fosse seu dono... A última coisa que eu quero é te deixar chateada." **Kenshin disse arrependido, lembrando-se da discussão dentro do carro. "**Ainda mais quando você não está bem..."**

Kaoru respirou fundo e soltou o ar.

"**Sou difícil, não é?" **Kaoru confessou um pouco embaraçada. "**Às vezes... Digo coisas que não quero... Eu fui longe demais dizendo que você estava começando a falar igual ao Enishi... Nunca em um milhão de anos você merece escutar isso..."**

Foi a primeira vez que os dois tiveram uma discussão acalorada e com tom de voz elevado.

"**Eu não devia ter falado com você como quem está dando uma ordem Kaoru..." **Ser comparado à Enishi doeu mais do que Kenshin admitiria, mas ele também não era nenhum santo, e o gênio forte às vezes escapava sem querer no meio de tantos "oros" abobalhados. "**Peço desculpas."**

A teimosia de um querendo falar mais alto que a teimosia do outro.

Kaoru queria ir para o apartamento de Misao, Kenshin queria ir para o hospital.

Ela passando mal, e ele tendo um ataque nervoso, porque ela estava passando mal.

As vozes dentro do carro de repente ficaram altas demais. Kenshin foi obrigado a parar o carro.

No final nenhum dos dois ganhou.

Kenshin ligou para Hannya e recebeu a informação de que Misao tinha chegado à sua casa a salvo. Furiosa, mas a salvo e Aoshi estava a caminho para tentar amansar a fera.

E Kaoru admitiu que estava mesmo muito mal, que eles poderiam parar na farmácia.

Sorte que havia uma farmácia no caminho. O ruivo parou e comprou medicação para o mal estar e o enjoo dela. No final Kaoru acabou prometendo que se o enjoo não passasse até a hora de dormir, eles iriam para o hospital.

Kenshin foi obrigado a estacionar diversas vezes durante o trajeto. Kaoru enjoava com balanço do carro, o calor excessivo e o medo da tempestade de relâmpagos que cortavam o céu de Tóquio.

"**Tudo bem! Ok? Vamos virar essa pagina?" **Kaoru não queria voltar a esse assunto.

"**Ok!"** Kenshin concordou.

Ela sentou no sofá de couro preto finalmente. Kaoru sentiu um arrepio e os pelinhos dos braços sinalizaram isso. A sensação de enjoo voltando. **"Nunca mais vou beber champanhe e misturar tantas comidas. Meu mundo está rodando."**

"**Kaoru..." **

Kenshin estava ficando preocupado novamente.

Kaoru colocou a mão na testa inutilmente tentando aplacar a dor de cabeça.

"**Ugh" **Kaoru sentiu a náusea ficando forte, mas já não tinha mais nada no estomago para colocar para fora.

"**Coloca a cabeça pra trás, fecha os olhos, vai respirando fundo ... Eu vou buscar um copo!"** Kenshin colocou a mão na cabeça de Kaoru antes de ir para a cozinha, ela estava gelada e pálida.

Talvez fosse a hora de ser firme pra valer e colocar Kaoru no carro. Ela ficaria muito brava, mas não dá mais... O ruivo encheu rapidamente um copo com água potável.

Enquanto isso Kaoru fez o que Kenshin disse, ela se encostou completamente no sofá, jogando a cabeça para trás, largada no encosto de couro.

Kenshin voltou da cozinha com um copo nas mãos, ele jogou a pastilha dentro do copo de água e a reação química foi imediata. O liquido ficou laranja e efervescente.

O ruivo puxou uma mesinha de centro para perto do sofá, depois se sentou. Ficando frente a frente com Kaoru "**Bebe isso..." **Ele ofereceu.

"**Hai!" **Kaoru obedeceu.

Kenshin pegou a bula e começou a ler**. "Quem teve a ideia de escrever uma letrinha tão miúda?"**

Após beber o liquido, a morena sorriu. "**Arigato Kenshin!"**

Ela voltou a se encostar-se no sofá. Kaoru fechou os olhos e murmurou. "**Minha cabeça está doendo!"**

"**Vai passar. Se não passar eu vou te levar para o hospital. E dessa vez é ficar brava não vai adiantar..." **Kenshin largou a bula do remédio.

Ele levantou uma perna de Kaoru, tirando o salto alto dela e jogando no chão. Depois repetiu a mesma coisa com a outra perna. **"Olha o tamanho dessa bolha... Droga de sapato... Como é que você estava conseguindo andar com isso?"**

"**Hmm hmm!"** Kaoru murmurou alto incoerente.

O ruivo passou as mãos nós pés dela, massageando o calcanhar, a planta do pé, e os dedos com bastante carinho. "**Eu vou fazer curativo."**

"**Tudo bem não se preocupe... Só me deixe mais uns minutinhos assim, quietinha!" **Quando Kaoru ficava assim, parada, de olhos fechados melhorava bastante.

Alguns minutos de silencio passaram.

Lá fora o som da chuva forte, dos ventos violentos balançando as arvores da avenida, e dos raios e trovões explodindo sem parar.

Sentado na frente de Kaoru, Kenshin matutava alguma coisa ao ler novamente a bula dos remédios.

"**Kenshin..."** Depois de alguns minutos de silencio, Kaoru abriu os olhos e sorriu para o ruivo a sua frente**. **

"**Sim?" **Ele se inclinou, e colocou a mão no joelho dela.

"**Estou melhor, de verdade. Acho que eu só precisava vir pra casa mesmo..." **

"**Talvez eu deva ligar para a Megumi. Não sei se você pode tomar esses remédios." **Kenshin fez uma careta ao ler certas contra indicações.

Kaoru foi contra**. "De jeito nenhum. deixe a Megumi em paz, hoje é folga dela! Não vejo porque não poderia tomar. Nunca fui alérgica a medicação, e só um mal estar passageiro causa da bebida e comida em excesso!"**

"**Ok!"** Kenshin deixaria assim por enquanto.

Novamente eles ficaram em silencio.

"**Você acha que tudo vai dar certo entre Misao e Aoshi?" **A morena disse baixinho.

"**Espero que sim...As vezes Aoshi tem uma personalidade estranha, mas ele se importa com a Misao." **O ruivo encolheu os ombros.

Kenshin percebeu Kaoru se movendo para sentar no sofá. **"Se Aoshi magoar a Misao, eu arranco a cabeça dele..."**

"**Oro!" **Kenshin não duvidava.

Kaoru puxou a presilha que segurava o belo penteado, libertando assim as madeixas negras que agora já passavam discretamente dos ombros. Pelo menos os cabelos destruídos por Enishi estavam crescendo a todo vapor.

Ela se levantou finalmente.

"**Onde vai?"** Kenshin se levantou também.

"**Vou encher a banheira. Quero tomar um banho bem quente e bem demorado. De preferencia com você junto." **A morena sorriu para o namorado.** "Porque Kenshin... Não tem coisa melhor do que a gente fazer as pazes depois de uma discussão..." **Kaoru piscou pra ele.

Descalça, ela pegou seus sapatos, e já deu alguns passos na direção do seu quarto.

"**Já gostei! Mas eu não quero que a gente brigue mais Kaoru." **O ruivo sorriu.

Kenshin a seguiu até o quarto de Kaoru.

O casal tinha voltado de viagem a apenas três noites, e não haviam elegido oficialmente um quarto.

E provavelmente não elegeriam.

Uma noite eles dormiram juntos no quarto dela, na outra do quarto dele. O importante para Kenshin era dar privacidade para que Kaoru pudesse respirar e sentir confortável no seu próprio espaço. Com seu próprio armário, seu computador, sua cama, seu travesseiro, seu banheiro. No fundo ele também queria isso. E essa era a vantagem de se morar em apartamento desses. Eles estavam sempre juntos, mas sem sufocar um ao outro.

Kenshin observou enquanto Kaoru tirava os brincos, pulseiras e o colar de ouro, depositando-os sobre sua penteadeira. A morena fez um coque bem alto e desajeitado no cabelo para não molha-lo no banho.

Kaoru virou de costas para ele, e apontou para as costas do vestido. **"Desce o zíper pra mim por favor?" **Kenshin obedeceu imediatamente, descendo o zíper, e tirando o lindo vestido coral do corpo dela. Deixando Kaoru somente de calcinha e sutiã.

A morena já soltou o fecho do sutiã, libertando o par de seios que Kenshin tanto amava.

O ruivo não conseguia desviar o olhar_... Impressão minha ou estão os seios estão mais cheios? Que vontade de apertar...Hentai! Dá um tempo Kenshin. Ela estava passando mal até agora..._

Controlando seus desejos, Kenshin estava disposto a se comportar, afinal ele tinha uma coisa importante para resolver. Mesmo com essa resolução em mente, as mãos do ruivo percorreram a coluna vertebral de Kaoru.

"**Depois do banho você pode me se deitar comigo? Ficar bem apertadinho até amanhã cedo?" **A morena se virou para ficar de frente com Kenshin. Já tirando o gi preto dos ombros e dos braços dele, e desfazendo o nó do hakama cinza escuro.

_...Claro que sim..._ Kenshin sorriu maliciosamente.

Mas ele tinha uma coisa pra resolver, não tinha?

"**Kaoru, espera..." **

Com muita seriedade Kenshin voltou para a sala e pegou um pacote da farmácia que estava sobre a mesinha de centro e caminhou novamente para o quarto de Kaoru.

Ele tirou três caixas de dentro do saco de papel.

"**Podemos fazer isto aqui antes de qualquer coisa?"** Kenshin entregou uma das caixas para ela, Kaoru piscou varias vezes tentando entender.

Ela pegou nas mãos e leu os dizeres da embalagem. **"Clear Blue?" **

Kaoru olhou para Kenshin. **"Oh!"**

"**Sim! Onegai..." **Existia urgência na voz dele, Kenshin pensou nisso quando estava na fila do caixa da farmácia.

Enjoo, dor de cabeça, tonturas...A ideia não era tão absurda assim, afinal a primeira noite deles foi sem proteção.

Alguns segundos depois a ficha de Kaoru caiu, e a morena perdeu a fala. **"Ken..."**

A ideia parecia empolgante e divertida na primeira noite na ilha. No calor do momento praticaram varias e vezes, não usaram nada, e Kaoru não tomou a pílula no dia seguinte.

Mas quando a loucura inicial passou, eles conversaram novamente a respeito e passaram a se proteger com preservativo.

O relacionamento estava muito no começo para um bebê, se já tivesse acontecido tudo bem, mas se ainda não... Poderiam esperar mais um pouquinho...

Kaoru teve sangramento três semanas depois da primeira noite, e eles nem cogitavam mais gravidez.

Mas com a natureza não se brinca, e agora a imprudência daquela excitação toda vinha a tona de modo chocante...

Com esses testes de gravidez nas mãos, a coisa de repente ficou real demais. **"Você acha que?... Mas já? Wow, mas... foi só na primeira noite que nós..." **

Kenshin encolheu os ombros. **"A possibilidade existe..."**

"**Mas..."** Kaoru ficou toda atrapalhada. **"Meu período veio semana passada, foi menos que nos outros meses, mas eu tive sangramento e cólica sim... Você acha que?..."**

"**Eu não sei! Quer dizer... Eu não sei. Pode acontecer, não pode?... Só tem um jeito de descobrir." **O ruivo não tinha certeza, ele não estava pensando nessa possibilidade até algumas horas atrás.

Kenshin puxou Kaoru para o banheiro finalmente.

Kaoru leu todo o procedimento escrito na bula de um dos teste e fez passo a passo como estava escrito nas instruções. "**Como você é exagerado, fazer três de uma vez só?! Como eu nem vi você comprando tudo isso na farmácia!"**

Kenshin sorriu**. "Oro...Eu só quero ter certeza..."**

"**É a primeira vez que eu faço um desses..." **Kaoru confessou.

Ela se sentou na tampa da privada, enquanto Kenshin sentava no chão do banheiro, com as pernas cruzadas, encostado contra a parede.

"**Cinco minutos e nós já vamos saber..." **Kaoru murmurou baixinho para si mesma**.**_...Cinco minutos é muito tempo..._

"**Em dois anos você e Enishi nunca desconfiaram de gravidez?" **Kenshin a mirou com surpresa no olhar.

Inconscientemente, Kaoru estava tão vermelha quanto o cabelo de Kenshin.

"**Não! Nunca falhou...Nunca tive sintomas..." **Kaoru disse baixinho

Durante o namoro com Enishi, Kaoru costumava ser super certinha e organizada em relação à anticoncepção. O que deixava Enishi bravo, dizendo que Kaoru tinha pavor de ficar grávida dele.

"**Eu estava pagando as despesas hospitalares do meu pai, terminando a faculdade, e dependendo totalmente do Enishi. Não tinha como! Então sempre segui as instruções do meu médico... A primeira vez que eu fiz sexo sem preservativo foi com você... "**

Kaoru ficou vermelha como um tomate, e nem sabia por que. **"Pele contra pele... Só com você... Que despejou... sêmen... lá dentro da..." **Extremamente envergonhada**, **Kaoru escondeu o rosto com as duas mãos. Uma mulher adulta, que durante o mês de namoro na ilha já tinha experimento de quase tudo com Kenshin, mal conseguia pronunciar certas palavras sem ficar da cor de um pimentão.

"**Você está falando sério?"** Kenshin riu. Bem vermelho, envergonhado e com o coração disparado, ele tinha que admitir. Kaoru o fazia sentir como um adolescente novamente.

"**Hai" **Kaoru deixou a tampa da privada, e foi se sentar ao lado de Kenshin no piso do banheiro. **"Eu estou falando sério! Sim! Foi minha primeira vez... desse jeito..."**

O orgulho masculino do Kenshin inchou e ele nem conseguia disfarçar.

De certo modo era bom saber que ele era o primeiro homem que Kaoru compartilhava esse tipo de situação.

Kenshin descobriu que, de certo modo, foi o primeiro de Kaoru e não conseguia parar de sorrir. **"E você gostou de experimentar "in natura"?**

"**Kenshin!"** Ruborizada ao extremo, a morena deu um tapa no ombro dele. **"A sensibilidade é maior e a sensação de quando você jo... BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**Oro!"** O ruivo caiu na gargalhada.

"**Estou brincando Koishii...Para mim também foi diferente e importante. E daqui pra frente eu só quero com você! Você é uma deusa pra mim...Perfeita, tão quente, tão deliciosa..." **Kenshin parou de rir.

O dois se beijaram, demoradamente. Antes que esquecessem de o que estavam fazendo ali no chão do banheiro,Kaoru se afastou um pouco. **"Hei Ken...!"**

Os azuis olharam bem fundo naquela íris violeta.

Kaoru mordeu o lábio inferior de levinho** "Você já passou por isso antes? Suspeita, teste, e tal?" **

Apesar da pontada de ciúmes de ver Kenshin falando sobre uma ex namorada, Kaoru queria saber. Assim como Kenshin sabia tudo sobre sua vida antes do namoro começar e não a infernizava por isso, ela também deveria aprender a se comportar.

"**Hai!"** O ruivo primeiro fez uma careta, depois sorriu. **"Há muito tempo atrás..."**

Kenshin riu, Kaoru lutava com todas as forças para não deixar o ciúmes transparecer , e ela ficava cada minuto mais fofa fazendo isso. **"Um tanto inapropriado falar sobre isso bem no dia do casamento da Tomoe, mas sim, nós passamos por uma situação parecida. Dois adolescentes, compartilhando nossas primeiras experiências. Absolutamente apavorados por causa de um teste de gravidez... Deu negativo obviamente e foi um pouco traumático."**

"**Ehhh? Tomoe-san..."** Kaoru fez uma careta.

Ela não sabia realmente como se sentir a respeito disso. Mas tinha que lidar com o ciúmes, assim como Kenshin fazia quando falava sobre ela e Enishi.

Kenshin continuou, lembrando-se de coisas que aconteceram há mais de treze anos atrás**. "Depois disso Tomoe deu uma pirada e resolveu romper nosso namoro. A verdade é ela já estava apaixonada pelo Akira, e se aquele triangulo amoroso continuasse, poderíamos ter terminado de forma conturbada, e com uma criança inocente no meio da bagunça."**

Kaoru mordeu a cutícula do dedo indicador. Ela estava começando a ficar tensa, mas tinha que saber. **"Você sofreu muito?"**

"**Muito..." **Kenshin não poderia ser mais sincero e verdadeiro.

"**Hmm**" Ela reclamou inconscientemente.

Kenshin percebeu as sobrancelhas de Kaoru se juntando, e continuou rapidamente.

Era importante que a mulher na sua frente entendesse e acreditasse nas suas palavras.

"**O primeiro ano foi difícil, eu só tinha dezessete anos. Fui rejeitado e ela foi meu primeiro amor...Mas o sentimento foi mudando com o passar do tempo. Eu comecei a enxergar o que acontecia entre Tomoe e Akira, e reconhecer que nosso amor era outro tipo, era amizade. Hoje não consigo me imaginar casado com a Tomoe, ou sendo o pai dos filhos dela de jeito algum..." **Kenshin disse calmamente, depois ofereceu um sorriso para Kaoru.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

Kenshin a mirou atentamente.

Ele podia ler na feição da morena, que Kaoru matutava alguma coisa. "**Kenshin..."**

"**Hum?"**

"**Você acha que daqui um tempo seu sentimento em relação a nós dois vai mudar também?" **A voz de Kaoru cheia de expectativa.

"**Kaoru?..." **Kenshin se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

"**Eu fecho meus olhos e só consigo ver você no meu futuro. Como minha mulher e mãe dos meus filhos... Eu sei que o destino prega peças, mas é assim que eu me vejo daqui uns anos..." **Kenshin estava sendo muito sincero.

"**E você Kaoru? Acha que seus sentimentos vão mudar? "**

Kaoru respirou bem fundo. Que pergunta difícil que ela fez para Kenshin e agora recebia de volta. O começo do namoro com Enishi foi tão arrebatador, ela achava que o amava logo de cara. Com Kenshin foi tão diferente, foi gradual.

Ela não sentiu o tal "Koi no yokan". Kaoru não sentiu a tal sensação de amor no primeiro dia que conheceu Kenshin, mas agora ela tinha absoluta certeza de quem era seu par para toda a vida.

A morena balançou a cabeça em negativa. **"Não Kenshin, eu não acredito que meus sentimentos vão mudar! E...é meio apavorante chegar a essa conclusão, afinal, eu só tenho vinte e dois anos, mas já percebi que você é a pessoa...Minha pessoa!"**

Kenshin não escondia o sorriso gigante. "**Vem cá"**

Ele passou um braço ao redor dela. _...Mais dois minutos..._

"**Já ouviu falar que o primeiro amor é superestimado? Produto da ficção, da mídia e dos filmes de Hollywood?"** Kenshin soltou uma leve gargalhada.

Kenshin olhou para ela **"Concorda?"**

"**Sim!" **Pensando agora, Kaoru concordava sim.

O primeiro nem sempre quer dizer que é o certo. Quem disse que é pra toda vida? "**Quando passa aquele encantamento a coisa fica bem diferente, ne? Amor a primeira vista é uma coisa meio perigosa... Por que quem garante que é mesmo amor?"**

"**Sim!" **Kaoru sorriu.

"**Paixão é perigosa, viciante. Geralmente é um fogo que arde forte, mas se extingue rápido demais!" **Kenshin encaixou Kaoru no seu abraço, beijando o cabelo dela.

Kaoru precisava confessar agora.

"**Eu não senti isso com você. Não me leve a mal Kenshin, mas eu nunca senti essa urgência desenfreada de me jogar na sua cama... Seu amor foi como um carimbo. Cada dia deixava uma marca diferente em mim. Um "oro" aqui , um sorriso ali, um gesto, uma palavra, um beijo. O jeito que você diz "eu te amo". Seu rosto tranquilo depois da gente ter feito amor...E quando dei conta estava toda carimbada de Kenshin Himura..." **

Kaoru gargalhou, e Kenshin riu também**.**

No piso chique do banheiro de Kenshin, o ruivo puxou Kaoru para um beijo amoroso. Depois que se separaram, ele falou baixinho... "**Esse carimbo tem uma tinta bem forte Kamiya..."**

"**Baka!" **Kaoru mostrou a língua para Kenshin. Ele riu.

_...Um minuto..._

Os dois estavam tão entretidos que se esqueceram do tal teste**.**

O exame de gravidez demorava apenas cinco minutos para acusar o resultado. E estes estavam se tornando os cinco minutos mais longos e reveladores da vida de Kenshin Himura e Kaoru Kamiya.

_...quarenta segundos..._

Kenshin procurou pela mão de Kaoru, e enlaçou seus dedos com os dela.** "Saiba que eu vou ficar feliz com qualquer resultado...Se não for agora tudo bem... A gente tem a vida toda pela frente...mas se for..." **

_...vinte segundos..._

"**Agora estou com um pouco medo!" **Kaoru apertou a mão dele**. "O que eu sei sobre um bebê? Minha morreu antes de me ensinar qualquer coisa sobre isso e...Se eu não for uma boa mãe?"**

"**Koishii..." **Kenshin sorriu. **"Você vai ser a melhor mãe..."**

_...piii piii piiii piiii..._

O alarme tocou antes que Kaoru pudesse responder.

E Kenshin também não sabia nada sobre crianças, ainda mais recém nascidos.

O ruivo se levantou e pegou os testes nas mãos. Comparando os três resultados.

Kaoru também se levantou, mas covardemente fechou os olhos**. "Eu não consigo olhar! Você é que vai ter que descobrir o resultado Kenshin!"**

"**..." **O ruivo arregalou os olhos cor de violeta.

Com os olhos fechados, Kaoru escutou Kenshin puxando o ar, arfando o peito.

Em seguida ela o escutou chorando.

Kaoru abriu os olhos, bastante preocupada**. "Kenshin?"**

"**Nós temos nove meses para aprender pelo menos o básico! Os três deram positivo."** O ruivo estava tremendo e chorando.

"**Kaoru Kamiya, você vai ser mamãe!" **Kenshin quase nem conseguia falar. Ele mostrou a marca positiva nos três testes de gravidez para Kaoru.

Não havia duvida alguma, todos os testes acusaram positivo.

"**Oh meu Deus!" **Kaoru colocou a mão na testa e desmaiou.

"**Koishi!"** Kenshin jogou os testes longe e segurou Kaoru nos seus braços.

"**ORORO! Mas a gente faz tudo ao contrario mesmo, né?" **Ele sorriu.

Kenshin estava feliz da vida, vida essa que estava prestes a mudar, radicalmente.

Ele a chacoalhou levemente em seus braços

"**Acorda! Amor, abra os olhos..."**

Kaoru piscou os grandes olhos azuis varias vezes para Kenshin, voltado finalmente a consciência. **"Kenshin! Eu sonhei que você me disse que eu estava grávida!" **

Kenshin gargalhou, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele a beijou com amor, com carinho, com paixão, com sentimentos que ele nem era capaz de nominar. Kaoru abriu um enorme sorriso, distribuindo beijinhos no rosto dele.

Os dois se abraçaram emocionados, eles ficaram assim, se balançando de um lado para outro por quase um minuto.

"**Agora vem cá..."**

Com o sorrisão ainda nos lábios, o ruivo começou a tirar sua roupa rapidamente. Ficando completamente nu na frente de Kaoru. E depois ajudou Kaoru a tirar a roupão felpudo dela.

Kenshin passou carinhosamente a mão na barriga dela.

_... Que emoção..._

"**Ah Koishii!"** Kenshin se ajoelhou e beijou ali, bem embaixo do umbigo de Kaoru. O lugar onde seu bebezinho estava se desenvolvendo.

Seu pulso estava tão acelerado, o sangue estava correndo tão quente dentro das veias. Era muito cedo pra isso, não existia mudança física alguma. A não ser os seios de Kaoru um pouco mais inchados e pesados que o normal.

Kenshin se levantou, e beijou carinhosamente cada seio da morena. Agora não era uma atitude sexual, era um carinho sincero, sem duplo sentido, era um sentimento realmente profundo. **"Eu vou cuidar de você! Eu juro!"**

Kaoru suspirou tão fundo que até doeu um pouco os pulmões.

"**Koishiteru!" **Ela sussurrou o jeito especial de dizer "eu te amo".

Koishiteru só é dito quando os japoneses tem certeza de que passarão o resto da vida ao lado de uma pessoa. Ao lado de sua alma gêmea.

"**Koishiteru!"** O ruivo olhou fundo pra os olhos azuis de Kaoru e respondeu do mesmo jeito especial.

Os dois ficaram assim se olhando por quase um minuto.

Kenshin finalmente ofereceu a mão para Kaoru.** "Vem Koishii!" **

Ela aceitou o convite, os dois subiram a escadinha de três andares para se acomodar na imensa e quente hidromassagem, já cheia de água, sais e essências deliciosamente cheirosas e caras.

O casal se sentou na banheira, envoltos pela maravilhosa água quente.

Preocupada, Kaoru já começou a arrancar dolorosamente a pele envolta da cutícula da unha. **"Kenshin!"**

"**Sim!" **Ele perguntou baixinho**.**

Trilhões de pensamentos bombardearam a cabeça de Kaoru ao mesmo tempo .

"**Ah meu Deus!"** Ela começou a chorar novamente e tremer um pouco. "**É muita reponsabilidade Kenshin!"**

"**É sim!"** Kenshin a abraçou. "**Você tem razão!**

Kenshin ponderou.** "Mas se nossos pais e nossos avôs conseguiram, nós também podemos..."**

Quanta responsabilidade, colocar outra pessoa no mundo.

Um filho para cuidar, educar e proteger. Para que traga alegria para uma casa. E seja uma pessoa humana, com princípios e valores, e faça diferença na vida familiar e na sociedade. E para que seja feliz acima de tudo.

"**Sim, podemos!"** Kaoru fechou os olhos e começou a visualizar imagens.

Um bebê fofo ruivo. Roupinhas de recém nascido. Quartinho de bebê todo enfeitado com motivo safari. Carrinhos de bebê. Fralda. Pediatra. Criança brincando em parquinho. Criança fazendo birra e gritando. Criança na escolinha. Criança jogando futebol. Criança aprendendo a andar de bicicleta...Um pequeno ruivinho, o clone do pai, segurando uma shinai na mão. Ela própria beijando um joelhinho machucado.** "Kenshin... Ahhhh Sugoi! Sugoi...! Imagina daqui um tempo um bebezinho nosso correndo pela casa? Um menino ruivo como você!"**

"**Sim!" **Kenshin fechou os olhos e visualizou uma garotinha com cabelos negros e olhos azuis, um pequeno clone de Kaoru. Homem nenhum seria bom o suficiente para sua filha. ..._ORO?... "_**Uma menininha linda como a mãe!"**

"**Menina? Eu acho que é menino!" **Kaoru juntou as sobrancelhas.

"**A gente faz os dois!"** Kenshin começou a rir. Kaoru riu também.

Kaoru ficou um pouquinho séria.** "Gostaria de marcar uma consulta com o médico da nossa família lá em Shitamachi! Doutor Gensai nem vai acreditar... Acredita que ele fez o meu parto? Depois me acompanhou da minha menarca até minha vida adulta... Agora estou preocupada com esse sangramento que eu tive semana passada..."**

Kenshin já estava se levantando.** "Você quer ir para o hospital agora?" **

Kaoru não queria que ele se alarmasse, mas pelo visto os próximos nove meses seriam assim...

A morena rolou os olhos**. "Não quero ir para o hospital. Ok? A Megumi nem está lá, ela está de folga hoje. Eu prefiro esperar e conversar com o Doutor Gensai amanhã... Fica tranquilo Kenshin, eu estou me sentindo bem agora! Ok?" **

"**Ok!" **Ele acompanharia o pré-natal onde quer que fosse. "**Fique a vontade Kaoru!"**

"**Eu estou feliz" **Kaoru confessou. "**Ao mesmo tempo com medo!"**

"**Shhh...Fica calma amor...Tudo vai dar certo! Relaxa agora..." **Kenshin se deitou no apoio da banheira, trazendo Kaoru para deitar a cabeça no seu peito, beijando carinhosamente o cabelo dela.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente, envolta e protegida pela água bem quente da banheira e pelos braços fortes de Kenshin.

O ruivo ficou olhando para Kaoru por diversos minutos, beijando o cabelo dela. Traçando a pele dela com a ponta dos seus dedos, até que a morena pegasse no sono nos seus braços.

Kenshin olhou brevemente para a janela levemente embaçada do banheiro, e se surpreendeu.

Em meio ao vapor ele viu seu reflexo lá, com Kaoru em seus braços dentro da banheira. Os olhos do ruivo estavam extremamente dourados.

_...Âmbar...Como olhos de um gato no escuro..._

E Kenshin nem sabia dizer o porquê.

Olhando para seu reflexo na janela do banheiro, Kenshin se sentiu com um leão protegendo sua fêmea. "**Eu vou proteger minha família." ... **_Agora, mais do que nunca Enishi deve de ser preso e começar a responder pelos seus crimes..._

"**Se ele ousar..." **Kenshin abraçou Kaoru com mais força, e fechou seus olhos dourados.

_**^^x**_

Kenshin já estava pensando nisso há algum tempo. A gravidez de Kaoru foi o chute final que ele precisava para dar esse giro de 360 graus na sua vida. O problema é que existia todo um processo legal para fazer o que ele estava planejando.

A ajuda de Aoshi agora seria fundamental.

Kaoru adormeceu na banheira. Ele queria contar sobre sua nova resolução, mas a morena estava tão esgotada, fisicamente e emocionalmente, era melhor deixa-la dormir. Na manhã seguinte conversariam seriamente sobre isso.

._..É agora ou nunca..._

O ruivo tomou coragem, pegou o celular e discou finalmente para seu advogado.

"**Diga Himura!" **Aoshi foi bem grosso ao responder o telefonema.

"**Pelo tom da sua voz as coisas não deram muito certo entre você e a Misao?"** Kenshin colocou um lençol leve sobre Kaoru. Ela pegou no sono pra valer dentro da banheira, e o ruivo a secou e levou no colo até o quarto, depositando-a carinhosamente na cama de casal.

"**Misao é geniosa! Mas amanhã a gente se entende... Então o que você precisa?" **Provavelmente era o máximo que Kenshin conseguiria tirar de Aoshi sobre esse assunto.

"**Eu sei bem como é!"** Kenshin riu, ele também tinha uma fera dormindo em sua cama.

O ruivo saiu do quarto fechando a porta com cuidado para não acorda-la. Ele caminhou para a direção do seu escritório. Já separando algumas pastas com documentos que estavam na prateleira.

"**Aoshi eu preciso de três favores para amanhã. Eu sei que é muita coisa de uma hora para a outra. Mas se possível, gostaria que providenciasse toda a papelada até a hora do almoço. Vou levar a Kaoru no médico bem cedinho, depois vou para o escritório. Me escuta..."**

Kenshin contou todos os seus planos para seu advogado. Aoshi estava surpreso com todas as noticias e mudanças que seu amigo pretendia colocar em pratica daqui pra frente. **"Arigato Aoshi-san...Vou ligar para Misao, Sanosuke e Tomoe agora mesmo...Boa noite!"**

E no seu escritório dentro do apartamento, Kenshin fez exatamente como combinado.

"**Mochi mochi!" **Misao nem olhou para a tela do celular. Ela atendeu reconhecendo o toque era de seu chefe Kenshin Himura.** *snif* *snif* **

"**Que você quer Himura?" **Misao não estava com paciência. Ela estava em um espiral depressivo agressivo. Chorando na frente da tv e atacando agressivamente o enorme pote de sorvete na sua frente. Quem pode julgar? Ela acabou de perder o namorado para uma loira alemã de 1,80.

_...Tomara que o chuveiro dela queime, bem no meio do banho..._

"**Boa noite para você também!" **Kenshin sorriu baixinho.

"**Himura..." **Misao respirou fundo. Kenshin não tinha culpa dos seus problemas, e mandar o chefe para "aquele lugar" não era uma coisa muito inteligente**.**

Kenshin decidiu não perturba-la muito, ele tinha certeza que Misao e Aoshi se acertaria, o ruivo foi direto ao ponto**. "Olha Misao, tudo vai dar certo... Eu tenho certeza disso... Mas não liguei para isso... Liguei para informar que nós teremos uma reunião importante amanhã às treze horas no cartório de Shiba. Quero que você use sua roupa mais especial, porque eu tenho certeza que vai gostar da novidade e vai querer comemorar! E leve toda suas pastas de documentos. O Aoshi vai precisar de certidão de nascimento, registro de pessoa física, tudo... Por favor, preciso que você passe essas mesmas informações para Sanosuke, ok? Eu vou tentar encontrar Tomoe. Para que ela vá para o cartório antes da viagem de lua de mel. Pode fazer isso por mim?"**

Misao não estava entendendo nada. Reunião no cartório. Documentos. Melhores roupas. Pelo menos agora ela teria outra coisa pra pensar, a não ser no Aoshi, seu namorado insensível, e a Loira do banheiro...

"**Ok...Que você está tramando Himura?" **Misao desligou a televisão e se interessou pela conversa.

"**Amanhã todos vocês saberão..." **Kenshin sorriu.

Pelo visto ele teria que dar um empurrão e bancar o cupido**. "Hei Misao! Sinceramente, depressão não combina com você... Aoshi está gamado na sua, não existe nada mais entre ele e a Erika, faz tempo. Não deixe que um mal entendido acabe com seu namoro... Aproveite o dia de amanhã e faça com que Aoshi fique de queixo caído! Seja feliz Misao..."**

"**Que? Seu ruivo intrometido!" **Misao começou a fumegar via telefone celular.** "Eu vou te esganar! Seu..."**

"**Oro..."**

Kenshin gargalhou**. "Ok desligo agora. Ainda tenho que conversar com Tomoe e achar meu tio. Hiko vai ficar maluco e querer me matar, mas tudo bem..."**

O chefe desligou, deixando uma Misao totalmente confusa olhando para a tela do celular. Imediatamente ela ligou para Sanosuke e informou exatamente as mesmas coisas. Para que ele separasse seus documentos, vestisse a melhor roupa e fosse para o cartório de Shiba as treze horas em ponto. Quando Sanosuke disse que não entendeu nada, Misao simplesmente exclamou. "**Himura pirou de vez! E aquele advogado safado está metido nisso..."**

Em todo caso a jovem fez exatamente como foi instruída. Pegou suas pastas de documentos.

"**Fazer com que Aoshi fique de queixo caído, né?" **Misao colocou uma mão no queixo. Pensando em que roupa poderia usar na tal "reunião". Ela abriu as portas do seu armário e começou a tirar todas as roupas para fora. Jogando longe e fazendo um monte em cima da cama.

"**Hmm! Gostei!" **Misao achou finalmente a peça de roupa que comprou e nunca usou. Ela iria à tal reunião maluca totalmente diferente daquilo que todos estavam acostumados.

_...É ISSO!..._

**^^x**

Continua...

^^X

Kaoru grávida! o que Kenshin está tramando? E o que vai acontecer com Aoshi e Misao? E qual o destino de Enishi, qual castigo ele merece?

Obrigada pelos reviews ^_^

Lica, obrigada pelo review, não fique brava porque eu não cheguei "naquilo" ainda, já vem na sequencia ok?

Artemys Ichihara - Aoshi é um pouco sem noção kkkkk mas acho que a Misao também exagera um pouquinho, eles precisam de equilíbrio. Ne

Kaos- estou tentando colocar todas as nuances de um relacionamento para Kenshin e Kaoru, provavelmente estou falhando porque esse capitulo foi tão doce que até doeu os dentes mhahahahaa mas é o amor!

Nana- Eu não sou má :( sou boazinha. Você provavelmente vai gostar do próximo se for fã de Misao e Aoshi, ops, spoiler kkkkkkkkkk

Beijos até o próximo!

Chibis


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; Ruroken não me pertence. Eu não fui abduzida gente XD só tirei umas pequenas férias! Já estou de volta escrevendo Ken&Kao enlouquecidamente. Já avisando pra não decepcionar ninguém, ainda não tem Misao e Aoshi nesse capitulo. Sorry!  
**

**"Koi no Yokan"**

**Parte 16**

**Por Chibis**

Que agradável sensação caminhar pelas ruas de Shitamachi depois de dois longos anos afastada. Os mesmos cheiros, o mesmo sotaque, o mesmo colorido do velho distrito. O lugar onde Kaoru viveu sua infância e juventude, e que ainda guardava historias antigas de espadachins, samurais e ninjas em seus museus e casas antigas.

Kaoru ficou tão feliz quando acordou naquela manhã, e notou que uma caixa com um belo laço brilhante a esperava ao seu lado na cama. Ela tinha uma consulta médica marcada com doutor Gensai em Shitamachi, e o yukata que estava dentro da caixa era perfeito para a ocasião.

O típico quimono de verão era da cor lavanda, proposital talvez, para combinar com os olhos de Kenshin, e estampado com pequenas pétalas de sakura, cor de rosa e com borda azul marinho. **"Que lindo Kenshin! Oh!"**

**"Vamos?"** Kenshin apareceu na porta do quarto parecendo um espadachim da Era Meiji.

Gi vermelho, puxando para o pink, e um hakama branco. Só faltava a espada. Kaoru brincou que ele poderia usar a sakabattou na cintura para andar por Shitamachi. "**Oro!"** Ele respondeu, o ruivo guardava essa espada a sete chaves. Era sua antiguidade favorita. Kenshin a usava somente nos seus treinos de kenjutsu, e nunca a tirava de casa.

E assim o casal partiu, lado a lado, batendo seus guetas, as sandálias de madeiras baixas, nos paralelepípedos de Shitamachi.

Caminhar por ali era como voltar no tempo, pois o distrito, na baixa de Tóquio, ao longo do rio, foi construído ainda na era Meiji. A jovem sorriu ao escutar o shitamachi kotoba, o rústico dialeto que ela tanto gostava de ouvir, e que ela mesma possuía_._

Rapidamente os vizinhos reconheceram que vinha descendo a rua_. **"**_**Kaoru-chan! Oh quanto tempo!...Sentimos sua falta!"**

**"Senhora Matiko! Bom dia!"** A morena também sentia saudades daquela vizinhança. **"Bom dia senhor Hoshino! Olá senhora Higa!" **Com alegria, Kaoru cumprimentou um por um.

**"Kaoru-chan! Quanto tempo! Kaoru-chan" **A cada passo, mais um cumprimento, mais um sorriso.

Desde ex alunos do dojo Kamiya, até os instrutores dos dojos vizinhos, todos paravam para dizer "oi" para a jovem. **"Olá, Kaoru-san!"**

**"Ola, minna-san!" **Kaoru acenou para um grupo de jovens e crianças sentados em uma pequena ponte. Eles ainda usavam gi e hakama do dojo Maekawa e se empantufavam de bolachas, yuki no yado. **"Não comam depois do treino! Cuidado com indigestão!"**

Kenshin sorriu ao notar a felicidade que Kaoru emanava, mesmo quando dava bronca no grupo de jovens. **"A senhorita é bem popular por aqui!"**

**"Um pouquinho, nee?!" **Kaoru riu envergonhada.

O Mercedez Benz de Kenshin era grande para passar pelas antigas ruelas, então o casal teve que percorrer a pé o caminho ao longo do rio. Lado a lado, devagarzinho, para que Kaoru pudesse apontar e explicar cada detalhe de Shitamachi.

As ruas estavam coloridas e enfeitadas por causa do Tanabata. O rio e as árvores. O vendedor de "**dango**", Kenshin adorava dango! E já tinha um palitinho com os bolinhos japoneses em forma de pequenas bolas nas mãos. "**Que delícia!"**

Mais alguns metros e o casal passou pelo Akabeko, e as lojinhas de tecido.

**"Ah, os laços de seda! Eu tinha um ribbon azul índigo que amava. Infelizmente perdi na mudança para a casa do Enishi. Na volta podemos dar uma passadinha na lojinha?" **

Os olhos azuis de Kaoru brilharam com o colorido dos laços expostos, para Kenshin era simplesmente impossível dizer não. **"Claro!"**

Kaoru sorriu e Kenshin quase derreteu**. "Quero comprar um laço para a Misao. Ela estava meio estranha hoje no telefone! Alguma coisa sobre "escavar o armário"!**

Kenshin balançou a cabeça**. "Vai saber o que a maluca está aprontando. Só sei que a cabeça do Aoshi está na mira! Ela ainda não o perdoou."**

A jovem estreitou os olhos**. "Onde já se viu chamar a namorada de amiga, e ficar de conversinha com a loirona...Aoshi que peça desculpas, se rastejar aos pés dela...ou então..." **e deu um murro na própria mão

**"Oro!" **Kenshin quase engasgou com o dango que estava na boca. ._..Que medo dessas mulheres..._

**"Chegamos a clinica do doutor Gensai!"** Kaoru apontou um prédio para Kenshin.

**"Oro!"** O ruivo se surpreendeu.

**"Não é uma gracinha?" **Kaoru juntou as mãos.

"**É uma clínica médica ou um museu?"** Kenshin sentiu-se na Era Meiji.

**"Kenshin. Baka!" **Kaoru o cutucou levemente com o cotovelo.

A clinica tinha seus 150 anos. A arquitetura remetia as construções construídas na era Meiji. De madeira escura, brilhante, polida e bem conservada. O interior da clinica passou por uma reforma recentemente para se adequar as normas modernas, mas nada luxuoso. Tudo continuava bem simples se comparado a Shibuya, o distrito milionário onde Kenshin morava.

** "É uma construção conservada através das gerações da família Oguni..." **Kaoru engoliu o nó formando na garganta.

Os olhos de Kaoru estavam marejados, impossível estar tão perto e não se emocionar..

Ela sabia que o dojo Kamiya, ou melhor, o que restou dele estava ali, virando a esquina. A morena ainda se perguntava se deveria ou não ir até lá. Muitas memórias, muita dor e muita decepção por ser justamente a Kamiya que não foi capaz de mantê-lo.

_ ... Talvez ir até o dojo não faça bem ao bebê..._

A morena tentou disfarçar e sorriu novamente, ela percebeu o senhor idoso se aproximando da entrada do estabelecimento.** "Kaoru chan está aqui!" **Doutor Gensai finalmente apareceu, todo sorridente, na porta da sua clinica.

O idoso que já tinha passado a casa dos sessenta e cinco anos abriu os braços para Kaoru. "**Oh Kaoru-chan! Quanto tempo..."**

**"Gensai-sensei!" **Kaoru o abraçou brevemente, e logo apresentou Kenshin. "**Kenshin Himura, meu namorado!"**

**"Prazer Himura-san."** Doutor Gensai era mais do que o médico da família, ele era a família. Um dos melhores amigos de Kojishirou Kamiya, a pessoa que Kaoru recorreu nos tempos de necessidade, nos momentos mais tristes... Antes de Enishi aparecer na sua vida...

**"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" **Duas meninas saíram correndo na direção de Kaoru, prontas para agarrar as pernas dela.

**"Ayame-chan! Suzume-chan!" **Kaoru se ajoelhou, abriu os braços e abraçou as duas netas do Doutor Gensai. "**Kami sama, meninas como vocês cresceram!"**

Ayame era a mais velha, estava com sete anos. Alegre, livre, cheia de vida, como a memória Kaoru conservava. Ela usava um yukata simples verde e um sash pink. E tão fofa com duas longas tranças, uma de cada lado do cabeça.

Suzume, a irmã caçula tinha apenas cinco anos, Kaoru se surpreendeu com a recepção calorosa. Da última vez que viu a pequena, ela tinha só três anos. Ela era uma gracinha, vestida com seu yukata laranja, e um sach amarelo. O cabelo curto, presos em dois rabichos altos, um de cada lado.

As meninas agarraram as pernas de Kaoru, uma de cada lado. "**Lindinhas!"**

**"Meninas comportem-se!" **Doutor Gensai colocou a mão na cabeça da neta mais velha. "**Estou com elas, pois minha nora foi para a reunião escolar! Esperamos boa noticias e boas notas, não é verdade?"**

**"Eu me comportei bem Vovô!"** A caçula olhou para o doutor Gensai fazendo cara de "eu sou uma santa"!

Ayume ficou vermelha. A menina sabia que tinha aprontando uma confusão na escola, e que provavelmente levaria uma bronca de sua mãe.

**"Olá!" **Ayume disfarçou, e estendeu sua mão para Kenshin, abrindo um grande sorriso ao cumprimenta-lo. "**Prazer em conhecer Senhor!"**

**"Oh... prazer é meu! Por favor, me chame de Kenshin!"** Kenshin sorriu e se ajoelhou, oferecendo a mão para Ayame.

**"E eu sou Ayame Oguni!" **O sorriso da menina alargou.

**"E eu sou Suzume Oguni!"** Suzume que repetia cada frase e gesto da irmã fez o mesmo. Depois de um tempo a pequena disse espontaneamente. **"Tio, seu cabelo é de verdade? Parece que tá pegando fogo." **

**"ORO!?" **Kenshin piscou varias vezes.

A caçula colocou a mão no queixo **"Hmm...Você me deixa fazer uma trança?"**

**"Suzume..." **Ayume cutucou a irmã mais nova.

As duas estavam brincando de cabeleireira até uns minutos atrás, Kenshin seria uma cobaia perfeita!

**"Ah me desculpe por isso! Himura-san..."** Doutor Gensai interrompeu antes que Suzume puxasse Kenshin para dentro e o convidasse para brincar de bonecas**. **

**"As meninas tem lição de casa para terminar antes que a mãe chegue, e Kaoru-chan e Kenshin-san vieram para um consulta. Correto?"**

**"Ah não Vovô...!"** Com algumas palavras de protesto as meninas partiram para suas obrigações, e Kenshin e Kaoru para o consultório médico.

Dentro do consultório, Doutor Gensai sentou-se na sua cadeira atrás da sua mesa, enquanto Kenshin e Kaoru se sentaram a sua frente. **"Imagina minha surpresa quando minha secretaria me informou sobre sua ligação?"**

Kaoru e Kenshin se entreolharam, um pouco ruborizados.

**"Obrigada por me atender Doutor! Sua secretária disse que o senhor vai se aposentar em breve. Eu fiquei triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo! O senhor merece descansar... porém confesso que agora fiquei um pouco preocupada, gostaria que o senhor me acompanhasse..."** Kaoru estava meio receosa que o médico não pudesse atendê-la. Ela tinha total confiança no doutor Gensai para acompanhar seu pré-natal e seu parto.

Doutor Gensai balançou a cabeça positivamente.

**"Ah Kaoru... Estou velho demais para os partos. Muitos acontecem no meio da madrugada, e infelizmente minha coluna já não aguenta mais... Está na hora de dar lugar para que a nova geração de médicos assuma essa missão..." **

**"Oh!"**

Quando Kaoru fez cara de desanimo, Doutor Gensai completou. **"Mas seu caso é especial. É claro que irei lhe acompanhar Kaoru-chan! É uma felicidade ajudar a trazer esse bebê ao mundo!" **Ele teve que fazer uma pausa**.** **"... Se Kojishirou estivesse aqui." **

Doutor Gensai entrava no modo profissional quando sentava naquela cadeira**, **mas ele era um ser humano. Ainda era um pouco difícil falar sobre seu melhor amigo Kojishirou Kamiya. "**Perdão! Perdão..."**

**"Eu sei... Papai ficaria muito feliz com um netinho... Eu gostaria de passar o legado da família Kamiya adiante...mas..."** Kaoru também se emocionou.

**"Oh Koishii..."** Kenshin colocou a mão no ombro de Kaoru, afagando levemente.

Alguns minutos depois o Doutor Gensai se recuperou. **"Bem... Peço desculpas por isso"**

Kaoru também já tinha se restabelecido.** "Hai! Hai!" **

**"Muito bem! Vamos começar, certo? Vamos cuidar muito bem dessa criança! Preciso de algumas informações básicas e ambos irão fazer vários exames..." **Doutor Gensai já começou a fazer anotações no histórico de Kaoru.

Como Doutor Gensai sempre foi o médico de Kaoru, e a acompanhou desde o dia do nascimento, infância, adolescência e vida adulta, a ficha da morena já era enorme. Kaoru sempre foi muito saudável. De vez em quando ralava um joelho, torcia um tornozelo, tinha alguma dor no ombro e braços, mas nada que comprometesse sua saúde.

O médico então abriu uma nova pasta. **"Nome completo...Kenshin Himura?"**

**"ORO?"** Kenshin não imaginou que também tivesse que fazer exames. A grávida era Kaoru e não ele. **"Hai...Hai de gozaru!"**

Kaoru olhou para o ruivo levantando apenas uma sobrancelha**. **_...Ele está suando?..._

**"Ororororo!"** ... Seu medo por agulhas já começou a gritar.

Kaoru começou a rir.

Ela piscou para Kenshin, fazendo careta de "você se lascou".

Doutor Gensai ignorou totalmente a troca de olhares do casal.** "Bem, eu sei já sei de tudo sobre Kaoru-chan, mas preciso dos seus dados também senhor Himura! Vamos começar com o histórico familiar. Teve casos de câncer, infarto, hipertensão ou diabetes na família?"**

Kenshin negou.

**"Fuma? Bebe? Usa drogas?" **

Kenshin negou.

**"Rubéola? Sarampo? Mononucleose? Hepatite?"**

Kenshin negou.

**"Doenças sexualmente transmissíveis? Sífilis? HIV"**

"**Não! Não Senhor!"** Kenshin negou bem rápido.

O ruivo estava começando a ficar apavorado.

A mão do doutor Gensai parecia uma máquina, anotando e anotando sem parar.

**"Oro!"**

Kenshin olhou para o lado, Kaoru escondia o riso debaixo da palma da mão.

"**Ele é assim mesmo!"** Ela sussurrou.

"**Desculpe todas essas perguntas Himura. Geralmente fazemos os exames pré nupciais, ou seja antes das núpcias! Mas como vocês dois são apressadinhos..."** Doutor Gensai tentou parecer sério, mas um sorrisinho escapou. **"Necessito indagar a história de doenças anteriores, e a sua história familiar, saber se há casos de doenças na família do futuro esposo que possam aparecer nos seus filhos. A ciência médica já demonstrou amplamente que as boas condições de saúde dos cônjuges são indispensáveis à formação de filhos sadios."**

**"Oh"** Kenshin e Kaoru ficaram vermelhos.

O médico entregou um papel para Kenshin.** "Vou precisa de alguns exames de sangue, ok? Os básicos, hemograma, tipagem sanguínea, fator RH, HIV, função renal e alguns outros!"**

O ruivo piscou os olhos com um grande ponto de interrogação em cima da cabeça.

**"Kaoru também vai fazer esses exames. Quanto tempo estão juntos? Qual a data da última menstruação, e a provável da concepção por favor." **Doutor Gensai parou de anotar no papel, e olhou para o casal.

Kenshin e Kaoru ficaram mais vermelhos.

Kaoru fez uma pausa.

Era ligeiramente constrangedor falar sobre a "rapidez" como tudo aconteceu. Afinal não eram eles que estavam dispostos a ir com "calma"?

**"Bem...Estamos juntos oficialmente há...umas cinco semanas...e quatro semanas atrás, nós...err..." **

Bem, é como o ditado popular diz, se você é capaz de fazer, é capaz de dizer, certo?

**"Praticamos sexo sem proteção há um mês! Nas outras vezes usamos preservativo." **Kenshin completou rapidamente, antes que ficasse mais intimidado.

**"Exato! Uma vez e já foi...e..."** Kaoru se enrolou um pouco.

Doutor Gensai levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

O casal se olhou.

Kenshin riu para Kaoru, como se quisesse dizer _...Ops..._

Doutor Gensai, sério,explicou.** "Bem, para alguns casais que são fisiologicamente compatíveis, uma única vez durante o período fértil pode ser suficiente. Enquanto outros demoram anos para conseguir!"**

Kenshin abriu um enorme sorriso. O orgulho masculino gritando alto.** "Se for nosso caso então vamos ter um time..."**

A jovem balançou a cabeça ignorando o namorado e concluiu. "**Doutor Gensai, semana passada eu tive sangramento. Achei que fosse menstruação. Não estava cogitando mais a gravidez... O bebê corre risco por causa disso?"** Kaoru finalmente fez a pergunta que estava rodando sua cabeça desde que Kenshin revelou o resultado dos testes.

**"Provavelmente não. Entre três a quatro semanas o embrião se instala no útero, e geralmente rompe alguns vasos uterinos no processo. O sangramento nessa fase é comum, mas vou pedir um ultrassom para ter certeza que está tudo bem aí dentro... Em todo caso eu recomendo repouso. A senhorita não vai carregar peso, nem se estressar desnecessariamente. Longas viagens estão fora de questão, pelo menos nos três primeiros meses. Ok?" **Doutor Gensai se levantou e já estava pegando seu estetoscópio.

O médico matutou um pouco.** "Hmm final de junho certo?...O bebê deve nascer no final de março! Não daria uma data exata por enquanto pois pode variar algumas semanas."**

**"Hai!" **Kaoru mordeu o lábio inferior levemente.

A cada palavra que o médico falava a gravidez ficava mais e mais real.

**"Vamos examinar?" **Doutor Gensai disse calmamente.

Kaoru já sabia a rotina. Não havia nada escandaloso ou constrangedor. A jovem nunca passou por nenhuma exposição desnecessária durante os exames físicos do doutor Gensai. Tudo era extremamente profissional e rápido, por isso confiava tanto no médico.

Kenshin não sabia disso. O ruivo percebeu o que vinha pela frente, e já estava querendo fugir da sala.

**"Agora Kaoru, por favor, retire sua roupa atrás do biombo, vista o avental, depois se deite na maca. Nós já vamos fazer o exame físico e colher seu sangue, ok?" **Do canto do olho o médico percebeu Kenshin indo de mansinho para a direção da porta.

**"Onde pensa que vai... Himura-san?" **O médico riu, já apertando o esfigmomanômetro para aferir a pressão de Kaoru, deitada na mesa.

Kaoru começou a rir. **"Kenshin pode ficar. Não tem nada demais!"**

**"Oro, mas..." **Kenshin estava muito vermelho.

Os olhos de Kaoru rolaram**. "Baka. O que você está imaginando?"**

**"Oro! Nada não...!" **Kenshin estava imaginando mulheres gravidas, gritando a plenos pulmões, com as pernas abertas, o bebe nascendo, o médico olhando para a...

_...Baka..._ O ruivo já começava a desconfiar que fosse desmaiar na sala de parto.

Ninguém precisava saber disso, por enquanto.

**"Meu jovem, os próximos oito meses serão assim... Então é melhor acostumar, o pai tem papel fundamental durante o meu pré-natal..."** O médico completou. **"Então senta ai e aguarda sua vez!"**

**"ORO!"**

Kaoru adorava o Doutor Gensai, o velho médico era uma figura.

E Gensai estava gostando da pequena tortura ao jovem casal.

A morena escondeu o riso, ao enxergar o olhar desesperado de Kenshin querendo fugir da sala do médico de qualquer jeito. Kaoru estava deitada na maca, enquanto o médico já apalpava seu abdome e o ventre, sentindo já as mudanças na região do útero.

Após constatar que estava tudo dentro do esperado com Kaoru, Doutor Gensai agora focaria no pai.

**"Himura-san, pode vir...Eu já vou colher o seu sangue também para mandar tudo para o laboratório ainda hoje."**

**"ORO!"** Kenshin ficou com os olhos esbugalhados. "**Mas**...**Senhor,** **a grávida é ela...de gozaru!"**

O ruivo apontou para a namorada.

**"Maa maa... E eu sou o médico da família. Estou acostumado com rotinas antigas... E senhor Himura, o senhor também faz parte do pacote Kamiya! Nunca ouviu falar que a saúde do pai garante uma gravidez tranquila e saudável para a mãe? " **Doutor Gensai e Kaoru começaram a rir.

**"Ororororo, agulha não, de gozaruuuuuuuu!" **Kenshin gritou esganado na hora que a agulha perfurou sua pele.

O grito seria um segredo entre ele, Kaoru, Doutor Gensai e as quatro paredes do consultório médico.

**^^x**

Após a consulta Kaoru era bolha ambulante de alegria. Apesar de ser muito cedo para escutar o coração do bebê com o sonar do doutor Gensai, ela ficou feliz com a consulta. Ela ficou toda animada porque ganhou um livrinho sobre gravidez, e alguns brindes.

Chupeta, o primeiro pacote de fraldas, e o primeiro par de sapatinhos.

Se fosse feita de sabão sairia voando pelo ar de Shitamachi.

"**Te ver feliz me faz feliz, sabe disso, não é?" **Kenshin tocou discretamente a mão dela antes de se afastar.

**"Obrigada!"** Kaoru piscou para Kenshin, ela sorriu apreciando o toque das mãos. Toque tão discreto e tão significativo.

Os dois se distanciaram um pouco, para que a morena caminhasse livre pelo seu lugar mais favorito em todo o mundo, Shitamachi.

Kenshin também estava feliz.

Se fosse confessar diria que ainda estava um pouco abalado, afinal, acabou de expôs seu ponto mais fraco vergonhosamente na frente da namorada e o médico.

"**Ororo! Kaoru dono, a agulha era grande de gozaru..."** Ele disse todo vermelho.

A morena riu. **"Sei..."**

Já na ruela, ao longo do rio, que dava acesso ao comercio de Shitamachi, Kenshin olhou para o relógio 11:00**. "Temos um compromisso agendado para as 13:00 em Shiba, dá tempo de um almoço rápido. Vamos todos?" **O ruivo se virou para as crianças e doutor Gensai.

**"Temos um compromisso?"** Kaoru piscou duas vezes. Ela nem sabia que teria que ir para Shiba. **"Que compromisso?" **

_...Claro que temos, por isso estamos vestidos com nossas roupas novas... _Kenshin sorriu inocentemente_._

Kaoru queria conversar algumas coisas sérias com Kenshin, a respeito do seu emprego na firma de propaganda e marketing. Ela queria voltar a trabalhar, já estava na hora de ser firme a respeito disso. E agora com o bebezinho, precisava se preparar para o futuro...

O ruivo virou para a namorada.** "Depois do almoço explicarei tudo. Fique tranquila!..." **

**"Ok!" **Kaoru confiaria nele, por hora.

Desde cedo o kenshin estava cheio de segredos. Falando no celular com Aoshi durante o café da manhã. Carregando pastas do escritório. Pedindo documentos para Kaoru. Descendo para a portaria do prédio para pegar algumas papeladas que Aoshi traria.

Kaoru tentaria alguma tática para tirar esse mistério de dentro de Kenshin**, **quando ninguém tivesse vendo, claro.

Algumas pancadas na cabeça ajudariam.

**"E então Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, Gensai-sensei, quem aceita almoçar comigo?" **Kenshin colocou uma mão em cada cabeça pequena e bagunçou o cabelo das meninas.

**"Euu! Eu quero tio Kenshin!" **Ayame e Suzume gritaram animadas, e pulando ao mesmo tempo.

**"Akabeko!" **Kaoru juntou as duas mãos entusiasmada. "**Assim eu também aproveito e visito a Tae e Tsubame!"**

**"Ok! Então vamos todos!"** O casal juntamente com doutor Gensai e as crianças partiram para um almoço no melhor restaurante japonês da região.

No caminho para o restaurante, seguindo pela ruela ao lado do rio, Suzume, a neta caçula do doutor Gensai, já estava sentada nos ombros de Kenshin. Alta suficiente para puxar as flores de cerejeiras das árvores e colocar no cabelo do ruivo.

Ayame, a mais velha, seguia animada conversando com o novo amigo sem parar, com as mãos dadas com o ruivo.

Kaoru abriu um sorriso tão sincero com a cena que acontecia na sua frente.

"**É tão obvio, não é? Kenshin quer uma menina! Ele está encantado pelas suas netas Gensai-sensei."** Kaoru cochichou com médico.

**"Acho que ele leva jeito com crianças em geral..." **O médico riu.

Ele enxergou os olhos de Kaoru brilhando forte por Kenshin.** "Ehh pelo visto vocês dois vão ter mesmo um time de futebol!" **

Kaoru esbugalhou os olhos e disse a palavra favorita do namorado.** "ORO!"**

Doutor Gensai elogiou Kenshin, dizendo que agora aprovava a escolha, e tinha certeza que Kojishirou também aprovaria.

**"Obrigada!"** Significou muito para Kaoru esse elogio. O coração dela estava no rumo certo, finalmente.

O médico não gostava do ex, o antipático Enishi, apesar de encontra-lo brevemente apenas uma vez. Na verdade ninguém em Shitamachi gostava de Enishi, pois quando o policial apareceu na vida de Kaoru, ela desapareceu da vida de seus antigos amigos.

^^x

Com a hora do almoço se aproximando, o Akabeko estava cheio como de costume. "**Irashaimase!" **As garçonetes prontamente recepcionavam os clientes na entrada do restaurante.

**"Kaoru-channn!" **Tae balançou os braços para o alto, reconhecendo à amiga.

Tae Sekihara era três anos mais velha que Kaoru. A filha do dono do restaurante tinha completado 24 anos no começo do ano, bem no meio da bagunça que a vida de Kaoru estava por causa de Enishi.

Kaoru foi convidada para o aniversário, mas infelizmente acabou não comparecendo. Enishi não concordou...Ele achava Shitamachi "inseguro" demais para uma mulher andar de noite...

Tae abraçou a amiga, assim como Tsubame, sua irmã caçula, que mais parecia uma filha da comerciante, afinal ela criou a menina, a mãe delas morreu de eclampsia no parto de Tsubame. **"Que saudades!" **Ela dirigiu o grupo foi para um dos boxes, ocupando seus respectivos lugares.

A conversa rolou fácil e alegre, assim como todas as revelações que Tae considerava "bombásticas".

Kaoru então contou a novidade para Tae, que quase parou o restaurante inteiro com o tamanho da festa que fez. "**Um bebê? Que ótima noticia!**

Tae correu para a cozinha pedindo ao cozinheiro que caprichasse**. "O melhor Gyuunabe da casa para o casal aqui!" **

**"Hummm" **Kaoru salivou, já sentindo o gosto na língua da deliciosa carne ensopada com legumes do Akabeko. **"Se prepare Kenshin. Eu vou ter desejos de comer Gyuunabe no meio da madrugada, você vai ter que atravessar a cidade para vir até o Akabeko acordar a Tae."**

**"Oro!" **

O grupo caiu na gargalhada imaginando a cena.

Fazia tempo que Kenshin não via um estabelecimento tipicamente japonês tão animado. Em Tóquio, os fast foods de estilo ocidental, temakerias, e sushi-house para refeições ligeiras é que faziam sucesso e lotavam.

Assim como a clinica do Doutor Gensai, o Akabeko também era simples e antigo.

A comida caseira, suculenta, saborosa e cheirosa. Kenshin definitivamente atravessaria a cidade para comer no Akabeko sempre que possível... Ou pelo menos até o seu projeto ficasse pronto. "**Itadakimasu!" **O grupo agradeceu o alimento, e depois passou a devorar o caldeirão de carne com legumes.

Quando mais tempo ele passava em Shitamachi, mais ele queria acelerar todas as suas decisões e resoluções.

Ayame e Suzume estavam lhe contando algumas aventuras e lembranças que tinham de Kaoru como assistente mestre do dojo Kamiya.

Kenshin visualizava uma jovem Kaoru Kamiya, valente e corajosa. Com gi, hakama e shinai nas mãos dando aulas para os garotos da região. **"Muitas crianças vinham de outros distritos para ter aula no dojo Kamiya!"**

Kaoru era a instrutora de crianças até dez anos. E fazia o maior sucesso na vizinhança.

"**Kaoru-chan ficava feroz de vez em quando!" **Gensai-sensei, que se deliciava com a carne cozida, se lembrou da jovem batendo em um cinco delinquentes juvenis que tentaram roubar um senhor idoso na feira. "**Lembra quando você enfrentou uma gangue? Seu pai quase teve um ataque cardíaco! Essa maluquinha voltou para o dojo com gi e hakama imundos de barro, toda descabelada, a shinai quebrada no meio, e alguns cortes e arranhões pelo corpo."**

**"Uma gangue?"** Kenshin espiou a namorada do canto dos olhos, ela estava muito vermelha. O ruivo amava esse aspecto da personalidade dela, sangue quente, explosiva, passional...**"Parece perigoso..."**

_ ...Enishi quase destruiu esse espirito completamente! Como esse homem a dominou e manipulou de tal forma? Ele pegou Kaoru no seu momento de maior fragilidade e solidão. Kaoru estava desolada com a morte do pai e a perda do dojo. E esse filho da mãe fez isso com ela...Se tivéssemos nos conhecido um pouco antes eu nunca permitiria..._

A ex shihandai ficou vermelha como um pimentão**. "Eu só tinha catorze anos..."**

**"Catorze anos e bateu em todo mundo!"** Doutor Gensai gargalhou. O saque do almoço já estava fazendo efeito no idoso..

**"Nee?"** Kaoru sorriu para doutor Gensai, um pouco envergonhada, depois desviou o olhar.

A jovem fixou os olhos na janela do restaurante por alguns segundos. Algo chamou sua atenção e Kaoru estreitou os olhos.

**"Hã?"**

A ex shihanda travou com o que viu. Kaoru não podia acreditar. Ela piscou várias vezes, conforme o sorriso dos seus lábios foi morrendo aos poucos.

**"O que foi?"** Kenshin murmurou.

Kaoru não respondeu.

A morena reconheceria aquele cabelo espetado em qualquer lugar.

Claro, ele estava um pouco diferente, um pouco maior, mas era ele mesmo.

Kaoru ficou de pé repentinamente.

**"Com licença!"**

Com urgência, Kaoru quis sair do restaurante. **"Com licença, por favor!"**

**"ORO?!" **Kenshin não entendeu nada.

**"Me deixe passar!"** Só notou a namorada enfurecendo-se e pulando por cima de todo mundo para sair do restaurante.

O ruivo tentou impedir "**KENSHIN! Me deixe passar!"**

**"Espera, Kaoruu...O que?"**Kenshin segurou a namorada pelo rabo de cavalo, mas tomou uma cotovelada no queixo, e foi parar no chão.

**"Ororororo...Kaoru dono!" **Os olhos violeta do ruivo rodando e rodando.

Kaoru deixou Kenshin estatelado no chão e saiu do restaurante como um tiro.

Atravessou a rua enfurecida, pisando firme.

Kaoru gritou bem alto. **"HEI VOCÊ!"**

** "O que pensa que está fazendo?" **Uma veia saltitando na testa da jovem**.**

O garoto tomou um susto com aquela voz tão conhecida.

**"Feia?"** A morena baixinha vinha em sua direção como um touro bravo. "**BUSU?"**

Yahiko levantou uma sobrancelha**. **

O garoto ironizou. **"Quem deixou uma FEIOSA como você solta na rua? Cuidado que a carrocinha tá passando hoje e..." **

**"Yahiko Myojin!" **Kaoru apontou para o cigarro na mão do menino. Ela tentou acertar o cigarro para que caísse no chão, mas não obteve sucesso.

**"Hei!"** O menino reclamou "**Você ficou louca de vez?"**

"**Que raios significa isso?" ** A morena não acreditou na garrafa de bebida na outra mão do menino.

Kaoru estava possessa.

Quem permitiu que essa criança fumasse e bebesse?

Yahiko bebeu um belo gole de saque para provocar, e abriu a boca dizendo "Ahhh". Depois tragou o cigarro bem fundo, e jogou a fumaça bem na cara de Kaoru**. "Quem você pensa que é, mulher?..."**

**"Cof cof cof!" **Kaoru começou a tossir. Ela foi pega de surpresa e acabou inalando a fumaça nociva do cigarro sem querer.

**"O que aconteceu com você?" **Ela piscou varias vezes tentando se situar**. **Era tudo surreal demais pra ser verdade.

Yahiko Myojin. Seu ex aluno mais parecia um mendigo. Uma criança de rua. Magro, sujo, com roupas velhas, mal cuidado. Com olheiras profundas e escuras para uma criança de onze anos.

**"Como se você se se importasse!" **Yahiko gritou enfurecido.

A essa altura o Akabeko todo já tinha parado para acompanhar a briga entre Kaoru e Yahiko. Kenshin já tinha assumido uma postura defensiva ao lado da namorada.

**"Yahiko-chan?" **Tsubame escutou os gritos e correu atrás de Kaoru**. **

Yahiko já deu um passo pra trás.

Inconformado com a falta de noção da menina. _...Ela é cega?..."_**Yahiko chan? Você tem problemas Tsubame? Eu nunca fui "chan" pra ninguém!" **A fúria de Yahiko também atingiu em cheio a pobre Tsubame. A última amiga que lhe restava.

**"Larga do meu pé!" **Yahiko viu a lagrima nos olhos da menina e ficou ainda mais revoltado.

**"Oh...Por que você está fazendo isso Yahiko-chan?"** A menina tão delicada de onze anos começou a chorar.

Tsubame era a irmã mais nova de Tae, era a única pessoa que tinha restado para Yahiko Myiogin.

E nem mesmo ela...

Kaoru tentou segurar o braço dele, mas Yahiko deu um tapa na mão da moça.** "Hei garoto!" **

**"Volta pra sua vida de gente rica! Ninguém te quer aqui Kaoru Kamiya!"** O garoto só tinha onze anos e já estava terrivelmente rebelde e magoado.

Mal educado, mal criado e delinquente. "**Vai se fod..."**

**"YAHIKO!"** Tae repreendeu.

Tsubame implorou. "**Não fale assim com a Kaoru-san! Onegai!"**

**"Exatamente Yahiko!"** Tae também brigou.

Ela estava começando a acha que Yahiko era realmente uma má influencia para Tsubame. **"Você está indo longe demais!"**

**"Pro inferno todos vocês! TODOS!"** O próprio Yahiko tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Existia um boato que apesar da pouca idade, Yahiko estava roubando carteiras de idosos na feira. A polícia já estava de olho nele.

_...Quem é esse garoto na minha frente? Ele não é Yahiko, meu ex aluno..._ O mundo de Kaoru estremeceu...

A morena deu alguns passos na direção dele.

**"O que? O que aconteceu com você Yahiko? Você costumava a ser o prodígio do dojo Kamiya e agora..." **Chocada, Kaoru colocou a mão na frente da boca. Infelizmente o almoço de comemoração agora ganhou um gosto amargo. Todo o sabor da deliciosa comida do Akabeko tinha sumido da boca de Kaoru.

_...Cadê a mãe desse menino?..._

_...Quem está educando essa criança?..._

_...Por que ele está vestido como um mendigo?..._

Yahiko apontou o dedo para Kaoru.** "Como você pode ser tão idiota e cínica Kaoru? Tão imbecil..."**

**"Por que está falando assim comigo?... Você era meu aluno favorito..." **Kaoru estava tão chocada**.**

_...Yahiko não é assim..._

Esse não era o menino que Kaoru conhecia e treinava desde o cinco anos de idade...

Yahiko balançou a cabeça. **"Falou bem feiosa! Eu costumava ser o melhor aluno do dojo Kamiya...Quando existia um dojo...Mas aí VOCÊ foi embora! Você abandonou o dojo! Você abandonou a gente..." **A voz do menino falhou, e ele se odiou por isso.

Com muita raiva,Yahiko jogou a garrafa de saquê no chão, espatifando-a nos pés de Kaoru.

**"Hei hei hei...Espera aí!"** Kenshin deu um passo pra frente.

Essa discussão estava indo longe demais, jogar garrafa na Kaoru, Kenshin não ia permitir não.

Yahiko ignorou Kenshin, ele olhou o novo homem na vida de Kaoru com desprezo ..._ provavelmente é igual ao outro..._

Ele ignorou todos.

Yahiko apontou o indicador para o rosto de Kaoru. "**Sabe o que restou Kaoru Kamiya? Não restou NADA!"**

**"Yahiko..."**

Kaoru estava tremendo.

A essa altura, Kenshin já tinha se colocando na frente dela. Para protegê-la, para entender por que essa criança estava tendo uma reação tão forte ao ver Kaoru novamente.

Yahiko olhou para todos aqueles rostos conhecidos, menos o ruivo que o mirava com olhos estreitos, e começou a chorar. Ele odiava essa sensação. Essa fraqueza.

Todos aqueles adultos o olhando. Testemunhando sua...

Humilhação.

Revolta.

Dor.

**"Quanta tristeza para uma criança de onze anos. Coitadinho, esse aí já está perdido..."** Era o que provavelmente eles estavam pensando.

O pequeno delinquente chorou ainda mais forte e se odiou com mais força por isso.

Malditas lágrimas.

**"Você não se importa Kaoru. Você nunca se importou comigo! Tá vivendo toda confortável no centro de Tóquio, enquanto o dojo vai ser demolido para a construção de uma porcaria de estacionamento! VOCÊ NUNCA SE IMPORTOU, SHIHANDAI!" **

Kaoru não conseguia acreditar. **"Yahi..ko..."**

Ela nunca pensou que Yahiko a odiaria com tanta força.

Kaoru começou a chorar**. "Não é o que você está pensando Yahiko. Fui obrigada a deixar minha casa e meu dojo..."**.

E pensar que seu dia estava tão perfeito...

Yahiko gritou.** "Eu não quero mais te ver. Eu não aguento mais olhar para você!" **

Com lágrimas escorrendo abundantemente pelas bochechas vermelhas,Yahiko deu de ombros. Virou as costas para Kaoru e o grupo e fugiu dali.

_...Pra longe de Kaoru..._

Ele não queria mais olhar para sua antiga instrutora de kendo. "**Você não se importa comigo..." **

Yahiko não queria mais se lembrar do passado.

_...Nunca mais vai voltar. Minha mãe, minha casa, o dojo..._

**"Espera, Yahikooo!" **Kaorudeu alguns passos para segui-lo.

A mão de Kenshin a segurou, Kaoru não lutou contra o namorado dessa vez.

A morena chacoalhava inteira. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o onde seu o ex aluno tinha ido, mas o menino sumiu por entre as ruelas.

Kaoru bateu a palma da mão contra a própria coxa, com força**. "Droga! Eu falhei... Eu falhei com essa criança..." **

**"Que medo!" **Suzume e Ayame agarraram as pernas do avô. E pensar que Yahiko brincava com Ayame e Suzume até dois anos atrás no quintal do dojo, e agora tinha se tornado essa pessoa assustadora.

**"Hei Koishii!"** Kenshin enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo no rosto de Kaoru. **"Quem é o garoto?" **Ele apertou levemente o ombro de Kaoru,tomando a atenção dela.

Ela estava tão abalada que nem respondeu**, **queria voltar logo para dentro do restaurante.

**"Yahiko..."**

Tae, Tsubame, Doutor Gensai, as crianças, todos se entristeceram, porque eles sabiam o quanto Yahiko amava Kaoru. Ela costumava ser como sua irmã mais velha para ele.

**"Isso foi terrível! **Doutor Gensai pegou a neta caçula no colo e segurou a mão da mais velha, fazendo com que elas voltassem para dentro do restaurante. "**Venham meninas."**

**"Vamos voltar também para o Akabeko, por favor?"** Tae pediu, encaminhando Kaoru para seu estabelecimento.

^^x

Dentro do restaurante, Tae os levou até a sala da gerencia e fechou a porta para terem mais privacidade. Os clientes do Akabeko já começaram a sussurrar sobre o menino delinquente atacando novamente. **"A policia tem que tomar providencias..."** Alguém já dizia.

Na sala da gerencia, Kaoru sentou-se em uma cadeira, Kenshin de pé ao seu lado.

Tristemente ela começou a contar a historia...**"Meu pai realizava um trabalho social com algumas crianças carentes do vilarejo mais pobre. Yahiko Myiogin era uma dessas crianças, eu o treinei por quatro anos... Quando fechei o dojo, Yahiko foi a criança que mais se abalou, mas não nesse ponto... Eu o encaminhei para o dojo Maekawa...Estava tudo bem..." **

Kaoru bebeu o copo de água com açúcar para se acalmar, e agradeceu o lencinho de papel que Tae lhe ofereceu.

Tsubame não se conformava. **"Tia Kaoru..."**

Esse não era Yahiko que Tsubame conhecia. **"Por favor, perdoe Yahiko-chan. Ele está passando por um momento muito difícil."**

A menina usou a voz mais doce para falar de Yahiko. Era tão triste ver seu melhor amigo sofrendo assim. Os dois cresceram e brincaram juntos até pouco tempo atrás.

**"O que aconteceu com ele?"** Kaoru não conseguia entender.

Tae puxou uma cadeira, e sentou-se ao lado de Kaoru.

**"A mãe dele morreu três meses atrás Kaoru. Pneumonia, após algumas complicações... Existe um boato que ela era uma..." **Tae fez uma pausa por causa das crianças no recinto.

Kaoru entendeu. Ela sabia desse boato.

**"E foi... atacada pela Yakuza..." **Tae falou bem baixinho, só para os adultos entenderem.

**"Oh"**

** "O pai nunca foi presente na vida deles, e existe um boato que também morreu...usuario de drogas... Yahiko, que já estava vivendo no limite da miséria perdeu tudo de vez. Todos nós estamos tentando ajudar essa criança. Mas não sabemos onde Yahiko está vivendo... Ele aparece todo dia no Akabeko para comer... Eu nunca negaria um prato de comida! Mas cada dia que passa esse menino fica mais e mais arredio." **Tae suspirou.

Tsubame discretamente se intrometeu na conversa dos adultos. "**Yahiko também largou a escola!"**

Doutor Gensai também tentou ajudar. **"Entrei em contato com o serviço social, consegui um abrigo provisório pra ele. Mas o garoto é selvagem demais. Ele não aceita ir para um abrigo ou orfanato de jeito nenhum. Pulou em cima do último assistente social atacando-o violentamente com um shinai, o pobre homem voltou pra casa com o nariz sangrando."**

Os olhos da ex shihandai arregalaram.

**"Sinto muito. Eu ensinei as técnicas para ele... e Yahiko está usando para machucar as pessoas?"** Kaoru começou a se sentir responsável.

Os olhos de Kenshin estreitaram.

**"Sem as aulas no dojo, o menino perdeu o rumo de vez..."**

O ruivo se levantou e caminhou de um lado para outro da pequena sala da gerência.

"**A culpa é minha... Se o dojo ainda estivesse funcionando, nada disso aconteceria! Yahiko teria um foco assim como as outras crianças carentes."** Kaoru secava as lagrimas com o lencinho que Tae tinha arrumado.

**"Tia Kaoru..."** Tsubame estava se debatendo consigo mesma se deveria contar ou não.

Vendo que a situação estava ficando grave demais, a menina resolveu revelar um segredo que guardava a mais de três meses.

**"Tae-san, não fique brava com o que eu vou contar, ok?..."** Tsubame olhou para irmã mais velha já esperando uma bronca.

**"Fale!" **Tae já levantou uma sobrancelha.

**"Alguns meses atrás, quando o Yahiko ficou sabendo que a mãe dele estava muito doente... Ele ficou desesperado..."** Tsubame mordeu o lábio.** "Nós fugimos da aula e fomos para o centro de Tóquio procurar pela tia Kaoru..."**

**"O QUE?"** Tae não podia acreditar que Tsubame fosse capaz disso.

Duas crianças de onze anos zanzando por uma cidade grande como Tóquio, sem falar nada para os adultos?

Tsubame abaixou a cabeça, ela sabia que ficaria de castigo por isso...** "Yahiko tinha o número telefônico que a tia Kaoru deu. Ele tentou ligar todos os dias no intervalo da aula, mas você nunca estava em casa. E quando seu namorado Enishi atendia, ele não queria passar a ligação, ou anotar recado. Ele falou para Yahiko parar de telefonar e esquecer que te conhecia... Que você não tinha mais nada a fazer nesse buraco imundo e velho chamado Shitamachi!"**

**"Eu não acredito..." **Kaoru colocou as mãos na boca.

Essas crianças a procuraram em Tóquio, e Enishi nunca disse nada a respeito?

Tsubame continuou.

Já que esse gato estava fora da cesta, seria melhor revelar tudo de uma vez.

**"Nós procuramos seu endereço na lista telefônica, e pela internet pelo número do telefone,... Eu ajuntei o dinheiro da passagem e uma manhã de quarta feira, ao invés de ir para aula, pegamos o trem e fomos para o centro...Ficamos na porta do prédio até o final da tarde... O porteiro se distraiu e nós entramos. Yahiko bateu muito na sua porta... Até a mão ficar machucada..."**

O queixo de Tsubame começou a tremer. "**Yahiko tinha tanta esperança que você pudesse ajudar..."**

A menina ainda tinha medo de lembrar-se daquele dia. Ela abaixou a cabeça. "**Então..."**

**"Enishi...O moço que abriu a porta, ficou muito, muito bravo! Ele disse que se nós não parássemos de te importunar, ele iria dar cabo de nós dois. Yahiko brigou muito, falando do dojo abandonado, da mãe doente, que você era a shihandai dele..."**

Tsubame fez uma pausa.

**"O homem então deu um soco no estômago do Yahiko! Enishi jogou o Yahiko para dentro do elevador de serviço, e me empurrou também com bastante força. Seu namorado falou que você não se importava com dojo nenhum, e que se nós voltássemos para aquele apartamento, ele nós mataria e jogaria nossos pedaços para os cachorros da policia comer!"**

Kaoru colocou a mão na frente da boca.

Tsubame começou a chorar novamente.** "Foi assustador!"**

Tae se levantou, muito brava com a irmã caçula. **"E você nunca me** **disse nada disso?! Como é que eu vou confiar em você novamente Tsubame? "**

Tsubame olhou para irmã, extremamente envergonhada e abaixou o rosto.

**"Desculpa! Eu fiquei com medo que você ficasse brava...O Yahiko me fez prometer nunca mais voltar a esse assunto, e nunca mais falar sobre a Kaoru novamente! Depois disso o Yahiko desfez nossa amizade, parou de ir na escola... Começou a roubar...Beber e fumar..." **Tsubame abaixou a cabeça.

Kaoru se levantou da cadeira.

Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto,Kaoru rosnou o nome do ex namorado. **"Enishi! Eu mato o Enishi..."**Ela não queria sentir ódio por ninguém...mas Enishi estava tornado isso ser impossível.

A morena fechou a mão tão forte que a unha entrou na palma da mão, arrancando-lhe sangue. **"Eu preciso achar o Yahiko, explicar tudo..."**

Se Enishi aparecesse ali Kaoru daria um murro na cara dele.

Que ódio ela estava sentindo do ex namorado.

Como foi capaz de fazer isso com duas crianças?

Kaoru tentou se desculpar com Tsubame. "**Eu nunca soube nada disso. Eu juro Tsubame! Se Enishi tivesse me dito, é claro que eu tentaria ajudar! Depois da formatura eu passei a trabalhar período integral! Saia cedo toda manhã e voltava pra casa só no final da tarde...Se vocês tivessem ido me procurar na empresa... Eu juro, ajudaria..." **

**"Eu sei Tia Kaoru, mas o Yahiko pegou uma birra muito forte de você... E a culpa nem foi sua." **Tsubame encolheu os ombros.

**"Enishi..."** Kaoru se sentou novamente, ela escondeu o rosto nas palmas das mãos. Ela começou a chorar copiosamente. Os soluços fazia com que ela chacoalhasse os ombros.

Doutor Gensai percebeu que coisa estava ficando fora de controle. **"Vai com calma... Senhorita Tae, mais um copo de água, por favor!"**

**"Kowaii! Que medo!" **Tsubame, Ayame e Suzume estavam assustadas com as reações dos adultos.

Não era bom para Kaoru esse tipo de emoção.

Kenshin que caminhava de um lado para outro, parou de repente. **"Esse Enishi... Filho da..." **O ruivo parou por causa das crianças no recinto.

Seu olhar estava um tanto quanto assustador. O rosto tenso. Os lábios curvados para baixo.

Ah como ele queria esganar Enishi agora mesmo. Um dia esse momento chegaria, Kenshin e Enishi ficariam cara a cara... A policia ainda estava brincando de pega pega com Enishi no continente asiático. Por que não prendia logo o ex policial ? Enquanto isso o filho da mãe estava aumentando sua fama no submundo da máfia chinesa.

_...Enishi não tem limites, quando eu penso que ele chegou no fundo do poço, ele consegue cavar mais um pouco... Ele bateu em uma criança, mentiu e manipulou... Kisama... Maldito..._

** "Kaoru!"** Os olhos dele estava estranhos, estreitos, brilhavam friamente. Tanto que existia um risco dourado rajando o violeta escuro de Kenshin.

Não era bem o que ele estava planejando fazer, mas...

_...Enishi..._

Involuntariamente, mesmo distante, o maldito Enishi acabou atrapalhando todos os seus planos.

Kenshin revelaria antecipadamente conquista que Aoshi conseguiu obter para ele essa manhã.

**"Para de chorar!"**

Até a voz de Kenshin estava um pouco estranha, bem mais brusca que o normal. **"Pare!"**

**"Hã?"** Kaoru estava tentando controlar os soluços, o jeito que Kenshin pronunciou as palavras fez com ela se encolhesse.

Kenshin deu um tapa na própria testa.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. "**Onegai**!"

Kaoru estava absolutamente surpresa. "**Kenshin?"**

"**Desculpa, não é com você Kaoru... É esse Enishi, esse cara está me tirando do sério..."**

O ruivo se acalmou antes de tirar o envelope do bolso interno do seu gi, e oferecer para Kaoru. "**Aoshi conseguiu resolver isso esta manhã, não tem porque ficar te torturando Kaoru."**

**"Como assim?" **As lágrimas de Kaoru ainda escorriam.

Kenshin agora falou com uma voz bem mais calma**. "Tudo vai ficar bem, ok? A gente também vai dar um jeito de ajudar esse menino! O Yahiko."**

** "..." **Kaoru fechou a boca, tentando controlar suas emoções.

**"Hei!"**

Kenshin se ajoelhou na frente dela, colocou uma mão no joelho de Kaoru e apertou levemente**. "Kaoru! Não foi como eu planejei, ok?... Mas não posso permitir que a mãe do meus filhos continue sofrendo... Então aqui está! Pode abrir! Esse é o nosso primeiro passo..."**

Kaoru piscou algumas vezes, a lágrima que ainda estava presa nos seus olhos caiu finalmente.

Ela secou rapidamente com seus dedos finos. A jovem pegou o envelope, os dedos ligeiramente trêmulos. **"O que é isso?"**

Kenshin sorriu**. "Leia com calma, por favor!"**

Tae, Tsubame, Doutor Gensai, Ayame, Suzume, todos estavam ansiosos e curiosos. Aquele envelope definitivamente era muito preciso.

Conforme Kaoru lia, seus olhos percorriam as palavras sem parar. E principalmente sem conseguir acreditar naquilo que estava escrito. Foi quase uma eternidade fitando o papel, até que finalmente Kaoru encontrou forças para se levantar e caminhar pela pequena sala**. "O dojo..."**

**"A escritura do dojo Kamiya... No meu nome?" **A morena estava chacoalhando**. "Mas como?"**

Kenshin abriu os braços para ela.

**"Era meu segredo. Um deles... Não aconteceu bem como eu tinha imaginado! Eu queria começar a reconstrução ANTES de te contar." **Kenshin fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse dele.

Kaoru jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Kenshin e apertou com força. Ela estava feliz novamente. **"Como você conseguiu? Gohei e Kihei Hiruma estavam irredutíveis em transformar o dojo em estacionamento!" **

Kaoru passou a beijar a bochecha dele. Varias e varias vezes.

**"Foi difícil..." **Kenshin abriu o maior dos sorrisos. **"Acha que eu mereço um beijinho?.."**

Kaoru obedeceu prontamente.

O ruivo só achou melhor não revelar a quantia que teve que desembolsar para conseguir o dojo de volta. Foi bem alta...

Uma quantia realmente alta...

Ainda mais porque ele comprou o terreno ao lado, queria construir uma casa bem grande ao lado da sala de treinamento.

**"Oh" **Enquanto o casal comemorava,Tae, Doutor Gensai, Tsubame e as crianças também leram a escritura.

Eles mal podiam acreditar. **"Isso é ótimo! Esse dojo fez tanta falta para nossa comunidade!" **Doutor Gensai ficou muito contente, era triste ver o dojo de seu grande amigo abandonado.

O dojo Kamiya voltaria com todos seus trabalhos sociais, toda sua linda filosofia. Kenshin e Kaoru poderiam continuar o trabalho de Kojishirou Kamiya e ajudar as crianças carentes.

**"O dojo..."**

Kenshin ainda não tinha visto o estado do dojo pessoalmente, mas pelas fotos que recebeu por email a coisa estava feia. Aoshi conseguiu com seus movimentos ninjas comprar o dojo de volta, e coloca-lo no nome de Kaoru.

Naquela manhã, o advogado tinha deixado a documentação na entrada do prédio de Kenshin.

Infelizmente o dojo estava completamente destruído, sobraram apenas escombros. Não tinha muito o que salvar. O ruivo programou começar a reforma antes de contar para Kaoru. Ele não queria que ela sofresse com o estado que a casa e sala de treinamento estavam. Mas não poderia permitir toda essa culpa e sofrimento na futura mãe de seus filhos. Ainda mais com esse tal de Yahiko sofrendo desse jeito.

**"O dojo é meu?! O...dojo é meu?" **A ficha ia caindo de verdade aos pouquinhos.**  
**

Kenshin colocou a mão no ombro dela. **"O dojo é seu Kaoru! Ninguém vai transformá-lo em estacionamento agora, certo? Então, por favor, pare de chorar."**

Kaoru sorriu, mas se lembrou da criança. **"Podemos ajudar o Yahiko?"**

** "Vamos achar esse garoto e ver o que podemos fazer para ajuda-lo! Desho? Tae-san e Gensai-sensei, vocês podem nós ajudar com isso? Nós temos um compromisso em Shiba daqui a pouco, então vou lhe entregar meu telefone, e assim que o menino aparecer..." **Kenshin não foi capaz de terminar, pois Kaoru levantou rapidamente.

**"Minna-san...Com licença!"** Kaoru se desvencilhou de Kenshin.

"**Onde vai? Nãoo, espera!" **Kenshin devia ter previsto isso também.

Claro que Kaoru ia querer ver o dojo.

A jovem agarrou o envelope de escritura nas mãos e saiu correndo para fora do Akabeko.

**"Espera! Você não precisa ver o dojo nesse estado! Droga! Essa mulher é meio maluca...Kaoru dono!" **Novamente, Kenshin estava correndo atrás de Kaoru pelas ruelas de Shitamachi.

E Kenshin correndo atrás dela. **"Impulsiva..."**

**"Eu não tenho mais idade pra isso! O que eu disse sobre fortes emoções? Ninguém prestou atenção na consulta?"** Doutor Gensai , Ayame e Suzume partiram atrás do ruivo.

**"Hei, eu já volto!"** Tae gritou para a gerente do restaurante, e junto com Tsubame também correram.

Kaoru correu.

A jovem mal podia se segurar. O coração batendo louco dentro do peito, ainda mais quando sabia que o dojo estava ali pertinho do Akabeko.

Durante dois anos ela evitou passar por ali. Voltar para Shitamachi, pois as memorias eram dolorosas demais, mas Kenshin estava devolvendo tudo pra ela.

Ele estava resgatando sua vida de volta. O tempo quando Kaoru era feliz, em Shitamachi, ao lado dos amigos.

Kaoru sonhava acordada com o tempo quanto ela cuidava do dojo de manhã, dava aulas para as crianças e fazia seus lindos desenhos no por do sol, encostada na antiga árvore plantada no quintal.

Enishi nunca maculou esse lugar, Enishi nunca fez parte dessas lembranças... Por isso, Kaoru era grata.

Mas o que seus olhos enxergavam agora...

Kaoru imaginou que o mato estivesse alto. As plantas doninhas e trepadeiras tivessem tomado conta dos muros. Ela esperou ver um telhado vazando aqui, uma janela quebrada ali.

Nada a preparou para isso.

O dojo Kamiya estava em ruínas, literalmente.

O portão de entrada destruído, só restaram alguns tapumes. Qualquer um podia entrar e sair quando quisesse. O mato tão alto que passava da sua cintura. A sala de treinamento... Não existia mais nada... Tudo quebrado, demolido, pichado...

Queimado!

**"Oh meu Deus..."**

Um incêndio havia destruído metade da casa. A outra metade estava completamente inabitável.

O único lugar mais ou menos inteiro era o depósito.

**"Oh Meu Deus!" **Kaoru se curvou, recuperando o ar que tinha perdido na corrida.

Ver o dojo da sua família nesse estado era como receber um soco no estomago. No chão, vidros quebrados, latas de tintas usadas nas pichações, camisinhas usadas, e seringas...

A casa de seu pai tinha virado ponto de encontro de marginais e viciados...

Décadas e décadas de uma filosofia tão linda... Só isso que restou.

Ruinas!

**"Por que tudo sempre tem que ser tão difícil para mim?"**

Kenshin que veio correndo, junto com outros, imediatamente visualizou Kaoru estacionada no quintal do dojo abandonado. Choque e tristeza em suas feições. **"Doutor Gensai, Tae... Podem me dar um minutinho, por favor?" **O ruivo pediu com muita seriedade, ele precisava ficar sozinho com Kaoru por alguns minutos.

** "Oh claro!"** Doutor Gensai concordou imediatamente. Ele pediu para que Tae e as crianças voltassem para o portão.

Tinha coisas ali, jogadas no chão do dojo, que as crianças não precisavam ver.

O casal ficou sozinho no quintal, próximos ao poço de água.

Preocupado, Kenshin passou os braços ao redor de uma transtornada Kaoru Kamiya. **"Não se preocupe Kaoru dono. Prometo que tudo vai ficar exatamente como era...Eu juro, vou reconstruiu tudo para você Koishii!"**

**"Como a gente vai fazer isso?" **Kaoru ainda inconformada, enxugou as lagrimas do rosto.

..._A reconstrução vai sair uma fortuna. E agora com o bebê... Meu emprego está todo instável nesses últimos meses... Eu não posso deixar tudo nos ombros do Kenshin..._

**"Bem..."** Kenshin fez uma pausa antes de fazer a grande revelação**. "Esse é um dos nossos compromisso no cartório de Shiba as 13 horas. Eu estou abrindo mão da empresa...Hoje eu vou passar o comando e a administração para Tomoe, Sanosuke e Misao...**

_...Hã?..._

Kaoru piscou varias vezes, ela olhou ao seu redor..."**O que?**

O ruivo sorriu**. "Vou me dedicar exclusivamente a reerguer esse dojo!"**

Kaoru arregalou os olhos pela milésima vez naquele dia.

Kenshin estava abrindo mão da própria empresa por ela**. "Oh Kenshin! Mas você não pode. É o seu emprego..."**

O ruivo viu imediatamente todas as preocupações passando pelos olhos de Kaoru e sorriu sinceramente. **"Fica tranquila!"**

Ela sussurrou bem baixinho, um pouco preocupada**. "Mas agora com o bebê, você vai ficar desempregado? Como vai ser?..."**

"**Kaoru..." **Kenshin balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho. ** "Koishii!"**

De certo modo Kaoru ainda era tão inocente. Tão ingênua.

**"Kenshin...Não ria! Eu preciso saber sobre essas coisas..." **Kaoru olhou meio assustada para Kenshin.

Kenshin não parou de sorrir. .._.Ela realmente não tem ideia do quanto eu possuo?..._

**"Nós não somos casados legalmente. Eu sei, mas estou dependendo de você aqui... Vou trabalhar até quando puder, mas infelizmente eu ainda não tenho estabilidade suficiente para arcar sozinha com o ... e..." **Kaoru parou de falar.

Era constrangedor falar sobre isso, afinal ela tinha se matado de estudar e se formado na faculdade para que?

Desde o vídeo intimo exposto no trabalho, tinha parado de trabalhar na empresa. Criou lindos desenhos para a capa do cd de Shougo e recebeu salário por isso... Mas ela nem conversou mais com Kenshin sobre sua situação como funcionaria. Afinal ela estava registrada ou não?

**"Você ainda é meu chefe afinal de contas? Ou não? Passamos um mês de férias, e eu nem tinha férias vencidas para tirar... E você não me passou outro trabalho depois do cd de Shougo, então..."** Kaoru estreitou os olhos**. **

Kenshin era o oposto de Enishi, claro. No entanto ela não queria ser tão dependente dele, o problema é que ela já era. Ainda mais agora, gerando uma criança.

_...droga, estou confusa..._

**"O que?"** Kenshin riu mais alto.

**"Fala sério comigo Kenshin..."** Kaoru ainda ficava um pouco desesperada com isso, pois se deu conta de que sua situação poderia ficar difícil caso Kenshin parasse de prover as coisas para ela. **"Para de brincar!"**

_...Pensando assim...Que humilhante...Ser totalmente dependente do namorado...DE NOVO!..._

**"Shii, Kaoru..." **Kenshin falou baixinho no ouvido dela.

O ruivo segurou as mãos dela. **"A gente vai conversar melhor sobre isso mais tarde... Não se preocupe! Eu nunca permitira que você ou nosso filho ficassem em uma situação ruim. Eu tenho como garantir o nosso futuro sem necessariamente trabalhar na empresa. Eu sou proprietário do prédio junto com meu tio Hiko. Tenho todos aqueles alugueis para receber... E mais alguns imóveis espalhados por Tóquio... E todo dinheiro que acumulei durante os anos e nunca precisei gastar. Você não vai passar necessidade." **

**"Wow! HEI!"** Kaoru balançou a cabeça**. "Não é isso que eu quero dizer Kenshin... Eu não estou pedindo para que você ME sustente... Eu posso e vou trabalhar só que..."**

**"Como você é teimosa..." **O ruivo balançou a cabeça.

**"Você é cabeça dura!" **Kaoru cruzou os braços.

Kenshin era amável e irritante ao mesmo tempo.

**"Aoshi está providenciando nosso casamento no civil! Por isso a gente precisa estar no cartório e..." **Droga, Kenshin tinha toda uma programação romântica na cabeça antes de contar isso pra ela. Depois da reunião levaria todos para uma comemoração, por isso pediu para que os amigos se arrumassem com suas melhores roupas, e deu esse quimono novo para ela.

Ele realmente tinha programado uma tarde romântica após a assinatura dos papeis... Flores, pétalas de rosas, velas, champanhe os esperando quando retornassem ao apartamento...

mas agora, com o olhar que Kaoru lhe devolvia, a coisa pareceu meio fria e calculada.

Quando foi que tudo ele planejou na noite anterior ficou tão confuso?

**" Como assim? Você decidiu e pronto?" **Kaoru piscou várias vezes**. "Que eu saiba você tem que me perguntar antes! Quem disse que eu quero me casar?"**

**"O que?" **Kenshin sentiu como um tapa. **"Kaoru?..." **

Essa não era exatamente a reação que ele estava esperando...

^^x

Continua...

Oh gente desculpa cortar assim, mas tava ficando grande demais e horrível pra revisar, ok? O próximo já posto, só estou terminando "umas coisas"...

MUITOOOO obrigada pelos reviews Artemys Ichihara , Tina, Nana, Lica, Kaos, Himura-san, Spooky, Guest! Não fiquem bravas, ok. Aoshi e Misao já vem logo logo...

até mais!

bjs Chibis


End file.
